El Anillo
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Terminado.Albertfic. Un par de anillos y una confusión, llevarán a Candy a regresar a NY en compañia de Albert. Juntos en el mismo departamento, volveran a ver a Terry y Susana. ¿Se llegarán a reconciliar? ¿Albert podría soportarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**EL Anillo**

Los estragos de una guerra sin sentido

Por MaryLuz

**Prólogo**

**Crónicas de guerra.**

La primera guerra mundial, también conocida como la Gran Guerra, había comenzado en 1914 en Serbia cuando el asesinato del heredero al trono de Austria, Francisco Fernando en Sarajevo marca el comienzo del conflicto armado, Austria le declara la guerra. Alemania invade Bélgica en camino a Francia que es beligerante, al igual que Inglaterra, iniciándose la primera de las dos tragedias bélicas que arrasarán Europa y gran parte del mundo durante el siglo XX. En 1915 en Europa se agrava la guerra, Bulgaria se suma a Austria y Alemania atacando a Serbia. Turquía, aliada alemana, es atacada por franceses e ingleses los que son vencidos en Galípoli.

En 1916 en Europa, Italia en lucha contra Austria, le declara la guerra a Alemania al tiempo que Rumania se suma al bloque aliado contra esta. La flota inglesa al mando de y la de Alemania comandada por el almirante R. Scheer se enfrentan en el Mar del Norte en lo que se conocerá como la batalla de Jutlandia. En el continente el ejército franco-británico libra una tenaz ofensiva logrando romper el cerco de los alemanes a Verdún en lo que se recordará como la batalla de Somme. Siria y el Líbano son liberadas del dominio turco por los ingleses, aunque su ejército será derrotado luego en Kut, camino a Bagdad.

Estados unidos no participaba activamente en la guerra, sería hasta 1917 cuando se sumaría a esta. Sin embargo, muchos eran los americanos que se alistaban al ejército francés o inglés como voluntarios para las batallas. En los dos años que llevaba la guerra muchos eran los que regresaban a casa heridos de gravedad, con miembros faltantes o simplemente no regresaban con vida.

Los estragos psicológicos causados por la guerra en los sobrevivientes eran aun más difíciles de tratar que los daños físicos.

No había suficiente personal capacitado para tratar a esta clase de pacientes, por lo que los hospitales militares desarrollaron un programa para capacitar a sus médicos y enfermeras en el trato a pacientes con traumas post-guerra. Esto incluía tanto a personal militar, como a civiles dañados por los conflictos bélicos.

Sus primeros tratamientos en hospitales civiles fueron hechos en el puerto de Nueva York, donde desembarcaban los barcos con soldados y civiles procedentes de Sahuampton, Inglaterra.

El Hospital San Jacques de esta ciudad, fue pionero en el tratamiento a pacientes con esta clase de traumas y se dio a la tarea de capacitar a todo el personal posible de los diferentes hospitales del país para que pudieran ayudar a todos los pacientes que contarán con este tipo de traumas. Entre ellos se encontraba el hospital Santa Juana, de Chicago.

**Capitulo I. A la vista de Nueva York**

Cursaba el mes de Junio de 1916, las flores crecían a montones en los jardines del hospital Santa Juana. El sol se colaba entre los espesos muros cubiertos de hierba y el cielo se veía maravillosamente azul y despejado sin ninguna nube que lo cubriera.

Candy caminaba distraída por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina del director del hospital, el Doctor Lenar. Dos años habían pasado ya desde su separación de Terry en Broadway, y su vida transcurría de forma tranquila desde entonces. Había dejado de trabajar para el doctor Martín, no sin antes haber dejado a otra chica como su reemplazo. Había vuelto a trabajar para el hospital Santa Juana cuando se descubrió que Albert era el famoso Sir William Andrew. Ahora Candy vivía también en la mansión de los Andrew, para beneplácito de Albert y enojo de la Tía Abuela, ya que ella la seguía detestando o por lo menos eso es lo que aparentaba.

Candy llegó hasta la oficina del Director, se paró ante ella y toco de forma discreta. Al escuchar que el Doctor le pedía que pasara, ella abrió la puerta y se sentó justo enfrente de su escritorio cuando él así se lo pidió.

El Doctor Lenar se veía serio y cruzó los brazos para comenzar a hablar. Candy pensó por un momento que estaba a punto de despedirla, era la clásica actitud que el Doctor tomaba cuando estaba por comunicar una terrible noticia.

- Señorita Andrew – comenzó el Doctor – la hemos visto trabajar muy duro desde que regreso con nosotros, y eso nos ha agradado mucho. Es usted una magnifica enfermera y cada día que pasa nos lo confirma más.

- Muchas gracias Doctor Lenar – dijo Candy sintiéndose aún más nerviosa por las palabras que esperaba que dijera.

- Por su excelente trabajo requerimos que usted vaya a tomar un diplomado sobre tratamiento a pacientes con traumas post-guerra.

- En Verdad! – se sorprendió Candy ante la propuesta del doctor.

- ¡Claro!, usted es la indicada para aplicar esos conocimientos en los pacientes con traumas post-guerra. Se que hemos recibido algunos en estos dos años que llevamos en el conflicto, pero si el rumor de que los Estados Unidos se sumará a la guerra es cierto, se que en poco tiempo, éste y muchos otros hospitales, comenzaran a llenarse con pacientes con estos problemas. Y sería de mucha ayuda contar con personal capacitado para ello.

- ¡Oh Doctor, estaría encantada de asistir!- dijo Candy un tanto emocionada.

- Sabía que diría eso, solo que el diplomado es en el hospital San Jacques de Nueva York y tiene una duración de tres meses – Candy se quedo callada ante la noticia.

- ¡En Nueva York! – dijo un segundo después, jamás pensó que tendría que regresar a esa ciudad. Al ver que Candy no decía nada, el doctor continuó.

- Sé que es un poco lejos y que estará mucho tiempo lejos de su familia. Si quiere, píenselo esta noche y me responde mañana temprano, ya que de no aceptar tengo que buscar a otra enfermera rápidamente.

- ¡No doctor!, iré – dijo Candy interrumpiendo al doctor Lenar. El Doctor sonrió.

- Muy bien señorita Andrew, sabía que su buen juicio triunfaría. Ahora tómese el resto de la semana para que prepare lo que necesite, ya que el diplomado comienza dentro de dos semanas y usted debe ir saliendo el próximo viernes a las 7:00 AM rumbo a Nueva York. Venga a verme el jueves por la tarde, le tendré listos los papeles que necesita, el dinero para su mantenimiento y la dirección del lugar en donde se quedará en ese tiempo.

- Pero mi tra... – comenzó a decir Candy.

- No se preocupe por su trabajo aquí, ya tenemos una chica que se encargará de reemplazarla, yo contaba con que usted aceptara ir a ese diplomado, es una gran oportunidad para usted y para nosotros.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias doctor Lenar – dijo Candy disponiéndose a salir – Vendré el jueves a verlo.

Candy salió de la oficina del Doctor Lenar, jamás se imaginó que algún día tendría que volver a esa ciudad. Nueva York le traía tan amargos y tristes recuerdos, pero tenía que enfrentarse a ellos. Además estaría en el Hospital San Jaques, aquel hospital en el que ella, Susana, estuvo internada y en el que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida.

- ¡Tres meses!, tres meses sin verlo – pensó Candy – ¿Cómo le diré a Albert que me voy por tanto tiempo?

El pensamiento de Candy había dado un brusco salto entre lo doloroso y lo dulce. Albert había estado con ella desde su separación con Terry, solamente ese breve instante en el que él la había dejado cuando recupero por completo su memoria. Pero desde que Albert revelo su verdadera identidad ante ella y ante toda la sociedad, ambos se habían hecho compañía. No se habían separado ni un solo día desde entonces. Aun que se vieran por un rato en las mañanas o en las noches, ya que Albert se la pasaba la mayor parte del día en juntas y reuniones. Ocupar el papel de patriarca de la familia le había traído muchas responsabilidades.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy había llegado temprano a la mansión Andrew, y fue directo a la biblioteca, lugar en el que sabía Albert pasaba una buena parte del día con George o con Archie, revisando papeles y firmando documentos que ella nunca terminaría por entender.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, señal de que Albert estaba en ella, casi nunca se cerraba cuando él estaba trabajando. Siempre que ella llegaba, corría a la biblioteca y la encontraba así. Si la encontraba cerrada, Albert no estaba dentro.

- ¡Hola Albert! – saludó Candy asomando la cabeza.

- ¡Hola Candy! – Contestó Albert levantando la cabeza de la montaña de papeles sobre la que trabajaba y sonrió – llegaste temprano hoy, o ¿Acaso te saltaste tus últimas horas de trabajo? – dijo Albert riendo.

- ¡Albert, como crees que haría semejante cosa! – puso cara de enojo.

- ¿Te despidieron? – volvió a reír Albert.

- ¿Qué harías conmigo si realmente me hubiesen despedido Albert? – dijo Candy entre sería y bromista. Albert la observó directo a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Candy sintió su profunda mirada azulada clavada en sus ojos y comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y el calor amenazó con teñirle las mejillas. No pudo sostenerle más la mirada y soltó la carcajada, más como defensa que por otra cosa – No te asustes Albert, no me han despedido, me dieron el resto de la semana libre.

- ¿Por qué hizo semejante cosa el Doctor Lenar? – preguntó intrigado Albert.

- E, es que.. – comenzó a decir Candy jugando con sus dedos. Albert solo la observó, sabía de antemano que Candy estaba buscando la forma de decirle algo y esa era su forma de comportarse, jugar con sus dedos, con sus manos o su cabello. Él la conocía muy bien.

- ¿Por qué, Candy? – insistió Albert.

- Es que me mandan por tres meses a estudiar un diplomado al hospital San Jacques.

- ¿San Jacques?, ¿No está en Nueva York ese hospital? – se paro Albert de su escritorio y se sentó en el mismo frente a Candy.

- Si, voy a Nueva York de nuevo Albert – dijo Candy de forma más sería.

Albert sabía que no había sido una decisión fácil para Candy, volver a esa ciudad le traería amargos recuerdos. Si tan solo él pudiera estar allí para ayudarla y apoyarla. Tres meses sin verse era algo que comenzaba a pesarle tan solo al pensarlo.

Candy y Albert se vieron a los ojos por un rato. A Candy le hubiese gustado pedirle que la acompañara a Nueva York, que no la dejara sola en esos momentos, pero no podía, sabía que Albert tenía mucho trabajo en Chicago y le sería imposible desligarse de sus compromisos para acompañarla.

Albert por su parte quería acompañarla, sabía que Nueva York era la casa de Broadway y allí estaba el sufrimiento de Candy, si ella y él se llegasen a topar, Candy podría sufrir mucho y él quería estar allí para ayudarla, para apoyarla y brindarle su hombro para llorar como ya antes lo había hecho.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Albert! – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Tu primero Candy – dijo Albert.

- No tu primero Albert, por favor – suplico Candy.

- Bien, tengo algunos negocios en Nueva York... – los ojos de Candy se abrieron por la emoción, al escuchar lo que Albert decía – quizá podría acompañarte por ese lapso de tiempo. Claro, si no te molesta.

- ¡Oh Albert sería magnífico! ¿Cómo crees que me molestaría?- sonrió Candy – yo estaba a punto de pedírtelo, si pudiéramos vivir en el mismo edificio sería mejor, como cuando estabamos en Chicago cuando tu tenías amnesia, así no nos sentiríamos tan solos.

- Quizá pudiera hablar con el doctor Lenar acerca de eso.

- ¡Oh sería magnífico!, en Nueva York, yo podría cocinar después de que llegue del curso y… – continuó Candy haciendo planes para su estancia en Nueva York. Pero Albert no la escuchaba.

Albert la observó pensativo; Candy la niña que había conocido cuando él apenas era un adolescente había cambiado ante sus propios ojos sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo Candy había pasado a ser una mujer sin que él se percatara de ello?

- Albert, Albert – habló Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡He! ¿Qué decías Candy? – preguntó Albert regresando a la realidad.

- Te decía que salgo rumbo a Nueva York, este viernes, en el tren de las 7:00 AM.

- Si, no te preocupes, estará todo arreglado para entonces.

Candy y Albert no se habían dado cuanta de que alguien había escuchado la última parte de la plática.

- Así que Candy se va a Nueva York, seguramente va a buscar a ese actorcillo de quinta.

- ¡Niel! – sé escuchó la voz de Archie que le hablaba desde la entrada de la mansión – ¿qué heces allí? – pregunto Archie al percatarse de que Niel estaba a la entrada de la biblioteca, pero no entraba.

- Nada Archie, solo buscaba a la tía abuela – dijo Niel.

- Pues la tía abuela está en el jardín, no en la biblioteca.

- Gracias por la información Archie – dijo al tiempo en que pasaba por un costado de él.

Archie observo por breves segundos la partida de Niel, no confiaba en su primo, sin embargo parecía dirigirse al jardín en busca de la tía abuela. Así que entro a la biblioteca sin prestar más atención.

- Si piensa que todo ha quedado olvidado, está equivocada, me humillo públicamente al rechazarme de esa forma. Si ahora va en busca de ese actorcillo, va siendo hora de que actúe de nuevo. Si no eres mía no serás de ¡NADIE!, de ¡NADIE!, Candy – dijo esto mientras desviaba su camino del jardín hacía la salida de la mansión.

Candy y Albert seguían hablando del viaje a Nueva York, haciendo planes de lo que ambos harían en esa ciudad.

- Solo espero que el ritmo de vida en Nueva York sea menos ajetreado que aquí en Chicago – dijo Albert.

- ¡Menos ajetreado! – Dijo Archie que recién entraba a la biblioteca – al contrarió, la vida en Nueva York es aun más acelerada que aquí.

- Archie, ¿cuándo llegaste? – dijo Candy

- Recién llego – contesto.

- Que bueno que llegas, necesito planear contigo algunas cosas, ya que me ausentare por tres meses.

- ¿Por tres meses? ¿Pero a donde vas? – se sorprendió Archie.

- A Nueva York

- ¿Por fin aceptaste las juntas con los dueños de la banca Neoyorquina?

- No, aun no, pero George se encargará de establecer los contactos necesarios.

- Por eso el comentario de la vida de Nueva York – sonrió Archie.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Al día siguiente, Albert se encargo de hablar con el Doctor Lenar para informarle que él personalmente acompañaría a Candy a Nueva York, aprovecharía que tenía cosas que hacer por allá para hacerle compañía. El Doctor Lenar estuvo de acuerdo en que Candy no viviera en la pensión que el hospital ofrecía y más aun estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera la familia Andrew quien se encargara del pago de los gastos de Candy en esos tres meses.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel se encontraba en su casa hablando por teléfono, se encontraba sumamente molesto, golpeaba la mesa mientras hablaba.

- Me importa un carajo como le hagas, tienes muchos amigos, contrata a uno para que los siga o síguelos tú, ya te dije cuando llegan y cuáles son sus descripciones – volvió a golpear la mesa – me debes muchos favores y ya va siendo hora de que me pagues – silencio y otro grito – No, ya te he dicho que no llegaré pronto, llegaré dentro de tres semanas – silencio – Eso es algo que no te importa – golpe en la mesa – solo haz lo que te digo, te buscare en cuanto llegue a NYC – clik.

- Niel – dijo Elisa aproximándose hasta la biblioteca mientras se acomodaba uno de sus guantes.

- ¿Qué quieres Elisa? – dijo más calmado Niel.

- Deberías acompañarnos a mamá y a mí a Miami.

- No, yo iré a NYC – contestó tajante. Elisa ya llevaba toda la semana insistiendo en que los acompañara, y el que Candy fuera a NYC le cayó como Anillo al dedo para zafarse de acompañar a su madre y a su hermana. Sabía muy bien porque lo quería Elisa con ella.

- ¿Pero a qué vas a NYC? – dijo enojada, sabiendo que ya no podría convencerlo de acompañarlas.

- Tengo negocios que atender allá y además Candy va a buscar a ese actorcillo de quinta y voy a impedir cualquier tipo de reconciliación entre ellos – dijo Niel convencido de las intenciones de Candy.

- ¿Pero todavía con esa obsesión?, ¿cómo es posible que aún no hayas podido olvidado a esa recogida? – dijo Elisa aun más molesta al saber que la causante de todo, de nuevo era Candy – Después de que te humillo públicamente, ¡todavía andas con eso! – dijo enfurecida.

- No puedo evitarlo, la traigo en la sangre. ¿Además qué tu no estabas loquita por ese actorcillo?

- ¡Claro que no! Yo necesito a un hombre que sea rico y guapo; seguramente a estas alturas, el Duque ya lo desheredo, así ya no me sirve. Yo necesito un hombre como nuestro tío abuelo – dijo Elisa sonriendo para si misma, ante lo que Niel rió a carcajadas – ¡No te burles! – se enojó de nuevo.

- Pero si sabes que él nunca te toma en cuenta, siempre se aleja de ti como si tuvieras la peste – volvió a reír Niel.

- Lo sé, se hace el difícil, pero cuando regrese, me daré a la tarea de conquistarlo.

- A mí me dan ganas de meterle un tiro, siempre esta con Candy y eso no lo soporto.

- Pero qué tontería dices. Si lo matas, ¿quién crees que heredará su fortuna? No seremos ninguno de nosotros, ni Archie. Será esa huérfana, porque está relacionada en forma directa con los Andrew, ella obtendrá todo y eso nunca lo soportaría- dijo Elisa con chispas en los ojos- Si tú te hubieras casado con Candy, la fortuna de los Andrew sería nuestra.

Una mirada malévola cruzo por los ojos de Elisa, al tiempo en que pasaba su dedo por la barbilla, Niel supo que su hermana estaba maquinando algo.

- ¿En qué piensas Elisa? – preguntó Niel al ver la mirada de su hermana.

- Quizá no sea demasiado tarde para obtener la fortuna Andrew atreves de Candy – dijo Elisa sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Puedes tener un hijo con ella – dijo Elisa viendo la cara de sorpresa de su hermano.

- ¡Un Hijo!, ¿pero cómo?, si ni siquiera me deja acercarme a ella.

- No le pidas permiso hermanito, ¿no sería la primera verdad? – dijo Elisa riendo.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?...

- Vamos Niel no te hagas el tonto, sé muy bien cuanto te gusta forzarlas.

- Pero siempre han sido chicas del servicio, nunca una dama...

- ¿Y desde cuando consideras una Dama a esa recogida? – se molesto Elisa.

La mirada de Niel reflejaba lo que pensaba, realmente estaba considerando el plan de Elisa, era una forma de comprometerla. ¿Por qué no? Podría funcionar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El Viaje en tren de tres días rumbo a Nueva York estaba listo, el doctor Lenar había mandado con Albert los papeles necesarios para que Candy se presentara en el hospital San Jacques.

George había salido de forma urgente rumbo a Nueva York para localizar un departamento cerca del hospital, para que Candy no demorara en llegar y al mismo tiempo para hacer los arreglos con los principales dueños y accionistas de la banca Neoyorquina.

La tía abuela no estaba de acuerdo con que Candy y Albert salieran juntos rumbo a Nueva York, tuvieron mucho cuidado en no mencionarle que estarían viviendo juntos en el mismo departamento, ya que la tía abuela se hubiese negado rotundamente. Sin embargo al mencionarle los asuntos por los que iban no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. No sin antes darles un sermón de buenas costumbres y modales, no quería que la sociedad Neoyorquina dijera que los Andrew no tenían educación, todo lo decía por Candy, que sabía tendía que acompañar a Albert a algunas fiestas y reuniones. Por lo mismo hizo que Candy llevara dos de sus mejores vestidos de fiesta.

Por fin el viernes había llegado, Candy y Albert llegarían hasta el domingo por la tarde a Nueva York y George se encargaría de recibirlos en la estación para llevarlos al departamento que había conseguido.

Ambos fueron llevados muy temprano a la estación del ferrocarril por el chofer. No habían querido que nadie los fuera a despedir, ya que era muy temprano para que alguien se despertara, sin embargo, Annie y Archie llegaron poco antes de la hora de salida.

- Candy, cuídate mucho y trata de divertirte aunque sea un poco – dijo Annie a su amiga, mientras se despedía de ella en el andén.

- Tratare Annie – dijo Candy mientras se despedía de ella.

- ¡Oh!, se me olvidaba, esto es para ti – dijo mientras le entregaba una enorme caja de regalo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto curiosa.

- Ya lo veras cuando llegues a Nueva York- le dijo sonriendo.

- Es hora de irnos Candy – dijo Albert observando que el silbato del tren acababa de indicar la hora de salida.

-Cuídense mucho – dijo Archie.

-Te encargo a la tía Archie – dijo Albert.

- No te preocupes, yo la cuidare bien.

El tren dio el último silbido y ambos abordaron despidiéndose de Archie y Annie. El tren comenzó a moverse y Candy y Albert avanzaron hasta sus asientos.

Candy se sentó observando por la venta del tren, hacía casi dos años, ella había abordado el tren también rumbo a Nueva York, en ese entonces iba llena de esperanzas e ilusiones, y regreso con el corazón roto.

¿Cómo regresaría ahora de este viaje?

Continuara...

**Nota de la autora.**

Todos los datos sobre la crónica de guerra fueron sacados de la siguiente página:  . 

Los datos sobre los tratamientos post-guerra fueron invención mía para fines del presente fanfic.

Esta historia es muy vieja, la escribí no sé si en el 2001 o 2002. La voy a subir porque me la han pedido mucho. Ya está terminada, solo la estoy corrigiendo, ya saben, agregando signos de admiración o interrogación, acentos (esos no prometo corregirlos todos) y los tiempos en el texto (Este es uno de mis primeros fics y confundíaa presente con pasado. Actualmente escribo todo en pasado)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

El anillo

Por maryluz

Capitulo II. Ritmo de Vida en Nueva York

El tren avanzaba de forma lenta y pausada. El continúo movimiento aunado a la levantada temprano de ese día habían hecho que Candy cayera profundamente dormida.

Candy y Albert compartían uno de los vagones del tren, al notar él que Candy comenzaba a cabecear, se sentó a su lado y ella se recargó sobre su hombro quedando dormida a los pocos minutos.

Albert tomó su saco y la cubrió con él. Seguía protegiéndola como siempre lo había hecho. Pero sabía que algo había cambiado, hace años que algo había cambiado, pero aun no se atrevía a revelarlo.

- ¡Candy! – Murmuró – mi pequeña.

Albert cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar. Hacía muchos años que ambos se conocían. Podría decirse que conocían todo uno acerca del otro, no había nada que ocultar, excepto, sus propios sentimientos hacía ella. Albert sabía cuanto Candy seguía sufriendo por ese amor que consideraba ahora imposible. Sabía lo mucho que Candy sufría porque él pasaba por algo semejante.

- Aun no sé ¿a qué horas me fui enamorando de ella? – se decía a si mismo abriendo los ojos y viéndola de reojo- ¿Cuándo paso a ser la niña de mis ojos, la mujer por quien soy capaz de dejar mis responsabilidades y buscar otras en una ciudad en la que no debería estar?

- Te... Terry – se escuchó la voz de Candy murmurar. Albert escucho el nombre que Candy mencionaba, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente tratando de evitar el dolor al escuchar ese nombre en sus labios- Ni... N.. No... Albert – Albert entonces abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y pudo observar como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué estará soñando? – Pensó Albert al tiempo en que limpió la lágrima que había resbalado por la mejilla de Candy- Tranquila Candy, yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo – dijo al tiempo en que con la mano acariciaba su cabello.

- ¡Albert! – Comenzó Candy a abrir los ojos – ¿Dónde estamos?

- Aún falta para que lleguemos Candy, ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Albert, sabiendo que Candy había soñado con Terry y había llorado en sueños después de mencionar su nombre. Candy se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, observando los ojos de Albert.

- He tenido un sueño horrible Albert – dijo Candy

- Solo era un sueño pequeña, ¿Quieres contármelo?

- Creo que mejor no, temo tanto que se haga realidad – dijo Candy, al tiempo en que observaba sobre su mano aquel regalo que Albert le diera en su cumpleaños. Albert siguió la línea de su mirada y sonrió al ver que Candy cargaba con su regalo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Apenas pasaban por Pittsburg, el punto medio entre Chicago y Nueva York, aun faltaba día y medio para llegar. Candy y Albert platicaban alegremente, compartían muchas cosas. Algunas veces Candy caía en un silencio que Albert sabía interpretar muy bien, era cuando su pensamiento volaba a días pasados.

- ¿Hace cuánto pase por este mismo lugar? – pensó Candy viendo por la ventana.

- Candy – interrumpió Albert sus pensamientos – No quiero que estés triste – dijo al ver su mirada – sé que regresar aquí te causa un terrible sufrimiento y no trates de ocultármelo porque te conozco muy bien.

- ¡No Albert!, yo no... – trato de defenderse, intentando sonreír.

- Por favor Candy – Albert tomo su mano – no me mientas – Candy observaba esa mano grande y delgada que sostenía gentilmente la suya. Volteo a ver los azules ojos que la observaban y entonces sonrió- recuerda que hace tiempo prometimos compartir todo, alegrías y tristezas – dijo aun sosteniendo su mano – Candy entonces apretó la mano que gentilmente sostenía la suya.

- Te prometo que no te mentiré Albert, nunca más ocultare lo que siento.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Llegaron a la estación de Nueva York la tarde del domingo. Mucha gente llegaba al mismo tiempo por lo que la estación estaba llena de gente.

Candy volteaba para todas partes buscando a George, que sabía los iría a esperar. Por sus recuerdos paso aquella escena de nuevo, aquella en la que buscaba entre la gente la cara de Terry. Cuando más metida estaba en ese recuerdo, sintió una mano en su hombro que la hizo estremecerse.

- ¡Señorita Candy!

- ¡George! Que alegría verle, me asusto. – dijo Candy suspirando de alivio. Por un momento creyó que no estaba soñando y en cualquier momento el pasado volvería.

- Siento haberla asustado señorita Candy, el señor William me envió a ayudarle con las maletas – dijo George de forma solemne.

- ¿Albert ya lo había encontrado?, no me di cuenta de ello – dijo Candy – creo que estaba muy distraída.

- Me parece que sí, ya que le estuve hablando pero usted no me escuchó y el señor William me envió a buscarle y a ayudarle con las maletas. Sígame por aquí señorita Candy, el chofer nos está esperando – dijo George tomando las maletas de Candy y guiándola hasta la salida de la estación donde Albert ya los esperaba.

Al llegar, George les presento a Harrison, la persona que había contratado para que los llevara a donde necesitaran en los tres meses en los que estarían en esa ciudad. Candy y Albert subieron al asiento de pasajeros y George subió al asiento delantero con el chofer.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El chofer los condujo hasta un lujoso barrio de Manhattan, Albert le había pedido a George un departamento cerca del Hospital San Jacques, con todas las comodidades necesarias para que dos personas pudieran vivir allí.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos, el cual contaba con iluminación exterior, tenía una pequeña recepción por la que pasaban todos los inquilinos, los cuales eran conocidos por el administrador.

El departamento estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, contaba con dos amplias recamaras, cada una con su propio baño. La sala, el comedor y la cocina. La ventana de cada cuarto tenía una pequeña terraza que daba a la parte trasera del edificio, la que tenía una hermosa vista a un parque cercano. Y la sala también contaba con una amplia ventana, cuya vista daba al frente de la calle donde se encontraba el edificio.

Candy estaba maravillada, escogió el cuarto de la izquierda y Albert el de la derecha. George llevó sus maletas hasta su cuarto mientras el chofer traía el resto de las maletas del auto.

George partiría esa misma noche rumbo a Chicago, ya le había dejado todo agendado a Albert. Serían tres meses de arduo trabajo. Solo tenía unos días libres de la siguiente semana, los suficientes para irse aclimatando. El siguiente día ya tenía su primera reunión con dueños de la banca.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era tarde cuando George se marcho, Harrison lo llevaría directo a la estación del tren para que abordara el último rumbo a Chicago. Apenas había terminado en Nueva York y Albert ya le tenía más trabajo pendiente en Chicago, sin embargo George lo hacía con gusto, siempre había estado al lado del padre de Albert y ahora lo estaba al lado de su hijo, para Albert era su brazo derecho y para George algo más que un amigo, era como su hijo.

- Ah, estoy cansada – dijo Candy al tiempo en que salía de su habitación – ya he acomodado toda mi ropa y muero de hambre – dijo Candy tocando su estómago.

- Temo decirte que no hay nada de comer Candy – dijo Albert mientras permanecía sentado en la sala revisando algunos papeles que George le había entregado.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Candy desilusionada – tendré que ponerme a dieta – dijo con cara triste. Ante lo que Albert rió.

- Claro que no Candy, salgamos a buscar algo que comer, yo también tengo hambre.

Salieron a caminar para buscar donde cenar. Llegaron hasta un pequeño restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Candy comenzó a sentirse algo extraña una vez que se sentaron, sentía como si alguien la observara. Comenzó a voltear para todas partes, pero no logro ver si alguien realmente la veía.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Preguntó Albert al percatarse que Candy no veía el menú y era ella la que decía tener hambre – ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

- Siento como si alguien me observara – Albert comenzó a ver hacía los lados, hacía el frente, pero no parecía que ninguno de los clientes vieran hacía donde ellos estaban.

- No parece que nadie nos esté viendo Candy, debe ser tu imaginación.

- Si, quizás tengas razón, estoy paranoica – sonrió.

- Es extraño – pensó Albert – también tengo la sensación de ser observado, pero no quiero perturbarla – ¿Qué te regalo Annie? – preguntó para cambiar de tema y tratar de olvidar, él también, la paranoia que parecía contagiarse.

- ¡Ah!, el regalo de Annie es un magnifico vestido de fiesta – dijo sonriendo – aun que no se donde lo podré usar – dijo poniendo su cara entre una de sus manos. Albert sonrió ante su gesto.

- Ya habrá ocasión Candy.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda donde compraron algo para el desayuno del siguiente día, después regresaron a su departamento.

La sensación de que alguien la miraba siguió todo el camino hasta el departamento. Pero estar con Albert le daba seguridad. Candy tomo a Albert por el brazo y este la guío hasta el departamento así.

Mientras Candy y Albert entraban al edificio del departamento, una persona los observaba unos pasos más atrás. Esperó hasta que entraran y vio desde la calle que departamento encendía las luces y después se marcho.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un delicioso aroma a café hizo que Candy comenzara a abrir los ojos. El sol de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por su ventana. Debía levantarse para ir al Hospital San Jaques a presentar los papeles para el Diplomado.

Albert ya se había levantado y en mangas de camisa preparaba el desayuno para ambos.

Candy se levantó, y aun en bata, asomo la cabeza desde su cuarto para saludar a Albert.

- ¡Buen día Albert! – dijo Candy sonriente.

- ¡Buen día Candy!, el desayuno ya esta listo – Albert levantó la vista y observó que Candy aun estaba en bata y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada le recorrió. Sus rizos sueltos y en desorden, su cara ligeramente enrojecida por el sueño. El sol que se colaba por la ventana había echo que su bata reflejara su figura. Albert se sonrojo un poco. ¿Desde cuándo verla con esa ropa le perturbaba? Candy se percato que Albert no dejaba de mirarla y se sonrojo a su vez y entrando de nuevo dijo.

- No Tardo, me voy a cambiar – Pero que tonta Candy, ¿por qué te sonrojas al verlo? – se preguntaba a si misma.

Candy salió al poco tiempo usando un vestido sin manga, ya que hacía calor. Su cabello lo recogió con una cinta a juego. Ambos se sentaron a Desayunar y se contaron sus planes para él día.

- ¿Podremos comer juntos Albert? – preguntó Candy mientras desayunaban.

- No lo sé pequeña, tengo una reunión con Lancaster Bank y no se a qué hora me desocupe, así que lo mejor será que no me esperes – Albert observó que la cara de Candy mostraba desilusión, por eso se dio prisa en agregar - Mañana tengo el día libre, podremos salir mañana ¿Te parece?.

¡Si Albert! – dijo Candy cambiando su cara. Albert sonrió por dicho cambio.

Albert y ella abordaron el auto después de desayunar. El chofer ya les esperaba. George ya le había indicado la hora a la que tenía que llegar y el lugar en donde debería dejar a Candy. El Hospital San Jaques estaba muy cerca del departamento. La reunión de Albert ya había sido programada y el chofer ya tenía las instrucciones del lugar a donde debía llevarlo.

- ¡Mucha suerte Albert! – se despidió Candy al ir bajando del auto.

- Suerte para ti también – Albert se acercó a Candy para darle un beso en la frente, al tiempo en que Candy se sonrojo. Bajó del auto y se despidió con la mano entrando al hospital.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy llegó al Hospital San Jaques y la hicieron pasar a una enorme sala de conferencias, donde conoció al resto de sus compañeras de curso. El curso comenzaría hasta el próximo Lunes, más los días siguientes deberían presentarse en las unidades de psiquiatría y conocerían a los médicos que impartirían el mismo, también podrían ver el comportamiento de algunos pacientes antes de comenzar.

Desde ese día deberían llevar sus uniformes.

Candy hizo amistad con Lisbeth, una chica de Pensilvania que iba a estudiar también el diplomado. Desde que se conocieron se cayeron muy bien. Fueron a comer juntas y ambas contaron como eran sus respectivas ciudades y hablaron de sus funciones en sus trabajos.

Al salir del hospital Candy vio el auto de Albert y a Harrison esperando afuera.

- Señora, el señor William me pidió que la esperara y la llevara al departamento en cuanto saliera.

- Oh, Harrison, por favor no me diga señora, dígame Candy – sonrió ella y Harrison correspondió de igual forma – ¿Dónde está Albert?

- El señor William me dijo que se tardaría en su reunión y que cuando saliera tomaría un coche de alquiler para llegar al departamento- contestó.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, quizá Albert ya llegó.

Harrison le abrió la puerta para qué subiera, pero poco antes de abordar el auto Candy volteo de forma brusca. De nuevo sintió que alguien la observaba. Harrison se intrigó al ver que Candy no subía al auto. Candy recorría con la mirada la parte frente al hospital y sus alrededores, pero no se veía nadie. Sus compañeras ya se habían marchado.

- ¿Sucede algo Se.. he Candy? – preguntó Harrison.

- No, nada, podemos irnos – dijo Candy al tiempo en que subió al auto y Harrison se dispuso a llevarla al departamento.

Candy observaba por la ventana mientras se alejaba del hospital. ¿Por qué sentía que alguien le observaba desde que habían llegado a Nueva York?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy llegó al departamento esperando encontrar a Albert, pero se desilusiono al verlo vacío. Poco después pudo escuchar como la puerta principal se abría y corrió hasta ella. Albert iba entrando y Candy pudo observarlo, se veía cansado, pero cuando él giro su rostro, sus facciones se suavizaron al verla allí parada frente a él.

- ¡Hola Candy! – dijo Albert

- ¡Hola Albert!, ¿Qué tal tu día? – se acercó a él para ayudarle a quitarse el saco.

- Terriblemente pesado, espero que los demás no sean igual a este. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

Candy y Albert se pusieron a preparar la cena con los pocos víveres que habían comprado la noche anterior. Mientras platicaban de lo que les había pasado durante el día.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy deteniéndose al hablar, no sabía si debía decirle o no lo que había sentido al subir al auto esa tarde.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – preguntó al ver que Candy no continuaba con lo que iba a decirle. Albert, entonces se paro frente a ella y tomó ambas manos entre las suyas – sabes que puedes confiar en mi Candy, ¿qué sucede? – estas palabras hicieron que Candy se sintiera tranquila.

- De nuevo tuve esa sensación de ser observada – Albert se preocupó por eso. La noche anterior ambos habían sentido lo mismo, solo que él no se lo dijo para no preocuparla. Pero el que Candy sintiera de nuevo que alguien la observaba le inquietaba – al ir saliendo del hospital. Pero no había nadie a la vista, no vi a ninguna persona.

- Todos los días Harrison te recogerá al salir del hospital Candy, no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada.

- Pero Albert...

- Me sentiré mejor si aceptas, Candy – Candy sonrió ante su insistencia y acepto.

- ¿Iremos mañana a pasear? – pregunto Albert cambiando de tema.

- ¡Oh, lo había olvidado!, tengo que presentarme a partir de mañana en el hospital. Los cursos empiezan hasta el lunes, pero recorreremos la sala de psiquiatría y conoceremos a algunos pacientes – dijo Candy

- Bueno, entonces pasare por ti cuando salgas de tu curso he iremos a dar una vuelta por Nueva York.

- ¡Sí! – dijo ella Feliz

Por la mañana Albert se había levantado de nuevo primero que Candy y preparó el desayuno. Candy aun no despertaba y él se acerco para tocar en su puerta.

- Despierta dormilona o llegarás tarde – dijo Albert detrás de la puerta de Candy. Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta – Vamos Candy, se te hará tarde para llegar al hospital- volvió a tocar Albert - Ya voy – se levantó apresurada, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde.

Esta vez Candy llevaba un vestido claro con lazos a su espalda, y en una pequeña maleta llevaba su uniforme de enfermera. Cuando Candy salió del cuarto, Albert ya le había servido el desayuno.

- ¡Mmm, que rico huele! – Dijo Candy a Albert sentándose a la mesa – Albert, no deberías levantarte tan temprano para atenderme.

- Lo hago con gusto Candy, no sé si podría sobrevivir a tus guisos – dijo de forma burlona y tratando de reprimir la risa.

- ¡Albert! – dijo molesta.

- No te enojes Candy, solo era una broma.

- ¿Me pregunto si algún día seré una buena ama de casa? – Albert solo la observo detenidamente mientras Candy seguía desayunando.

- Estoy seguro de que si Candy – dijo en voz baja, tan baja que Candy no lo escucho.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert dejó a Candy en el Hospital San Jaques y le prometió pasar por ella a la salida del diplomado.

Cerca de la hora del termino del curso, Albert regresó por Candy, solo que ella aun no había salido. Entonces se bajó del auto y decidió espera.

Candy caminaba por el pasillo del hospital en compañía de Lisbeth, ambas estaban tan absortas en la conversación que ninguna de las dos vio acercarse a un hombre alto y rubio.

- ¡Hola Candy! – dijo Albert al estar casi a un paso de ella. Candy se asusto.

- ¡Albert! , que susto me diste- Lisbeth se quedó observando a aquel apuesto hombre que tenía enfrente – Oh que distraída, Albert te presento a mi amiga Lisbeth, Lisbeth él es Albert.

- Encantado en conocerla – saludo Albert dando un beso en la mano a Lisbeth, esta se sonrojo por la caballerosidad de Albert.

- El gusto es mío – dijo Lisbeth.

- Vamos de paseo, ¿gusta acompañarnos? – preguntó Albert a Lisbeth.

- Si Lisbeth, acompáñanos – comentó Candy.

- Gracias, en verdad se los agradezco, pero prefiero ir a la pensión, quiero hablarle a mi esposo. Ojalá yo hubiera podido traerlo con migo – comentó Lisbeth sonriendo.

Candy sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y volteo hacía donde sentía que alguien la observaba. Esta vez tanto ella como Albert vieron a un hombre parado bajo un árbol con una gabardina negra. La sensación era diferente, el día anterior solo había sentido que alguien la observaba, esta vez había sentido un escalofrío.

Albert tomó a Candy y la dejó junto a Lisbeth y dio un paso hacía el frente. El hombre retrocedió para tratar de ocultarse tras el árbol. Lisbeth no sabía lo que pasaba.

- Esperen aquí – dijo Albert al tiempo en que caminaba hasta donde estaba el hombre.

Albert iba con paso decidido, pero poco antes de llegar hasta aquel árbol, una chica paso corriendo a un costado suyo. Y al llegar al árbol se colgó del cuello de aquel hombre y ambos se fueron. Albert se sintió aliviado. Candy soltó el aire que había contenido hasta entonces. Al tiempo en que él hombre había desaparecido la sensación de ser observados también desapareció.

Lisbeth se despidió para irse a la pensión aun sin saber que había ocurrido y tanto Albert como Candy subieron al auto. Seguían sin entender porque ambos sentían esa sensación de ser observados, Lisbeth no se percató de ello.

Albert conducía el auto, hacia calor y sentir la brisa del puerto en sus respectivas caras les hacia sentir bien. Se habían olvidado del incidente y comenzaron a disfrutar de la tarde.

- ¿A dónde vamos Albert? – comentó Candy al ver que iban pasando a orillas del mar.

- Es una sorpresa Candy, confía en mi - Candy sé sintió feliz.

Al poco tiempo Albert detuvo el auto en el puerto de Nueva York.

- ¡Oh que hermosa Albert! ¡Es la estatua de la libertad!, siempre quise conocerla – dijo Candy emocionada, señalando hacía la enorme estatua que se veía a lo lejos.

- Vamos Candy, desde aquí no se ve bien – dijo Albert al tiempo en que la tomaba de la mano para conducirla hasta el muelle.

Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban atadas las lanchas. Albert se detuvo frente a una de ellas y saltó a la cubierta.

- Ven Candy – dijo Albert ayudando a Candy a subir a la barca tomándola por la cintura, y ayudándole a llegar a salvo a la cubierta- ¡Mercury! – gritó Albert asomándose al camarote. Al poco tiempo salió un hombre joven con un trapo cubierto de grasa en su hombro y una gorra de marinero – Ya llegamos.

- Muy bien señor William, los estaba esperando. Señora – dijo levantando su gorra en señal de saludo a Candy. Candy sonrió en respuesta – Por favor tomen asiento y disfruten del paisaje.

- Albert, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Candy de nuevo.

- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa pequeña – dijo tocando su nariz y conduciéndola a la parte trasera de la lancha.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos hasta la parte posterior de la lancha cuando Mercury ya había puesto a andar los motores, lo cual hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio.

Albert caminaba detrás de Candy y para evitar que esta cayera la tomó por la cintura jalándola hacía el lado contrario de su caída. Ambos cayeron sobre los cojines que cubrían los asientos de la parte trasera de la lancha.

- Lo siento señor William – dijo Mercury sin voltear a verlos – siempre que arranca, hace un movimiento brusco.

La posición en la que habían quedado era muy comprometida. Candy daba gracias porque el tal Mercury no hubiese volteado. Candy había caído sobre Albert quien la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura en un abrazó que la obligaba a estar casi sentada sobre él. Ambos se acomodaron ruborizados por semejante caída.

- ¿Estás bien Candy? – preguntó Albert ya ocupando su lugar y aun sonrojado.

- S, si – dijo Candy sonrojada y nerviosa.

Ambos se sentaron mientras Mercury conducía la lancha rumbo a la estatua de la libertad.

- Bueno ahora prepárense para ver nuestro símbolo de Democracia y Libertad, decía Mercury mientras se aproximaba a la estatua.

Ya habían llegado muy cerca de la base de la estatua. Candy se levanto para observarla mejor. La vista era impresionante, ante ellos se erguía una estatua enorme, símbolo de la libertad y la democracia de los estados unidos.

Mercury entonces detuvo la lancha y comenzó a navegar solo con la velocidad con la que iban.

- Bueno señores, he aquí a nuestra dama, esta señora tiene una altura de 46 metros, pesa 10 toneladas y para llegar a ella habrá que subir 324 escalones, claro, si desea llegara a la corona. Fue un regalo de amistad internacional del pueblo Francés. Llegó aquí en 1885, pero fue terminada de ensamblar hasta 1886 – contó Mercury

- ¡Es impresionante! – Dijo Candy sin dejar de observar la estatua – ¿Podemos subir Albert? – preguntó Candy.

- Quizá otro día Candy, solo está abierto al público hasta las 5 de la tarde – dijo Albert. Candy volteo a verlo – Te prometo que otro día venderemos más temprano y llegaremos hasta la corona – Candy sonrió ante el comentario.

La lancha encendió los motores de nuevo y comenzaron el viaje de regreso. Candy volvió a tomar su lugar junto a Albert. La brisa marina salpicaba sus mejillas y el viento hacía que se sintiera algo de fresco. En un gesto inconsciente, Candy se abrazó a si misma, lo que hizo que Albert se percatara de ello.

- Tienes frío Candy, toma mi saco – dijo Albert, al tiempo en que se lo quitaba y lo colocaba sobre Candy.

- Pero y ¿tú Albert?, no permitiré que te enfermes – dijo decidida – compartámosla – Albert entonces abrazó a Candy y coloco el saco para que ambos quedaran cubiertos con ella.

- ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón late tan aprisa? – se preguntó Candy al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la cercanía de Albert.

Ya era tarde cuando el auto conducido por Albert se detuvo frente al departamento de Manhattan. Candy se había quedado dormida y Albert la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla hasta su cuarto.

Al ir entrando en la recepción el administrador se asombró al verlos llegar, pero después de la impresión sonrió.

- Su esposa se quedó dormida señor Andrew – dijo el administrador y ante estas palabras Albert se detuvo en seco - así solía ser la mía. Casi siempre regresaba dormida cuando salíamos de paseo.

- ¿Mi esposa? – se repitió Albert – ¡si tan solo fuera cierto! – cerró los ojos imaginando que realmente Candy era su Esposa para después abrirlos y dirigirse al administrador – Si, Candy se quedo dormida hace un rato- dijo sin sacar de su error al hombre.

- Le abriré la puerta de su departamento para que no la despierte, permítame tomo mis llaves.

- Muchas gracias señor Marcel.

El señor Marcel abrió la puerta del departamento y se despido. Albert llevó a Candy hasta su habitación y la deposito gentilmente en su cama.

- ¡Mi esposa! – Pensaba Albert, al tiempo en que con una mano quitaba un mechón de cabellos que habían caído sobre su frente- Me pregunto si algún día ese titulo... – comenzó a decir Albert cuando Candy se movió.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Hola pequeña!, bienvenida del mundo de los sueños – dijo dibujando una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, me quede dormida! – se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Albert retrocediera de forma repentina- ¡lo siento Albert!, ¡lo siento mucho!

- Estabas cansada Candy, no te preocupes por eso. Será mejor que descansemos, mañana hay que trabajar – Albert se disponía a salir de la habitación de Candy, cuando esta lo detuvo.

- Gracias por este maravilloso paseo Albert.

- No Candy, gracias a ti por hacer mis días felices – Candy se ruborizó ante el comentario. Albert salió de su habitación.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me siento de esta forma cuando el me mira así? – se preguntó Candy dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Albert había entrado en su habitación y observaba por la ventana con las luces apagadas.

- Quizá el haber venido acompañando a Candy no haya sido una buena decisión. Ya no es aquella niñita pecosa que me había cautivado con su sonrisa, ahora es una hermosa mujer que ocupa mi corazón. ¿Me pregunto si algún día podrá ella corresponder a mis sentimientos?. Pero temo tanto que si algún día se lo confieso, ella acepte por gratitud hacía mi y no por amor y de no aceptarme, la perdería para siempre. Además, aun esta Terry... – y con estos pensamientos Albert se quedo dormido.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Casi tres semanas en Nueva York y la primera y única vez en que habían salido juntos había sido la vista a la estatua de la libertad. Las cosas con Albert no eran como Candy las esperaba, Albert salía con ella todas las mañanas, pero ella llegaba al departamento y pasaban horas hasta que Albert aparecía. Aveces cenaban juntos, aveces Albert llegaba tan tarde que Candy no lo veía hasta la mañana siguiente. Por lo menos cuando estaban ambos en Chicago cuando ella llegaba a la mansión Albert estaba en la biblioteca con George o con Archie, ahora no sabía donde localizarlo, podían tener teléfono, pero Albert no tenía una oficina fija y se la pasaba de junta en junta con los dueños de la banca. Aveces Candy lo esperaba despierta hasta que él llegaba, hasta que Albert le pidió que no lo hiciera, ya que las consecuencias de esos desvelos comenzaban a hacerse notorias. Dormía en la mesa durante el desayuno, o se quedaba dormida en el trayecto al hospital, y en aquellas raras ocasiones en que él había pasado a recogerla, Lisbeth le contaba que Candy se había quedado dormida en clase. Sin embargo, Candy seguía despierta hasta escucharlo llegar y procuraba estar más despierta durante el día, para ocultarle a Albert que se mantenía en vela hasta saber que él había llegado con bien.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un jueves por la noche Albert llego no tan tarde, Candy casi había llegado al departamento y escuchó como la llave daba vuelta a la cerradura de la puerta y corrió para recibirlo.

Al contrario de otras veces la cara de Albert no cambio al ver a Candy, solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero aun así su cara denotaba fastidio y cansancio. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el mueble más próximo y sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un par de boletos y los dejo caer sobre la mesa. Se recargó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Albert te encuentras bien? – Dijo por fin Candy poniéndose detrás de él y comenzando a masajear sus hombros – te vez muy cansado.

- Me siento muy cansado Candy, solo quisiera tomar un baño y dormir – dijo Albert tomando una de las manos de Candy. Candy se detuvo al sentir el contacto tibio de las manos de Albert sobre las suyas.

- Te prepararé el baño – dijo al tiempo en que retiraba las manos del cuello de él y salía rumbo a la habitación de Albert de forma apresurada.

- Gracias Candy – solo dijo Albert.

- ¿Qué te pasa Candy?, fue solo un gesto – se decía a sí misma, al salir precipitada hacía la habitación de Albert sintiendo que su corazón latía de forma apresurada – ¿Por qué te sobresaltas ante su contacto?.

A los pocos minutos Candy salió después de haber preparado la tina para Albert. Y al acercarse al sillón para avisarle, este se encontraba profundamente dormido.

- ¡Hay Albert! – dijo Candy al tiempo en que tomaba su saco del brazo del sillón y se sentaba a su lado en los brazos del mismo, contemplando su perfil a la luz de la tenue lampara de la sala - creo que trabajas más aquí en Nueva York que en Chicago, Albert te veo menos.- dijo tristemente- te vez tan cansado – dijo al tiempo que retiraba los mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente – Albert como me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo – continuó al tiempo en que se levantaba del brazo del sillón. Pero sintió como algo la sujetaba de forma firme evitando que se levantara.

- Lo siento mucho Candy – dijo Albert desde su lugar. Candy se sorprendió al pensar que él dormía. Sentía como un calor comenzaba a subir hasta sus mejillas haciéndolas ponerse rojas – también me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Albert no... – dijo Candy de forma nerviosa– yo no quise...

- Candy, este sábado tendré una cena de negocios, bueno realmente debería ser un baile a beneficio de la cruz roja, pero se reunirán todos los dueños de la banca y... – dijo Albert interrumpiéndose y mirando a Candy a los ojos – me gustaría que me acompañaras, se que es un poco apresurado pero...

- Me encantaría – dijo Candy poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Albert para evitar que siguiera hablando. Albert se sorprendió ante el gesto y Candy también ante su propia reacción retirando el dedo de sus labios de forma apresurada.

- Es, es un baile para la alta sociedad Neoyorquina, como los que tanto odiamos, si no fuera por que irán todos los dueños de la banca... – terminó Albert componiendo el nerviosismo con el que había comenzado.

- No importa Albert, si es importante para ti, estaré lista – dijo Candy sonriendo y Albert correspondió a su franca sonrisa – tu baño esta listo, prepararé algo para la cena mientras tu te refrescas un poco.

- Gracias Candy – dijo Albert levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Albert entro en su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en la tina, mientras Candy preparaba la cena en la cocina. Era una especie de rutina, Albert preparaba el desayuno y Candy la cena.

Los rubios cabellos de Albert caían en mechones húmedos mientras él descansaba, siempre que su pensamiento se libraba de las presiones que generaba el trabajo, volaban hasta esa chica pecosa que le acompañaba desde hace algunos años. Desde que Marcel el administrador había creído que Candy era su esposa, había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza él que la gente pensara lo mismo. El mismo Harrison solía llamarla señora cuando hablaba de ella con Albert.

Candy por su parte, no sabía que estaba pasando con ella, ¿desde cuando los gestos que Albert había tenido con ella desde hace tiempo, ahora le hacían estremecer?, ¿desde cuando la mirada de Albert estaba cargada de una chispa que nunca antes había visto?, o ¿acaso siempre había estado allí, pero ella no lo había notado? ¿Por qué ahora, a pesar de estar los dos viviendo en el mismo departamento lo extrañaba tanto cuando aveces no lo veía? ¿Qué maraña de sentimientos estaban ahora en su mente y en su corazón?

Candy caminó distraída hasta la sala y se quedo observando la luna que se asomaba por la ventana principal de la sala. La ventana estaba abierta y la brisa fresca de la noche agitaba las cortinas abriéndolas momentáneamente. De pronto sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y la hizo fijar su vista justo enfrente del edificio.

Y allí, frente al edificio, había un hombre de gabardina negra que observaba detenidamente hacía el lugar donde estaba Candy. Candy soltó un grito de horror al percatarse de que él hombre miraba hacía donde estaba ella, el hombre salió corriendo y Candy se movió de forma brusca recargándose en la pared asustada.

Albert escuchó el grito de Candy y salió precipitadamente de la bañera tomando solamente una toalla y enrollándola en su cintura, no sabía que le había pasado para que gritara de esa forma.

- ¡Candy!, Candy ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Albert quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, observando que Candy estaba recargada en la pared con los ojos apretados.

- Un…, un… hombre – dijo Candy sin abrir los ojos. Albert se acerco hasta la ventana, pero no había nadie.

- Candy, no hay nadie – dijo Albert al tiempo en que tomaba a Candy de la barbilla y ella abría los ojos topándose con un par de ojos azules divertidos.

- Albert, te juro que estaba allí – se acercó a la ventana y señaló el árbol que estaba frente al edificio. Albert se acercó a ella y observó el lugar, sin embargo no se observaba ni un alma.

Candy entonces se percato de algo que no había visto. Albert solo traía atada una toalla a la cintura, ella pudo verlo de espaldas, ya que estaba observando hacía afuera, sus cabellos aun estaban húmedos y se pegaban a ese cuerpo musculoso. Mientras lo seguía observando de espalda, su mirada comenzó a bajar peligrosamente y comenzó a sentir que un calor inundaba su cuerpo.

- ¡Ho Albert! – dijo Candy en voz alta asustada, más asustada por su propia reacción y por los pensamientos que comenzaban a surgir en su interior.

- ¿Qué sucede?- se incorporó Albert alarmado ante el gesto de Candy.

- ¡No deberías salir así! – dijo al tiempo en que se cubría el rostro con las manos y le daba la espalda. Albert se sonrojo al percatarse de su propia semi desnudez.

- Oh lo siento Candy..., pero me asustaste..., aun no terminaba de bañarme y – se interrumpió al llegar al cuarto – ahora regreso.

Candy sonrió ante su propia reacción, ella era enfermera, ¿por qué le apenaba ver a un hombre semi desnudo?, quizá por que ese hombre era Albert, su amigo, confidente y protector por tantos años.

Albert regreso usando su pijama, había que discutir sobre esa persona que Candy acababa de ver frente a los departamentos. Ella aseguraba que era el hombre que los observaba, hacía algunos días que Candy no mencionaba la sensación de ser observada y pensó que ya había desaparecido, además de que él no permitía que Candy regresara caminando

Mientras cenaban, Albert preguntó sobre la persona que había visto parada frente al departamento.

- ¿Crees saber quién es Candy?

- Albert, estaba oscuro, pero su silueta... se parecía ha...

- ¿A quién Candy?

- A Niel- Albert se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿qué podría estar haciendo Niel en Nueva York?

- Mañana hablare con George para asegurarme de que este en Chicago o averiguar ¿dónde está? Si él esta en Nueva York y es quien te ha estado siguiendo desde que llegamos, tendrá mucho que explicar – dijo Albert sumamente molesto.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El sábado llego pronto, la cena para recaudar fondos para la cruz roja era comentada por todos, incluso en las aulas del diplomado donde Candy toma su curso. Toda la alta sociedad de Nueva York estaría presente y entre ellos estaban Candy y Albert.

Sin embargo era tarde y Albert no aparecía, Candy comenzaba a preocuparse, le había prometido llegar temprano, pero eran casi las seis y nada que aparecía. La llave del cerrojo comenzó a dar vuelta y Candy se levanto asustada, ya sabía por Albert, que efectivamente Niel estaba en Nueva York, pero ya que ni Shara, ni Elisa estaban en Chicago, en la mansión Legan nadie había podido decir donde se hospedaba Niel en esa ciudad.

- ¡Albert! – vio Candy aparecer a Albert en la puerta, lucía distinto, traía su cabello más corto, pero lucía sumamente agotado.

- ¡Hola Candy!, lamento llegar tarde, pero...

- ¡Te cortaste el pelo! – Dijo Candy acercándose para tocarlo – te ves más guapo – Ante este gesto, Albert se sonrojo, nunca llegó a pensar que pudiera sentirse de esa forma con ella.

- ¡Gracias!, ¡debería cortármelo más seguido para recibir tus halagos! – sonrió Albert, lo cual hizo que Candy se sonrojara a su vez.

Albert se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y cerro los ojos. Candy se arrodillo y se recargo en sus piernas, lo que hizo que Albert se sobresaltara por el contacto y se quedaran viendo a los ojos.

- Albert, te ves tan cansado – dijo Candy sin dejar de verlo.

- Este ritmo de vida va terminar matándome un día, Candy – siguió contando Albert recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo del sillón.

- No deberías trabajar tanto, quizá no te mate, pero si va a conseguir enfermarte.

- Pero tú serias mi enfermera de cabecera – rió Albert.

- Preferiría verte sano – Albert volteo a verla a los ojos, los ojos esmeralda de ella denotaban mucha preocupación por él.

- Candy, gracias por preocuparte. Ahora debemos arreglarnos para esa terrible junta.

- Si estás tan cansado, no deberías ir Albert – Albert se quedo pensando por un momento.

Tengo la esperanza de que no todo sea trabajo, tengo la esperanza de pasar un rato agradable contigo, de poder bailar y verte todo lo que no te he visto – pensó – Creo que debemos ir Candy, nos divertiremos – le dijo por fin.

- Si es más diversión que trabajo... entonces queda autorizado señor Andrew – dijo Candy divertida, al tiempo en que tomaba la mano que Albert le tendía para ayudar a levantarse.

Una fiesta, una fiesta en la que no solo estaba invitada la alta sociedad de Nueva York, sino los políticos y artistas de renombre de la época. Las revistas y los diarios habían publicado que la compañía Stanford estaría entre los invitados de ese magno evento. Pero ni Candy ni Albert tenían tiempo para leer las columnas de sociales...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

El anillo Capitulo III. La confusión de un anillo

**Parte I.**

Por MaryLuz

El enorme salón reservado para la fiesta, lucía en su máxima expresión. Carros de gente de la alta sociedad Neoyorquina se daban cita a tan grande evento. Carros a la última moda de 1916, mujeres enfundadas en sendos trajes y luciendo hermosos sombreros de plumas y carismas joyas.

Candy y Albert habían llegado hasta el salón de fiestas. Un ligero temor cruzó por el corazón de Candy, ¿qué hacía ella allí?, ella no era una rica dama de sociedad, comenzaba a sentirse algo nerviosa, era la primera cena de negocios a la que acudía con Albert, pero se sentía fuera de lugar. A pesar de no ser precisamente una cena de negocios. Pero así la veía Albert y era la impresión que ella tenía del evento.

Candy lucía un hermoso vestido color vino de amplia falda y escote pronunciado, como lo dictaba la moda de ese año. Annie había acertado al regalárselo y Albert se lo había dicho sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras. Aun se ruborizaba al recordar aquella mirada que le había recorrido de pies a cabeza. Traía sobre sus hombros un chal de seda del mismo color del vestido y una pequeña cartera. No usaba joyas, pero no las necesitaba. Su cabello lo traía recogido con una pequeña diadema de piedras que brillaban en miles de colores al reflejar la luz, dejando escapar rizos rebeldes de su tocado y en su mano sólo llevaba la única joya que la hacía sentirse bien y segura. Un pequeño y sencillo anillo de oro que adornaba su mano izquierda. Albert lucía un elegante traje negro, apenas unas horas antes había cortado su cabello dejándolo en un corte sencillo que le hacía lucir increíblemente guapo.

El chofer detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal del salón donde un elegante mayordomo ayudo a bajar a Albert. Candy se sintió por un momento tentada a decirle a Albert que se fueran de ese lugar, pero al observar que Albert se inclinaba dándole la mano al mismo tiempo que sonreía para ayudarle a bajar del auto, se animó a salir. El chofer que los había traído desde el departamento se alejó del lugar, mientras Candy veía como se alejaba su única oportunidad de escapar.

- Allí va mi única alternativa... - dijo Candy en voz baja observando el auto que desaparecía.

- ¿Alternativa? – preguntó Albert que alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía Candy.

- ¡Oh! ¡No sabía que escuchabas! – se sorprendió Candy al tiempo en que le dirigía una amplia sonrisa y Albert contestaba con otra igual – es que me siento muy nerviosa por estar aquí y me entraron unas ganas terribles de salir huyendo – Albert comenzó a reír.

- No me vas a creer, pero yo siento lo mismo... – dijo Albert tomando su mano y dándole un tierno beso – podemos irnos si lo prefieres – Candy sintió que un rubor comenzaba a cubrir su rostro y agitó la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos de su mente, a lo que Albert interpreto como una negativa de irse – Bueno, entonces entremos – dijo Albert conduciendo de la mano a Candy por el pasillo de la recepción.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La entrada al salón estaba cubierta por una hermosa alfombra roja y rodeada de flores y palmas, eran muchos los hombres y mujeres que llegaban, siendo una fiesta de caridad para reunir fondos para la cruz roja, habían invitado a todos los ricos, empresarios, políticos y artistas de la época.

- Quizás habría sido mejor quedarnos –pensaba Candy – si han invitado a los artistas posiblemente... no, no lo creo – se dijo a si misma – Broadway esta tan cerca... quizás lo hayan invitado, pero se que a él no le gustan esta clase de eventos, donde haya tanta gente – pensaba Candy mientras seguía haciendo fila para entrar al gran salón de eventos con Albert – se que no estará aquí, además hay tanta gente... – pensaba al tiempo en que volteaba a sus alrededores y veía la enorme fila que ya se había echo para entrar al salón. – si él estuviera aquí, sería demasiada casualidad que nos topáramos – Volteo a ver a Albert quien le sonrió al mirarse a los ojos, Candy entonces los cerró y se recargo en su brazo - Albert que bueno que estas a mi lado.

La fila se aproximaba hasta la entrada principal donde varios mayordomos tomaban las invitaciones y revisaban las mesas que se les había sido asignadas.

- ¿Señor Andrew? –preguntó un mayordomo a Albert cuando este llegó hasta la entrada principal y entregó la invitación.

- Si – respondió Albert

- Sígame por favor, su mesa está por aquí, la compartirá con el señor Lancaster, el señor Bonfil, el señor McGrau y el señor Wrigth.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Albert al tiempo en que pensaba – puros miembros de la banca, esta será la reunión de negocios más larga y pesada que he tenido desde que llegue – sin embargo volteo a ver a Candy que seguía tomada de su brazo y le sonrió – espero poder disfrutar un poco con ella – pensó al tiempo en que el mayordomo los escoltaba hasta la mesa y los miembros de la banca Neoyorquina se ponían de pie para recibir a la pareja.

- Joven Andrew que gusto que haya podido asistir – se acercó el más anciano de los hombres, el señor Lancaster. Albert le dio la mano en señal de saludo y se disponía a presentar a Candy, pero el buen hombre le interrumpió – no, no, no se moleste en presentarnos lo haré yo mismo... – ante lo que Albert y Candy se sorprendieron – señora Andrew – dijo el señor Lancaster tomando la mano izquierda de Candy - es un placer conocerla – Candy sonrió ante la forma tan franca de ser del señor Lancaster.

- El placer es mío, pero puede decirme Candy – dijo ella.

- De ninguna forma, el placer es solo mío, Candy – y comenzó a reír ante lo que Candy y Albert también sonrieron – ahora permítame presentarle a mi esposa y al resto de nuestros acompañantes... Agnes – le hizo una seña a la mujer que se encontraba a su izquierda platicando con otra dama de mediana edad – Les presento a mi esposa Agnes – La dama sonrió y Albert beso su mano – son Albert y Candy Andrew.

- Mucho gusto, Candy ¿te puedo llamar Candy? – Sin esperar respuesta continuó – eres tan joven y bella, ustedes hacen una magnifica pareja – Candy se ruborizo ante el comentario, pareciera que los Lancaster los consideraban algo más y no parientes.

- Bien, bien, en unos momentos las damas podrán seguir platicando, debo presentarlos con el resto de nuestros acompañantes – El señor Lancaster prosiguió las presentaciones con el resto de los hombres y sus respectivas esposas.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Poco tiempo después de las presentaciones las damas apartaron a Candy de Albert para dejar a los hombres hablar y ellas hacerlo también. Candy se sentía un tanto incomoda entre las esposas de los banqueros, no se sentía a gusto y procuraba sonreír ante los comentarios de las damas y no pronunciar alguna palabra que se fuera a mal interpretar.

El salón de fiestas poco a poco se fue llenando y los murmullos de la gente poco a poco fueron abarrotando el lugar. Mayordomos con bebidas en bandejas iban de aquí para allá. Mujeres y hombres paseando y charlando en las mesas y en los pasillos. Candy se sentía insegura en ese ambiente en el que no estaba acostumbrada a desenvolverse.

- Candy, Candy – hablaba la señora Lancaster

- ¡He!, perdone me decía algo? – pregunto Candy a la dama que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

- Parece que estas algo distraída, ¿te preguntaba que si tu sabías a que iban a destinar el dinero que se recaude en esta cena a beneficio?

- Yo creo que una parte se lo quedaran los organizadores y otra la utilizaran para lo que dicen – dijo la señora McGrau dando un trago a su copa de champan.

- No, no lo creo. Todo lo que recauda la cruz roja en estos bailes de caridad, siempre ha sido bien destinado – dijo Candy en defensa de la cruz roja – van a mandar medicamentos, camillas, vendajes y todo lo que requieran los médicos y enfermeras que ahora se encuentran en el frente – dijo Candy segura de si misma.

- ¡Eso lo dudo! – Increpó la señora Bofil – es demasiado dinero, dudo mucho que todo sea destinado a las personas que están en la guerra.

- Lo mucho o lo poco que se haya logrado recaudar, servirá para pagar lo que se han gastado en la organización de este evento, que no dudo que sea muchísimo. Pero también creo que lo que les quede libre, será invertido en los programas post guerra y en surtir con medicinas y equipo a la gente que se encuentre en el frente – dijo Candy sintiéndose algo molesta por las especulaciones de estas damas - debemos confiar en los organizadores, deben ser gente de confianza, si no podemos confiar en ellos entonces ¿en quién?.

- Muy bien Candy, te apasionas mucho con la defensa de esta causa, creo que tienes razón, debemos confiar en la gente – dijo conciliadora la señora Lancaster, a lo que las demás guardaron silencio.

La música de la banda comenzó a sonar, y algunas parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile. Candy pudo entonces escuchar el primer vals que tocaban, era la misma música que había bailado con Antonhy en aquel baile en casa de los Andrew en Lakewood y después con Terry en la segunda colina de Pony el día del festival de Mayo.

Candy sintió como unas suaves y a la vez fuertes manos la tomaban por los hombros.

- Disculparan ustedes, señoras, que les robe por unos instantes a tan bella dama. – las palabras de Albert la devolvieron a la realidad. Mientras Albert conducía a Candy hasta la pista de baile y comenzaban a bailar graciosamente.

- ¡Gracias Albert! – Dijo Candy al oído del rubio mientras seguían bailando – me has salvado – Albert sonrió ante el comentario.

- Gracias a ti por acompañarme, siento mucho tener que dejarte sola tanto tiempo, pero no he podido escaparme de estos señores, apenas y escuche el vals pensé en ti – Candy sonrió viendo la dulce mirada de Albert.

-¡Albert! – pensaba Candy al verlo – ¡Albert te pareces tanto a Antonhy!, bailaba igual, miraba igual, pero no es Antonhy, ¡es Albert!, ¡Albert mi príncipe de la colina!, ¡Albert!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mientras bailaban unos ojos marrones los veían con cólera bailar graciosamente en la pista. Un ligero rayo de luz hizo que en un momento algo brillara en ambas manos izquierdas de la pareja.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó el caballero de los ojos marrones que no quitaba la vista de la pareja Andrew – ¡¿un par de anillos!? – sin dejar de mirarlos se aproximo sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de una columna, entonces pudo verlos mas de cerca – ¡un par de anillos!, ¡anillos de matrimonio! ¿Cuándo fue que estos dos se casaron si solo tienen poco más de tres semanas en Nueva York?, ¡rayos!

- Niel – se aproximó un mayordomo hablando

- ¡Cállate Sigmur! Y dame una copa – dijo el joven sin dejar de ver a la pareja.

- Está bien, veo que lograste pasar – dijo ofreciéndole una brillante copa de Champan.

- Si. Te pagare lo convenido mañana, toma tu gafete – le entrego Niel a Sigmur, este lo tomó y se alejó para seguir sirviendo a los invitados. Niel seguía observando a Candy y a Albert bailar, no podía permitirlo, si Candy no era de él, no sería de nadie y mucho menos de William Albert, mucho menos de él. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?, si Candy y Albert se habían casado, ahora sería más difícil acercarse a ella. Mientras terminaba su copa se recargo en la columna y en la última mesa de esa sección vio que una pareja se levantaba. El caballero, elegantemente vestido, con el cabello castaño y recogido en una coleta, se le hizo ligeramente familiar. Sin dejar de verlo, esperó hasta que estuviera completamente de pie, entonces se sobresalto por la vista – sí, ¡es él!, ¡es Terry Grandchester!, ese actor de quinta esta aquí – se sintió feliz Niel – creo que estos dos no se han visto – penso al tiempo en que volvía la vista a la pareja Andrew que aún seguía bailando- Terry, Candy, Candy Terry – pensaba mientras miraba hacía uno y hacía otro lado – la rubia que lo acompaña debe ser Susana Marlow, es raro verla de pie, hasta donde tenía entendido estaba coja. En fin, esto se pone más interesante, creo que podré hacer que esta parejita se disguste – pensaba mientras miraba a Candy y a Albert que se detenían al terminar la música – Claro que puedo hacerlo – Pensaba mientras observó como Terry y Susana desaparecían por la puerta del jardín.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La música había llegado a su fin y todas las parejas dejaron de bailar y aplaudían a la orquesta quienes agradecían sus aplausos con una ligera inclinación.

- Joven Andrew, lo necesitamos con nosotros - se acercó el señor Lancaster a la pareja – espero me disculpe Candy, pero esta es una ocasión en la que todos los dueños de la banca se han reunido, nunca podríamos estar todos juntos y esta ocasión ha sido magnifica.

- Oh, no se preocupe por mí, yo entiendo perfectamente – dijo Candy no sintiéndose del todo segura al volverse a quedar a solas con las esposas de los banqueros.

- Lo siento Candy, pero te prometo que será la última – dijo Albert algo apenado por tener que dejarla de nuevo sola.

- Estaré en la terraza del segundo piso, hace demasiado calor y necesito algo de aire, Albert – suplicó Candy con los ojos, algo que él entendió perfectamente. Se acercó hasta su oído y lo que todos podrían interpretar como un beso en la mejilla había sido un susurro.

- Como me gustaría poder huir al igual que tú – Candy río ante aquel comentario y entonces Albert dijo en voz alta – te alcanzare en cuanto termine.

Albert y el señor Lancaster se alejaron dejando a Candy sola, Candy no quería regresar con esas a pavonadas damas de sociedad que no entendían la esmerada labor de la cruz roja. Ciertamente la gente que abarrotaba el salón hacía que se sintiera más calor del que realmente hacía. Candy necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y se alejó hasta la terraza más próxima.

La cena había comenzado a servirse, pero Candy no tenía hambre, la gran mayoría de la gente se encontraba sentada en sus mesas esperando que les sirvieran los primeros platillos, esto hizo que la Terraza se encontrara totalmente sola. Candy se aproximó hasta la barandilla de mármol y se recargó en ella observando la hermosa luna que se veía desde allí. Había unas cuantas parejas que paseaban por el inmenso jardín cubierto por pinos y abetos y hermosos ficus redondeados, haciendo lucir realmente bellas formas. Candy observaba la luna sin percatarse en nada más, sus pensamientos estaban en Albert y en sus hermosos ojos azules que le hacían sentir tanta paz.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Candy? – se decía a si misma – ¡es Albert!, ¡Albert!, tu amigo, tu hermano, tu compañero, tu ángel de la guarda, quien siempre ha cuidado de ti, quien te ha brindado sus brazos protectores y su hombro para llorar...

- ¡Candy! – se escuchó una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Niel! – volteo Candy y vio con horror quien le hablaba.

Niel traía una copa de champan en la mano y bebía mientras se aproximaba poco a poco hasta donde estaba Candy.

Él no había pronunciado ninguna otra palabra, Candy se sentía observada por esos ojos marrones que la veían con malicia. La mirada de Niel la recorría de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir incomoda. No era como la mirada que Albert le había dedicado al verla con el vestido de fiesta y mucho menos se sentía igual.

Niel llegó hasta ella, solo los separaban un par de pasos y extendió su mano para tratar de tocarla, pero Candy reacciono dándole un manotazo. Ella sintió que esa misma escena ya se había repetido antes, en el colegio San Pablo, solo que entonces, Terry había aparecido para salvarla.

Ante la reacción de Candy, Niel soltó una carcajada que retumbo en los oídos de ella.

- Huérfana quisquillosa – fue la frase humillante que soltó Niel.

- ¿Pero como te atreves a decirme eso Niel? – se quejó Candy comenzando a enojarse.

- ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes dos se casaron? – omitió Niel la queja de Candy.

- ¿Casarnos? – se sorprendió Candy.

- ¡S!, no te hagas la inocente. ¿Cuándo se casaron Albert y Tú? – volvió a preguntar Niel.

- Nosotros. no... no… – se puso nerviosa Candy, Niel había bebido, era fácil darse cuenta de ello.

- No me vengas a decir que no, ambos traen los anillos de matrimonio, el que hayas venido a estudiar un curso de enfermería a Nueva York solo fue una excusa, no querían que la tía abuela se enterara y se casaron a escondidas.

- Nosotros no estamos casados – fue la respuesta tajante que dio Candy. Niel se sorprendió ante ello, pero al poco tiempo se recuperó.

- No están casados pero viven juntos, eso es mucho peor.

- Como te... – Candy se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Niel estaba enterado de que vivían en el mismo departamento, seguramente era él quien los seguía - No te confundas Niel, nosotros somos parientes – contesto a la defensiva.

- Serían parientes si tuvieran la misma sangre, pero tú solo eres una recogida.

- Niel... – Candy comenzó a enojarse.

- ¿Y ya te vio ese actorcillo de quinta? – soltó Niel de pronto. Candy se sorprendió ante el comentario, ¿a quién se refería con actorcillo de quinta?, ¿acaso a Terry?, Terry estaba en el salón – veo que no. Me imagino que tampoco sabe en que te has convertido.

Niel se aproximo hasta la barandilla de mármol y se asomó hacía el jardín, entonces tomo el brazo de Candy y gritó.

- ¡Terry!, ¡aquí esta Candy!

Candy se sorprendió y aparto bruscamente el brazo de Niel, pero alcanzó a ver un par de figuras en el jardín que volteaban la vista hacía arriba.

- Terry, ¿quién es?, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Susana Marlow al escuchar que alguien dijo su nombre. Ambos voltearon hacía arriba, pero Terry miraba fijamente al hombre que lo llamaba.

- Ese hombre, ese hombre es ¡Niel Legan!, Niel Legan, el hombre con el que Candy se comprometió – Pensaba Terry – ¿acaso Candy esta en Nueva York?

- ¿Quién es Terry? – siguió preguntando Susana.

- Niel Legan, un antiguo compañero de colegio- respondió Terry sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Legan? – a Susana le pareció conocido el nombre, entonces regreso su vista a la Terraza y pudo ver a una joven rubia que se asomaba – ¡Candy! – pensó. Sus enormes ojos azules se agrandaron al verla. ¡Era ella!, era Candy, entonces recordó de donde conocía el apellido Legan. Terry también la vio.

- Es Candy – pensó – ¿Candy y Niel se habrán casado? ¡!se casaron! – sé afligió – jamás lo hubiera pensado.

- Es Candy, Terry y Niel Legan es su esposo, ¿verdad? – dijo volteando a ver a Terry y prosiguiendo con su charla – si no mal recuerdo, hace tiempo vi una nota en el diario que anunciaba su compromiso, quizás están en Nueva York de Luna de miel.

- ¡Luna de miel! – pensó Terry

- ¡Vamos a saludarlos Terry! – se emocionó Susana, Terry permaneció solo unos segundos parado, y después se dejó llevar por Susana hasta dentro del salón.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert se aproximaba hasta la terraza a buscar a Candy, cuando escucho parte de la discusión y el gritó de Niel a Terry, pero había llegado demasiado tarde para ayudarla. Albert se apresuró a entrar a la terraza.

- ¿Niel que haces aquí? – preguntó Albert algo molesto.

- Nada, ya me iba – dijo Niel con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, dando el último sorbo a la copa de champan y saliendo de la terraza apresuradamente.

Candy se había quedado en silencio observando hacía la parte baja del inmenso jardín. Albert se acercó y observó el perfil angustiada de Candy, siguió el ángulo de su mirada y alcanzó a ver un par de figuras que se perdían a la entrada del salón. No fue difícil adivinar de quienes se trataba, hacía escasos segundos había escuchado el grito de Niel a Terry y su acompañante debería ser nada mas y nada menos que Susana Marlow. Ver la cara de Candy fue suficiente para hacerle comprender a Albert que Candy aun no lo olvidaba.

Candy aun no olvidaba el amor que sentía por Terry y eso le hacía sufrir a él.

Tomando el aire suficiente para hablar, se dirigió a Candy quien seguía apoyada en la barandilla de mármol.

- Vamos Candy, será mejor que bajemos a saludarlos, ya te debieron haber visto – dijo Albert tomando a Candy del brazo.

- No Albert, no quiero – dijo Candy sintiéndose de repente temerosa.

Albert entonces se detuvo y tomó a Candy por la barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy se encontraban vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Candy pudo reflejarse en los profundos ojos azules de Albert y supo entonces lo que no era necesario que se pronunciara, Albert estaría con ella. Albert la protegería en todo momento. Albert estaba con ella ahora y no tenía nada que temer, pero había un brillo especial en esa mirada, un brillo que no terminaba de entender.

- Yo estoy contigo Candy – dijo Albert después de un rato de observarse mutuamente – no tienes nada que temer - pero para cuando Albert pronunció estas palabras, Candy ya se sentía tranquila. Solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacía la entrada del salón por donde Terry y Susana deberían de haber entrado.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Al ir bajando las escaleras se encontraron de pronto rodeados por una enorme multitud de gente, se suponía que todos deberían estar sentados en sus mesas cenando. Pero parecía un revuelo. Albert trataba a toda costa de llegar hasta una orilla seguido de Candy. Albert no la soltaba de la mano y parecía remar contra la corriente de gente que iba en sentido contrario a ellos. Por fin se detuvieron a la orilla de las escaleras. Albert orilló a Candy a un hueco en la pared formado por el descanso y la forma curva de las escaleras y con su cuerpo la protegía; la gente parecía querer aproximarse a toda costa hasta la barandilla de protección de la escalera mientras otros se apresuraban a llegar a la entrada principal del salón. Había una histeria conjunta, pero no de miedo, Albert por unos instantes creyó que el salón estaba siendo atacado y con su cuerpo protegía a Candy de la avalancha de señoras, en su mayoría señoras, que bajaban corriendo las escaleras o se peleaban por encontrar un pequeño hueco en la barandilla de la escalera para ver.

Candy sintió que se ruborizaba al máximo al sentir el cuerpo musculoso de Albert apresándola contra la pared. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada y de pronto no supo que hacer con sus manos. Albert la tenía apresada para evitar que las personas que bajaban o subían por la escalera fueran a hacerle daño, eso lo entendía muy bien, pero no entendía a su propio corazón que minutos antes había latido por ver a Terry en el jardín, pero ahora latía de forma alocada por tener tan cerca a Albert de si. Albert estaba tan cerca de ella que podía casi sentir su propio latido de corazón bajo sus manos. El aliento tibio de él sobre su mejilla la hacía sentirse extraña, como nunca se había sentido.

- ¿Albert qué está pasando? – preguntó Candy ligeramente ruborizada por la cercanía de aquel cuerpo que la tenía arrinconada a la pared. Albert volteo la cabeza para todas partes tratando de adivinar que era lo que pasaba.

- Parece que ha llegado alguien importante – fue lo que pudo escuchar al oír a un par de mujeres emocionadas que bajaban a toda prisa empujando a la gente.

Albert se percato entonces de que el cuerpo de Candy temblaba ligeramente, no supo entonces si era de miedo ante el alboroto o si temblaba por alguna otra razón. La mirada de Candy estaba fija en su rostro, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero él opto por pensar que era por el calor que se sentía dentro del salón. Candy mantenía sus manos levantadas sujetando su amplio pecho, lo que hacía que deseara que ese momento no terminara nunca y Albert había comenzado a experimentar un profundo deseo de besarla. Sentir las manos de Candy sobre su pecho había hecho que sintiera un leve estremecimiento. Se miraban profundamente a los ojos, los ojos de Candy brillaban de una forma muy especial y Albert no estaba seguro de que significaba aquella mirada, lo único que deseaba ahora era tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Un empujón de una persona que pasaba orillo aun más a Albert hasta el rostro de Candy, Candy en ese momento cerró los ojos, tenía ligeramente su rostro levantado hacía él y sus labios temblaban ligeramente, él estaba muy cerca de sus labios. Los ojos de Albert se cerraron al tiempo en que se inclinaba un poco hacía los labios de Candy...

Una mirada azul profundo y otra azul celeste veían la escena desde la parte baja del salón en el hueco del descanso de la escalera sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

De pronto toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, mientras algunas regresaban a sus asientos en la parte alta del salón y otros subían más calmados. Albert reacciono bruscamente separándose de Candy.

- ¡Pero que iba a hacer! – se dijo Albert sorprendido.

El embarazoso momento del hueco de la escalera pasó. Albert dejó de apretar a Candy contra la pared, ella se sintió entre desilusionada y perdida y su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse.

- ¿Pero qué quería? – se preguntó Candy ruborizada y bajando la vista. – ¿¡Quería que Albert me besara?!.

Albert la tomo de la mano para seguir bajando las escaleras, al tiempo en que volteaba sobre su hombro y pudo distinguir entre la gente al causante del alboroto.

- Woodrow y Edith Wilson – dijo Albert al ver a la pareja que se dirigía a una mesa especial al final del salón en la parte baja, a un lado de los organizadores de la cena.

- ¿El Sr. Presidente y la primera dama? – se sorprendió Candy al escuchar lo que comentaba Albert – Ahora entiendo el alboroto.

Al llegar a la parte baja del salón Albert se quedó distraído viendo al 28th presidente de los Estados Unidos y a su actual esposa, era el primer acto al que asistían en Nueva York desde su reelección, no se les esperaba y eso había causado conmoción entre los presentes.

Candy apenas había dado un paso detrás de Albert cuando se topó con unos enormes ojos azul celeste que la veían con una especie de felicidad y duda.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Candy! ¡Que sorpresa verte en Nueva York! – se escucho la voz dulce y melodiosa de la mujer de ojos grandes.

- Señorita Marlow – dijo Candy de forma cortes- que gusto de verla tan repuesta.

- ¡Ho!, ¡no!, ¡señora de Granchester! – rió Susana – Terry y yo nos casamos hace poco – Candy se quedo callada por unos instantes, tratando de digerir la noticia.

Mientras Susana miraba con interés su mano izquierda. Terry veía el rostro angelical de la mujer que tenía frente a él. Se había quedado sin palabras, había sentido como un balde de agua fría el que Susana dijera que se habían casado hacía poco tiempo. Terry siguió la mirada de Susana sobre la mano izquierda de Candy y en sus ojos se reflejo una chispa de cólera – ¡Pero tú también te has casado! ¿Dónde esta tu marido? – preguntó Susana sacando de sus pensamientos a Candy y haciendo que Terry la viera directo a los ojos.

Yo, no... – comenzó a balbucear de forma nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de Terry, que seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Aquí – la voz de Albert salvo su turbación, al tiempo en que él ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia pecosa y con la otra la tomaba de la cintura.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora.

¡Cielos! ¿Tan mal escribía? O_O. Definitivamente debí tener 1000 o más betas que me corrigieran.

Bueno, subo conforme corrijo (trato). Aunque creo que sería mejor reescribirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

El anillo Capitulo III. La confusión de un anillo

**Parte II.**

Por MaryLuz

Las miradas de Susana y de Terry se dirigieron al dueño de la voz. Susana sonrió de forma instantánea, pero Terry se quedo escudriñando aquella cara que le pareció tan familiar pero no sabía de donde. Minutos antes habían visto una escena algo romántica en la escalera, y no le pareció que fuese Niel la persona que estaba con Candy, ahora sabía que no se había casado con él.

Albert se había quedado un poco distraído al ver al Presidente en el salón, pero su atención regresó justo a tiempo para enterarse que Susana y Terry se habían casado y ella preguntaba por el esposo de Candy. Sin pensarlo, él respondió a esa pregunta.

- Señora Grandchester, un placer conocerla, Terry ¿cómo estas? – dijo Albert dirigiendo una leve inclinación a Susana y regresando la vista a Terry.

- ¿Pero ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Susana a Albert. Terry supo de inmediato quien era él.

- ¡Albert! – Dijo sorprendido Terry – no te había reconocido.

- Ni yo misma lo reconocí esta tarde cuando lo vi – rio Candy nerviosa.

- Bueno, solo recorte un poco mi cabello, pero no creo que fuera para tanto – se excusó Albert.

- Entonces si se conocen – dijo Susana.

- Si Susi, nos conocimos en Londres hace algunos años – dijo Terry con voz apagada.

- ¿Y cuando se casaron? No vimos ninguna noticia en los diarios – preguntó Albert.

- Bueno, es que Terry es algo conocido aquí en Nueva York, así que nos casamos a escondidas de la prensa. Fue algo muy sencillo, pero estoy realmente contenta de que por fin estemos juntos – dijo Susana emocionada sujetándose del brazo de Terry.

La mirada de Terry podría ser de todo, menos la de un hombre feliz. Pensaban Albert al ver a Terry.

- Y ustedes, ¿cuándo se casaron? – Preguntó Susana – la última vez que supe de ti, Candy, estabas comprometida con un tal, Niel Legan – Candy se sorprendió a la vez que Terry volteaba a verla intrigado por la pregunta de Susana, el más que nadie quería saber que había pasado.

- Oh, no, eso solo fue un malentendido – dijo Candy riendo de forma nerviosa – yo jamás estuve comprometida con Niel.

- ¿Y cuándo nos casamos?, pues fue hace poco también y fue de la misma forma que ustedes – dijo Albert sin detallar algo que no había sucedido.

- Si, supongo que debes ser muy conocido en Chicago, Albert – dijo Terry de forma un tanto sarcástica.

- Pues aunque no lo creas, Terry – dijo Albert sin mostrar ninguna apreciación en el tono de voz.

- ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! – Salió de repente Susana – Usted es William Albert Andrew, patriarca del clan Andrew de Chicago, su familia es dueño de la banca más sólida de Estados Unidos. Y son dueños de una inmensa fortuna – dijo Susana al tiempo en que cubrió su boca por la sorpresa y Terry la vio de forma desconcertada.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Susana? – preguntó Terry aun sin salir de la sorpresa.

- Del periódico, hace unos días salió una nota sobre ello, en el diario matutino – Susana volvió a sonreírles – porque no vienen a cenar con nosotros, estaríamos encantados – Candy apretó la mano de Albert esperando que entendiera el significado.

- Se los agradecemos, pero estamos con un grupo de banqueros, sería un desaire no cenar con ellos – Candy se sintió aliviada ante el comentario de Albert, prefería mil veces estar con las esposas de los banqueros que estar con Terry y con Susana en su mesa.

- Es una pena – dijo Susana sintiéndose desilusionada – y ¿cuánto tiempo estarán en Nueva York? – nadie se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Dos meses más – contesto Albert sin detenerse a pensar.

- Oh, magnifico, entonces hay tiempo suficiente para visitarnos – dijo Tomando la mano de Candy – podemos vernos la próxima semana y platicar más a gusto, ¿te parece Candy?, ¿les parece? - Volteo a ver a Albert - creo que el domingo sería una buena opción, Terry no tienes nada ¿verdad? – volteo con Terry.

- No – fue la escueta respuesta de Terry. Candy y Albert se quedaron viendo.

- ¿Entonces podríamos vernos en tu casa, Candy? Ya ves que se me dificulta un poco salir, claro si no es molestia – agrego Susana - ¡oh, pero que tonta! – Dijo Susana un poco turbada – yo haciendo planes y quizás ustedes ya tienen algún plan para ese día.

- No, no, no se preocupe, el domingo está bien – salió Albert a la defensiva sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su saco para dársela – esta es la dirección – Susana sonrió y la tomó.

- Gracias señor Andrew, confirmaremos nuestra visita para el próximo domingo.

- Los estaremos esperando – dijo Albert amablemente – ha sido un placer, ahora espero que nos disculpen pero nos esperan en nuestra mesa- Albert tomo a Candy por los hombros mientras los ojos de Terry parecían fulminar sus manos con la mirada.

- Oh, sí, nosotros también debemos volver a nuestra mesa. Ha sido un placer conocerlo señor Andrew - dijo Susana al tiempo en que Terry la tomaba por el brazo para ayudarle a caminar.

- Hasta luego – dijeron todos en señal de despedida.

Susana hablaba muy emocionada de la amabilidad del esposo de Candy, mientras Terry le daba vueltas a ese nombre, "el esposo" de Candy, sin poder creerlo aun. Jamás imagino que Candy se casara y menos con Albert, Albert quien había sido su gran amigo y compañero, ahora era el esposo de su pecosa, su antiguo amor del colegio.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy y Albert caminaron de forma silenciosa hasta la mesa. Susana no pareció percatarse de la tensión entre las otras tres personas que la acompañaban, solo ella parecía sentirse a gusto. No sabía como era que se había metido en aquel lío, si ahora no podía compartir una mesa en la que no solo estaba ellos, si no, otras seis personas más, ¿cómo podría compartir la mesa en su propio departamento? Por un momento pensó que Albert se negaría poniendo como pretexto alguna junta de negocios, pero Albert no se negó y ahora tendrían que afrontar una cena como marido y mujer cuando no lo eran. Aun así, Albert le había ayudado a soportar el trago amargo de saber que Terry y Susana se habían casado.

- ¡Albert! – Candy detuvo su paso obligando a que él se detuviera con ella.

- ¿Sí? – Albert se volteo a verla.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Candy dejando asomar una lagrima en su mejilla. Albert se acerco a ella y con el dorso de la mano se la enjuago.

- Sigues sufriendo por él – pensó Albert mientras le levantaba la barbilla a Candy para que lo viera directo a los ojos – no tienes qué darme las gracias Candy, yo te prometí que estaría contigo y aquí estoy, para ayudarte o para ofrecerte mi hombro para llorar - Candy entonces se abrazo fuertemente a él, sus lagrimas no eran por Terry, no sentía pena por si misma al ver que Terry por fin se había casado con Susana, solo se había sorprendido, eso era todo, pero si no era por Terry, entonces ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué me siento mejor abrazada a ti Albert? – pensó.

- Vamos a la mesa Candy – dijo Albert, entonces Candy se soltó de él y afirmó con la cabeza.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Unos ojos marrones estuvieron todo el tiempo pendientes de la plática que tuvieron ambas parejas y no se sintió contento con lo acontecido. Niel esperaba que Terry aun estuviese enamorado de Candy y hubiese dado un espectáculo que humillara a la rubia pecosa y a su tío, pero el actorcillo de quinta se había comportado bien y eso no pareció agradarle.

- Tendré que hacer algo más – pensó Niel al tiempo en que tomaba su cuarta copa de champan.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, amenizada por la banda que tocaba música clásica para acompañar la cena. La plática en la mesa se había centrado sobre el personaje que había causado el alboroto en el evento y su segunda esposa.

Los meseros se dieron prisa en levantar los platos de la cena y procuraban no dejar las copas de champan vacías nunca. Candy llevaba su segunda copa.

- Candy no tomes demasiado o te podrías enfermar – le comentó Albert en voz baja a Candy. Ella sonrió.

- ¡No te preocupes Albert! – al tiempo en que terminaba de decir las palabras un ligero hipo la sacudió –oh, oh – Albert comenzó a reír de forma discreta.

- Será mejor que vayamos al jardín para que tomes aire – dijo levantándose de la mesa y ayudando a Candy – nos disculpan caballeros, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín.

- Adelante, adelante, pero no se tarden, va a dar comienzo algo que dicen va a ser de mucha ayuda para la cruz roja- dijo Lancaster.

- En seguida regresamos –

Albert condujo a Candy hasta el jardín trasero de la parte baja del salón.

- Espérame aquí Candy, iré a traerte agua – Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento en una banca de piedra para esperarlo.

Terry se encontraba sumamente aburrido en la mesa que le habían asignado, además de estar con Susana estaba con otros artistas de la compañía Stanford, incluida Karen Kleis quien se regocijaba de comentar sobre sus triunfos en teatro sin considerar los sentimientos de Susana. Sin embargo ella parecía no hacer caso y seguía platicando amablemente con Karen sin prestar atención a las palabras hirientes que de cuando en cuando soltaba.

Terry estaba aislado de su propio grupo, todos lo consideraban demasiado serio y huraño y más aun después de su compromiso con Susana. Terry daba la espalda a todos los de la mesa, cuando vio que Candy y Albert se dirigían hacía el jardín del salón. Terry los observó hasta que vio que ambos desaparecían por la puerta del jardín. Al poco tiempo vio que Albert regresaba y se dirigía hasta una pequeña fuente de bebidas.

- ¡Terry!, ¡Terry! – habló Susana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Dime Susi – dijo Terry dejando de ver a Albert.

- Podrías traerme un vaso con agua, por favor, Terry – dijo Susana. Terry vio su oportunidad de escapar de aquel círculo que tanto le molestaba. Sin darle una respuesta se levantó y se aproximó hasta la fuente de bebidas. Pudo ver como Albert era abordado por un par de hombres de traje y corbata de moño de mediana edad, desde donde se encontraba se apreciaba parte del jardín y pudo distinguir a una bella mujer, cuyos cabellos dorados brillaban con la luz de la luna, era Candy que se encontraba sentada en una banca. Volteando a ver a Albert que seguía platicando con los dos hombres se dirigió hasta el jardín.

Candy se encontraba sentada en la banca de piedra esperando a Albert, mientras observaba la luna que se escondía tras una nube, se puso a pensar en los sentimientos que ahora la embargaban. ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cuando Albert estaba cerca? Tenían muchos años de conocerse, Albert había sido su príncipe de la colina, de quien estuvo enamorada cuando aun era muy niña, siempre estuvo cerca de ella, velando por ella. Había estado en los momentos más críticos de su vida, cuando murió Antonhy, cuando se separo de Terry, cuando murió Stear. Él era como su ángel guardián, siempre aparecía en el momento adecuado, como si supiera que ella necesitaba su ayuda. Fue él quien rompió ese absurdo compromiso con Niel. Ya antes habían vivido bajo el mismo techo, en Chicago, cuando ella cuidaba de él porque tenía amnesia, sin saber que él era el Abuelo William, entonces ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan diferente a su lado?

La luna volvió a salir reflejándose sobre el anillo de oro que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Candy levantó su mano y observo detenidamente el anillo. Si, a simple vista parecía un anillo de bodas, de oro fino y tallado liso, pero cuando lo veías más de cerca se podían aprecias suaves líneas que lo bordeaban dibujando una rosa en él. Había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que Albert le había dado hacía escasamente un par de meses. Albert lo había mandado hacer exclusivamente para ella, dentro estaba gravada la fecha de su cumpleaños y su nombre. Albert había quedado tan fascinado con el trabajo orfebre que se había hecho con el anillo, que mando hacer uno idéntico para él.

Candy sintió que alguien se aproximaba a ella y su sombra cubrió la luz de luna que bañaba el lugar en aquel momento. Imaginó que Albert ya había regresado, el hipo aun no desaparecía, entonces levanto la vista y sonrió.

- ¡Terry! – casi gritó por el susto de verlo parado frente a ella.

- Señorita pecas, no debería estar usted sola aquí afuera – fue lo primero que le dijo Terry. Candy se quedo muda abrazando su mano contra su pecho, jamás penso estar a solas con él – no quise asustarte Candy.

- Lo siento Terry, no debí gritar de la forma en que lo hice.

- Es verdad, quien debía gritar por encontrarte aquí en la semi oscuridad soy yo – rio Terry.

- Terry, nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Candy en tono molesto.

- Ni tu tampoco, aun cuando te enojas arrugas la nariz y se te notan más las pecas – volvió a reír Terry. Candy se rió por el comentario pero no dijo nada, Terry se había sentado en la parte libre de la banca acompañándola. En otra época, Candy hubiera sentido que el corazón le latía de forma apresurada, pero por más intentos que hacía por escuchar su corazón, este latía de forma normal. Era como si estuviera platicando con un viejo a migo a quien tenía mucho tiempo de no ver.

- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó Terry al ver la seriedad de Candy.

- ¿A Albert? – dijo Candy

- ¿Pues a quien más? ¿O acaso hay otro hombre en tu vida? – dijo Terry viendo el anillo que volvía a brillar ante la luz de la luna – ¿Lo que sientes por Albert es más fuerte de lo que sentías por mi? – Candy se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Terry.

Albert había llegado hasta la entrada del jardín con el agua para Candy, pero al ir caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba logro ver que no estaba sola y decidió esperar.

Candy se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, no sabía en que forma responderle a Terry, él no sabía que realmente ellos no estaban casados y que todo era mentira. Quizá ella no era tan buena actriz como él, pero podría intentar actuar.

- Lo que siento por Albert es mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez he sentido en mi vida – confesó Candy poniéndose de pie pero aun dando la espalda a Terry – me doy cuanta ahora, que Albert es el hombre de mi vida, él siempre ha estado a mi lado para ayudarme, para apoyarme, siempre me ha brindado su consuelo, su amistad incondicional, su amor incondicional – Candy guardo silencio por unos segundos - A ti te quise de una forma, pero lo que siento por Albert es aun más fuerte Terry, lo siento, pero me preguntaste que sentía por Albert y te lo estoy diciendo. Amo a Albert como nunca creí amar a nadie – Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Candy hablaba con mucha pasión sobre Albert - Y tú, ¿qué sientes por Susana?, ¿has logrado enamorarte de ella?

- Susana es una mujer magnifica, ha hecho hasta lo imposible por volver a caminar, ahora lleva una prótesis y con esfuerzo y dedicación ha logrado salir adelante. Ella dice que todo ha sido gracias a mi, pero yo la admiro por ello, aun que diga que lo hace por mi.

- ¿Pero la quieres? – se volvió Candy a ver a Terry quien permanecía aun sentado. Terry observó los hermosos ojos de Candy y los aparto sin poderle sostener la mirada.

- He tardado, pero he aprendido a quererla – fue la respuesta de Terry - me alegra escuchar que has logrado ser feliz – volvió a mirarla. La mirada de Candy se veía sorprendida, Terry se había parado y estaba frente a ella ahora.

- Yo también me alegro de que tu hayas encontrado la forma de ser feliz – Candy extendió su mano hacía Terry, él la observo detenidamente y extendió la suya para tomar la que se le ofrecía. Entonces Terry la soltó muy despacio.

- Adiós Candy – dijo esto, dio la media vuelta y salió rumbo a la puerta.

Candy observo como Terry se perdía entre los arboles de la entrada del salón y aun permaneció unos segundos pensando. ¿Realmente había actuado? ¿O se había confesado con Terry?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert estaba detrás de un árbol, vio pasar a Terry por un costado, entonces supo que Candy de nuevo estaba sola. Solo escucho la primera parte de la platica, cuando Candy confesaba lo que sentía por él, escuchar de sus labios todo lo que significaba para ella le había echo feliz. Pero no sabía si Candy había mentido a Terry, sabía que el haberlo visto en esa fiesta le había removido el pasado, pero ¿qué tanto? Vio el dolor en sus ojos al ver a Terry de nuevo acompañado de su ahora esposa. Que feliz se había sentido al comienzo de la fiesta cuando todos le decían ** "**su esposa Candy" o "La Señora Andrew", pero solo era una fantasía, Candy no era su esposa y quizás nunca lo fuera.

Candy caminó rumbo a la entrada del salón, Albert ya se había tardado mucho y el hipo había desaparecido. Solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando vio una figura alta que estaba al pie de un árbol, su corazón comenzó a latir en forma apresurada. Trato de calmarse un poco y al notar que él aun no la veía se aproximó hasta él.

- ¡Albert! – la voz de Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando volteo se topó con unos ojos verdes inquisidores. – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento Candy, el señor Lancaster y Bofil me interceptaron en la fuente y... – Candy comenzó a reír – ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

- Más que una fiesta, esto parece una enorme sala de negocios – rio Candy y Albert se contagió con su risa.

- Veo que ya se te quito el hipo.

- Si, ya desapareció.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que entremos, están a punto de anunciar algo.

- Bien vamos adentro.

Tanto Candy como Albert entraron al salón, el pensamiento de Albert estaba puesto solo en la platica entre Candy y Terry, ¿acaso Candy no le diría que hablaron poco antes de que él apareciera?, estas dudas atormentaban a Albert y comenzaba a sentir algo que jamás penso que pudiera experimentar, comenzaba a sentirse celoso. Minutos antes había estado apunto de besarla en las escaleras, eso hizo que su corazón sintiera un rayo de esperanza, pero al recordar la cara de Candy, sufriendo por ver a Terry al lado de Susana, lo regreso a la realidad. Candy aun no olvidaba y mientras el corazón de Candy siguiera ocupado, no podría haber una oportunidad para él.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy y Albert se aproximaban a su mesa, pero de nuevo Lancaster y Bofil detuvieron a la pareja antes de llegar hasta la mesa. Candy daba gracias a eso, ya que no quería sentarse con las esposas de los banqueros sola. Así que aprovecho para caminar por el salón que se encontraba lleno de rumores, risas y comentarios. La cena había concluido y ahora estaban por anunciar algún evento del que Candy no tenía conocimiento alguno.

La mirada de Niel no perdía detalle de las parejas Andrew y Grandchester, en cuanto Candy se separo de Albert se puso a seguirla de forma sigilosa. Había algo más que podría intentar para ponerla en ridículo ante la sociedad de Nueva York, y quien sabe, quizá hasta podría hacer realidad su plan esa misma noche. Era una lastima que Elisa se encontrara en Miami en compañía de su madre, si no, no habría batallado para convencerla en ayudarle a acabar con esa chica que le volvía loco.

- ¡Sigmur! Le hablo Niel al mayordomo que le ayudo a colarse al evento.

- ¿Qué sucede Niel? – preguntó el mayordomo cargando con varias botellas más de champan,

- ¿Ves a aquella chica rubia? – señalo Niel a Candy que caminaba hasta la fuente de bebidas.

- ¿Qué si la veo?, la he visto toda la noche, es una belleza. – dijo Sigmur soltando un silbido – sus ojos, su caminar coqueto, su blanca piel... – decía Sigmur, ante lo que los ojos de Niel chispearon por la cólera que le comenzó a embargar.

- ¡Cállate! – casi le grita Niel tomándolo del brazo fuertemente, ante lo que casi suelta las botellas.

- Oh, ya entiendo, quieres a esa chica para ti – dijo observándolo bien – ok, lo respeto.

- Bien – saco Niel un pequeño envoltorio de la bolsa del saco – quiero que le vacíes esto en su copa de champan apenas tengas oportunidad.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Sigmur observando el pequeño envoltorio.

- No le hará daño, solo que el efecto del champan lo sentirá cuatro veces más fuerte – dijo Niel divertido – vamos a ver cómo se comporta después de que beba su copa completa.

- ¡Ah! Muy bien – guardo Sigmur el paquete en la bolsa de su saco – voy a ver que puedo hacer, pero ya sabes que esto tendrá un costo extra, ¡he! – sentencio.

- ¡Claro!, ¡claro!, tú solo has lo que te pido y mañana mismo te pago.

La vista de Niel siguió a Candy que se dirigía hasta un grupo de personas que estaban paradas a orillas de las escaleras de la plataforma de músicos. Su mirada brillaba de maldad.

- ¡Señorita Andrew! ¡Que regalo para la vista!

- ¡Doctor Kleis!, que sorpresa verlo en Nueva York, pense que aun estaba en Florida – dijo Candy contenta y sorprendida de encontrar a alguien de la misma profesión con quien poder hablar.

- La sorpresa es mía, ¿acaso se coló usted? – dijo el Doctor Kleis cerrando un ojo, ante lo que los acompañantes del doctor comenzaron a reír.

- No, como cree usted semejante cosa - dijo Candy enrojeciendo por el comentario - fui invitada. Y usted, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Pues los caballeros aquí presentes y yo, pertenecemos al comité organizador. Caballeros quiero presentarles a la señorita Candy Andrew, una gran enfermera.

Los caballeros se sorprendieron de que tan bella dama fuera una enfermera, jamás creyeron encontrar tal combinación.

- Oh doctor, hará que me ruborice, dijo Candy sintiéndose apenada – el doctor Kleis se rio.

- Vamos Candy, eres una gran persona, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi sobrina karen.

- ¿Pero Karen está aquí?

- Si, está por allá – el Doctor señalo con un dedo – presumiendo de sus logros.

- ¿Su sobrina es Karen Kleis? – se sorprendió uno de los médicos.

- No puedo decir que me sienta orgulloso de ello, pero si, es mi sobrina.

- Candy quiero pedirte un favor – dijo el doctor mirando a Candy.

- Mientras no sea servirle de dama de compañía a Karen de nuevo... – el doctor soltó la carcajada.

- No, claro que no, pero quizás es tan malo como eso.

- ¿Qué puede ser más malo que eso, doctor Kleis?.

- Que permitas que subastemos un baile contigo.

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió Candy.

- Eres muy bonita, estoy seguro que a más de uno le gustaría bailar contigo, me incluyo – dijo cerrando un ojo de nuevo- pero queremos que nos paguen por ello. El dinero que se recaude será para la cruz roja. Quien más pague bailara contigo.

- Pero vengo acompañada, Doctor.

- Solo será un baile, no creo que le moleste. Además es para ayudar a la cruz roja. Entonces, ¿te apuntamos? – le cerró un ojo el doctor a Candy. Candy dudo por unos momentos pero después estuvo de acuerdo – Yo sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

Los médicos vaciaron rápido sus copas de champan y pidieron más a los meseros. Sigmur vio su oportunidad de servir a Candy la copa con los polvos que le dio Niel.

Eran seis las personas a las que tenía que servir y Sigmur llevo siete copas, había vaciado el sobre completo en la copa del centro, solo habría que hacer que Candy tomara esa.

Poco antes de llegar uno de los invitados tomó una de las copas de la orilla, Sigmur estuvo a punto de negársela, pero levantaría sospechas el que hiciera eso. Niel estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Sigmur.

Candy seguía platicando animadamente con el Doctor Kleis y con otro caballero, no se dio cuenta que Sigmur giraba la bandeja de las copas para que no tomaran la copa del medio y entonces cuando Candy iba a tomar su copa Sigmur empujó cuidadosamente la bandeja para que la copa del centro le quedara al alcance de la mano.

Sigmur se alejó rápidamente del lugar levantando el dedo pulgar a Niel en señal de éxito, ahora solo había que esperar que Candy terminara su copa.

Candy comenzó a beber su copa y notó que tenía un sabor un poco agrio, pero no le tomo cuidado. El doctor Kleis le pidió se quedará con ellos ya que harían el anuncio de la subasta de bailes y las damas participantes deberían estar detrás de la plataforma de los músicos, ya que cuando anunciaran sus nombres, deberían subir hasta la parte alta de la escalera y esperar para ver cuanto ofrecían por bailar con ellas.

Era una brillante idea, les pedirían a las damas jóvenes y bonitas, entre todas las asistentes, que subastaran un baile. Se comenzaría la oferta con 100 dólares y ganaría el baile con la dama aquél caballero que pagara más. Todo lo que con la subasta se obtuviera iría a la cruz roja. La lista no era muy grande, ya que en su mayoría habían asistido esposas de hombres grandes y algunas no habían querido participar.

Uno de los organizadores del evento se paró y con un micrófono anunció lo que seguía.

El salón completo se quedo en silencio esperando que anunciaran el nombre de la primera dama que subastaría uno de sus bailes.

Albert buscaba a Candy con la vista, pero no lograba dar con ella.

- Quizá su joven y linda esposa va a participar en la subasta – rio Lancaster - seguramente lograría recaudar mucho dinero.

Albert se inquieto con aquel comentario. Candy era realmente hermosa, de nobles sentimientos, joven y rica por pertenecer a los Andrew. Si le habían propuesto subastar un baile para ayudar a la cruz roja, conociéndola, ella seguramente había aceptado.

- Señores, les recordamos que lo que se obtenga con la subasta de estos bailes es todo para ayudar a la cruz roja. Así, bien, tengo el gran honor de presentarles a nuestra primera dama en subastar un baile – El presentador tomo la mano de la dama y se oyó un murmullo en todo el salón - La señora ¡Ellen Wilson!

Ellen Willons apareció en lo alto de la escalera sonriente, el presentador continuó.

- No cualquiera puede decir que bailó con la primera dama del país – rio – Muchas gracias señora Willson – se inclinó ante ella - Comenzamos la oferta con 100 dls.

Las ofertas no se hicieron esperar, las manos se levantaban de uno y otro lugar incrementando de 100 en 100 la suma. 100, 200, 300, 500.. 1000.. 2000.. 3000...

- 5000 dls por bailar con la mujer más bella del mundo

Se escucho una voz que sobresalía de todas las demás.

- 5000 dls a la una, 5000 dls a las dos, 5000 dls a las tres. Baile concedido al señor Woldrow Willson – concluyo el presentador.

- No podía permitir que bailaran con la mejor mujer del mundo – dijo el señor presidente conduciendo a su esposa hasta la mesa.

La subasta siguió su curso, nadie había logrado llegar a los 5000 dls que se habían ofrecido por la primera dama y no se esperaba que nadie los superara, no así Karen Kleis que se sentía muy segura de si misma.

- Vamos Candy, ¿crees poder superarme? – dijo la castaña a la rubia que se encontraban juntas, eran las últimas dos de la lista.

- Yo no estoy compitiendo Karen...

- Por favor Candy, tu sabes que esto es un concurso de popularidad y ganara la más bonita, tu nunca has sido bonita, así que deberías quitarte de la lista y dejar que gane.

- Esto lo hago para ayudar a una causa noble...

- No te creo. Esto lo haces por Terruce, sabes que él esta aquí ¿verdad? Y quieres demostrarle a Susana que tú eres mejor que ella.

Te equivocas Karen, si sabía que él está aquí y además me alegra mucho que Susana y Terry por fin se hayan casado y que ella este saliendo adelante...

- ¿Casado? – Karen soltó la carcajada, lo que desconcertó a Candy.

- Señorita Kleis, es su turno – dijo el presentador interrumpiendo la discusión entre ambas.

- Digas lo que digas no podrás superarme – fue lo último que dijo antes de subir por la escalinata.

Candy se sintió terrible, ella todo lo hacía por ayudar a reunir fondos para la cruz roja, pero parecía que no todos lo veían así. ¿Sería Karen la única que pensaba así?.

La subasta por Karen fue subiendo rápidamente de 100 a 1000, 2000..3000. Pero no supero a la cantidad subastada por la primera dama, sin embargo nadie pensaba superarla, sabían que el presidente podría dar eso y más. Aun así Karen se sentí muy a gusto con la cantidad que habían pagado por uno de sus bailes, era una de las más altas, y miro triunfal a Candy mientras se dirigía a su mesa escoltada por el caballero que había pagado por su baile.

Era el turno de Candy, y se sentía nerviosa. Sentía que las piernas no la sostendrían porque estaba temblando, le hubiese gustado que Albert estuviera con ella para ayudarle.

- Nuestra última dama, quien subastara uno de sus bailes, es la señorita ¡Candy Andrew! – el presentador le dio la mano para que subiera hasta la plataforma.

Albert no podía creerlo; el señor Lancaster sonrió de oreja a oreja; Niel no podía creer en su suerte, y Terry y Susana miraron hasta el atrio de la escalera al escuchar el nombre de Candy.

- Joven Andrew, si siguen anunciando a su esposa como joven soltera, no le podrá despegar a los pretendientes – rio el señor Lancaster. Albert solo observaba a Candy parada sin escuchar nada de lo que comentaba el presentador, para él solo existía ella.

Candy busco con la mirada la mesa donde estaba sentado Albert con los dueños de la banca, no pudo descifrar lo que la mirada de Albert transmitía, era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, le hubiese gustado avisarle, prevenirle de esa subasta, pero el doctor Kleis no la dejo partir.

- Bueno, hasta ahorita la cantidad más alta ha sido de 5000 dls, ¿podrán superar esta cantidad por bailar con tan bella dama? Recuerden que todo lo que ustedes dan es para ayudar a la cruz roja – recordó – Comenzamos con 100 dls.

Rápidamente las cantidades por bailar con Candy fueron ascendiendo de 100.. a 1000, 2000...

Candy apenas y podía creer lo que veía. Gente que en su vida había visto, ofrecían dinero por bailar un vals con ella.

- 3000 dls por bailar con Candy – se escuchó la voz de Terry que se había parado de su lugar para ofrecer la cantidad ante la mirada atónita de Karen Klais y Susana. Candy se sorprendió y a la vez se molesto, ¿qué pensaría Susana ante esa actitud de Terry?

- 3000 dls a la una – dijo el presentador.

- 4000 dls! – todos voltearon siguiendo la voz, ya que no se veía a simple vista. Candy también buscaba quien era la persona que ofrecía tanto dinero por un baile.

- Niel – pensó Terry

Candy quedo aún más sorprendida, ¿Niel había ofrecido una cuantiosa suma por un baile con ella? Ella no quería bailar con él, ojalá alguien ofreciera más.

- ¡5000! Dls – dijo Terry subiendo su oferta.

Fue otra sorpresa para Candy el ver que Terry rebatiera con tanta facilidad la oferta de Niel.

- 5000 dls a la una...

- Joven Andrew le dije que los pretendientes le saldrían hasta por debajo de las piedras, ¡mire que hasta el famoso actor Terry Grandchester quiere bailar con su esposa!, ha ofrecido incluso lo que se ofreció por la primera dama – Albert solo observaba sin decir palabra alguna.

- 6000 dls – dijo Niel.

- 8000 dls – ofreció Terry ante el silencio de todos haciendo evidente que se trataba de una guerra.

- 15, 000 dls...

Lancaster dejo caer el puro que sostenía entre sus labios al dejar la boca abierta al escuchar semejante cantidad.

Ni un murmullo se escuchó en el salón, solo el eco de los 15,000 dls ofrecidos por un baile. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hasta el caballero que los ofrecía.

Terry tomo asiento, 15,000 dls era demasiado y no quería seguir compitiendo, Niel se ocultó detrás de una columna, solo había alardeado, no tenía semejante cantidad de dinero para pagar.

- Concedido el baile al señor William Albert Andrew – dijo el presentador ante la mirada estupefacta he incrédula de todos los asistentes. No contó la acostumbrada a la una, dos tres, era evidente que aquellos que participaban por bailar con Candy se habían retirado.

- ¡Que comience el baile! – se escuchó que se daba orden a los músicos para que tocaran un vals.

Candy y Albert llegaron hasta la pista, ya que Candy era la última participante en la subasta, fue la primera pareja en llegar a la pista. La banda de música comenzó un vals lento. Comenzaron el baile casi al instante sin apartar la vista uno del otro. Poco a poco el resto de las parejas les fueron acompañando, entre ellas la formada por el presidente y la primera dama.

Candy sentía la penetrante mirada de Albert clavada en sus ojos verdes, sentía como un ligero cosquilleo le recorría el estomago, como si mariposas revolotearan en él. Las manos comenzaron a sudar y la boca comenzó a secársele. Pero no dejaba de mirara a Albert.

Albert se sentía flotando por las nubes, Candy bailaba divinamente al compás de él mismo. Las miradas de los invitados estaban al pendiente de la pareja, observaban con envidia a la chica por quien más se había pagado, bailando con uno de los hombres más guapos que la sociedad Neoyorquina había visto.

- Que hombre tan atractivo – veía una mujer de ojos grises a Albert mientras bailaba con Candy.

- ¡Vanessa! – se escucho la voz de un hombre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Ya voy Estefano – contestó mientras caminaba hasta el hombre que le hablaba, no sin antes dar una última mirada a ese hombre rubio que se encontraba en la pista.

Albert sentía como sus manos temblaban y sudaban, estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que bailaba con Candy, pero si la primera vez que se sentía de esta forma. ¿De que forma se sentía? Sus miradas no se habían apartado ni un solo instante. Los ojos de Candy brillaban con luz propia.

- Albert fue demasiado... – comenzó a decir Candy

- Jamás será demasiado – completo Albert sabiendo de antemano a que se refería ella - podría haber pagado más de haber sido necesario.

- Pero tú no necesitabas pagar nada para bailar conmigo Albert – replicó Candy.

- Lo sé, pero lo doy por bien empleado, recuerda que es para un bien caritativo, pequeña. Si el dinero pudiera salvar la vida de todos esos hombres que están al frente, gustoso daría mi fortuna completa por regresarlos con bien a sus casas y a sus familias – rió Albert y Candy se abrazo más a él.

- Eres tan bueno – murmuró con su mejilla pegada al pecho de él, lo que hizo que Albert sintiera un estremecimiento.

El vals continuaba lento y rítmico, Albert abrazó a Candy al tiempo en que sentía como su corazón latía de forma acelerada. Candy seguía sintiendo ese hormigueo en el estómago que comenzaba a subirle por todo el cuerpo. El sudor de sus manos comenzó a incrementarse, y entonces comenzó a sentirse mareada.

- Desearía que esto no acabara – dijo en un susurro, pero como estaba tan cerca de Albert, este escuchó.

- ¿Por qué Candy? – se intrigó Albert ante el comentario.

- Albert... – titubeó, su voz comenzaba a escucharse algo extraña.

- Candy, ¿te sientes bien? – Albert pudo escuchar que la voz de Candy se escuchaba pastosa, como si hubiese bebido demasiado – ¿Cuánto bebiste esta noche, Candy? – dijo Albert tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola que lo mirara a los ojos y deteniéndose en medio de la pista donde continuaban bailando los demás. Candy se veía sumamente sonrojada.

Niel observaba con una risa burlona, pudo darse cuenta que Candy había perdido el paso. Parecía que por fin estaba haciendo efecto la droga que había puesto Sigmur en la copa de champan de Candy. En cualquier momento, el efecto de la droga haría que Candy se exhibiera ante toda la sociedad Neoyorquina.

- Dos copas desde que llegamos y una última antes de la subasta de bailes – dijo Candy soltando una ligera risita. Después se puso seria – ¡Albert! Me siento mal, me siento mareada...

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Candy, creo que se te subió el champan a la cabeza – dijo apuntando con su dedo la cabeza de Candy.

- Pero, ¿y los banqueros? ¿Y las burguesas que irán a decir? – dijo Candy riendo, mientras caminaba sujeta fuertemente al brazo de Albert rumbo a la salida.

- ¡No!, eso no estaba planeado – se dijo Niel a si mismo mientras seguía a paso veloz a Albert y a Candy mientras salían del salón principal.

- No te preocupes por ellos Candy, ya me disculpare la próxima vez que los vea. ¿Estas segura de que puedes caminar? – dijo Albert al tiempo en que sintió como Candy daba varios tras pies al estar ya en la entrada principal del salón.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Candy haciéndose la ofendida soltándose de su brazo y comenzando a dar algunos pasos por si misma. Mientras Albert hacia una señal al mayordomo para que avisaran al chofer que fuera a recogerlos, Candy dio un paso en falso.

- ¡Candy! – gritó Albert corriendo hasta donde estaba ella y logrando alcanzarla con sus brazos para que no cayera.

Candy sintió como dos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura al tiempo en que ella perdía pie y se elevaba por los aires en vilo. Uno de los brazos la tomo por las piernas y el otro por la cintura levantándola en el aire, antes de que tocara el piso que había visto tan cerca apenas unos momentos. Todo se volvió oscuro y no supo más de si.

Candy había perdido el conocimiento en brazos de Albert, Harrison había llegado hasta ellos y abrió la puerta trasera para que Albert entrara con Candy en brazos. Al subir Harrison partió de forma inmediata rumbo a su departamento en Manhattan.

Poco antes de que Niel llegar a la salida, una chica bien vestida se le atravesó al paso, impidiendo que los siguiera.

- Caballero, debe usted ser muy rico para ofrecer tanto dinero por un baile – dijo la chica en forma coqueta.

- Quizás lo sea, pero por usted no ofrecería ni un centavo – la vio de arriba abajo, mientras la chica ponía cara de enojo – al contrario, creo que deberían pagarme por tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra - la chica se molesto – ahora déjeme pasar si no quiere que la empuje.

- Borracho grosero – dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado, Niel no le hizo caso y salió corriendo.

Niel llegó corriendo cuando el auto partía con Albert y Candy a bordo, cuando Candy fue levantada por Albert en brazos, ella perdió su chal, el cual quedo en el suelo.

- Solo esto me ha quedado de esta noche – dijo Niel agachándose a recoger el chal de Candy del suelo – No dejaré que ustedes dos se queden juntos, eso lo juro por mi vida – gritó Niel haciendo un juramento.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

EL Anillo Capitulo. IV. Los Efectos de una Droga Por MaryLuz

Era de madrugada. El aire de la noche se sentía fresco, después del calor que los había acompañado toda la velada, sentir el aire agitando el cabello era reconfortante.

Candy descansaba sobre las piernas de Albert, dormía plácidamente. Albert había pensado, por un momento, que se había desmayado, pero no, solo se había quedado dormida.

- Es extraño que con tan solo tres copas de champan alguien se emborre de esta forma – pensó Albert viendo el rostro apacible de Candy mientras la sostenía fuertemente de los hombros.

Harrison no hizo ningún comentario sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Candy, como un buen empleado se limito solo a conducir y a mantener la boca cerrada.

Albert recordaba lo ocurrido en la fiesta mientras observaba por la ventana. Había querido acompañar a Candy a Nueva York para ayudarla en dado caso que se encontrara con él, para no separarse de ella, porque tres meses sin verla sería demasiado doloroso. Sin embargo, ahora entendía que no habría cosa que él pudiera hacer. Ella lo seguía amando, no importaba que hubiesen estado a punto de besarse, el dolor en el rostro de Candy al ver a Terry era suficiente para recordarle que el corazón de Candy aun estaba ocupado.

Aun así, sentirla tan cerca de él, sentir su estremecimiento al estar tan cerca, habían hecho que su propio cuerpo reaccionara. Sentir sus manos sobre su pecho y recordar sus labios carmesí temblando bajo su mirada y ver aquellos ojos, le hacían sentir el profundo deseo de besarla. Si tan solo se hubiese atrevido; pero no lo hizo; y recordarlo ahora le hacía estremecer.

Aun faltaba unos minutos para llegar al departamento. Candy abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Albert que miraba por la ventana. Entonces se incorporó.

- Candy, sigue durmiendo – dijo Albert al sentir que Candy se incorporaba en el asiento.

- Me siento mareada estando acostada, prefiero sentarme – dijo Candy sonriendo, su cara se notaba enrojecida y aun hablaba de forma extraña.

Albert, entonces, le ayudo a incorporarse y pasó su brazo por la cintura para que Candy no se sacudiera tanto con el movimiento del auto. Ella recargó su brazo en el hombro, dejando muy cerca de él su cara. Albert sintió su respiración en el cuello. Entonces Candy apoyo ambos brazos en su hombro y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Albert? – preguntó de forma seria y aparentemente inocente, pero su voz aun sonaba pastosa.

- Porque tú te mereces lo mejor pequeña – dijo Albert.

- ¿Pequeña? – dijo Candy en tono recriminatorio – ¿por qué me dices pequeña?, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ya no soy una niña? – dijo Candy subiendo el tono de voz. Albert se dio cuenta de que Harrison observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

- Candy… – comenzó a decir Albert, no quería que Harrison presenciara una escena.

- Nada, puedo tener edad para ser tu esposa, pero no para que me sigas tratando como una niña – volvió a decir Candy.

- No volveré a decirte pequeña, Candy – dijo Albert observando que eso la calmo continuó – te lo prometo.

- Bien – dijo Candy volviendo a recargarse en su hombro. Albert sonrió acariciando uno de sus rizos que cosquilleaban en su cuello.

La respiración de Candy se fue haciendo rítmica, volvía a quedarse dormida aun sumida bajo los efectos del alcohol. Por lo menos es lo que creía Albert y Harrison.

Las manos de Candy se fueron soltando de tal forma que una de ellas descansaba sobre el respaldo del asiento, el brazo izquierdo de Albert mantenía sujeta a Candy de la cintura. Y la otra mano de ella estaba sobre el pecho de él. Cuando Candy fue cayendo profundamente dormida, su mano resbaló hasta las piernas de Albert, cayendo justo en medio de estas. Albert sintió como la mano de ella rozaba su entrepierna y sintió como un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple roce le hiciera sentir tales emociones? Albert tomo la mano de Candy para alejarla de sus piernas. Pero Candy regreso su mano para recorrer con un ligero movimiento de su dedo índice la pierna izquierda de Albert. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

Entonces Albert detuvo el movimiento de la mano de Candy con su mano libre, Candy soltó una risita, supo entonces que si lo hacía a propósito. No sabía que pensar, ese ligero cosquilleo en su pierna no dejaba de mandar choques eléctricos a todo su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de que era algo que no hacía de forma consciente, sin embargo le gustaba.

Candy entonces levanto sus brazos y lo abrazo, su rostro aun descansaba sobre su hombro, por lo que sus cabellos rozaban el cuello de Albert. Albert se quedo muy quieto, ¿qué era lo que pasaba con Candy?, ¿podía el alcohol hacer que Candy se comportara de esa forma? Candy entonces alzó su cabeza, estaba tan cerca de la cara de Albert, y de forma muy ligera rozó sus labios. Albert se quedo sumamente sorprendido ante el gesto de ella. Si así se comportaba con solo tres copas de Champan, procuraría darle una botella, pensó divertido. Candy se había vuelto a quedar dormida después de ese beso robado que le había dado. Y Albert la cubrió con su saco.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel había salido con Sigmur de la fiesta antes de que esta terminara, Sigmur no estaba nada contento, se había visto en la necesidad de llevar su auto y acompañar a Niel a donde le indicaba este.

- ¿No entiendo que vas a hacer allí? – dijo Sigmur molesto, mientras seguía manejando.

- Solo quiero saber qué hace, eso es todo – contestó Niel dando un sorbo a la botella de champan que había sacado de la fiesta.

- Pero si ya sabes que va a hacer ¿por qué quieres verlo? – dijo Sigmur con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Cállate y sigue manejando – dijo Niel poniéndose de mal humor.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La cena a beneficio de la cruz roja había resultado todo un éxito, todos los asistentes salían encantados con los resultados, todos, menos una chica rubia de ojos celestes. Todo el camino lo habían echo en silencio, Susana buscaba el momento adecuado para reclamarle a Terry y este lo encontró cuando él la dejó en el lecho de la cama.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Terry? – reclamó Susana al estar ya en la cama.

- Ya era hora de irnos, no podría aguantar un segundo más a Karen – dijo Terry.

- No me refiero a lo de Karen, me refiero a lo de Candy – Terry volteo a verla directamente a los ojos, sus ojos se volvieron fríos ante el comentario de Susana.

- Yo no hice nada Susana – se defendió.

- ¿Cómo de que no hiciste Nada? – Gritó furiosa – me dejaste en ridículo delante de toda la compañía y más, delante de toda la sociedad de Nueva York. Se supone que yo soy tu esposa, era por mí por quien deberías pagar para bailar – dijo Susana al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ah era eso – dijo Terry sin darle importancia al asunto – mira Susi, creí que lo habías entendido, pero por lo visto Karen te ha metido cosas en la cabeza. Si tú hubieras participado en la subasta, encantado hubiera pagado la suma más alta por uno de tus bailes.

- ¡Te estas burlando de mi Terry! – Dijo llorando – Karen tenía razón, tu aun la amas – Terry guardó silencio ante el comentario y cerró los ojos por la furia que comenzaba a sentir – ¿Aun la amas, Terry?, ¿por eso fue que ofreciste todo ese dinero por bailar con ella?, ¿no te importa que sea la esposa de tu amigo?

- ¡Basta Susana!- se enfureció haciendo que ella guardara silencio - ¿hasta cuándo estarás con lo mismo?, estoy contigo que es lo que querías, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir atormentándome con tus acusaciones infundadas?, ¿hasta cuándo? – al ver que Susana no respondía caminó hasta la puerta azotándola.

- ¡Terry!, ¡Perdóname!, ¡Terry!, ¡no me dejes sola! – se escuchaba el llanto de Susana en su habitación.

Terry salió de la habitación con la sangre encendida por las acusaciones de ella. Al ir caminando hasta la sala, vio sobre la mesa de centro una tarjeta. Al tomarla observó el nombre y la dirección: William A. Andrew, Manhattan.

Terry tomó su capa y salió del edificio sacando el auto y conduciendo por las oscuras calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harrison detuvo el auto frente a los edificios de departamentos donde vivían Candy y Albert, y se apresuró a bajar para ayudarle con ella.

- No se preocupe, Harrison, tome las llaves del departamento y prepáreme la cama para Candy – dijo Albert sacándola en brazos, del auto.

Cuando Marcel vio que Albert atravesaba la recepción con Candy en brazos de nuevo, sonrió, Albert contesto con otra sonrisa. Seguramente Marcel pensaba que Candy de nuevo se había quedado dormida al salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Harrison había dejado la puerta del departamento abierta y al entrar Albert vio que le esperaba a la entrada de la habitación. ¿Pero acaso se había equivocado?, Harrison había abierto la puerta de la derecha, que era la de él, sin embargo Albert entró sin decir nada en su habitación y depositó a Candy en la cama.

- Harrison, muchas gracias por todo, y buenas noches, nos vemos el lunes – Harrison inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y se marchó dejando a Albert pensativo.

Harrison había preparado la cama de la habitación de Albert. Lo cual le hacía sospechar que Harrison tampoco sabía que Candy y él eran parientes, ahora entendía por que Harrison llamaba señora a Candy y no Señorita, como George, o los empleados de ellos, en Chicago. Albert observó el anillo en su propia mano y volteo a ver a Candy que descansaba sobre su cama. El anillo brillaba con la luz de la luna sobre su pecho.

Albert se aproximó hasta la cama donde estaba Candy, lucía sumamente encantadora. Su peinado se había desecho y ahora sus rizos se esparcían de forma coqueta sobre la almohada. Parecía dormir de forma placida, sin embargo el apretado corsé del vestido debería estarle molestando. Así que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desatar las cintas para que se aflojara un poco y pudiera ella respirar mejor y dormir mas tranquila.

Candy se movió de forma inquieta sujetando las manos de Albert que sostenían las cintas del vestido. Albert se sobresaltó ante el contacto. Fue recorriendo de forma lenta aquellas manos suaves y blancas que le sostenían. Observo sus blancos y largos dedos, sus brazos que descansaban sobre dos hermosos senos acunados por el corsé, el blanco cuello, siguió la línea de su cara hasta llegar a sus labios; esos sensuales labios que hacía unos instantes se habían atrevido a robarle un beso. Parecía como si con la mirada le acariciara suavemente. Al llegar hasta sus ojos se topo con una mirada brillante, ella sonreía. Entonces se incorporó en la cama de rodillas quedando muy cerca de la cara de Albert.

- Candy yo… – trató de decir Albert aun sosteniendo las cintas del corsé, pero se detuvo al verla a los ojos, ella en ningún momento había dejado de mirarle.

Un tirante resbaló del vestido dejando ver uno de sus blancos hombros. Albert observó el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer a la que amaba como un loco. Entonces Candy levantó sus manos y poniéndolas sobre los hombros de Albert, lo beso.

Albert se sorprendió de nuevo, esta vez no era un simple roce, no, era un beso robado, era un beso lleno de pasión. Los brazos de Albert rodearon de forma instantánea la pequeña cintura de Candy contestando al beso de la misma forma. No pensaba, no era hora de pensar, la sensación de tener a Candy entre sus brazos era más fuerte que la cordura. Su corazón latía tan aprisa que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de felicidad.

El beso de Candy le había quitado el aire, sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa de él. Albert le ayudo sacándola del pantalón para que pudiera desabotonarla más fácil. Comenzó entonces a besarla en el cuello descendiendo de forma lenta por sus hombros. Ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y un leve gemido, como un suspiro, escapó de la boca de ambos.

- Candy te amo – susurró Albert sin darse cuenta, ante la piel de ella.

Las manos de Candy comenzaban a recorrer su espalda, haciendo que sintiera un choque eléctrico con cada caricia. Albert regresó a su boca, los besos de Candy eran sumamente apasionados. Albert no pensaba, Candy respondía a cada caricia, él exploraba con sus manos la geografía del cuerpo de Candy con cada nueva caricia avivando el deseo que lo consumía por dentro.

La camisa de Albert quedo totalmente abierta, mientras las cintas del vestido quedaban tiradas a un lado de la cama, los tirantes habían resbalado. Candy regresaba los besos de Albert de una forma apasionada, de una forma en la que Albert no sabía que pudiera responder.

Pero algo no encajaba en la actitud de Candy, una alarma se disparó en su mente haciéndolo despertar de lo que parecía ser un hechizo.

- ¡Candy! – Albert la tomó por los brazos deteniendo las caricias fieras de sus manos sobre su amplio pecho. Candy observaba divertida la cara de angustia de Albert, su mirada era sumamente brillante. Candy trató de nuevo de acercarse para besarlo, pero Albert pudo detenerla haciendo que se acostara aun sujetando sus brazos – Candy, ¿qué te pasa? – pero ella seguía sin contestar, solo sonreía.

- Nada Albert – pudo darse cuenta que la voz de Candy seguía sonando extraña. La felicidad que lo había embargado hacía unos instantes se borró de su corazón. Candy no era consciente de lo que hacía. Ella entonces cerró los ojos y volvió a caer profundamente dormida.

Albert se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño, cubrió su cara con agua para aminorar el profundo calor que sentía y recargándose en la pared del baño fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- Candy, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado esta noche?, por fin pude decirte lo que mi corazón tanto anhela, pero no se si podrás recordarlo mañana. Jamás podré olvidar esta noche mientras viva, jamás podré olvidar lo que podría ocurrir si continuábamos... – pensaba mientras dos gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un auto se había detenido frente a los lujosos departamentos de Manhattan y uno de los dos hombres que lo abordaban había bajado para observar detenidamente por las ventanas que daban al parque frente al edificio.

- Vamos Niel, ¿qué esperas ver?, crees que la chica va a salir bailando desnuda por la ventana o ¿qué? – dijo burlón Sigmur a Niel.

- Guarda silencio Sigmur y deja de molestarme, solo quiero estar aquí unos momentos – dijo Niel mientras observaba la ventana del lado izquierdo del segundo piso del edificio, si la información que le habían dado era correcta, esa debería ser la habitación de Candy. En su otra mano sostenía el chal que Candy había dejado olvidado en el piso de la calle, aspiraba el perfume de ella, ese perfume que llenaba sus sentidos.

De forma repentina las luces de un auto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sin otro remedio más que esconderse Niel corrió detrás del tronco de un árbol de aquel parque y Sigmur se acostó sobre el asiento delantero de su auto.

El auto se detuvo unos metros adelante del auto de Sigmur, Sigmur saco la cabeza para observar quien era el hombre que acababa de pasar junto a la ventanilla del auto. Lo fue siguiendo con la mirada, hasta que la luz de la luna le permitió ver su rostro.

- ¡Es el actor Terry Grandchester! – sé dijo así mismo observando que tanto hacía Terry – ¿me pregunto qué habrá venido a hacer aquí?

Terry había bajado del auto y observó el segundo piso del edificio. Tenía la dirección y sabía cual era él piso, pero no sabía cual era la recamara de Candy. Vio de primera instancia la gran ventana al frente del edificio, pero si la arquitectura de este departamento era como la del suyo, esa ventana debería ser la de la sala. Así que caminó dando la vuelta para seguir hasta el parque que quedaba bajo las ventanas de las que debieran ser las recamaras. ¿Cuál de ellas sería donde descansaba Candy?

Candy se levanto de la cama y se aproximó hasta la ventana, el aire nocturno agitaba las cortinas, de repente sintió frío y se abrazó a si misma. Niel pudo observar entre las cortinas la imagen de Candy, pero no podía salir de detrás del árbol, era descubrirse ante Terry y no era la ocasión para hacerlo. Terry volteo hacía aquella recamara y pudo observar con la luz de la luna la silueta de Candy, entonces supo cual era el cuarto de ellos, era el de la derecha.

Niel estaba confundido, según sus informes, el cuarto de Candy debería ser el de la izquierda, ¿qué hacia ella en el cuarto de Albert?, ¿es acaso que la droga había echo su efecto y Albert gozaba de esos beneficios? Niel comenzó a maldecirse por ello.

El frío que había sentido Candy desapareció y se convirtió en una oleada de Calor, aproximándose hasta el sillón se sacó el vestido por la cabeza quedando solo con el fondo. Dejó caer el vestido en el suelo, lo que hizo que Albert, que aun permanecía en el piso del baño se percatara de que ella se había levantado.

Salió del cuarto de baño, el aire que agitaba las cortinas se sentía fresco, estaba a punto de llover. Así que se acerco hasta la ventana para cerrarla sin voltear a ver en donde se encontraba Candy. Al acercarse a la ventana vio como un hombre caminaba por la calle, la silueta y la forma le recordaron a Terry, podría apostar que era él. Cerró la ventana sin dejar de ver a aquel hombre que daba la vuelta a la calle para quedar al frente del edificio.

Albert seguía observando por la ventana a través de las cortinas cuando sintió que un par de brazos lo tomaban por la cintura. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era Candy. Al tomar los brazos de Candy, estos estaban sumamente fríos, por lo que la volteo para hacer que se metiera a la cama.

- ¡Candy! – Albert abrió grandemente los ojos al observarla delante de él, al tiempo en que jalaba la sabana de la cama y la colocaba sobre ella – No, no deberías... – dijo de forma nerviosa - Regresa a la cama – dijo de forma firme.

- ¿A caso no te gusto? – dijo Candy con una voz que a los oídos de Albert sonó seductora, pero controlándose lo más que pudo, solo la tomo por los hombros he hizo que se acostara.

- Yo te cuidare, solo duerme.

Candy cerró los ojos, al tiempo en que Albert se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón de su habitación y observaba aquel cuerpo de mujer que descansaba sobre su lecho. Tan fácil que sería aprovechar aquella actitud tan desinhibida de Candy, pero eso estaría mal. No estaba seguro de que el comportamiento de Candy fuera causado por el alcohol, parecía como si hubiese consumido alguna especie de droga y eso le hiciera comportarse de esa forma. Jamás pensó que lo último que haría sería desnudarse por completo, ¿cómo olvidar? ¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por esa chica que ahora descansaba, totalmente desnuda, entre las sabanas de su cama?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel estaba furioso, la mezcla de drogas que le había dado a Candy lograrían ponerla fuera de combate por instantes, alegre y con una gran energía sexual cuándo despertara, pero esos placeres no los podía disfrutar él, ahora no le quedaba más que esperar.

- Niel, ya vámonos, o ¿piensas esperar aquí hasta mañana? – dijo Sigmur algo aburrido.

- No, claro que no, ya vámonos – dijo Niel abordando el auto.

- Creo que esta vez perdiste, amigo – dijo riendo.

- Eso lo dudo. Conociendo a mi tío, aun no hay nada perdido... – dijo Niel soltando la carcajada ante un Sigmur desconcertado por tal afirmación.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, Candy comenzó a pestañear observando todo a su alrededor. No le pareció su habitación, ¿dónde estaba?. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que Albert se encontraba dormido, sentado en el sillón. Sonrió al verlo, su rostro estaba totalmente recargado sobre el respaldo del sillón, sus párpados cerrados y respirando rítmicamente; estaba dormido. Recorría lentamente con la mirada a su joven tutor, no traía la camisa puesta, esta estaba tirada a un costado del sillón, al igual que su vestido.

- ¡Mi Vestido! – casi grita Candy incorporándose de golpe en la cama y dejando caer un poco la sabana al tiempo en que Albert levantaba su cabeza y Candy se daba cuenta de que estaba desnuda en la cama de Albert – Albert, ¿qué pasó? – dijo sonrojándose al sentirse desnuda bajo las sabanas.

- Aahh – Albert suspiro – por fin estás bien – dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se dejaba caer en la cama a un lado de Candy.

- Albert, ¿por qué estoy desnuda? – dijo poniéndose aun mas roja.

- Te aseguro que no he tenido nada que ver con eso, Candy – dijo cansadamente – Te contare todo más tarde, ahora solo quiero dormir, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no – dijo Candy mientras lo observaba descansar sobre las sabanas y ella permanecía cubierta por las mismas.

Albert se quedó dormido en pocos minutos, mientras Candy permanecía desnuda bajo las sabanas. Albert decía que él no había tenido nada que ver, pero entonces ¿qué había pasado después de la fiesta?, no recordaba mucho después de la subasta, solo podía recordar un sueño, un sueño que le hacía enrojecer al ver a Albert. En ese sueño Albert le decía que la amaba y ella correspondía a ese amor con apasionados besos. Candy volteo a verlo, pero él estaba boca abajo con la cara viendo al lado contrario de donde estaba ella. Solo podía apreciar su espalda desnuda, esa espalda ancha que tenía al alcance de su mano. Extendió la mano para tocarla, pero antes de llegar la retiro de forma rápida.

- ¿Pero que estoy pensando? – se recriminó.

Tenía que levantarse y vestirse. Vio la camisa de Albert que estaba en el piso y volteo a verlo a él, él estaba dormido, así que si se levantaba desnuda de la cama, nadie la vería.

Candy se levanto desnuda y totalmente roja de vergüenza, tomó la camisa de Albert y se la puso saliendo del cuarto de él. Su camisa aun tenía su aroma. Llegó hasta su habitación y se recargó en la puerta. Inundada por el masculino aroma de Albert cerró los ojos.

- ¡Albert! – Dijo casi en un suspiro – Albert, ¿qué me pasa? – se preguntó.

Era un sueño tan real que al sentirse desnuda bajo las sabanas llego a pensar que realmente había sucedido algo. Pero no, estaba segura que Albert no se hubiera aprovechado de su condición, sin embargo muy en el fondo lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho.

Al abrir los ojos sintió que la luz del sol le molestaba exageradamente, así que se aproximo a la ventana para cerrarla. Al observar por ella vio que alguien estaba sentado en el parque viendo directo a la ventana de la habitación del Albert.

Candy se vistió de forma apresurada y bajo hasta la recepción topándose con Marcel a la entrada.

- Buenos días señora Andrew – dijo Marcel a Candy al ir saliendo.

- Buen día Marcel.

- ¿Su esposo se quedó dormido? – pregunto Marcel ante lo que Candy se quedó parada en seco.

- ¡Mi Esposo! – Pensó Candy – Marcel piensa que Albert es mi esposo – se sonrojo y volteo para contestarle – Si señor Marcel, el aun duerme, estaré en el parque, por si pregunta por mí – dijo sin sacarlo de su error.

- Yo le informare, si pregunta por usted – sonrió Marcel

Candy salió caminando aun algo sonrojada por ser considerada la esposa de Albert, ese titulo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. "Su esposa", se seguía repitiendo, cuando llego hasta el parque y se detuvo frente a la persona que estaba allí.

- ¡Candy! – dijo sorprendido

- Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Candy al verlo sentado en la banca del parque.

- No lo sé, anoche salí de mi casa y llegue hasta aquí sin darme cuenta – dijo Terry sin verla a los ojos.

- ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

- No. Llegue anoche, me fui poco antes de que comenzara a llover y recién regreso, necesitaba verte – fue entonces cuando la vio a los ojos y se sorprendió al verlos. Los ojos de Candy se veían enrojecidos y ella sudaba, él sabía que algo le pasaba, su mano la tenía en su frente en señal de que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Candy, Candy ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- No te preocupes por mi Terry, solo tengo la resaca por haber bebido anoche – contesto con voz apenas audible.

- Será mejor que regreses a tu casa, Albert estará preocupado por ti.

- Sí, creo que si – dijo dándose la vuelta, pero entonces perdió el equilibrio y Terry la tomo entre sus brazos. Se había desmayado, así que Terry la llevó hasta el edificio.

Terry condujo a Candy hasta el segundo piso, Marcel no estaba en la recepción cuando Terry cruzó con Candy en brazos. Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento comenzó a golpearla con el pie al tiempo en que llamaba a Albert a gritos.

- ¡Albert!, ¡Albert! – gritaba Terry.

Albert abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y los gritos. Se levantó corriendo y se fue directo a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Terry!, ¡Candy! – Dijo al observar que Terry cargaba a Candy en brazos y este la arrebato de los brazos del actor para ser él quien la llevara de nuevo a su habitación y la depositara en la cama - ¿Qué ha pasado? – se pregunto Albert al ver a Candy en la cama de nuevo – yo pense que ya estabas bien Candy.

Terry permaneció dando vueltas en la sala, esperando que Albert saliera, y al ver que este no lo hacía se aproximó hasta la habitación que tenía la puerta entre abierta. Pudo ver a Albert sentado en la cama tomando la mano de Candy al tiempo en que con la otra recorría su rostro lentamente. Su mirada se posó sobre el vestido que había utilizado el día anterior, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo junto con el fondo que llevaría bajo él.

Albert volteo de forma repentina y vio a Terry en el umbral de la puerta, entonces se levantó y se aproximó a él.

- ¿Qué sucedió Terry? – fue lo primero que preguntó.

- Lo que le pasó a Candy lo he visto antes, Albert – dijo Terry preocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo intrigado guiándolo hasta la sala y haciéndolo sentarse.

- ¿Se comportó de forma extraña anoche? – preguntó. Albert lo observó directo a los ojos, no sabía a que se refería Terry, pero si, Candy si se había comportado de forma extraña, muy extraña y si Terry tenía la respuesta, le gustaría conocerla.

- Si, si se comportó de forma extraña.

- Mira Albert, no sé si lo que te diga lo has vivido, pero la forma en que la vi esta mañana indica el consumo de una mezcla de drogas – dijo Terry algo inseguro.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, lo he visto entre algunos de mis compañeros. Hay muchos tipos de drogas que pueden conseguirse con ciertas gentes que se dedican a la venta de estupefacientes. Y la mezcla de varios tipos de drogas dan resultados varios durante los efectos de las mismas. Pero casi siempre terminan con los ojos enrojecidos, dolor de cabeza, malestares diversos, además de perdida de conciencia momentánea.

- ¿Crees que haya consumido drogas? – Preguntó Albert interesado - eso podría explicar su comportamiento de la noche anterior- pensó.

- No lo sé Albert, pero quizá alguien quiso hacerle daño.

- Niel – dijo Albert en voz baja comprendiendo derrepente que la presencia de Niel en el baile no era casualidad.

- ¡Niel! – Escuchó Terry – ¿crees que Niel haya tenido algo que ver?

- Creo que si, Terry, supongo que ahora Candy debe descansar para que su cuerpo se desintoxique de cualquier sustancia que le hayan dado.

- Así es Albert. Bien, creo que ahora te dejo, debo regresar con Susana, debe estar preocupada por mi – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

- Terry – lo detuvo Albert antes de que saliera – ¿Has venido a buscar a Candy? – preguntó, ante lo que Terry se dio la vuelta y viéndolo directo a los ojos contestó.

- Jamás le haría daño a las personas a las que amo – al terminar salió y bajo las escaleras tan rápido como había podido.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que Terry le había dado no le agradó nada a Albert.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**EL Anillo**

**Capitulo. V. El Espejo Masculino**

**Por MaryLuz**

Albert permaneció todo el día al pendiente de Candy, los efectos de la droga parecían los efectos de la resaca por alcohol, pero él sabia que no era así. Enterarla de una suposición no le parecía buena idea, lo que si haría sería ponerle a Niel alguien que lo siguiera para evitar que volviera a intentar hacerle daño.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En la mansión de Chicago, la tía abuela Elroy leía muy entretenida la columna de sociales del diario matutino. Con su monofocal leía ávidamente los comentarios que hacía la prensa Neoyorquina sobre los asistentes a la cena que organizó la cruz roja para recabar fondos. Sobre su rostro inflexible y estricto se alcanzó a dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Archie iba entrando a la terraza donde la tía tomaba el desayuno, y alcanzó a apreciar la ligera sonrisa sobre su rostro, cosa muy extraña en ella. Así que se acerco hasta su espalda sin hacer el menor ruido, quería ver que era lo que su tía abuela leía y que le había hecho sonreír ligeramente.

Se acercó hasta el respaldo de la silla y pudo ver el encabezado del diario, nada del otro mundo, un baile de caridad para recabar fondos para la cruz roja. Nada interesante, el presidente había estado presente. Nada importante, una subasta de bailes. -¡Qué!- Archie arrebató de las manos de la tía el diario que traía esta.

- ¡Archiebal Corwen Andrew! – Levantó la voz la tía – ¿qué modales son esos? – dijo enojada.

- Lo siento Tía, ¿pero como es eso que el precio más alto fue dada por un baile con Candy?, ¡incluso se ofreció más que por bailar con la primera dama! – dijo Archie mientras continuaba leyendo la nota y en sus labios también se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Así es Archie, parece que los Andrew han cobrado importancia en Nueva York - dijo la tía levantándose de su asiento.

- Y creo que todo ha sido gracias a Candy, ¿no cree usted eso tía? – dijo Archie continuando con la lectura – aquí dice que gracias a su amabilidad, belleza y desenvolvimiento, la señorita Candy Andrew logró captar la atención del mismo presidente y de su esposa, ¡se imagina Tía!, Candy logró captar la atención del presidente de los estados Unidos – dijo Archie volteando a ver a la tía, quien se había quedado de espaldas para disimular su emoción ante lo que decía la nota.

- ¡Como toda una Andrew! – dijo seriamente y continuó su camino. Archie sonrió ante el comentario, parecía que por fin la tía abuela Elroy reconocía a Candy como la Andrew que era.

- Se lo contare a Annie de inmediato – se dijo al tiempo en que se iba corriendo, llevando el periódico consigo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert entró a su recamara cargando una bandeja con la comida para Candy, ella parecía dormir. Sin embargo abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- ¡Albert! – trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero un ligero malestar se lo impido.

- No te levantes Candy, sigue recostada, te sentirás mejor si descansas.

- ¡Hay Albert! – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente – te prometo no volver a tomar una sola gota de champan en mi vida – ante lo que Albert rió de buena gana.

- Espero que lo cumplas Candy, descansa, yo estaré afuera por si requieres algo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Gracias Albert – Albert salió y ella cerró los ojos, ese sueño no la abandonaba.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy no preguntó nada de lo ocurrido después del baile, no hacía más que pensar en aquel sueño. Regresó a sus clases en el hospital y Albert a su rutina de juntas con los miembros de la banca. Sin embargo se preguntaba ¿qué había ido a hacer Terry esa mañana al parque?, ¿qué buscaba?. Albert solo le comentó que Terry la había llevado hasta el departamento, pero el no le preguntó que habían hablado, ella trató de decirle que no habían dicho nada, pero el no se lo permitió, argumentando que eso era algo entre ellos dos. Candy pudo notar entonces una mirada de Albert que nunca antes había visto en él.

Albert, por su parte, se sentía celoso de esa mañana, el se había quedado dormido y al poco tiempo había llegado Terry con Candy en brazos, ¿qué le había dicho?, ¿qué habían hablado en ese lapso de tiempo en que él había dormido?, sin embargo no quiso preguntarle nada a Candy y cuando ella trató de decirle se lo impidió. No quería saber si Terry le había dicho que la seguía amando, no quería saber si le había dicho la verdad sobre su supuesto matrimonio y había salido del departamento lo más rápido posible para seguir con sus ocupaciones diarias, las cuales le impedían pensar en ella, en su Candy.

Un día de la semana en que Albert había sido citado a una reunión en un conocido restaurante de Nueva York con Bofil y asociados, este ya había tardado más de la cuenta en llegar y Albert estaba a punto de retirarse cuando una hermosa mujer de caminar sugestivo y cabello rojo se acerco hasta su mesa.

- ¿Señor Andrew? – preguntó aproximándose hasta él.

- Si – dijo Albert levantando la vista para ver a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz, topándose con una hermosa mujer – dígame señorita en ¿qué puedo ayudarle? – dijo cortésmente.

- Me llamo Vanessa Wilkins y soy la prometida de Estefano Bofil – dijo al tiempo en que extendía su enguantada mano y Albert la besaba de forma caballerosa.

- ¿Es usted la prometida del hijo del señor Bladimir Bofil? – Ante lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿dígame que puedo hacer por usted señorita Wilkins? – dijo Albert al tiempo en que le ofrecía asiento.

- Bueno, creo que ambos hemos sido plantados en nuestras respectivas citas señor Andrew – dijo de forma coqueta – mi prometido y mi futuro suegro han salido de forma urgente hacía Mansfiel, Pensilvania, un problema con los bancos creo. Así que me dejaron la tarea de avisarle.

- Le agradezco señorita Wilkins

- Dígame Vanessa, por favor – dijo sonriendo.

- Bien, Vanessa, le agradezco el mensaje y con su permiso...

- Pero, ¿ya se va? – Dijo Vanessa algo desilusionada – acompáñeme unos momentos, por favor – dijo suplicante.

- Está bien señorita, pero solo puedo ofrecerle unos minutos de compañía.

- Le agradezco, señor Andrew – dijo Vanessa sonriendo – Creo que usted no me recuerda, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ya nos conocíamos? – preguntó Albert algo desconcertado.

- Bueno, no fuimos presentados formalmente, yo también estuve en el baile de caridad de hace algunos días, incluso participé en la subasta, aunque no ofrecieron tanto por uno de mis bailes como por uno de su esposa – Albert se sorprendió, Vanessa había visto el anillo en su mando izquierda y asumía, al igual que muchos, que él era casado – Es comprensible que no me prestara atención, su esposa es muy bella y usted solo tenía ojos para ella.

- Se refiere usted a Candy – dijo Albert, Vanessa se grabó mentalmente el nombre.

- Si, supongo que sí. Debe usted tener mucho dinero para ofrecer incluso más que él mismo presidente – dijo algo intrigada.

- El dinero no es importante en mi vida – comentó.

- Pero ¿y para esposa?

- A Candy tampoco le importa el dinero.

- No deja de mencionar su nombre – se decía Vanessa mientras le sonreía.

Por fuera del restaurante un par de hombres iban pasando, el mas joven volteo por la ventana y pudo observa a Albert y a Vanessa platicando.

- Ese es Wiliam A. Andrew – Decía Joan Miller a su compañero Curt Osborn.

- Si, y esta con Vanessa Wilkins, la vampiresa. Me parece que su prometido Estefano, pronto tendrá que buscarse otra – dijo Curt en son de burla.

- Si, al parecer Vanessa ha cambiado de objetivo. Wiliam Andrew es más rico que Estefano Bofil. No quisiera estar en los zapatos de su novia – concluyo Joan.

Mientras tanto Albert se despedía de Vanessa en el restaurante.

- Con su permiso señorita Wilkins – dijo Albert – debo retirarme, ha sido un placer – dijo al tiempo en que besaba su mano de nuevo.

- Ah, ah – dijo Vanessa coqueta agitando un dedo en señal negativa – Vanessa, nada de señorita Wilkins – dijo al tiempo en que sacaba de su bolso una tarjeta y se la dejaba a Albert en el bolso de su saco – por si se le ofrece algo – dijo de nuevo, ante lo que Albert se sorprendió.

- Con su permiso – se retiro mientras Vanessa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del restaurante.

- Es una lástima que sea casado – se dijo – sin embargo es tan guapo, que bien podría sacar algo de él – concluyó.

Albert salió del restaurante aun algo confundido por la actitud de la prometida de Estefano Bofil, era una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero a la vez algo peligrosa. Mientras iba caminando, pudo percatarse de que un par de hombres lo miraban fijamente, se sorprendió al percatarse que unos ojos verde esmeralda lo veían con interés.

Joan por su parte no quitaba la vista de ese hombre alto y rubio que lo veía intrigado, entonces se adelanto ante la sorpresa de su amigo y compañero quien no tuvo otra más que seguirlo.

- Señor Andrew – dijo Joan a Albert.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Albert intrigado.

- No, pero me permitiría recomendarle que cuide más el tipo de amistades con las que se relaciona – dijo Joan, ante lo que Albert no supo que decir. Joan siguió su camino seguido por Curt, mientras Albert lo veía confuso.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Joan? – pregunto Curt cuando ya se encontraban lo suficiente lejos de Albert.

- Porque no me parecería justo para ella – dijo Joan al tiempo en que apresuraba su paso y dejaba a Curt mas confundido que al principio.

- ¿Ella?, ¿cuál ella? ¿Vanessa? – corrió Curt para alcanzar a su amigo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vanessa no permaneció sola por mucho tiempo en el restaurante, un hombre observaba sus movimientos y al poco tiempo se sentó en su mesa.

- ¡Buenas tardes querida! – dijo

- Niel, tenía rato de estarte esperando, ¿por qué no aparecías? – dijo Vanessa con voz molesta.

- No me iba a presentar estando mi tío presente – dijo Niel molesto a su vez. – ¿qué pretendes con él?

- ¿Tú Tío? – Sonrió Vanessa al enterarse – ¿es casado?

- No, es soltero, pero hay una chica rubia que parece interesarle mucho.

- ¡Candy! – dijo Vanessa entendiendo de quien se trataba.

- Sí, pero esa rubia será mía. Es la persona que te pedí siguieras – completó Niel.

- Oh, ah – rio Vanessa – entonces ya tengo su dirección – volvió a sonreír – yo quiero a ese hombre para mí – dijo en voz baja a Niel.

- No me importa que hagas con él, yo quiero a la chica – dijo Niel decidido.

- Bien, entonces ayúdame, que yo te ayudare – dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Vanessa rio al saber que Niel podría ayudarle a conquistar a ese hombre que era la cabeza de la familia Andrew.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy ya había llegado al departamento cuando vio bajo la puerta una nota. Se agachó y la recogió para saber que era. La abrió cuidadosamente y se percato del lió en el que estaba.

_Señora Candy Andrew:_

_Nos complace confirmar nuestra presencia en su casa este domingo a las 8:00 PM. _

_Sinceramente Suyos._

_Susana M de Granchester_

_Terry G. Granchester B._

Se sentó en el sillón observando la nota, como podría seguir fingiendo que estaban casados cuando no lo estaban. Pero desde que Marcel la había confundido con la esposa de Albert, ese titulo comenzaba a gustarle. El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos y se levantó para contestarlo.

- ¡Diga! – contestó Candy alegremente.

- ¿Es usted Candy Andrew? – preguntó una voz de mujer

- Si, ¿quién habla? – se intrigó

- Usted no me conoce, soy una amiga que quiere informarle que Albert Andrew se está viendo con una mujer de nombre Vanessa Wilkins, cuídese de esa mujer - Clik

- ¡Oiga!, ¡espere! – dijo Candy, pero era demasiado Tarde, la mujer al teléfono ya había colgado.

Candy dejó caer el auricular sobre el teléfono, las palabras de la mujer retumbaban en sus oídos. ¡Albert se estaba viendo con una mujer!, ¡con una mujer!, sintió como su cuerpo completo comenzaba a temblar y un sentimiento extraño la embargó, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sin darse cuenta una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Aun era temprano y dado que Bofil no se presentó a la junta, Albert había llegado temprano al departamento, le daría la sorpresa a Candy y saldrían ambos a cenar esa noche.

Al sentir que la puerta se abría Candy volteo de forma instintiva, no era la hora habitual a la que solía llegar Albert, fue una sorpresa para ella verlo allí parado en la puerta. Sobre sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas, ¿qué podría decirle cuando le preguntara por qué lloraba?

Albert no supo que pasaba, ¿por qué estaba Candy parada en medio de la sala con lagrimas en los ojos?, se acerco a ella sin decir ninguna palabra, le destrozaba el corazón verla llorar, pero ¿por qué lloraba?. Sobre su mano vio una nota y se la quitó. Candy la había olvidado por completo, había olvidado que tenía la nota de Susana en sus manos. Solo recordaba la voz de aquella mujer diciéndole que Albert se veía con una chica llamada Vanessa Wilkins. Candy había bajado la vista, Albert abrió la nota y la leyó, al momento volteo a ver a Candy y una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de ella, entonces salió corriendo hasta su recamara recargándose en la puerta al cerrarla.

Albert se dejo caer sobre el sillón, Candy sufría por Terry de nuevo, volvió a leer la nota de Susana. Si Terry sabía que ellos no estaban casados no había enterado aun a Susana. Pero Albert no sabía la verdadera razón del llanto de Candy, ni si quiera la misma Candy sabía la causa de su llanto.

- ¡Albert! – Dijo Candy en voz baja aun recargada en la puerta de su cuarto – ¿por qué lloro?, Albert eres libre de salir con quien tu quieras, solo eres mi tutor, no soy mujer para ti – se repitió una y otra vez, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Albert aun permanecía sentado en el sillón pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarle, ¿qué?, ¿cómo hacer que Candy olvidara el amor que sentía por Terry?, ¿cómo hacer que el corazón olvide?, si el mismo no había podido sacarla aun de su mente y de su corazón.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Candy! – se sorprendió levantándose del sillón y viéndola directo a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes se veían algo hinchados por el llanto.

Albert se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cara suavemente, ella cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto, ¿pero que le pasaba? Candy no sabía porque su corazón latía de forma tan apresurada.

- Candy yo te ayudare – dijo Albert abrazándola – no pasaras sola por esta prueba, yo estaré contigo – Candy no entendía las palabras de Albert, porque le decía eso – ¿Terry sabe la verdad sobre nuestro supuesto matrimonio? – pregunto Albert, ante lo que Candy entendió de inmediato. Albert pensaba que el llanto se debía a la cena del domingo.

- Pero que tonta eres Candy – se recriminó - Albert siempre ha sido tu protector, siempre has sido para él como su hermana pequeña, alguien a quien hay que cuidar – No sabe nada Albert – dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, algo que Albert mal interpreto.

- ¿Quieres que le digamos la verdad? – dijo Albert con igual tristeza en la voz. Decirle a Terry la verdad significaría anular cualquier esperanza que él tuviera de que Candy correspondiera al amor que sentía por ella.

- ¿Decirle la verdad? – Pensó Candy aun abrazada a él – ¿decirle la verdad?, ¿para qué?, ¿de que serviría decirle la verdad a Terry?, el esta casado, felizmente casado con Susana. Y yo quisiera seguir disfrutando... – Candy dejo de pensar por unos instantes – ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? – levantó su rostro hacía Albert, él la observo detenidamente – No Albert, podríamos... – se interrumpió.

- ¡Claro que si Candy! – dijo Albert sonriendo, un rayo de esperanza cruzó por su corazón, quizá no todo estaba perdido – Compraremos lo necesario para la cena.

- Me gustaría cocinar – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿¡Cocinar?!, tratare de tener algo para el estómago – dijo Albert bromeando, ante lo que Candy le dio un golpe en el brazo y le sacó la lengua.

- ¡Eres muy malo! – dijo riendo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry estaba con Susana en el departamento que ambos compartían, Terry estaba sumamente molesto, Susana había confirmado la asistencia de ambos en el departamento que Albert compartía con Candy.

- Susana creí que eso ya había quedado olvidado, yo no pienso asistir a esa cena – dijo molesto.

- Pero Terry, nosotros quedamos en ir este domingo, ya confirme nuestra asistencia, no podemos quedarles mal – dijo Susana con un tono de voz conciliador y suplicante. Terry estaba renuente a asistir.

- ¿Por qué ahora?, ya no había pensado en ella como lo he estado haciendo desde aquella noche en el baile – pensaba apretando los puños – Susana no comprende mi sentir, no podría soportar verla frente a frente con él, no podría.

- Terry, por favor, ya sabes que casi nunca salgo, creo que ir al departamento de Candy me servirá de distracción – seguía insistiendo – ¡por favor! – Susana puso cara de suplica, en sus ojos se veía una chispa. Terry la miro y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no?, quizá eso podría hacerme olvidar, verla feliz al lado del hombre al que ama – penso al ver a Susana – Esta bien Susi, pero ahora ayúdame con los ensayos de la obra.

- Claro que si Terry – dijo Susana feliz tomando el guion y prosiguiendo a leer las líneas que Terry le señalaba.

Terry volteo a ver a esa mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón con el libreto en sus manos. Había sido una gran actriz, pero debido a su accidente se había visto en la necesidad de abandonar la carrera que tanto amaba. Antes la veía llorar, le había visto aferrarse a él como su única tabla de salvación. Pero hacía un tiempo en que la veía diferente, la veía como una mujer valiente que comenzaba a afrontar la vida con su discapacidad. La depresión en la que se había sumido la había hecho dependiente de su madre y de él. Pero ahora ella se enfrentaba sola a la vida, sola. Era ella la que había hecho hasta lo imposible por caminar con esa prótesis que ahora usaba.

- ¡Terry!, ¡Terry no has dicho tus líneas! – dijo Susana sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos.

- Estaba distraído Susi – dijo Terry acercándose al sillón y tomando su mano. Susana lo observo detenidamente – ¿Por qué no aceptaste el papel de Desdémona en la obra, Susi?, es un papel que en el que pasarías la mayor parte del tiempo en una cama, ¿por qué no lo aceptaste? – preguntó Terry. Susana bajo la vista.

- Porque quiero regresar a los escenarios de una forma diferente Terry, quiero que la gente me vea y diga que he regresado porque mi talento así lo demostraba. No que he regresado por que un director de teatro tuvo compasión por mí.

- Pero Susi, tu sabes que Hattaway...

- Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, él lo sabe; pero no el público. Quiero empezar de nuevo, desde cero, Terry – dijo Susana sonriendo. Terry comprendió lo que sentía, ella volvería a luchar por ocupar un puesto en la compañía teatral, no regresaría al lugar en el que se quedo, no, regresaría luchando como otro actor más. Eso le lleno de orgullo y deposito un beso en su frente.

- Sigamos con los ensayos – dijo Terry regresando a su posición.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ya era viernes, faltaban pocos días para el domingo, Candy se encontraba nerviosa por esa cena, pero más nerviosa se encontraba aun por su propio sentir, por ese sentir que se venía presentando en ella desde aquel baile, ¿o sería desde antes y no se había percatado de ello?. Estaba sumamente confundida.

Albert estaba en el consorcio Bofil Bank, tenía una cita con Bladimir Bofil y sus socios, esperaba en un amplio salón ser recibido por el director general y socio mayoritario. El plan de negocios que se venían planteando desde hacía meses estaba por cerrar las últimas negociaciones, hacer una banca asociada que contuviera todos los bonos y valores del mercado, no solo bancario, sino de empresas públicas y privadas. Era un proyecto ambicioso, pero estaba dando buenos resultados. Si este plan resultaba, el siguiente paso sería Londres.

La enorme puerta se abrió y Albert volteo, esperaba ver a la secretaria de Bofil que le indicara que Bladimir le esperaba. Sin embargo, a quien vio fue a Vanessa Wilkins, que entraba en el gran salón, vestía un hermoso vestido ajustado a su cintura dejando ver sus exuberantes atributos. Realmente lucía hermosa, podría volver loco a cualquier hombre con sus encantos, a cualquiera, menos a él. Su mente y su corazón pertenecían ya a una mujer, a Candy.

- Señor Andrew es un verdadero placer volver a verle – dijo Vanessa acercándose hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

D- isculpe señorita Wilkins, pero creo que no debería haber hecho eso – dijo Albert algo molesto. No era la forma de comportarse de una dama.

- Haber hecho ¿qué? – dijo fingiendo inocencia – pero en lugar de recibir una reprimenda por algo insignificante, yo debería reclamarle a usted, señor Andrew – dijo Vanesa fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

- ¿Reclamarme?, ¿por qué señorita Wilkins? – dijo, mientras Vanesa volteaba a enfrentarlo.

- Por dos razones – dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura – primera, le pedí que me llamara Vanessa y no señorita Wilkins y porque usted me mintió.

- ¿Le mentí? – preguntó Albert desconcertado.

- Así es, usted me dijo que era casado y no es así, usted es soltero y esa chica, Candy, es su pupila, no su esposa – Albert cambió su semblante, las palabras de Vanessa le molestaban, ¿cómo se atrevía a reclamarle por algo que ella había asumido? Cada vez estaba más convencido que las palabras de aquel chico fuera del restaurante tenían mucho sentido.

- En primer lugar señorita Wilkins, considero que siendo la prometida del hijo de uno de mis futuros socios y debido al respeto que me merecen ellos y usted, yo no debería llamarla por su nombre - Vanessa se sorprendió por semejante afirmación, lo que hacía que se notara el enojo en su rostro – Y en segundo lugar, yo no le dije que era casado, eso lo asumió usted. Además yo no tengo porque hablarle de mi vida privada, me molesta sobremanera que se metan en ella.

La enorme puerta del salón se volvió a abrir, esta vez si era la secretaría de Bofil que le avisaba a Albert que lo esperaban en la sala de juntas. Albert suspiro aliviado por ese aviso, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle por el enojo. Parecía que Vanessa le había investigado y eso se le hizo sospechoso. ¿Qué interés podría tener Vanessa en su vida privada y en la de Candy?

- Con su permiso, señorita Wilkins! – se despidió Albert dejando a Vanessa con los ojos chispeantes por el enojo. Era el primer hombre que no caía rendido a sus pies. ¿Que tenía esa Candy que le había ganado la partida sin tan siquiera haberle permitido pelear?

- No sé que tiene esa rubia que tiene loco a Niel y a Albert Andrew, pero lo voy a averiguar – se dijo Vanessa al tiempo en que tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón.

Vanessa había visto en Albert su oportunidad de ascender a los niveles más altos de la sociedad. Había logrado convertirse en la prometida del hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York, pero para poder disfrutar de esa fortuna tendría que esperar a que el viejo muriera y entonces Estefano tomara posesión de la fortuna Bofil. Sin embargo, Albert Andrew ya era dueño de una cuantiosa fortuna, no tenía que esperar a que nadie muriera para disfrutar de esos beneficios, solo tendría que lograr engatusarlo para convertirse en la señora Andrew, para eso tenía que sacar a Candy de su camino.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era la tarde del viernes y Candy salía del hospital como todos los días. Harrison la esperaba justo en frente del hospital para llevarla al departamento. Después de haberse enterado que Niel era quien le había seguido, Albert no permitía que ella regresara caminando, por más cerca que este estuviera del hospital.

- Lisbeth, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo Candy a su amiga al ir saliendo del diplomado.

- ¡Claro que si Candy!, tu sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- El cumpleaños de Albert es la siguiente semana y no se aun que regalarle – dijo Candy algo apenada – quisiera que me ayudaras a encontrar un buen regalo para él.

- Claro que si Candy, cuenta con migo. Podríamos ir la próxima semana a buscarle algo, creo saber dónde podemos encontrarlo – dijo al tiempo en que se detenía pensativa – sí, sería algo perfecto – sonrió.

- ¡Lo crees!, yo no tengo la menor idea de que regalarle, así que te agradecería cualquier ayuda – dijo Candy sonriendo a su vez.

- Claro que sí, yo te llevaré, es un lugar donde yo le compre a mi esposo un regalo hace algunos años. Pero creo que aun esta abierto.

- Gracias Lisbeth – dijo Candy al tiempo en que se despedía de su amiga para ir con Harrison – ¡iremos la próxima semana! – se volteo para decirle las últimas frases a su amiga mientras se despedía con la mano.

Candy no se dio cuanta de que mientras ella se despedía de Lisbeth, una persona se acercaba en su misma dirección. Candy volteo demasiado tarde, choco irremediablemente. Al tiempo en que sentía como perdía el equilibro los libros cayeron al suelo por su intento de no caer, pero era casi imposible. Sintió como un brazo detenía su caída al ser sostenida.

- ¡Oh!, ¡lo siento mucho! – dijo Candy al tiempo en que se agachaba para recoger los libros que yacían tirados en el piso. Al mismo tiempo la otra persona que había chocado con ella también se agachaba para ayudarle a recogerlos.

Candy no se había fijado con quien había chocado. Pudo notar al observar que había sido un hombre, lleva zapatos de composición fuerte, pantalones gruesos, pero sus brazos eran blancos y tenía manos finas.

Candy levanto la mirada para verlo, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ser observada de forma fija por un par de ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados por un par de pestañas enromes y espesas. El chico tenía una nariz respingada y unas facciones finas. Era como estarse viendo en un espejo, solo que de hombre.

El chico tenía el cabello corto, rubio y rizado. Su cara no tenía pecas y aparentaba un par de años más que Candy. Candy se levantó al tiempo en que el chico entregaba los libros a Candy. Se había quedado sin habla, el solo sonreía. Candy trató de decir algo, pero estaba sumamente sorprendida. Si no fuera porque usaba pantalón, una camisa algo suelta y un chaleco, ella hubiese jurado que era ella misma ya que eran de la misma altura.

- Espero me disculpes, no me fije que venías – dijo el chico.

- Oh, oh no, yo fui la culpable, debería haber puesto más atención – dijo Candy sintiéndose ruborizar por la mirada del chico.

- Me llamo Joan Miller – dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano a Candy.

- Yo soy Candy White Andrew – dijo sonriendo al tiempo en que le daba la mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó curioso.

- Oh, no, solo estoy tomando un diplomado, soy enfermera – sonrió.

- Muy noble profesión – sonrió a su vez – Yo soy detective, policía – corrigió- y aquel que vez allá – dijo señalando a otro chico – es Curt Osborn, es mi compañero – Candy volteo y vio que Curt la miraba con el ceño fruncido, entonces ella sonrió y le levantó la mando como saludo. Curt se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta – es un gruñón – rió Joan. Candy también sonrió.

- Me ha dado gusto conocerlo detective – dijo Candy

- Dime Joan, también me ha dado gusto conocerte, Candy- dijo al tiempo en que volvía a extender su mano para despedirse – espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos vemos – sonrió – te sonara extraño, pero siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

- No, no me suena extraño Joan, porque yo siento lo mismo – Curt volteo en ese momento y le hizo una seña a Joan.

- Nos vemos Candy, adiós – y salió corriendo en dirección a Curt.

- Adiós Joan – dijo Candy al tiempo en que pensaba – que extraña sensación, realmente es como si lo conociera de siempre. Es como esa sensación que tenía cuando alguien me observaba. Además creo que nos parecemos mucho. – Y camino hasta el auto con Harrison.

Curt había salido caminando después de haberle indicado a Joan que se fueran. Iba serio, algo extraño en él.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo, porque esa cara? – pregunto Joan.

- Esa chica es la que vimos en aquel restaurante ¿no? – dijo Curt aun serio.

- Si, la misma, no te parece hermosa? – dijo Joan esperando ver la reacción de su amigo.

- Si, es muy bella, pero no entiendo porque querías conocerla y menos entiendo la forma de acercarte a ella – decía aun serio.

- Tengo poderosas razones amigo y quizá te las diga, pero primero necesito un favor de tu parte – dijo

- ¿Un favor?

- Si quieres que te siga cubriendo con Sally, necesito que me investigues todo lo que puedas sobre Candy White Andrew. Dime algo más de lo que viene en los periódicos.

- ¡Ahora me vas a cobrar lo de Sally!

- Claro, ¿qué creías que era gratis? – dijo bromista Joan mientras llegaban al auto.

- ¡Oh, está bien! – dijo Curt resignado, mientras Joan sonreía.

- Candy, si mis sospechas son ciertas... – pensaba mientras Candy pasaba en el auto con Harrison y se despedía de él a través de la ventana.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert se encontraba sentado en un restaurante del centro de Nueva York, esperaba encontrarse con el detective privado que George le recomendó. Mientras esperaba que llegara, su mente no dejaba de volar hasta Candy.

¿Por qué seguía Candy sufriendo por Terry?, era algo que él mismo hacía por ella, el amor que había crecido dentro de su corazón era inacabable, quería hacer hasta lo imposible por no verla sufrir. Pero al estar tan cerca de ella, él mismo se estaba haciendo daño.

- ¿Señor William Andrew? – se acerco un hombre a la mesa de Albert.

- Si – volteo Albert para ver al dueño de la voz. Era un hombre regordete, vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero de ala ancha, el cual lo llevaba en las manos. Usaba un bigote recortado que no le sentaba muy bien.

- Soy Roger Miuler, investigador privado – dijo al tiempo en que le extendía la mano a Albert para presentarse y Albert le invitaba a sentarse – El señor George Johnson me habló de lo que usted busca, así mismo me mando algunas fotografías – continuó mientras le mostraba a Albert lo que George le había mandado por correo.

Albert explicó lo que había pasado en el baile y sus sospechas de la droga, Niel no tenía nada que hacer en Nueva York, así que quería saber en que andaba y como era posible que ofreciera tanto dinero por un baile con Candy. Roger Miuler estuvo de acuerdo en seguirlo, ya se encargaría él de saber en que parte se estaba hospedando y seguirlo.

- Además de eso, quiero pedirle otra cosa – dijo Albert al tiempo en que sacaba de su saco una tarjeta – Quiero que averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre esta Señorita.

Roger Miuler tomo la tarjeta que Albert le extendía y verificó su nombre, sonrió ligeramente, un gesto que Albert noto.

- ¿La conoce? – preguntó interesado.

- Si, la conozco muy bien. Pero le pasare él reporte que me pide – dijo regresándole la tarjeta a Albert – estaré en contacto con usted señor William - Dijo disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar.

- ¿Quién sería Vanessa Wilkins que era conocida por un investigador privado y ex policía de los Ángeles?.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era Domingo por la mañana, Candy había tratado de olvidar aquella llamada en la que le informaban que Albert se veía con una tal Vanessa Wilkins. Se había quedado en el departamento haciendo el aseo, mientras Albert compraba lo necesario para preparar la cena. Ya había recogido todo y ahora se disponía a entrar a la habitación de Albert. Mientras sacudía, pudo ver sobre el buró una pequeña tarjeta blanca. Se acercó hasta el sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos y entonces sintió como un dolor en su corazón comenzaba a nublarle la vista.

¡Era la tarjeta de ella! La tarjeta en donde estaba la dirección y teléfono de esa chica.

Candy pretendió no hacerle caso, dejó la tarjeta en su lugar y salió de allí. Sin embargo, le asaltaba un sentimiento que no terminaba de entender. Se sentía con ganas de llorar, con ganas de entrar de nuevo al cuarto de Albert y romper aquella tarjeta en miles de pedazos, con ganas de reclamarle a Albert por tener esa tarjeta a un costado de su cama, ¿qué era ese sentimiento?, ¿qué era eso que sentía? Además estaba nerviosa, el día del baile no había querido compartir la mesa con Terry y Susana y ahora tendría que hacerlo. No sabía como sentirse con respecto a Terry, se sentía feliz por Susana, por fin la veía caminando, era reconfortante no verla en una silla y verla sonreír le hacía sentir que el sacrificio que tanto ella como Terry habían hecho había valido la pena.

Albert llegó con lo necesario para preparar la cena, Candy había cambiado su semblante para mostrar una sonrisa ante él. Había prometido no mentirle en sus sentimientos, pero no era algo que le agradara compartir. ¿Cómo decirle como se sentía con respecto a esa chica a quien no conocía pero cuyo nombre le sonaba tan familiar?

Mientras preparaban la cena, Candy contó lo ocurrido con Joan y lo extrañamente familiar que le pareció.

- ¿Un policía dices Candy? – preguntó Albert interesado.

- Sí, me dijo que era detective. Pero sabes Albert, al verlo me pareció estarme viendo en un espejo, solo que de hombre. Yo lo encontré sumamente parecido a mi o yo parecida a él.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos días un chico me intercepto en la calle al ir saliendo de un restaurante, sus ojos me recordaban a los tuyos. Pero era un chico y tenía la misma descripción que me mencionas.

- ¿Sería la misma persona? – preguntó Candy.

- Quizá sí. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor – dijo Albert recordando lo que le había dicho sobre Vanessa.

- No sabría donde localizarlo – dijo Candy pensativa.

- ¡Pero yo sí! – dijo recordando al detective que contrato para que siguiera a Niel.

Todo estaba listo para la cena, había preparado entre los dos el menú. Albert seguía molestando a Candy con la comida, era extraño verla cocinar, lo que sospechaba que lo hacía con una intención: Terry. Sin embargo, no había querido mencionárselo.

Candy había querido cocinar, no se podría decir que era una buena cocinera, pero sería mucho abuso que Albert cocinara y ella solo se limitara a ver. No le parecía justo, ella quería demostrarse a si misma que podía ser una buena ama de casa y que mejor que fuesen sus invitados los que dijeran como había quedado la comida. Sabiendo como era Terry, este comenzaría a bromear, y Albert diría que todo estaba bien. Confiaba en que realmente todo estuviese bien.

Sentía una ilusión extraña de tener invitados en el departamento, independientemente de que fueran Terry y Susana, le hacía sentir que realmente tenía un hogar, solo en el hogar de Pony y en el departamento que compartía con Albert en Chicago se había sentido tan bien.

Todo estaba listo para la cena, Candy se había esmerado en su arreglo personal, quería verse bien. Más no sabía ¿por qué?

- ¿Qué haces Candy? – se dijo mientras se observaba nuevamente en el espejo – ¿a quién quieres impresionar?, antes no te esmerabas tanto en tu arreglo personal. ¿A caso aun piensas en Terry? – sé volvió a preguntar – No, a quien engaño – recargó su frente en el espejo – No es por Terry, Terry se ha convertido en lo que debe ser, un dulce recuerdo. ¿Pero entonces Candy? – sé volvió a fijar en el espejo – ¿Albert?, ¡No!, ¡es una tontería! – se dijo a si misma sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar lo que pensaba. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

- Candy, ¿estas lista?, ya van a ser las ocho – dijo Albert.

Candy abrió la puerta y le sonrió al verlo. Albert se quedo en silenció al verla, lucía simplemente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido sencillo en color verde oscuro, lo cual hacía que sus ojos brillaran más hermosos que nunca. Había dejado su cabello suelto, el cual llegaba hasta media espalda y únicamente lo sujetaba con un broche a los lados. Llevaba solo un poco de carmín en los labios, y cero maquillaje, ella no lo necesitaba, su belleza era natural.

Albert bajó la vista sintiéndose triste, sabía porque lo hacía, o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía. El pensaba que se había arreglado para Terry.

Candy vio la mirada en la cara de Albert y no supo por que se notaba triste, no había echo ningún comentario sobre su arreglo, por lo que pensaba que no se había fijado en él. Lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera muy mal.

- Estoy lista – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – eres una tonta Candy – se dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala – ¿creías que te diría algo?, ¿creías que te diría que te veías bonita?, ¿pero en qué pensabas?, él es como tu hermano, te ve solo como a su hermana menor, no te confundas – se dijo mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Vanessa Wilkins.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, ambos voltearon a ver el reloj, las ocho en punto. Candy trago saliva y se dirigió a la puerta.

Albert no perdía detalle de su movimiento, se veía segura, pero su semblante dejaba ver algo de tristeza. Se volvería a enfrentar a ese sentimiento que tenía al ver a Candy al lado de Terry, no era algo agradable, pero lo haría, por ella, lo haría.

Candy se detuvo en la puerta y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, puso una sonrisa en su rostro antes de abrir. Entonces giro la manija de la puerta y fue abriendo poco a poco para dejar entrar a sus invitados.

Continuara...

Notas de Autora.

Esta historia ésta terminada. No hay cabos sueltos, todo tiene su debida explicación a lo largo de los capítulos. Si tienen dudas, solo deben seguir leyendo.

Lynda dio un término a la clase de historias que escribo, dijo que eran "redondas" y creo tiene razón, ya que no me gusta contar todo desde el principio ni hacer capítulos autoconcluyentes. Me gusta dejar a los lectores comiéndose las uñas y esperando el siguiente capítulo. Hay ocasiones en que comienzo contando toda la historia a grandes rasgos y después voy detallando la historia. Si hay algo que falte por explicar, agrego un epilogo.

Lo bueno de esta historia, es que ya está finalizada y posiblemente termine de publicarla en una semana así no esperaran demasiado.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL Anillo **

**Capitulo. VI. Una Cena Planeada **

**Por MaryLuz**

Candy abrió la puerta de su departamento, unos enormes ojos celestes brillando con alegría se toparon con otros verde esmeralda que la recibían.

- ¡Candy que gusto volver a verte! – dijo Susana feliz, mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- El gusto es mío Susana, pasen por favor – dijo mientras Susana caminaba dentro del departamento. Terry se encontraba detrás de Susana y se quedó parado frente a Candy - Terry que gusto volver a verte – le dijo ella al tiempo en que le extendía la mano para saludarlo.

Terry tomó su mano mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. Lucía hermosa, no recordaba haberla visto nunca con el cabello suelto. Nunca, ni en sus sueños ella había aparecido como la veía ahora.

- ¿Cómo estas Terry? – dijo Albert apareciendo detrás de Candy. Terry soltó la mano de Candy, sentía como si él fuego hubiese tocado su mano, para él había sido una eternidad tener su mano entre la de él cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos.

- Bien, gracias – respondió de forma seca, mientras pasaba al interior del departamento.

Los cuatro entraron al departamento y se sentaron un rato en la sala para conversar. Susana no se cansaba de elogiar el buen gusto de Candy en la decoración, aun que ella había aclarado varias veces, que no había hecho mucho.

Terry permaneció en silencio al lado de Susana, de ves en cuando volteaba a ver a Candy, pero Albert tenía su vista fija en él. Lo cual le hacía sentir algo incomodo.

La velada transcurría de forma tranquila, Susana se notaba feliz de poder estar en casa de Candy y Albert, Terry participaba poco, solo se limitaba a decir si o no ante lo que Susana decía. Habían tocado el tema de la nueva obra de Terry, la cual sería estrenada dentro de pocas semanas y ya estaban vendidas todas las localidades.

- Qué pena que ya esté todo vendido – dijo Candy con verdadero pesar – me hubiera gustado poder estar en el estreno. Ese día será el último de mi diplomado y al día siguiente debemos regresar a Chicago – Susana levantó su vista, brillaba por la emoción.

- ¿De verdad te gustaría ir? – preguntó con un dejo de emoción en la voz.

- Sí, me encantaría – dijo Candy de forma sincera, ya que la única obra competa de Terry que había visto fue la del Rey Lear, aunque de forma clandestina. A la mitad de Romeo y Julieta, se había salido para ir a verla a ella.

- Sabrán que los parientes de los actores tienen un palco reservado en cada teatro donde se presentan – dijo Susana de forma alegre - Así que sería un honor que pudieran acompañarme al estreno de la obra de Terry, se que él será el mejor Otelo que haya existido – Terry volteo bruscamente a ver a Susana. Albert también la observo. Candy se quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

- Me, me, nos encantaría Susana, muchas gracias – Candy se había puesto nerviosa. Nunca pensó que su comentario suscitaría otro compromiso con ellos.

Después de lo ocurrido, la conversación siguió su curso normal en la mesa. Todo parecía estar bien.

Albert observaba a Susana y a Terry, ellos estaban sentados justo enfrente de ellos, lo que le permitía observarlos bien. Albert se encontraba algo molesto por las miradas de Terry a Candy. A pesar de que realmente él y Candy no estaban casados se le hacía una falta de respeto hacía Susana.

Susana por el contrarío se veía feliz, su mirada irradiaba luz, una luz que solo da la felicidad. Pero algo en su actitud le parecía fingido, algo le hacía sospechar que toda esa cena había sido planeada desde el principio, desde que surgió la idea en el baile.

Albert volteo a ver a Candy, quien se encontraba a su lado, se veía tensa, aunque ante los demás podría parecer feliz, él la conocía bastante bien, como para saber como se sentía. Estiró una mano y tocó la suya, para ofrecerle apoyo.

La mirada de Terry se clavo en ese gesto y después regresó la vista para observar la cara de ambos. Parecían un matrimonio feliz y enamorado, un matrimonio como el que él necesitaba tener con Susana, como el que él creía podría haber tenido si se hubiera casado con Candy en lugar de Albert.

Candy se sentía sumamente nerviosa, tener a Terry y a Susana en su mesa la hacía sentirse extraña e insegura y más al notar la mirada de Terry sobre ella, sobre cada movimiento o gesto que hacía. Cada vez que volteaba su mirada chocaba con los profundos ojos azules de Terry y eso le hacía sentirse sumamente preocupada.

Al sentir el contacto de la mano de Albert sobre la suya, se sintió tranquilizar, era como si ese simple gesto le devolviera el alma al cuerpo. Ella volteo a verlo y se topo con esos ojos azules que le decían que todo estaba bien.

Susana no perdía detalle del comportamiento de Candy y Albert. A pesar de ser quien prácticamente monopolizaba la conversación, ella observaba cada gesto y cada detalle de sus anfitriones. Se había hecho la desentendida con las miradas de Terry a Candy, seguía fingiendo dulzura. Su plan requería de algo más, necesitaba que Terry se diera cuenta de lo feliz que era Candy al lado de Albert, que de una vez y para siempre se hiciera a la idea de que ella ya le había olvidado y que él tenía la última oportunidad para ser feliz.

La cena terminó, Candy casi se sentía aliviada de que fuera así, faltaba poco para que todo acabara. Pasaron a la sala de nuevo para tomar café. Mientras lo tomaban la cara de Susana se contrajo en una gesto de dolor. Candy se aproximó hasta ella preocupada.

- ¿Susana te sientes bien? – dijo poniéndose de rodillas para estar más cerca. Susana puso sus manos en el estómago.

- No, me siento muy mal – Terry se acercó para recostarla en el mueble.

- Susi, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Terry preocupado.

- ¿Qué sientes Susana?- preguntó Candy angustiada.

- ¡Es un dolor Terrible!, ¡me duele mucho! – dijo poniendo las manos en su vientre.

- Voy por el médico que vive arriba, enseguida regreso – dijo Albert saliendo del departamento.

- ¡Si Albert!, ¡tráelo!, ¡por favor Terry!, tráela a la recama, estará más cómoda si se recuesta en la cama – dijo Candy, mientras Terry la levantaba en brazos para conducirla a la recamara que Candy le indicaba.

Candy abrió la puerta de su recamara, fue la primera que se le ocurrió. Terry entró y depositó a Susana sobre la cama.

Un aroma dulce inundó sus sentidos, era como estar oliendo las flores de primavera, era como tener rosas frescas cerca de su nariz. Ese cuarto en el que ahora se encontraba Susana olía a rosas, como el aroma de Candy. Terry entonces se percato del aspecto de esa recamara, había dentro muchas cosas de ella, además de que toda estaba impregnada con su perfume.

El médico entró a la recamara para revisar a Susana, Candy salió, dejando a Susana y a Terry dentro.

- ¡Hay Albert! – se aproximó Candy a Albert asustada – creo que debí hacerte caso y no cocinar – dijo. Albert la abrazo riendo.

- No creo que haya sido tu comida Candy, Terry, tú y yo, nos encontramos bien. No te preocupes por eso, esperemos para ver que dice el médico.

El médico salió a los pocos minutos de la habitación de Candy, tanto Albert como ella se acercaron para preguntar por el estado de Susana.

- No se preocupen, ella estará bien, solo hay que dejarla descansar. Le he aplicado una inyección, con esa descansara tranquila toda la noche.

- Debe descansar, ¿eso quiere decir que no hay que moverla? – preguntó Candy.

- Así es – contestó el médico.

- Gracias Adolph, te acompaño – dijo Albert.

Albert salió del departamento para acompañar al médico, mientras Candy se quedó pensativa dentro del departamento. Terry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ella.

- ¡Candy! – dijo él, ante lo que Candy se sorprendió, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho acercarse.

- ¡Terry!, ¿cómo sigue Susana?

- Más tranquila, debemos irnos.

- ¡No!, no puedes llevártela, el médico dijo que debe permanecer quieta.

- Pero no puedo...

- Si Terry, quédense – dijo Albert que justo entraba para escuchar lo que decía Terry – no se preocupen, hay dos recamaras - Candy volteo a ver a Albert ruborizada, si Terry y Susana se quedaban en su recamara, ¡eso significaba que ella y Albert tendrían que compartir la recamara de él!

- No podría Albert – dijo Terry sumamente preocupado. ¿Cómo podría el quedarse con Susana en el departamento de Albert y Candy?, ¿cómo podría el estar en la habitación con Susana cuando Candy esta en brazos de él?

- Terry, el médico lo ha señalado – dijo Candy segura, aunque por dentro quisiera que no se quedaran – Si no quieres que Susana se ponga mal, deben quedarse – Terry bajó la mirada, era verdad. La salud de Susana no era del todo buena.

- Gracias – dijo sin ninguna expresión, daba la impresión de que él tampoco quería quedarse – regresaré con Susana.

Tanto Candy como Albert se dirigieron a la cocina. Mientras Albert lavaba los platos, Candy preparaba Té para sus invitados. Ambos estaban en silenció, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que los conducían a lo mismo. ¡Tendrían que compartir un mismo cuarto!

Candy entró a su habitación llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de té. Susana estaba en la cama y trató de incorporarse al ver que Candy entraba. Terry estaba sentado a su lado en la cama tomando su mano.

- No, Susana, por favor, no te pares, permanece acostada, así lo ha indicado el médico.

- Oh, Candy, lamento tanto haber echado a perder la magnífica velada. Siento mucho las molestias que les estoy causando a ti y a tu esposo – Terry no la observaba, seguía a un lado de Susana sin darle la cara a Candy.

- Por favor Susana, ni lo menciones, aquí son bien recibidos, no es ninguna molestia – dijo al tiempo en que dejaba la bandeja en el buró, al lado contrario de donde estaba Terry.

- Gracias Candy, no quería causar molestias – dijo con cara afligida.

- De verdad, no es molestia – sonrió – mañana te sentirás mejor, ahora debes descansar.

Candy camino hasta la parte del closet de la recamara, Terry volteo en ese momento y vio que Candy tomaba una bata y el camisón que se encontraba sobre una silla. Candy sintió su mirada y ruborizándose lo vio y sonrió.

- Me cambie aquí esta mañana – se justificó – soy algo desordenada – sonrió de nuevo. Susana le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Terry se extraño de eso. Además ¿por qué se justificaba?, eso era muy sospechoso.

Candy salió de su recamara dejándolos solos. Albert aun estaba en la cocina y observó que Candy se aproximaba algo sería y preocupada.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy acercándose a él hablando en voz baja.

- Espera Candy, vamos a la recamara – dijo Albert caminando con ella hasta la habitación de él. Candy se detuvo al llegar a la puerta mientras Albert la abría. Dudaba en entrar, dudaba de sus propios sentimientos. Después de un momento de duda, entró.

- Albert, te agradezco por lo que has hecho, pero creo que no podemos continuar con esto, no podemos mantener esta mentira por más tiempo – Dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos. Candy no estaba segura de su afirmación, pero tenía que decirlo.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para decir la verdad Candy – Le contesto sin dejar de verla a los ojos, había algo en su mirada.

- Pero ¿y ahora?.

- No te apures, quédate aquí, descansa en la cama yo dormiré en el sillón o en el suelo.

- No Albert, mañana vas a trabajar y ni el sillón ni el suelo son buenos sitios para descansar.

- No te preocupes por mí, no sería la primera vez que duerma en el suelo, recuerda que cuando estaba en la casa del bosque, en Lakewood, solía dormir en el suelo – dijo riendo. Candy cerró los ojos y recordó esa maravillosa ocasión.

- ¡Entonces no trabajabas! – dijo Candy abriendo los ojos.

- Por favor Candy, descansa, voy a revisar unos papeles para mi reunión de mañana, regresaré en unos minutos – Albert trato de cambiar el tema.

- Si, está bien.

Albert salió de la habitación dejándola sola, era mejor ocupar su mente en trabajo, para alejar su pensamiento de ella. No quería estar cerca, no de nuevo. Aun que esta vez ella estaba consciente, sabía de antemano que aquello no se volvería a repetir. Pero cuanto daría por que se repitiese.

Candy se desvistió y se puso su bata metiéndose en la cama y tapándose con la sabana. Pero el perfume de Albert inundaba sus sentidos, su almohada estaba impregnada con su aroma, ¿cómo podría dormir con este sentimiento que la comenzaba a embargar y a hacerle sentir arder por dentro?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Susana estaba acostada a un lado de Terry, Terry aun permanecía con los ojos abiertos, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera en ese lugar?, ¿cómo era posible que Susana se hubiese sentido mal precisamente allí?

Susana se aproximó hasta Terry pasando sus brazos por su cintura, Terry no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó imperturbable ante las caricias de Susana. Ella se acercó más para darle un beso, pero Terry se alejó, lo que hizo que el beso terminara en su mejilla.

- Terry, ¿por qué no permites que te toque?, ¿por qué me rechazas? – dijo Susana quejosa.

- Ahora no Susana, estamos en una casa que no es la nuestra y en una habitación que tampoco es nuestra. Este no es el lugar, ni el momento – dijo Terry molesto.

- ¿Por qué no Terry?, solo es un beso – dijo Susana tratando de besarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Basta! – Terry se levantó de la cama, al tiempo en que Susana reprimió un sollozo.

Terry salió de la habitación de Candy y al abrir la puerta vio la luz de la sala encendida. Se aproximó hasta allá y vio a Albert sentado en el sofá con varios papeles en la mano. Se veía sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía, la luz de la lampara se reflejaba sobre algo brillante en su mano izquierda. Terry vio el anillo de bodas y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Albert sintió que alguien lo observaba y al levantar la vista se topó con la mirada de Terry que le observaba.

- ¡Terry! – se sorprendió.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte – dijo Terry aun parado en la sala.

- Creo que trabajo demasiado – dijo Albert entre serio y bromeando.

- Te entiendo, yo a veces también me quedo hasta tarde ensayando el papel de la obra que representaré. A veces Susana me acompaña, pero otras veces me quedo yo solo.

- Candy no entiende de finanzas – la mirada de Terry cambió al momento de ser mencionado el nombre de Candy, Albert pudo notarlo y decidió no seguir hablando – ¿Se te ofrecía algo Terry?

- He, si... – Terry no quería mencionarle la discusión con Susana, así que invento algo – Susana quiere un poco de agua.

- Claro, te la daré – se levantó del sofá y se acerco hasta la cocina con Terry para darle el agua.

Terry tomó el agua quedándose en silencio al observar a su antiguo amigo. En su mente tenía una y mil preguntas sobre Candy, una y mil preguntas que permanecían calladas porque no salían de sus labios. Su boca se abrió para preguntarle a Albert si ella era feliz, pero se reprimió.

- Gracias Albert – dijo Terry llevándose el agua al tiempo en que se regresaba a la habitación.

Albert lo observó hasta que se perdió dentro de la habitación de Candy. Sabía que Terry tenía algo que preguntarle, lo veía en sus ojos, sin embargo, no lo hizo, algo se lo impidió. Regresó la vista a la puerta de su habitación, ya era hora de entrar, algo que había estado posponiendo, deseaba que Candy se encontrara dormida cuando él entrara.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy se encontraba recostada sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, el aroma que impregnaba el lugar le hacían recordar constantemente aquel sueño, aquel sueño en el que ella besaba a Albert de una forma apasionada y él recorría su cuerpo con las manos, al tiempo en que besaba su cuello.

Se escuchó la puerta que se abría y ella se quedo muy quieta, no quería que Albert se diera cuenta que aun estaba despierta, por un momento sintió como si al entrar Albert a la habitación, él la hubiera pescado infraganti pensando en él.

Albert entró despacio, había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Candy durmiera, no deseaba despertarla, por lo que hizo lo posible por cerrar sin hacer ruido. Observó que estaba tapada y quieta, posiblemente ya estuviera dormida, así que entró al baño para ponerse su pijama.

Mientras se desvestía su mente regresaba a aquel día, a aquella noche en el que las manos de Candy habían desabotonado su camisa y habían recorrido su cuerpo, a aquella noche en el que sus besos lo habían vuelto loco de pasión.

Salió del baño con su pijama, no podía despegar la vista de la silueta de Candy, ella estaba de espaldas, sus rizos se esparcían rebeldes sobre la almohada. Ya era la segunda vez que Candy descansaba sobre su cama, una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro. No podía olvidar aquella noche después del baile, aquella noche en la que se habían besado con tanta pasión, aquella noche en que habían compartido sus caricias. Sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho de forma consciente, pero ese solo recuerdo le bastaría para vivir feliz toda la vida.

Candy volteo repentinamente topándose con la mirada de Albert, un rubor comenzó a subir por su rostro, al tiempo en que Albert también se ruborizaba al verse sorprendido por la mirada de Candy.

- ¡Albert!, ¿dormirás en la cama? – dijo Candy roja por sus propias palabras.

- Ca, Candy, no podría – dijo Albert nervioso. Candy se movió hasta la orilla de la cama y sonrió.

- ¡No muerdo!, – Albert sonrió ante el comentario y se recostó en el lado de la cama. Candy se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda – Además, soy como tu hermana – dijo en voz baja, algo que Albert pudo escuchar, y prefirió guardar silencio tristemente.

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos, la luz de la las lamparas del parque se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Albert. Él no podía dormir, procuraba no moverse de su lugar, sentía que era una tortura el tenerla tan cerca, tan cerca y sin poder tocarla. Su silueta se dibujaba bajo las sabanas, su mirada azul recorría cada punto de aquella silueta, comenzaba a recordar aquella vez en que se despojo de su ropa y quedo cubierta únicamente por esa delgada tela, por esa misma sabana que ahora la cubría. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y apartó la vista de ella, no debía pensar en ella, no ahora, su cuerpo reaccionaba con esos pensamientos y no podía, no debía...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En el cuarto contiguo las cosas no eran más fáciles, Terry también estaba recostado sin poder conciliar el sueño. Susana ya estaba dormida, los pensamientos de él estaban tratando de entender que sucedía, el perfume de Candy, la apariencia del cuarto... mientras seguía acostado volteo a su alrededor, desde que entró en esa habitación sintió algo extraño. Había demasiados detalles femeninos en ella. Sobre el tocador había un cepillo, cintas para el cabello, algunas cremas, una blusa sobre la silla...

- ¡Este cuarto es de Candy! – dijo mentalmente incorporándose en la cama – ¡tiene que ser de ella!- pensaba sorprendido al tiempo en que con la mirada recorría toda la habitación – por eso huele a rosas, ese es el perfume de ella. Si pudiera revisar el closet sin despertar a Susana, estoy seguro de que encontraría solo ropa de ella – se siguió diciendo.

Terry se levantó de la cama muy despacio para evitar que Susana despertara, tenía que saber si ese cuarto era de Candy. Se aproximó al closet de la habitación y abrió de forma sigilosa, pudo ver entonces una serie de uniformes de enfermera, algunos vestidos, zapatos y un par de vestidos de fiesta colgados, entre ellos el que usó el día del baile.

- ¡Lo sabía! – sé dijo mentalmente – ¡este cuarto es de Candy!- Entonces salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la siguiente.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy tampoco podía dormir, estar en la habitación de Albert, en la cama de él y tenerlo tan cerca, hacían que su corazón no parara de latir apresurado. Sentía que un calor inmenso la sofocaba por dentro y no la dejaba respirar.

- ¿Pero qué me pasa? – se dijo a si misma – ¿por qué me siento así? ¡Albert!, No, Albert no tengo derecho a pensar en ti, solo eres mi tutor, ¡mi tutor!, además, esta esa chica, Vanessa – un sollozó escapo de su garganta sin que lo pudiera controlar.

Albert pudo escuchar el ligero sollozó que escapaba de Candy, él pensaba que ella dormía, pero al escuchar el sollozo se dio cuenta de que no era así y al inclinarse sobre ella pudo ver como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. De forma instintiva le tomo de los hombros y le volteo hacía él. Candy se incorporó un poco y pasó sus brazos por su cintura para abrazarlo. Y él la recibió en sus brazos.

Terry se aproximó hacía la puerta de la habitación de Albert, si hacía girar la perilla podría causar ruido. Pero la habitación no estaba del todo cerrada, Albert no la había cerrado bien, para evitar hacer un ruido que despertara a Candy, así que estaba ligeramente abierta. Terry pudo asomarse por la pequeña abertura al interior y lo que vio despejó cualquier duda.

Albert abrazaba a Candy en el lecho de la cama y ella correspondía a ese abrazo. El besaba su frente mientras le murmuraba algo. Sus rebeldes rizos cubrían el amplio pecho de él, mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban por la cintura. Los ojos de Terry se obscurecieron al ver semejante imagen, ese día había sido el peor de su vida, había visto cuanto se amaban, lo había visto en sus rostros, los había visto tomarse de la mano y ahora veía esta imagen, era la peor. No pudo resistir más observarlos y se retiró a la otra habitación apretado fuertemente sus puños.

- No llores Candy – le dijo Albert abrazándola fuertemente. Candy no dijo nada, solo sentía las caricias de Albert sobre su espalda y sus mejillas. Se sentía tan bien y tan segura en sus brazos – Debes comenzar a olvidarlo, él esta con otra, no sufras más por él, no llores más por él – le dijo mientras pensaba para si mismo – porque mientras tu lloras por él, yo estoy llorando por ti.

Candy abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, ¡Albert pensaba que ella lloraba por Terry!, pero ella no lloraba por eso, lloraba, ¡lloraba por él!, ¡por él! y por Vanessa – ahora se daba cuenta - Por esa chica que no había podido desaparecer de su mente desde que recibió aquella llamada anónima.

Candy se aparto bruscamente de Albert, lo que hizo que él se preguntara si había hecho algo mal para que ella se retirara, se sentía tan a gusto tenerla así.

Candy se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos, mientras la mirada de Albert reflejaba duda, los ojos de Candy se veían tristes. Esperaba la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle, pero no sabía su contenido.

- Albert – dijo Candy deteniéndose repentinamente.

- Dime, Candy

- ¿Quién?, ¿quién es? – Dudaba en continuar, pero se armo de valor para preguntar – ¿Quién es Vanessa Wilkins? – Albert abrió grandemente los ojos por la pregunta de Candy.

- ¿Cómo supo ella de Vanessa? – se preguntó. Si no supiera que Candy pensaba en Terry, su tono y su actitud le indicarían que estaba celosa, pero era algo imposible – Vanessa Wilkins es la prometida de Estefano Bofil, hijo de Bladimir Bofil, uno de los hombres con los que estoy haciendo negocios – contesto Albert. Candy abrió la boca sin decir palabra. Por eso él tenía la tarjeta de ella, seguramente se habían encontrado en alguna reunión.

- ¡Que tonta eres Candy! – se regañó – Es que encontré su tarjeta en tu buró esta mañana – dijo ella regresando a su lugar.

- Si, ella me la dio. Ahora descansa Candy, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, y trata Candy, trata de olvidar – le dijo Albert mientras pensaba – Ahora se porque Candy sabe de Vanessa. Albert volteo a ver a Candy que de nuevo estaba de espaldas a él – Si la actitud que tuviste hace unos momentos fuera por celos, me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo – pensó mientras tocaba sus cabellos que se encontraban sobre la almohada.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry estaba recostado en la cama, aun permanecía despierto, mientras Susana dormía plácidamente a su lado.

- Él le ama – pensaba – y ella corresponde a ese amor, hace dos años yo renuncié a ella por quedarme con Susana – volteo a ver a la chica que dormía a su lado – Susi, yo te elegí a ti en lugar de a ella, pero no hemos sido felices porque ella ha permanecido todo el tiempo en mi mente y en mi corazón. Susi, las cosas van a cambiar, espero que puedan cambiar, pero me siento tan confundido – decía poniéndose las manos en el rostro – Si no la hubiese visto de nuevo, si no hubiera hablado de nuevo con ella, estoy seguro de que ya la hubiera olvidado por completo. ¡Candy!, Candy me alegra que seas feliz... – dijo cerrando los ojos.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El aura de la mañana anunciaba el comienzo del día, Albert abrió los ojos. No había dormido muy bien, aun se sentía cansado. Al tratar de levantarse sintió un peso sobre su pecho y un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello. Al levantar un poco su cabeza pudo notar que Candy estaba recargada sobre su pecho y sus rizos rozaban su cuello, eso era lo que le causaba cosquillas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, que agradable era levantarse oliendo su perfume y teniéndola tan cerca.

Se levantó tratando de no despertarla y se vistió para salir de la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta le dio un último vistazo a Candy sobre el lecho de la cama y sonrió. Probablemente ese sería el único día en que compartirían la cama.

Al salir, se encontró con Terry en la sala, este volteo al sentir la presencia de alguien más.

- Te has levantado temprano Terry – dijo Albert sorprendido al verlo.

- Tú también – contestó Terry algo seco, se notaban en sus ojos las ojeras y el cansancio, parecía que no había dormido bien – Les agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad, pero es hora de retirarnos.

- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor tu esposa? – preguntó Albert.

- Si, ya se encuentra en el auto, solo venía a agradecerles por sus atenciones. – dijo Terry, ante lo que Albert se sorprendió.

- Candy aún no se despierta, es algo floja – rio Albert, ante lo que Terry no hizo ningún comentario.

- Dale las gracias por todo – dijo despidiéndose.

- Te acompaño, quisiera despedirme de tu esposa – ambos bajaron hasta el lugar donde Terry había dejado el auto.

Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos, el sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana. Escuchó ruidos cerca del parque y se levantó. Albert ya no estaba en la cama y eso la hizo sentirse algo triste y vacía, le hubiese gustado verlo en la mañana aun en la cama.

- ¡Pero en qué cosas piensas! – se recriminó.

Se levantó y se puso la bata que cubría el camisón. Se aproximó hasta la ventana y vio que Albert estaba cerca del parque despidiendo a Terry y a Susana que ya estaban a bordo del auto.

Candy se asomó a la ventana, su vista se posó sobre ese hombre rubio parado al borde de la banqueta, ese hombre que siempre ha sido como su ángel guardián. A pesar de que la noche anterior le dijo quien era Vanessa Wilkins, la mujer del teléfono le había dicho que se veía con ella. Candy se abrazó a si misma, se estaba enamorando de él, se estaba enamorando de Albert. ¡Era amor lo que sentía por él!, ese sentimiento absurdo por una tarjeta de aquella chica, ¡eran celos!, ¡estaba celosa de una chica comprometida!.

Albert volteo para regresar al departamento, cuando vio en la ventana de su habitación a Candy, ella se veía sumamente triste. Podía apreciar que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

¿Era tanto el amor que ella sentía por Terry?

Continuara.

Notas de Autora

Solo faltan 5 capitulos mas.

Gracias a los que leen y a los que releen esta historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**EL Anillo **

**Capitulo VII. **

**Revelaciones **

**Por MaryLuz**

_Woldrow_ _Wilson_ se niega a participar en el conflicto bélico. Los Estados Unidos son un país neutral en esta guerra, tratan de conciliar las diferencias entre las dos principales potencias del conflicto sin lograr grandes resultados.

Estamos en Verdún desde el 21 de Febrero, los Alemanes han tomado el fuerte de Douaumont, pero no han logrado avanzar mucho hacía nosotros. Pétain nos tiene bien organizados. Debido a las bajas que hemos sufrido, hemos tenido que reducir nuestras fuerzas en el rió Somme, espero que esto no lo puedan aprovechar los alemanes.

Estamos en las trincheras mientras en Jutlandia se hunden barcos completos. Hemos visto aviones sobre nosotros y esperamos un bombardeo de un momento a otro.

Realmente la guerra no sirve de nada, solo sirve para que miles de hombres jóvenes, con familia, con esposa, con hijos, padres, hermanos, pierdan la vida...

Joan, nunca vengas a la guerra, es un lugar horrible. Hemos encontrado cosas extrañas en las trincheras enemigas. Al principio creíamos que era una casualidad, ahora no estamos tan seguros de eso. ¿Joan qué esta pasando en los Estados Unidos? ¿Acaso están vendiendo armas a los alemanes? No, ¿verdad? Hemos logrado emboscar dos convoyes, ambos cargados con armas, ¡armas americanas!, cuida de Dieter, creemos que hay contrabando de armas hacía el frente Alemán y creemos que este general es el encargado.

¡Cuídate Joan!, con Cariño.

Sargento Primero, Jonathan Miller

- Sí que estas entretenido leyendo, Joan – dijo Curt a su compañero, al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

- Si, hoy llegó carta de mi hermano Jonathan que está en Francia, peleando contra los alemanes – dijo Joan algo triste.

- ¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Curt intrigado.

- No, él está bien, por lo menos eso no lo tacharon, solo que me informa que hay armas americanas con el enemigo. Ellos creen que hay contrabando de armas hacía el frente Alemán y yo creo lo mismo – Curt estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el capitán les mando hablar a ambos.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la oficina del capitán, quien los esperaba parado detrás de su escritorio.

- Detectives, ustedes son los mejores de la división de contrabando, así que les tengo su siguiente caso – dijo el capitán a Joan y Curt – No me gusta la forma alocada que tienen de proceder, pero si los resultados obtenidos son buenos, no tengo más que decir – dijo el hombre mayor. Sabía de antemano que ambos eran dos policías rebeldes que cumplían con su deber, pero a su modo – Sobre el escritorio esta una carpeta con fotografías del General Alemán Hans Dieter – ambos abrieron la carpeta y observaron las fotos que el capitán les decía – El hombre que aparece en un circulo es Dieter, los otros dos son sus guardas. Nos han informado que Dieter esta en Nueva York, en una macro operación de contrabando, sin embargo no tenemos ninguna prueba para detenerlo. Necesitamos que lo atrapen infraganti.

- Cuente con ello señor – dijeron ambos.

- Muy bien, solo les quiero pedir una última cosa – ambos lo observaron – ¡Esta ves quiero que cuiden los vehículos! – terminó gritando.

Curt y Joan salieron del despacho del capitán sonriendo, de antemano el capitán sabía que en cuestión de persecuciones, ambos eran sumamente descuidados con los vehículos oficiales. Ya llevaban en su haber más de 20 vehículos destrozados en menos de dos años.

- ¿Por qué esa cara amigo?, pense que con un caso tan importante como este te sentirías feliz, el capitán por fin nos levantó el castigo por los últimos dos vehículos – dijo Curt sonriendo.

- Me alegra tener de nuevo un caso de contrabando y más si puedo ayudar en algo a detener la llegada de armas americanas al frente, pero el tener este caso me impedirá seguir con algunas pesquisas personales.

- Ah, hablando de pesquisas – Joan volteo a verlo - Ya te tengo algo sobre tu rubia – Joan se detuvo frente a él y lo miro directo a los ojos, su mirada brillaba por la emoción.

- ¿Qué averiguaste? – preguntó Joan impaciente.

- No mucho, quedaron en mandarme más información pero de momento te diré que esa chica pertenece a la familia Andrew, la más rica de Chicago, porque fue adoptada por el hombre que vimos en el restaurante con Vanessa. Ella se crió en una casa hogar en Chicago llamada, Hogar de Pony, algo así. Es todo lo que tengo – dijo Curt.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Dijo Joan emocionado – gracias amigo.

- Bueno, yo cumplí mi parte, ahora necesito un pequeño favor – dijo Curt a Joan quien lo observo detenidamente.

- ¿De nuevo? – dijo Joan en forma recriminatoria.

- Si, de nuevo se me juntaron, yo no tenía planeado salir con Sally y ya había invitado a Soria, necesito que me la entretengas mientras me deshago de Sally – dijo Curt sonriendo.

- No sé cuándo vas a sentar cabeza, está bien, llegare a tu departamento a la hora de siempre.

- Gracias Amigo, ¡te debo otra! – dijo Curt levantándose del escritorio y caminando por el pasillo, al tiempo en que Joan lo observaba molesto.

- Ya me debes muchas, pero me las pagaras, no te preocupes Curt – dijo mientras su amigo solo le hacia un ademan afirmando.

Joan se quedó en su escritorio y del cajón saco una foto a blanco y negro. En ella aparecían varias personas: su madre, su tía, el mismo cuando apenas tenía un año y su hermano Jonathan. Se quedo observando a las dos mujeres que aparecían en la foto, eran tan iguales que parecía estar viendo a la misma persona dos veces.

- ¿Mamá, por qué tuviste que morir de esa forma? – Pensaba Joan al ver la foto en sus manos – ¿Qué pasó con ella?, te aseguro que cumpliré con la promesa que te hice hace cinco años, antes de que murieras, creo que por fin y sin querer estoy más cerca.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy y Lisbeth se encontraban en la 5ª avenida de Nueva York, hacía un buen rato que habían salido del diplomado y Candy había pedido a Harrison que le llevara a la dirección que Lisbeth le indicó.

Ambas chicas se encontraron en una exclusiva joyería de esa gran avenida, en la que se encontraban muchas tiendas. Candy tenía entre sus manos lo que Lisbeth le recomendaba regalarle a Albert.

- Lisbeth no estoy segura de esto – dijo Candy algo indecisa.

- Candy, yo sé que le va a encantar, además tendrá un grabado en la parte trasera y esto lo puede cambiar si gusta – dijo Lisbeth convencida – aun que se que no lo hará – dijo al tiempo en que le sonreía.

- No lo sé, Lisbeth – Candy siguió dudando.

- Vamos Candy, yo sé que le va a encantar, además es muy original. El dibujo lo hace un artista de renombre y aquí mismo, así que hoy tendrás el regalo para Albert – volvió a insistir Lisbeth.

- Si, tienes razón, lo llevo señor – dijo Candy entregando el objeto, el hombre sonrió.

- No te arrepentirás, ya verás que le va a encantar - dijo Lisbeth.

- Pase por aquí señora, el dibujante le está esperando, ¿trajo la foto verdad? - preguntó el vendedor.

- Si, aquí la tengo.

Candy y Lisbeth entraron al estudio del dibujante y allí esperaron hasta que este terminó.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert llegó al departamento, de nuevo la reunión con la gente de la banca se había prolongado demasiado, solo quería llegar para ver a Candy y platicar con ella de forma amena. Estar con ella era lo único que le hacía sentir feliz y relajado. Aunado al cansancio, se encontraba la actitud de la prometida de Estefano Bofil, de nuevo había echo acto de presencia en el salón de reuniones de Lancaster Bank. Todos parecían contentos con solo verla, todos menos él. Ella quería atribuirse confianzas con él que no debía y su actitud comenzaba a fastidiarle. Aun recordaba con cierto recelo el saludo que le había dado; se había atrevido a abrazarlo, pasando sus manos a través de su cintura, como si tuvieran años de conocerse.

Al entrar al departamento vio las luces apagadas, eso era algo extraño, Candy siempre estaba cuando él llegaba. No verla en el departamento le preocupo sobremanera. Aun que ella estaba con Harrison, no dejaba de preocuparle que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

Bajo corriendo con Marcel para preguntar por ella, pero este le informó que no la había visto llegar. Albert regresó al departamento y se sentó en el sillón para esperarla, si ella no llegaba a una hora razonable, saldría a buscarla, aun no sabía a donde, pero la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario.

No podía estar tranquilo, se paraba hasta la sala y se asomaba por la ventana para ver si el auto de Harrison se detenía enfrente. Regresaba al episodio de la droga que Niel había echo llegar a la copa de Candy, regresaban las miradas de Terry sobre ella. Esto último era lo que mas le perturbaba, quizá Terry no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero su mirada decía más que mil palabras. ¿Y si Candy había huido con él?, ¿y si a ella no le importaba el estado de Susana y se había ido con él?, los pensamientos de Albert regresaban a esa noche, esa noche después del baile:

Terry en el baile,

Terry en el parque,

Terry sosteniendo a Candy,

Terry en su departamento con Susana,

Terry...

Terry...

Sonó el teléfono, Albert salió corriendo a contestarlo, imaginando lo peor.

- Si, aquí William Andrew, ¿George, eres tú? – preguntó. Cuando escucho la confirmación del otro lado siguió - ¿Qué sucede amigo? – Escuchó lo que George le dijo – lo entiendo – siguió escuchando – estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices George – escucho de nuevo – ¿es necesario que vaya? – de nuevo escucho lo que George le dijo – esta bien, estaré allá, prepara lo que se necesite, no le digas a nadie más, esto es entre él, tu y yo – silencio – Gracias por avisarme, nos vemos pronto.

Albert había regresado al sillón, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Candy no aparecía, olvidó por un momento la plática con George y siguió pensando los motivos de la tardanza de Candy, ¿qué había pasado con ella? Ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, saldría a buscarla. Abrió la puerta para salir y se paro en seco al toparse con Candy en la entrada de la misma. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Albert se sorprendió y Candy también, nunca penso que al tratar de meter la llave en el cerrojo esta se abriera dejando ver a Albert en la entrada.

Albert le abrazo y Candy correspondió a ese abrazo cerrando los ojos. Sentía como Albert la apretaba contra su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada.

- ¿Candy dónde has estado?, me tenías tan preocupado – dijo Albert sin soltarla.

- Lo siento Albert, salí con Lisbeth – dijo Candy, sin mencionar a donde había ido, el regalo debería ser una sorpresa.

- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes de salir?, me hubieras dejado una nota, o le hubieras dicho a Marcel para que me avisara, me tenías con el alma en un hilo – Albert la separo de sí mientras le levantaba la barbilla para verla directo a los ojos.

- ¡Pero te deje una nota Albert! – dijo Candy

- No la vi, ¿dónde la dejaste? – Candy caminó hasta la cocina y encendió las luces.

- Aquí – le mostró Candy la nota que estaba en el refrigerador pegada con un imán. Albert sonrió, sus pensamientos lo habían estado martirizando por cerca de dos horas y si tan solo se hubiera ido a la cocina y encendido la luz, se hubiera dado cuenta que Candy no se había ido con nadie.

- Discúlpame Candy – dijo Albert sonriendo.

- Prometo no dejarte una nota si voy a llegar tarde de nuevo Albert, pero por favor. – dijo Candy poniendo cara seria y de suplica – tu también avísame, no con una carta o nota, dile a Marcel, o llámame de donde andes, o si ya es algo planeado dímelo, no importa que sea de madrugada – dijo Candy. Albert la miro directo a los ojos, eran realmente bellos cuando estaban preocupados.

- Te lo prometo, así llegue a las 5 am y al día siguiente tenga que salir, te voy a despertar para decirte – Candy sonrió y lo abrazó. Albert contesto al abrazó.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La siguiente reunión de Albert era en Mansfield, Pensilvania, se encontraba a unas horas de Nueva York, por lo que no creyó necesario avisar a Candy, estaba realmente cerca y estaría de regreso para la hora de la cena.

- Olvide comentarle a Candy que tengo que ir a Chicago – pensaba mientras iba rumbo a Mansfield – le avisare en cuanto regrese.

Sin embargo, la reunión con Bofil y MacGrau se había alargado tanto, que ni tiempo de cenar habían tenido. Al salir de la banca MacGrau, ya estaba atardeciendo y Albert se preocupó, Candy podría pasar lo mismo que él paso la noche anterior.

Candy va entrando al departamento después del diplomado, había sido extraño no encontrará a Harrison en la salida del Hospital, esperó por cerca de una hora y no apareció, así que se retiro al departamento caminando con cuidado y viendo para todas partes. Se puso a preparar la cena, ya tenía todo listo cuando se escuchó que el teléfono sonó.

- ¡Diga!- contestó Candy alegremente.

- Soy su amiga, si quiere ver a Albert Andrew con Vanessa, están en estos momentos en el bar "el mundo" de la calle 12.

- No lo creo.

- Créame, si quiere pruebas, ella le dio un pañuelo ayer, es su momento de verlo con sus propios ojos.

- Oiga... –pero solo escuchó el sonido del teléfono al ser colgado.

Candy dejó caer el auricular del teléfono, no podía creer lo que la mujer al teléfono le había dicho, ella estaba comprometida. Caminó sin darse cuenta hasta la habitación de Albert, vio sobre una silla el saco que había usado el día anterior. Una de sus bolsas estaba abultada, con mano temblorosa sacó lo que había dentro de esa bolsa. ¡Un pañuelo!, un pañuelo con las iniciales ¡VW! Albert estaba con ella en esos momentos. No llegaría a cenar y quizá no llegaría en toda la noche. Sintió como su cuerpo completo comenzó a temblar.

- ¡Albert! – comenzó a sollozar mientras caía sentada en el borde de la cama de él y apretaba el pañuelo entre sus manos.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel se encontraba con Sigmur en el departamento de este último, ambos estaban fumando y tomando mientras se reían.

- Este negocio mi amigo, nos dejara mucho más dinero del que jamás imaginaste – rio Niel mientras aspiraba la bocanada de humo que acababa de exhalar.

- Sí, estoy esperando mi tajada, pero mientras puedas darme pequeños adelantos como este – vio el cigarro que sostenía en sus manos – no me desesperare.

- Mientras no te fumes tus ganancias – rio Niel a carcajadas.

- No lo haré – dijo Sigmur con una mueca.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el departamento de Sigmur y este se levantó para contestarlo.

- ¿Diga? – contesto Sigmur

- ¿Niel está contigo? – preguntó una mujer.

- Si, te lo paso – dijo pasándole el auricular a Niel – es para ti compa.

- ¿Diga? – contestó Niel.

- La paloma va que vuela al mundo – dijo alegremente la chica.

- ¿La paloma?, ¿al mundo?, ¿de qué diablo me estás hablando Vanessa? – dijo Niel comenzando a molestarse por las palabras que no entendía.

- Hay estos hombres- dijo fastidiada- tu rubia va a ir esta misma noche al bar el mundo, ¿me entiendes? – dijo Vanessa

- No utilices ese tonito conmigo, ¿qué va a estar haciendo en ese lugar?- preguntó Niel algo dudoso de lo que Vanessa decía.

- Le acabo de decir que su querido tutor está conmigo en ese bar – rio Vanessa.

- Pero es un bar solo para hombres, ¿qué haces allí? – preguntó Niel.

- Niel, ¿eres o te haces? – Dijo Vanessa con fastidio- Deberías de dejar de fumar esa porquería – le regañó.

- Deja de burlarte y ¡escupe! – dijo Niel casi gritando.

- Yo estoy en mi departamento, tu querido tío debe estar en estos momentos tirado en algún lugar del camino, entre Pensilvania y Nueva York, así que no va a llegar para desmentirme.

- ¿Cómo que Albert esta entre Pensilvany y Nueva York? – preguntó intrigado.

- Mi querido Niel, te dije que yo te ayudaría a conseguir a esa chica, así que le pedí a un amigo que estaría en Pensilvania, que se encargara de las llantas del auto de tu tío. Así que la encontraras sola, en un lugar nada recomendado para una mujer.

Niel sonrió ante lo que estaba escuchando, Candy sola en un lugar de mala muerte. Podría entonces hacer sus sueños realidad y tomar a la mujer por la que sentía tanta obsesión.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert y Harrison circulaban por el camino que los llevaría a Nueva York, era una zona hermosa cuando tenías tiempo de contemplar el paisaje, pero Albert no observaba el sitio por el que estaban pasando, a pesar de estar viendo por la ventana. Hacía escasos momentos había comenzado a sentir una profunda desesperación por llegar, necesitaba ver a Candy y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Harrison detuvo el auto al escuchar que algo retumbaba en las llantas. Albert se bajo al mismo tiempo que él y lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos.

El auto tenía ambas llantas traseras desinfladas, ¿cómo era posible que ambas llantas no tuvieran aire? Albert se agachó para revisar una de ellas y pudo observar que traía un enorme clavo encajado, al ir dando la vuelta, el agujero se había hecho mas grande y dejaba salir un poco de aire, por eso habían logrado avanzar. Pero ahora, el camino estaba desierto y obscuro, no se veía un solo auto que pudiera llevarles hasta Nueva York. Albert estaba seguro de que ese imprevisto había sido planeado, ahora le urgía más llegar a Nueva York y a Candy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se levantó de la cama en la que había estado desde que vio el pañuelo. Ya era hora de saber si la mujer que hablaba era realmente su amiga o no, ya era hora de saber si realmente Albert se veía con alguien. Guardo el pañuelo en la bolsa del saco de Albert y salió de su habitación.

Candy tomó su bolso y salió del departamento avisando a Marcel que volvería mas tarde, que le avisara a Albert si él llegaba antes que ella. Sin embargo muy en el fondo, ella sabía que Albert no llegaría primero, no sabía a que se debía ese presentimiento, pero quería averiguarlo.

Candy tomó un taxi que la llevó al bar que le indicaba, el chofer no quería dejarla bajar, sabía que ese lugar no era apropiado para una dama, pero la terquedad de Candy es tanta que no hubo poder humano que le evitara bajar.

Delante de ella se encontraba la calle 12, estaba sumamente obscura, la poca iluminación que había al final de la calle venía de las luces de Neón que anunciaban al bar "el mundo".

Candy caminó hasta la entrada de ese bar, sentía como las piernas le temblaban al ir caminando, sintió ganas de regresarse, pero una fuerza interior le pedía que continuara, que se armara de valor para ver a Albert en compañía de aquella señorita. Así que siguió su camino. En la entrada se topó con un tipo alto y mal encarado que se encontraba cruzado de brazos ante la puerta del bar. Candy lo observó, no podía saber si él la veía o no, ya que lleva anteojos oscuros. Sin embargo abrió ambos brazos cuando Candy intento dar un paso dentro del local.

- Las chicas no pueden pasar – dijo el hombre con voz fuerte y ronca. Candy se asustó al escucharlo.

- Pe, pe, pero adentro esta un amigo, vengo a, a, buscarlo – dijo Candy de forma nerviosa.

- Las chicas no pueden pasar – repitió el hombre.

- Oiga, pero solo será un momento – insistió.

- Este lugar es exclusivo para caballeros – dijo el hombre.

Candy observó al hombre, un par de chicas se aproximaban y el hombre se hizo a un lado para que pasaran. Candy se enojó, ¿cómo era posible que a ellas si las dejara pasar y a ella no?

- ¡Oiga! ¿Por qué a ellas si las dejó pasar? – dijo furiosa – ¡ellas son mujeres!.

- Son meseras del bar, usted no – dijo poniéndose delante de la puerta de nuevo.

Era verdad, esas chicas vestían de forma muy provocativa, ella vestía muy recatada, como debe vestir una dama. No tenía más que retirarse del lugar. Se alejó mientras pensaba si realmente Albert se encontraría en ese sitio. Al ir caminando por la oscura calle, alcanzó a ver a un hombre acostado entre periódicos viejos, tomando algo que cubría con una bolsa de papel. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea mientras lo observaba. Se acerco hasta él.

- Señor – dijo Candy acercándose al hombre en el suelo. El hombre dejó de beber y volteo para todos lados, entonces la miro desconcertado.

- ¿Es a mí? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Si, ¿quisiera saber si puede hacerme un favor? – dijo Candy algo insegura, el hombre estaba borracho y sabía lo peligrosos que eran esa clase de hombres en condiciones nada apropiadas.

- No, niña, te has acercado al hombre equivocado, busca a otro en la próxima esquina- Y siguió tomando.

- Oiga, ¡solo quería comprarle su ropa!- dijo Candy molesta por lo que él hombre le acaba de decir.

- ¿Comprarme la ropa? – El hombre soltó una carcajada – mi ropa es muy costosa, es de diseñador exclusivo – volvió a reír.

- Le doy 50 dls por ella – dijo Candy sacando un billete de su bolso. El hombre se paró de inmediato y se puso a observar el billete. Lo levanto hacia la luz, lo bajo, lo estiro, hasta lo mordió.

- ¡Si es de verdad! – dijo el hombre asombrado.

- ¡Claro que es de verdad! – dijo Candy subiendo el tono de voz.

- Está bien – dijo el hombre comenzando a despojarse de su ropa. Se quito la gabardina y se desabotono los pantalones, mientras Candy se ponía la gabardina sobre su propia ropa, al voltear a ver al hombre, soltó un grito que hizo que el hombre soltara otro a su vez.

- ¿Qué hace? – dijo Candy.

Le estoy dando mi ropa, ¿qué no fue eso lo que me pido? – dijo algo desconcertado.

- Sí, ¡pero no los calzoncillos! – dijo Candy. El hombre se ruborizó.

- Usted no me especificó que quería, así que yo pensé que también los calzoncillos.

- No, solo la gabardina y los pantalones. Ah. Y también su gorro – dijo Candy señalando el gorro del hombre.

- Usted sí que es rara, con ese dinero se hubiera podido comprar ropa mejor – dijo el hombre dándole la última parte de su ropa.

- Tengo una emergencia y la necesito.

- Haya Usted - dijo el hombre caminando alegremente por la oscura calle, solo vestido con una camisa larga y sucia y unos calzoncillos que le llegaban hasta el tobillo.

Candy se vistió con las ropas del hombre, se quitó la falda y la ocultó bajo su blusa, así parecería como si estuviera algo gorda. Ocultó su cabello dentro del gorro tejido del hombre, ahora tenía que buscar fingir un bigote, pero ¿de dónde sacaría un bigote rubio? Un gato atravesó su camino en ese momento. ¿Por qué no? El guardia de la puerta no lo podría distinguir, traía gafas obscuras. Así que atrapo al gato y le corto algunos pelos para fingir un bigote, el cual pego con algo de cinta que traía en su bolso.

Candy regreso sobre la calle 12, estaba algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que se disfrazaba de hombre y no sabía si lograría despistar al guardia. Al acercarse vio que el hombre le dirigía una mirada, pero no le impido el paso, era imposible que supiera que el bigote y su cabello no eran del mismo tono.

Por fin pudo entrar al bar, sonrió para sus adentros al percatarse de que lo había engañado.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Joan y Curt estaban sentados en una mesa, cada uno con una cerveza en su mano. Curt contaba lo que le acababa de pasar.

- ¡Terminó conmigo Joan!, Sally me votó – dijo mientras bebía su cerveza.

- Era de esperarse, seguramente te pescó en una movida.

- Hasta eso, no me pescó con nadie y eso es lo que más me molesta. Dice que me dejaba porque yo no le prestaba la suficiente atención. Que solo hablo y hablo de trabajo cuando estamos juntos. Que más parece que tu fueras mi novio que ella mi nova, ¡te imaginas! – dijo Curt al tiempo en que Joan sonreía.

- ¿Tu novia estaba celosa de mí?

- Según ella, solo hablo de ti. Pero siendo mi compañero y si solo hablo de trabajo es lógico, ¿no?

- Si, supongo que sí – Joan tomó su cerveza dando un trago, cuando ante su vista apareció un hombre joven atravesando la entrada del bar. Joan escupió la cerveza por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sucede Joan? – Curt volteo hacia el sitio al que Joan veía, pero no pareció ver nada extraño.

- Espérame, en seguida regreso - Joan se levantó y caminó hasta la barra.

Candy iba llegando a la barra, volteaba para todos lados, no se veía ninguna mujer, solo una que otra mesera que cruzaba el local con vinos o cervezas en bandejas. Candy vio que alguien se aproximaba a ella, el lugar estaba inundado de humo y una luz verde que le impedía ver bien, se sintió un poco asustada.

- ¿Candy? – Dijo Joan al acercarse – ¿Candy, qué haces aquí? – dijo Joan al percatarse de que efectivamente era Candy vestida de hombre.

- Joan, Joan, que gusto volver a verte – Candy se sintió más tranquila.

- Este no es un buen sitio, debes salir y regresar a tu casa Candy.

- Estoy buscando a Albert, ¿no lo has visto por aquí? – dijo Candy algo insegura.

- ¿Albert?

- Ho disculpa, seguramente no lo conoces.

- Si lo conozco, recuerda que soy policía, además de que ustedes han salido en los diarios, pero no, él no anda por aquí y ya tengo un buen rato en este sitio – Candy se sorprendió, aquella mujer al teléfono le había mentido.

- Recibí una llamada que me decía que estaba aquí con una chica de nombre Vanessa Wilkins – dijo ella.

Curt no había dejado de ver a Joan hablando con ese hombre joven.

- ¿Quién será ese tipo? – Se preguntó Curt – se ve algo extraño, tiene cabello rubio y un ridículo bigote negro – rio Curt cerrando los ojos – ¿bigote negro? – Aabrió los ojos y se paro de golpe acercándose a Joan y a Candy – ¡Señorita Andrew! – se sorprendió.

- Ho, Hola señor Osborn – dijo Candy apenada al ser descubierta.

- Salgamos ahora mismo de aquí – dijo Joan.

Los tres salieron del local y caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a una esquina. Esperaban por un taxi.

Niel y Sigmur iban caminando rumbo al bar. Niel alcanzo a ver a Candy parada en una esquina con dos hombres, ella ya no traía el gorro, pero seguía vistiendo con la gabardina y los pantalones. Niel le dio un codazo a Sigmur para que la viera. Había un taxi parado en la esquina contraría, ellos no podían verlo, ya que estaba oculto tras un contenedor de basura. El taxista estaba dormido. Niel corrió del otro lado de la ventanilla del taxista y sacó una pistola de su saco.

- ¡Bájate amigo! – le dijo Niel al taxista. El hombre se asustó y se bajo del auto con las manos en alto. Sigmur le dio una patada para tratar de noquearlo. – sube al auto Sigmur – le dijo Niel a su acompañante - y has que ella suba, yo me subiré en aquel punto – dijo señalando la salida del callejón - y bajaré a sus compañeros – dijo Niel.

- ¡Echo! – dijo Sigmur abordando el taxi.

Joan y Curt estaban con Candy, ambos no habían estado de acuerdo en que ella hubiese entrado al bar vistiendo de hombre. Si ellos no hubiesen estado dentro, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado. Vieron que un taxi iba pasando y Curt le hizo la parada. El Taxi se detuvo.

- Suba señorita Andrew, y procure no hacer esta clase de locuras, es muy peligroso – regañó Curt a Candy.

- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – dijo Candy bajando la mirada. Candy subió a la parte trasera del auto y mientras Curt detenía la puerta, Joan se acercó a ella y poniéndose en cuclillas tomó su mano.

- No debes confiar en esa clase de llamadas anónimas, esta quizá fue una trampa, confía en él. ¡Prométemelo! – dijo Joan viendo a Candy directo a los ojos. Cosa que Curt observaba detenidamente.

- ¡Te lo prometo! – dijo Candy. Entonces Joan se levantó y Curt cerró la puerta, el taxi partió con Candy.

- ¿Estás loco? – le gritó Curt a Joan – ¿cómo es posible que estés interesado en esa chica?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Joan sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué no viste?

- ¡Auxilio! – se escuchó la voz de un hombre que llegaba corriendo a ellos.

Ambos voltearon al ver al hombre, traía sangrando la nariz y un brazo doblado sobre su estomago. Los dos corrieron a ver que le pasaba.

- Me han robado – dijo el hombre desesperado.

- ¿Qué le robaron? – pregunto Joan.

- Mi Taxi, me robaron mi Taxi.

Joan y Curt voltearon al mismo tiempo a observar el taxi en el que Candy se acababa de ir, apenas iba pasando por el final del callejón, cuando vieron que él auto se detuvo y un hombre lo abordó.

Rápido Curt, ¡toma las llaves del auto!, usted quédese aquí, enviaremos ayuda – grito Joan al tiempo en que le aventaba las llaves a Curt y ambos corrían hasta el estacionamiento donde habían dejado su vehículo.

Candy observó como el taxi se detenía unos metros delante de donde lo había tomado.

- ¿Oiga por qué se detiene? – preguntó Candy sorprendida al taxista. Pero la puerta donde ella iba se abrió de golpe y un hombre entró al tiempo en que ella se recorría para evitar ser aplastada.

- Hola cariño, ¿me extrañaste? – Preguntó Niel, al tiempo en que Candy comenzó a gritar – ¡Cállate! – Dijo Niel lanzando un manotazo sobre ella - ¡vámonos Sigmur! – Sigmur le metió el pie al acelerador provocando que las llantas rechinaran.

- ¿Niel, que vas a hacer?, ¿a donde me llevas? – preguntó Candy asustada.

- Vamos a nuestro nidito de amor – dijo Niel acercándose a ella para tratar de darle un beso.

- ¡Suéltame!, ¡no te atrevas a tocarme! – dijo Candy, dándole una cachetada y tratando de abrir la puerta del coche para huir. Solo que Niel la sujetó por ambos brazos y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Fierecilla! – gritó – pero así me gustas más – Trató de volver a besarla.

- ¡Niel! – dijo Sigmur.

- ¡Cállate Sigmur!, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado? – dijo Niel molesto.

- Nos están siguiendo – dijo Sigmur, al tiempo en que Niel se incorporaba y veía como un auto negro venía detrás de ellos muy pegado.

- ¡Vamos piérdelo!, ¡piérdelo!, ¡acelera! – le gritó desesperado.

- Este trasto no avanza, ¡es lo máximo que acelera! – gritó Sigmur. Entonces el auto que venía detrás de ellos se cambió para quedar a la misma altura que el taxi. Niel pudo ver otro vehículo que les daba alcance por la parte trasera. Sigmur volteo para ver quien era el hombre que lo tenía a la par – ¡es Miuler! – grito - Niel volteó para verlo. Candy se acercó al vidrio gritando.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó Candy, pero Niel la sujeto por el cabello e hizo que se agachara en el piso del auto.

- Más vale que te quedes allí – Grito Niel a la rubia al tiempo en que con la pistola apuntaba a Miuler.

Miuler se dio cuenta de que Niel le apuntaba y a su vez saco su arma y le apuntó a Sigmur. Si Miuler hería a Sigmur el auto quedaría sin conductor. Niel entonces volteo a ver el auto que les seguía en la parte trasera, estaba muy cerca.

- ¡Detente en seco! ¡Y prepárate para un fuerte impacto Sigmur! – gritó Niel

Entonces Sigmur metió todo el pedal del freno hasta el fondo provocando un ruido de llantas escalofriante al tiempo en que se aferraba al volante con todo su ser. Niel recogió los pies del asiento trasero y se doblo sobre el asiento de los pasajeros.

Curt vio que el auto que iban siguiendo se detenía en seco, y él a su ves metió el freno, pero era tanta la velocidad que llevaban que no alcanzó a detenerse, chocando irremediablemente contra el taxi.

Miuler vio que el auto se detenía en seco, pero el no alcanzo a frenar, no había auto delante de él, así que pudo frenar de forma mas lenta y regresar. Vio como el auto que le seguía por la parte trasera también había frenado, pero sabía, al igual que Curt, que no se detendría a tiempo.

Se escuchó un golpe seco, al tiempo en que se escuchó el quebradero de vidrios y se escuchó como se doblaron los fierros.

Niel abrió los ojos y se asomó hacía donde estaba Sigmur y lo jaló de la camisa. Este abrió los ojos, la puerta de su lado no abría, pero la puerta del lado de Niel si, así que brinco el asiento y salió corriendo detrás de Niel. No voltearon para ver que había pasado con sus perseguidores y con su víctima, solo pensaban en escapar.

Curt sacudió su cabeza al despertar, estuvo inconsciente unos momentos y volteo a ver a Joan, Joan estaba abriendo la puerta pero parecía no querer abrir. Curt tampoco pudo abrir su puerta, así que brincaron al asiento trasero y ambos salieron. Al caminar al taxi vieron lo terrible que fue ese incidente.

Joan corrió hacía la parte trasera del taxi y se asomó por la ventana, Candy estaba aun en el suelo del taxi, al tratar de abrir la puerta Candy cayó, pero él estaba a su lado y la alcanzó a detener.

- ¿Apuntaron las placas del tren? – preguntó Candy bromeando, Joan rio por la ocurrencia.

- Veo que estas bien Candy, vamos, te ayudare a levantarte – Joan le ayudo a incorporarse.

Miuler se acercó en su auto y se detuvo delante de ellos. Respiró aliviado al ver que los tres estaban bien.

- ¡Me alegra que estén bien! – dijo Miuler al acercarse con Joan y Curt – señorita me tenía preocupado su bienestar.

- Roger amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿conoces a Candy? – preguntó Joan.

- He, sí – dijo Miuler sintiéndose nervioso.

- Pero yo a usted no lo conozco, señor – dijo Candy algo confusa.

- Bueno, el señor Andrew me pidió que investigara al señor Legan, fue así como me encontré hoy con ustedes.

- ¿Conocías a ese tipo Candy? – preguntó Joan intrigado.

- He si...

- Me permite llevarla a su casa señorita Andrew – dijo Miuler.

- ¡Te agradeceré que nos incluyas amigo! - dijo Joan – veras, este auto no va a llevarnos a ningún lado – dijo señalando el auto destrozado.

- A ver como explicamos esto al capitán – dijo Curt algo serio.

- Veo que siguen en las andadas, otro a la colección – rio Miuler.

- Vamos compañero, ya veremos cómo lo explicamos – dijo Joan al tiempo en que se dirigían al auto de Miuler.

Candy y Joan se subieron en la parte de atrás del auto de Miuler y Curt en el asiento del copiloto. Candy explicó la razón que posiblemente había llevado a Niel a comportase de esa forma. Miuler recomendó que se levantara un acta por intento de secuestro, pero Candy se negó rotundamente. Era un miembro de la familia Andrew y ella no podía hacerle eso a la tía abuela.

Candy llegó al departamento y bajó del auto, pero antes de despedirse Joan también se bajó. Curt se quedó en el auto con Miuler.

- Por favor señor Miuler – le dijo Candy al investigador – no le diga nada a Albert de lo ocurrido esta noche, no quiero preocuparlo.

- Lo siento señorita Andrew, pero mi trabajo es seguir al señor Legan y reportar todo lo que haga, eso incluye el incidente de esta noche – Candy asintió con la cabeza y caminó con Joan hasta le entrada del edificio.

- Gracias por todo lo que hicieron, no sé que hubiera hecho si ustedes no estuvieran allí – dijo Candy algo triste, Joan la abrazó.

- Prométeme que te cuidaras de ese canalla, tratare de protegerte – dijo Joan soltándola.

- Gracias Joan, pero estoy segura de que Albert me protegerá bien – dijo Candy, Joan asintió y entonces se fueron.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Niel y Sigmur llegaron hasta un lujoso edificio de Manhattan, subieron por las escaleras de incendios ya que no querían arriesgarse a que alguien los viera. No sabían que haría Candy, podría haber levantado un acta con la policía y en estos momentos ya estarían buscando. No podían echar a perder el negocio que tenían por una estúpida niñería suya. Ya no podía cometer errores, dejaría por la paz a Candy, no para siempre, pero si hasta que el negocio se completara. Después se encargaría de ella.

Niel llegó hasta la puerta de un lujoso departamento, sacó la llave y abrió.

- ¡Vanessa necesito ayuda! – dijo Niel entrando y cerrando de inmediato.

- Niel, ¿pero qué te pasó? – dijo Vanessa al verlo entrar en compañía de Sigmur.

- Nada, solo que la palomita traía zopilotes cuidándola – dijo dejándose caer en los blancos muebles del departamento.

- ¡Ese maldito ex polizonte de Miuler! – dijo Sigmur – me las pagara – Vanessa abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar el nombre que mencionaba Sigmur.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ya era muy tarde, era la primera vez que Albert se tardaba tanto, por un momento pensó que al llegar al departamento, Albert ya estaría en él, pero se había equivocado, él aun no llegaba. Esa tardanza comenzó a preocuparla, así que se cambió de ropas y se puso a esperarlo en el sillón de la sala.

Escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abrió y se paró del sillón donde se encontraba. Volteo a ver el reloj, eran casi las 4 am, debería ser Albert, ¡tenía que ser quién entrará! Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado, mientras ella se quedaba de pie frente a la puerta.

Albert abrió la puerta, no se veía luz ni desde fuera, ni por debajo de la puerta, su corazón latía apresurado por la preocupación de saber de Candy. Marcel no se encontraba en la recepción como para preguntar por Candy, así que subió lo más aprisa que sus piernas lo dejaron.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Candy en bata parada a la entrada, sus ojos se toparon, los ojos de ambos eran de preocupación, la preocupación que uno sentía por el otro.

- ¡Albert! – gritó Candy corriendo a sus brazos. Él la recibió entre los suyos mientras acariciaba sus rebeldes rizos – ¡me tenías tan preocupada!, no sabia nada de ti – sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Candy!, yo estaba tan preocupado por ti – le dijo a su vez sin soltarla, se sentía tan feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, de saber que estaba bien.

- ¿Dónde estabas Albert?, ¿por qué no me avisaste que llegarías tarde?, ¡no sabía donde buscarte!, ¡no sabía si te había pasado algo!, ¡estaba tan preocupada!, ¡pero tan preocupada por ti! – dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos, mientras sus lágrimas se escurrían por ellos. Los ojos de Albert brillaban con luz propia, entonces sintió como las manos de Albert la soltaban del abrazo para tomarla por la cara, limpiando con sus pulgares aquellas sendas húmedas y haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

Candy sintió como el dulce contacto de Albert sobre su rostro le hacía experimentar sensaciones extrañas. No dejaban de mirarse, Candy comenzó a recordar aquella vez en el baile, ella quería que Albert la besara, si tan solo lo hiciera ahora, si se atreviera a dar el primer paso. Cerró los ojos al tiempo en que puso ambas manos sobre el dorso de las manos de Albert.

Ver a Candy de nuevo, sana y salva, le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo. Apenas unas horas antes, su desesperación por saberla a salvo, le había hecho cometer locura y media. Ahora veía los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que lo veían con suma preocupación. Recorría línea a línea cada rasgo de su rostro, como queriendo gravarlo muy dentro de su memoria, pero no era necesario, él la conocía muy bien, hasta podría decirle cuantas pecas había sobre su pequeña nariz. Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Candy sobre el dorso de su mano, al tiempo en que sentía como ella avanzaba un paso poniéndose casi de puntillas, él sintió el instinto de acercase a su vez a ella.

Sus rostros estaban sumamente cercas, solo faltaba el leve impulso para tocar sus labios. Para volver a sentir sus besos...

- ¡Ejem!, ¿señor William? – la voz de Harrison detrás de ellos les hizo voltear. Candy de forma instintiva retrocedió dando la espalda a Albert quien se volteó para ver a Harrison que se encontraba parado en la puerta – lamento interrumpir.

- No se preocupe Harrison.

- Solo quería saber ¿a qué hora quiere que este mañana aquí?

- Harrison, el día de hoy ha sido muy pesado, vaya a descansar a su casa, su esposa debe estar tan preocupada como lo estaba Candy, tómese el día, solo asegúrese de recoger a Candy a la salida del hospital – ante lo que Harrison asintió y se retiro.

Candy se encontraba con ambas manos sobre el rostro, ¿qué había pasado?, sentía como un calor sofocante subía por su rostro haciéndola ponerse roja. No quería ver a Albert a los ojos, ella sabía que quería un beso, ¡un beso suyo!, si no hubiese sido por Harrison, quizá en estos momentos ella se encontraría sumamente dolida al ser rechazada por Albert ya que había olvidado por completo a Vanessa Wilkins, su pañuelo y esa llamada, quizá él había estado con ella hasta esas horas.

Albert volteo a verla, Candy aun se encontraba de espaldas a él, ¿qué había pasado hacía unos instantes?, estaba casi seguro de que Candy deseaba ser besada, ¿pero sería por causa de la preocupación?, él sabía muy bien que ella sufría por Terry.

Entonces no había otra explicación.

- Candy – dijo Albert acercándose a ella. Candy volteo a verle, el rubor ya había pasado haciendo que volviera a tomar control de sus sentimientos – ¿Crees que haya algo que pueda comer?

- ¿No has cenado? – se intrigó, si el había estado con Vanessa era de esperarse que hubiese comido algo.

- No, desde el mediodía de ayer que no pruebo bocado – Candy sonrió, eso significaba que no había estado con Vanessa.

- Bueno, creo que a esta hora unos sándwiches no te caerían mal – dijo riendo.

Mientras Candy preparaba los sándwiches Albert se puso a contarle lo que había ocurrido y porque había llegado a esa hora de la madrugada.

Candy rio a carcajadas al escuchar como un par de bueyes habían logrado arrastrar el auto hasta el poblado más cercano, dónde no había llantas para el tipo de auto y tanto él como Harrison tuvieron que montar en mulas para ir hasta otro poblado donde consiguieron las llantas para el auto.

- Me gusta verte reír Candy – dijo Albert haciendo que Candy se ruborizara ante el comentario – No me gusta que estés triste o preocupada. Sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo y con mi ayuda siempre que lo necesites – dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa – Ahora vayamos a dormir, porque sé que tu no vas a querer levantarte para tu curso.

- ¡Oh Albert! – trato de protestar, pero Albert la tomó de los hombros y la condujo hasta su habitación.

- Es muy tarde, o ¿será temprano? – rio – trata de descansar, buenas noches – se acerco para depositar un beso en su frente.

- ¡Buenas noches Albert! – dijo Candy entrando a su habitación.

- Buenas noches... Amor mío – dijo para sí aun detenido frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Candy.

Albert se fue a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se recostó sobre la cama pensando en Candy, en esa niña mujer por quien sentía un amor que no podía expresar. Debía guardar sus sentimientos hasta que las heridas de su corazón sanaran.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para dormir cuando recordó que debía salir rumbo a Chicago, le había prometido a George salir en el primer tren de la mañana y no se lo había dicho a Candy.

- Debo decírselo – se incorporó en su cama – mejor le dejo una nota – Estaba a punto de comenzar a escribirla cuando recordó el tono de suplica en el que ella le pidió decirle en persona las cosas – Aun sean las 5 am y mañana tenga que salir, ¡te lo diré! – eso le había prometido él.

Entonces Albert se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Candy y tocó ligeramente sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a tocar diciendo en forma baja su nombre, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

- Debe estar ya dormida – pensó para sí – será mejor que regrese a mi habitación y se lo diga dentro de unas horas – Pero entonces recordó, una vez más, el tono de Candy pidiéndole que le avisara – Ya van dos veces que sufrimos por no enterarnos de que llegaremos tarde, Candy – entonces abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Albert vio que ella dormía plácidamente, sus rizos rebeldes se esparcían sobre la almohada, la sabana ligeramente caída dejaba ver parte de su silueta cubierta únicamente por el camisón.

- Candy – dijo Albert en voz baja parado a un costado de su cama – me siento como un intruso al entrar de esta forma en tu habitación, viendo como duermes – dijo en voz baja. Así que se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, decidió decirle por la mañana antes de irse.

- A, ¡Albert...! – dijo Candy moviéndose de forma intranquila en la cama. Albert se detuvo al escuchar su nombre escapar de los labios de Candy.

- ¡Candy! – dijo acercándose a la cama, por un momento penso que ella se había despertado, pero no, ella seguía dormida. Había pronunciado su nombre en sueños.

Albert se sentó en el borde de la cama, Candy se había descubierto y él sujetó la sabana para cubrirla al tiempo en que se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente.

Candy sintió como un peso la hacía inclinarse ligeramente hacía la derecha y un exquisito aroma inundaba sus sentidos, entonces abrió lo ojos unos momentos. Lo primero que vio fue la imagen de Albert inclinándose sobre ella, sobre su rostro, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma alocada y sintió como un calor comenzó a subir por su rostro.

Candy cerró los ojos, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

Albert aun no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya estaba despierta, así que deposito el beso en su frente y se incorporo viéndola. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, dormida, pensaba él. Entonces salió del cuarto de ella.

Candy escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se habría y se cerraba y entonces abrió los ojos. Daba gracias porque estuviera obscuro y esa obscuridad pudiera ocultar su rubor ante el contacto de los labios de Albert sobre su frente.

- Fue solo un gesto Candy – se repitió – fue un gesto paternal, no seas tonta – se dijo, sin embargo, su corazón no quería entenderlo de esa forma, porque seguía latiendo a ritmo loco.

Albert había entrado en su cuarto, ver a Candy descansando en su cama, bajo las sabanas le había hecho recordar aquella noche después del baile. Era una noche calorosa y sus pensamientos le hacían sentir que el calor le ahogaba, así que se quitó el saco del pijama.

Candy ya se sentía más tranquila, sabía que Albert no entraría a su cuarto si no tuviera algo que decirle, así que se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacía el cuarto de Albert y lo abrió sin tocar.

Albert volteo hacía la puerta viendo la cara de Candy, él estaba parado frente al closet sin la camisa del pijama y sacando la ropa para el viaje hacía Chicago.

Ambos se miraron, viéndose sin decir palabra alguna, Candy observaba el dorso desnudo de Albert, recorría con la mirada ese cuerpo que había visto descansar sobre el sillón, ese cuerpo musculoso que la había apresado en el hueco de las escaleras. Que la había abrazado tantas y tantas veces.

Albert la observaba a los ojos, en su mirada había una chispa, una chispa que nunca antes había visto en ella y nunca creyó vería en esos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban con avidez.

Candy reaccionó ante la mirada de Albert y se volteó dándole la espalda, el rubor había comenzado a teñir su rostro de nuevo, sus pensamientos la llevaban por caminos inimaginados.

- ¡Albert lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, primero debí tocar, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¡lo siento mucho! – dijo Candy sumamente apenada.

- No te apures Candy – dijo Albert al tiempo en que tomó el saco de su pijama y se la puso sin abrochar – ¿sucede algo?

- Bueno, creí que querías decirme algo, te vi salir de la habitación – dijo Candy, ante lo que Albert se sorprendió, la hacía dormida.

- Creí que dormías Candy, y no quise despertarte, pero si tengo que decirte que mañana voy a Chicago – los ojos de Candy reflejaron la tristeza que eso le causaba – tardare entr días en volver.

- ¿Volverás? – preguntó Candy insegura de que regresara.

- ¡Claro que sí!, Candy – Albert la abrazo depositando un beso en su frente – ¡claro que volveré!, si por mi fuera de aquí no me iba sin ti – Albert se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, Candy podría mal interpretarlas, o entenderlas perfectamente, que era lo que no quería.

- Eres tan bueno conmigo – fue lo único que dijo Candy, dejando salir una lágrima, si tan solo esas palabras significaran que él la quería como mujer y no como a una hermana.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert había salido muy temprano del departamento para ir a la estación de trenes. Dado que ya le había avisado a Candy que saldría rumbo a Chicago, no quiso desvelarla más, despertándola para despedirse. Casi no durmió, apenas una hora o menos, pero ya se recuperaría en el viaje, claro si sus pensamientos sobre ella lo dejaban.

Albert estaba en la cafetería de la estación cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro.

- ¡Señor Miuler!, ¿cómo supo usted que estaría aquí? – preguntó Albert sorprendido de encontrase al investigador.

- Bueno, señor William, investigar es mi trabajo. Me urgía hablar con usted, por eso me he atrevido a venir hasta aquí para verle.

- Dígame, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- Sí señor, y por su pregunta creo que la señorita Andrew no le ha informado.

- ¿Informado?, ¿de qué, Candy no me ha informado?

Roger Miuler se puso a explicarle a Albert todo lo que había ocurrido mientras el sufría con las llantas del auto para regresar a Nueva York. Ahora estaba seguro que todo había sido un plan. Más que nada, ahora quería quedarse a proteger a Candy de Niel, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Si no acudía a la cita con George, Candy sufriría mucho al no salvar lo más preciado para ella y si iba con George, Candy quedaría a merced de Niel. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Señor William, le sugiero poner vigilancia a la señorita Andrew hasta que usted regrese – propuso Miuler.

- ¡Un guardaespaldas!, conociendo a Candy lo mandaría a su casa, ella no cree en esas cosas. Pero... – pensó Albert – quizá la pudieran vigilar sin que ella se de cuenta, ¿cree usted tener alguien que haga ese trabajo?

- Si señor William, tengo a una persona que la puede seguir y proteger hasta que usted regrese.

- Muchas gracias, realmente le agradezco que me lo informara, Candy por no preocuparme no lo hizo, pero hubiera preferido que me lo dijera, fue algo muy grave lo que ocurrió anoche.

- Y pasando a otro tema, esta es la investigación que me solicitó sobre la señorita Wilkins, aprovecho para hacerle entrega de ello.

El silbato anunció la salida de tren rumbo a Chicago, Albert tomó sus cosas, incluida la investigación sobre Vanessa.

- Buen Viaje señor William.

- Muchas gracias por todo Miuler, lo veré a mi regreso.

Albert subió al vagón para acomodar sus cosas, aun faltaban escasos minutos para que el tren arrancara. Entonces se sentó y sobre su mano acarició el anillo que tanta confusión había causado. Ese Anillo de oro tan semejante al que Candy traía.

- ¡Albert! – escuchó una voz a lo lejos que mencionaba su nombre.

- Tanto te imagino que ahora me parece escuchar tu voz, Candy – dijo Albert en voz baja.

- ¡Albert! – volvió a escuchar, pero ahora más cerca. Albert volteo por la ventana pero no se veía nada, entonces se asomó y pudo ver como Candy se acercaba corriendo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y salió corriendo para llegar hasta la puerta del vagón.

- ¡Candy! – gritó Albert al tiempo en que ella se lanzaba sobre su cuello para abrazarlo y él la sostuvo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Candy sin soltarlo.

- Pero Candy...

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy es tu cumpleaños? – dijo Candy riendo – ¿por qué no me despertaste?, esperaba poder despedirte y darte tu regalo.

- Ya me lo has dado Candy – dijo Albert sonriendo, Candy sintió como un rubor comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas. Entonces sacó de su bolso una pequeña cajita y se la entrego – espero que te guste.

- Estoy seguro de que sí – dijo tomándola.

- Señor, será mejor que aborde, es hora de irnos – Dijo uno de los hombres del tren. El tren silbó por última vez anunciando su salida hacía Chicago.

- Regresare pronto Candy y celebraremos juntos, espérame – dijo Albert abrasándola y depositando un beso sobre su frente mientras el tren comenzaba a arrancar. Entonces Albert la soltó y se subió al tren quedándose al borde mientras Candy lo veía alejarse.

- ¡Toda la vida Albert! – Dijo casi en un susurro, contestando lo que Albert le había pedido – Te esperaré toda la vida Albert – y comenzó a llorar mientras el tren se alejaba ante su vista.

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora**

Me desconecte de internet por una semana por cuestiones de salud. Pero bueno, aquí está el cap 8 de esta historia.

Mensajes pasados preguntaban ¿Por qué se llama "El Anillo" si casi no se habla de ellos? Explicare porque:

Cuando comienzo a escribir, generalmente ya tengo un título en mente. A veces ese título se queda, pero en otras no. En este caso el nombre del Anillo era provisional. Cuando le pedí ayuda a una amiga para ponerle otro, ella me dijo que ya que la película "El Señor de los Anillos" está por estrenarse, debería dejarle ese nombre y serviría para que la historia se promocionara al tener un nombre semejante.

Pero esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

Y en un principio se me ocurrió el nombre, porque debido a ellos es que Candy y Albert están envueltos en tanta confusión.


	9. Chapter 9

**EL Anillo **

**Capitulo VIII. Entre Chicago y Nueva York**

**Por MaryLuz**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El Tren avanzaba. Hacía pocos minutos que había salido de la estación y Albert ya sentía un profundo vacío en su corazón. Tardaría más de una semana en verla, en ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, en escuchar su risa melodiosa, en aspirar su perfume.

Acarició el anillo que traía en su mano izquierda, ese anillo lo unía a Candy de una forma especial, no era un anillo de bodas, pero gracias a esa confusión él podía disfrutar de esa fantasía.

Era su cumpleaños, apenas y lo recordaba, cuantos cumpleaños paso completamente solo, encerrado en el internado de Londres, o vagando por el mundo. Sería el primer cumpleaños que pasara al lado de la mujer a la que amaba, si no fuera porque tuvo que salir de forma urgente.

Entonces metió la mano a la bolsa de su saco y sacó la pequeña caja que Candy le había dado. Estaba muy bien decorada, de una forma sencilla, pero hermosa, como ella misma. Quitó el lazo que formaba el moño y quitó la tapa.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un relicario de oro de bellas formas. Albert lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el dibujo que quedaba al frente, era realmente hermoso.

Al frente de la cara del relicario aparecía un dibujo de Candy que retrataba su hermosa belleza. Lucía el cabello suelto, apenas sujeto por una cinta. ¿Cómo había hecho el dibujante para retratarla tan bien en un espacio tan pequeño? Albert sonrió, ahora podría verla cada vez que quisiera, solo tenía que abrir el relicario para ver su foto. Del otro lado del relicario, estaba un dibujo de él mismo, vestido con el traje típico Escocés. Y en la parte trasera se encontraba un grabado con la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Dentro de la caja había una pequeña nota de Candy para él:

_¡Querido Albert!_

Espero que este pequeño obsequio sea de tu agrado, no te asustes con el dibujo, puedes cambiarlo si gustas.

_Con todo cariño._

_Candy _

Albert sonrió al leer la nota, ese dibujo era el segundo mejor regalo que había recibido ese día, el primero, era el que Candy hubiese llegado a despedirlo en el anden.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy se sentía triste, Albert tardaría mucho en llegar y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Había acudido al diplomado caminando por la mañana, Harrison la recogería por la noche, no se percató que un chico joven iba tras de ella a escasos pasos.

- ¡Candy! – gritó Lisbeth al verla entrar al salón de clases.

- ¡Hola Lisbeth! – dijo Candy cambiando su cara de forma automática, estaba acostumbrada a mostrar una sonrisa, aun que por dentro se muriera de pena.

- ¡Cuéntame!, ¡cuéntame!, ¿le gustó a Albert el regalo?, se lo diste hoy, ¿verdad?, ¡tienes que decirme que le pareció!, ¡Verdad que le encanto el dibujo!... – dijo Lisbeth de forma rápida y emocionada. Candy solo sonrió. Estaba a punto de contarle cuando uno de los médicos entró para comenzar con la clase.

- Te cuento más tarde – dijo Candy a Lisbeth, quien estuvo de acuerdo.

Las clases estuvieron llenas de preguntas y practicas sobre lo aprendido. Todas las enfermeras que llevaban el curso habían terminado agotadas y hambrientas, ya que no habían tenido hora de almuerzo.

- ¡Muero de hambre! – dijo Lisbeth a Candy cuando hubieron terminado.

- ¡Yo también!, vamos a la cafetería por algo para comer, antes de que termine por devorar este lápiz – dijo Candy mostrando un lápiz totalmente mordido, ante lo que Lisbeth soltó una carcajada.

- Si, vamos, no vaya a ser que comiences a verme con cara de sándwich y pienses que soy tu cena – ambas chicas rieron y se fueron a la cafetería.

Lisbeth insistió en que le contara que le había parecido el regalo a Albert, pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Candy se asusto un poco.

- Oh no Candy, ¿no me digas que no le gusto? – dijo Lisbeth preocupada.

- No es eso Lisbeth, no sé si le gustó o no, porque esta mañana salió rumbo a Chicago.

- ¡En su cumpleaños!

- Cosas del trabajo, así que habré de esperar hasta que regrese para celebrar, dentro d días, espero – dijo de forma triste.

- Vamos Candy, no te desanimes, ya verás que los días pasan rápido y cuando menos te lo esperes, él estará de regreso.

- Gracias por los ánimos Lisbeth, y creo que ya es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde.

- Si, tienes razón, voy a reportarme con mi esposo, ¡hasta luego!.

Lisbeth se fue corriendo para llegar a la pensión donde se hospedaba, mientras Candy abordaba el auto con Harrison que la llevaría hasta el departamento.

Candy se sentía terriblemente abatida y sola, apenas unas horas de que Albert había salido y ya lo extrañaba tanto. Entro en la habitación de él, estaba impregnada con su perfume, esa habitación donde había estado en dos ocasiones, esa cama donde había permanecido desnuda en una ocasión. ¿Por qué nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a Albert que había pasado aquella noche?, ¿por qué nunca le preguntó por qué estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas de su cama? Su mente se atormentaba tratando de recordar que tanto había hecho después del baile, pero solo venía a su mente aquel sueño en el que Albert le declaraba su amor y ella correspondía con besos apasionados.

El repiqueteo del teléfono la despertó, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en la cama de Albert. Se levantó corriendo para atender la llamada.

- ¿Diga? – dijo con voz somnolienta.

- ¡Hola Candy!

- ¡Albert!, ¿Albert eres tú?

- Si Candy, estoy en un poblado cercano a Pittsburg, solo quería saber ¿cómo estás? – dijo Albert por el auricular. Candy sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

- Bien Albert, muy bien – contestó Candy ahogando en su garganta un sollozo de felicidad.

- Trataré de regresar pronto Candy – dijo Albert con un dejo de tristeza, esperaba que le dijera que lo extrañaba tanto como él la extrañaba a ella. Pero se conformaba con saber que estaba bien y a salvo – Bueno, solo quería saber cómo estabas – Albert estaba a punto de colgar.

- ¡Albert!.. – le detuvo un momento

- ¡Sí!

- Te extraño... – Esta simple frase hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su cara, ¡ella lo extrañaba!, ¡lo extrañaba!.

- Yo también pequeña – Candy sintió como un dolor se apoderaba de ella.

- ¡Pequeña! – pensaba sin decir nada. Albert sintió que se había equivocado, hacia mucho tiempo que no le decía pequeña, desde que se lo prometiera aquella noche en el auto. Pero fue algo inconsciente, ¿cómo arreglarlo?

- Candy, el regalo...

- Oh Albert, puedes cambiar el dibujo...

- No, me gusta tal como está, así lo voy a dejar Candy, muchas gracias – Candy sonrió.

- De nada...

- Candy, debo colgar, el tren está a punto de salir, ¡cuídate por favor!

- Tú También Albert.

- ¡Regresare pronto!

Clik

Candy se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos y sensaciones, estaba enamorada de él, perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero él la seguía viendo como a una niña, como a su pequeña. Ese pensamiento le hizo llorar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El tren se detuvo en Pittsburg, el punto medio entre Chicago y Nueva York. Albert quería bajar de nuevo para llamar a Candy, pero a esa hora del día, sería imposible encontrarla, estaría en su diplomado, la única hora para localizarla era por la noche o muy temprano por la mañana. La próxima vez que la llamará sería de Chicago. Pero escuchar su voz no era suficiente, traía el relicario colgando al cuello, casi todo el día observaba la foto de Candy en él, pero aun así no era suficiente, él quería verla, escucharla, sentirla...

Albert permaneció en el vagón cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba en su compartimento.

- ¿Señor William? – Albert asintió con la cabeza – Me temo que sufriremos un retraso de unas tres a cuatro horas. Hay un desperfecto en las vías y no podrán salir los trenes que están en estos momentos en el andén. Si gusta usted bajar y comer algo, las maletas podrán permanecer aquí sin ningún problema.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme – dijo Albert disponiéndose a bajar del vagón del tren.

Albert bajo, al parecer no era el único tren detenido, en el andén siguiente había un tren en sentido contrario al suyo, probablemente iba rumbo a Nueva York, como le gustaría a él ir en ese tren.

Mientras recorría la orilla del andén escuchó que alguien mencionaba su nombre.

- ¡Señor William! – lo detuvo por el hombro. La cara de Albert se iluminó al ver a la persona que le llamaba.

- ¡George!, ¿pero qué haces aquí? – le dijo al tiempo en que ambos hombres se abrazaban.

- Es una dicha que haya un desperfecto, contaba con tener el tiempo suficiente de que firmara los documentos y salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

- ¿A que te refieres George? – Dijo Albert algo confundido- pero ven, pasemos a la cafetería para que me expliques bien.

George explicó a Albert que hacía en Pittsburg al igual que él. Había tomado el primer tren de la mañana rumbo a Nueva York, si todo marchaba bien se encontraría justo a la mitad cuando el tren rumbo a Chicago parara por 30 minutos. Creía que sería tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera firmar la compra de la propiedad del hogar de Pony.

- Convencía a los abogados para que no estuvieras presente, solo necesitas firmar los títulos de propiedad, el señor Cartwrigth se encargara de que la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María firmen los nuevos títulos sin que aparezca tu nombre en ellos.

- Aun no puedo creer que los abogados no dieran el plazo para que el señor Cartwrigth pudiera liquidar esa hipoteca.

- Son unos buitres que solo andan detrás del dinero. El señor Cartwright solo necesitaba una semana más. La compra de las reses lo dejo sin dinero y la feria del ganado será la próxima semana, así esperaba vender lo suficiente y recuperarse para pagar la hipoteca.

- Es una suerte de que te enteraras a tiempo, si no, Candy sufriría mucho si sus madres se vieran en la necesidad de abandonar el hogar de Pony.

- Pero con esto, eso ya no sucederá – George observo detenidamente la cara de Albert, se notaba tristeza en su rostro – ¿Cómo está la señorita Candy? – preguntó George, la cara de Albert se iluminó al escuchar su nombre.

- Está bien, pero estoy preocupado, Niel quiere hacerle daño.

- Con la firma de estos papeles puede regresar a Nueva York en el tren que yo venía, sé lo preocupado que esta por ella, por eso hice todo lo posible por convencer a los abogados de que no estuviera presente, por desgracia los convencía ya tarde y no tuve tiempo de avisarle.

- Gracias de todos modos George, me has ahorrado 4 días muy buenos.

- ¿Sr William por qué no le dice lo que siente? – dijo George, Albert volteo a verlo a los ojos. ¡George sabía!, ¿él sabía lo que sentía por Candy?, ¿cuántos más se habrían enterado?

- No puedo George, ella aun piensa en otro – dijo Albert sin tratar de ocultar que sabía a lo que se refería.

- Quizá sabiendo lo que siente por ella, comience a verle de forma diferente.

- Lo he pensado, pero si me rechaza, perdería cualquier contacto con ella ya ni si quiera podría ser su amigo y eso me dolería muchísimo más que verla feliz con otro.

- Lo entiendo. Quisiera comentarle otro asunto.

- Dime George.

- La señora Elroy me ha pedido hablar con los abogados para ver la forma de retirarle el apellido Andrew a la señorita Candy.

- ¡Qué! – Sé molestó Albert – cancela ese pedido George, ¡Candy será una Andrew hasta que muera!

- Ella me pidió que te entregara esta carta – George sacó una carta de la bolsa de su saco y se la entregó a Albert. Él la guardó, estuvo a punto de romperla pero la guardó, como era posible que la Tía aun quisiera hacerle daño a Candy, jamás lo permitiría.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El desperfecto en las vías quedo arreglado en menos tiempo del indicado. Los trenes silbaron anunciando la salida del de Chicago y Nueva York. Albert subió al tren del que descendió George rumbo a Nueva York y George subió al tren rumbo a Chicago.

Albert entró al vagón aun molesto por lo que George le acaba de comentar sobre lo que planeaba la Tía Elroy. Sacó la carta de su saco y rasgó el sobre para comenzar a leer lo que decía.

"Querido William:

He recibido muy buenas noticias de Nueva York en estos días. No sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que me siento por los logros obtenidos en los negocios de la familia. Te felicito de corazón por ellos, yo sabía que nadie mejor que tú para tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares. Así mismo he de comentarte que varios amigos me han venido a ver y me han señalado la importancia de que sientes cabeza y formes una familia. Nada me daría más gusto que verte casado con una buena chica, de buena familia y de nobles sentimientos."

Albert sintió ganas de arrugar la carta sin terminar de leerla, si lo que quería era imponer su criterio en la elección de una mujer para él, estaba equivocada. Sin embargo siguió con la lectura de la carta.

"Estas mismas personas me han hecho comentarios de ti con una muy bella dama. Te han visto con ella y dicen que hacen una magnifica pareja. ¿Supongo que sabrás a quien se refieren?"

¿Me han visto con alguien?, ¿con quién?, solo he salido con Candy, no creo que se refieran a Vanessa – pensaba para si mismo.

"Si a Candy."

Albert se enderezo en su asiento para continuar con la lectura de la carta. Le habían llegado noticias a la tía abuela sobre que él y Candy hacían buena pareja y ¿ella no le recriminaba desde el principio?

"Candy no solo capto la atención del presidente de los Estados Unidos, también de toda la sociedad de Chicago. No sabes la cantidad de invitaciones que han llegado a la mansión para ella. Son muchas las familias que quieren que sus hijos la conozcan para ver si pueden formalizar una relación con ella."

Albert frunció el ceño ante estas líneas, no se podía imaginar a Candy, a su Candy, siendo cortejada por cuanto niño rico la solicitara.

"William, creo que ya es hora de que Candy también siente cabeza y que mejor que sea contigo."

- ¡He!

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron al estar leyendo lo que la tía Elroy le proponía, nunca lo hubiese esperado de ella.

"Candy es una Andrew, sé que muchas veces dije lo contrario, pero no es así, ella a demostrado ser una Andrew en todo el sentido de la palabra y si ustedes dos llegasen a formalizar una relación, tendrían mi aprobación y bendición."

"Por lo mismo he citado a los abogados para ver como podríamos arreglar el asunto de su tutela."

"Espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños."

"Madam Elroy Andrew."

Albert no daba crédito a lo que había leído, tuvo que releerla varias veces para percatarse de que no era un error, que realmente la tía abuela aprobaba una relación entre ellos dos. Ahora entendía porque quería ver a los abogados, llegando a Nueva York hablaría con George para explicarle, si es que la tía no lo había hecho ya.

- ¡Candy! – sonrió Albert observando el dibujo dentro del relicario – Si tan solo correspondieras a mis sentimientos.

Albert observó un enrome sobre blanco que estaba encima de su maleta, era la investigación sobre Vanessa Wilkins, había olvidado por completo que Roger Miuler se la había entregado en Nueva York, ahora se disponía a ver esos documentos.

Lo primero que vio al abrir el sobre, fueron algunas fotografías de ella acompañada de varios hombres que él conocía. Entre ellos uno en particular: Niel Legan.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Otro día eterno, Candy no sabía cuando terminaría su martirio, desde que había llegado a Nueva York se la había pasado bastante bien, pero desde que Albert no estaba no le hallaba sentido a estar sentada en una banca escuchando todo lo que los médicos decían sobre el tratamiento a pacientes especiales, como ellos los llamaban. ¿Por qué ahora no prestaba la debida atención a sus clases? ¿Por qué solo pensaba en Albert?

- Albert, ¿estarás llegando a Chicago ahora? – pensó Candy observando a la nada.

Un pequeño papelito calló sobre su pupitre y este le hizo regresar a la realidad, volteo para todas partes, pero sus compañeras estaban atentas a lo que el médico explicaba. Entonces abrió el papelito.

"Voltea hacía la ventana pecosa distraída"

Candy volteo hacía donde le indicaban y vio a Joan sobre la barda del hospital haciéndole señas para que saliera. Apenas era medio día del viernes y era ya la hora de almuerzo, así que podría salir a hablar con él.

- ¡Pecosa Distraída! – Reclamó Candy a Joan al llegar a la cafetería del hospital – ¡pero como te atreviste!

- Bueno, ¿me dirás que los puntos sobre tu nariz no son pecas?, o ¿qué estabas poniendo mucha atención a las clases? – replicó Joan.

- No, bueno, no – Joan comenzó a reír y Candy también – ¿qué hacías en la barda del hospital? – preguntó intrigada.

- Le hacía al tarzan – contesto Curt que estaba a un lado de él.

- Vamos Curt, es divertido trepar a las bardas, es buen ejercicio – le dijo palmeando el estómago de su amigo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gordo? – dijo Curt con cara de enojo.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Candy comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Curt.

- Ustedes se pelean mucho, me causa gracia que sean amigos y anden juntos para todos lados y se peleen tanto.

- Su novia esta celosa de mí, piensa que soy su novio – dijo Joan riendo.

- Mi ex Novia – aclaro Curt.

- ¿Y si son novios? – preguntó Candy entrando al juego.

- ¡Claro que NO! – dijo Curt, ante lo que Joan volvió a reír – yo soy hombre y como tal me gustan las mujeres.

- Sí, pero es un Don Juan, así que no le hagas caso – le dijo Joan a Candy, quien estaba aún riendo ante la reacción de Curt – Oye amigo hazme un favor.

- ¿Qué?

- Déjame solo con Candy – Curt lo observó de forma seria.

- Muy bien, estaré en el auto – dijo saliendo de la cafetería.

Cuando Curt los dejo solos, Joan sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón la cartera. Candy observó detenidamente lo que Joan hacía.

- Candy, ¿podrías contarme tu historia?

- ¿Mi historia? – se sorprendió.

- Sí, es muy importante para mí saber ¿en dónde naciste?, ¿si conociste alguna vez a tus padres? Se que eres adoptada y que viviste toda tu niñez en un lugar llamado Hogar de Pony – Candy se sorprendió de que Joan supiera todo eso de ella – me gustaría saber más. Es muy importante para mí.

Candy estuvo de acuerdo en contar lo que Joan le pedía, comenzó por contarle cuando la encontraron, en que sitió, como vestía, porque el nombre de Candy White, no sabía porque era tan importante para él saberlo, pero ella no guardaba el secreto de su origen.

- ¿Dices que tu nombre fue por una muñeca? – pregunto Joan cuando Candy contó esa parte de la historia.

- Si, una muñeca con el nombre de Candy bordado en ella.

- ¡Una muñeca! – se quedó Joan pensando.

- ¿Sucede algo con esa muñeca? – preguntó curiosa.

- He, no, no. ¿Dime aun la conservas?

- ¡Ho!, yo no, pero creo que la señorita Pony debe tenerla guardada en el hogar, ella siempre conserva todo lo que llevan los niños, por si algún día los padres aparecen.

Joan entonces sacó algo del interior de la cartera, tenía rato de estar jugando con ella. Candy no sabía ¿por qué? Pero ahora tendía ante ella una pequeña foto a blanco y negro.

- Mira Candy, ella era mi madre – dijo Joan mostrando la foto a Candy.

Candy la observo detenidamente, era una mujer joven la que aparecía en la foto, vestía un traje claro y su cabello era rubio. Lo traía totalmente recogido, pero un par de rizos rebeldes escapaban de su peinado. Candy se sorprendió al verla, era muy parecida a ella.

- ¡Joan! – estaba a punto de decir algo, solo que se detuvo cuando vio que Lisbeth se acercaba.

- ¡Candy! – sé acerco Lisbeth – ya es hora de entrar a clase de nuevo.

- Si, ya voy – dijo Candy a su amiga mientras se paraba de la mesa.

- Regresaré por la tarde Candy, quisiera seguir hablando sobre el tema – dijo Joan.

- Si, te estaré esperando, me interesa lo que me puedas decir.

Joan se quedó observando la foto de su madre, debería de tener la misma edad de Candy cuando fue tomada. Era como estarla viendo. Era como si su madre hubiese salido de esa foto y se presentara ante él.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy nunca había pensado en sus padres, para ella sus madres eran y seguirían siendo la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, pero escuchar lo que le decía Joan la había inquietado. ¿Y si ella y Joan eran hermanos? ¿Y si realmente ella tenía familia?, ¿qué habría pasado con su madre? ¿Por qué la abandono?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Joan esperaba afuera del hospital a que Candy saliera, Harrison también esperaba por ella como le había indicado Albert, no la dejaba regresar sola.

Pero no solo Joan y Harrison esperaban por Candy, enfrente del edifico se encontraban dos autos más y detrás del árbol próximo a la barda, estaba un chico observando a Candy.

- Vamos Niel, pensé que dejarías a la chica en paz hasta que cerráramos el trato - dijo Sigmur a Niel.

- Claro que sí, pero no estoy haciendo nada, solo observo.

- ¿Y pasar por este lugar todos los días es parte de dejarla en paz? – dijo Sigmur sarcástico.

- No, mira, solo estoy esperando una oportunidad, solo que hasta ahora, siempre pasa ese tipo por ella, el chofer me imagino - explicó apuntando a Harrison - Así que no podré hacer nada mientras ella tenga quien la lleve – Niel observó detrás del árbol al chico que observaba a Candy – ese otro que esta detrás del árbol, es el tercer día que lo veo por aquí, siempre observando a Candy y vistiendo esa ridícula gabardina color crema. Si se cree un espía es demasiado llamativo.

- Malas noticias amigo – dijo Sigmur jalándole la manga del saco a Niel.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – volteo a ver lo que Sigmur le indicaba – es ese maldito de Miuler, ¿me pregunto a quien seguirá?, ¿a ti o a mi? – Niel se quedó pensando un momento – vamos a descubrir a quienes siguen.

- ¿Siguen?, ¿quiénes? – preguntó Sigmur algo desconcertado.

- Esos dos, Miuler y el ridículo de la gabardina crema.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Escucha lo que vamos a hacer.

Niel explicó el plan a Sigmur, ya tenían planeado como averiguar a quien seguía Miuler y como interceptar al chico de la gabardina Crema para saber que quería de Candy.

Candy se acercó a Joan de nuevo, había estado pensando toda la tarde sobre el asunto de su madre, Joan también. Mientras ellos hablaban un poco, Niel bajó del auto y caminó en dirección contraria, mientras Sigmur permanecía en el auto observando al chico de la gabardina crema.

Miuler vio como Niel pasaba por la acera de enfrente y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio abordar un Taxi en la esquina, entonces arrancó el auto y se fue siguiendo el taxi.

Sigmur no perdió detalle de Miuler, ya sabía que Miuler seguía a Niel, el plan había dado resultados, era Niel quien debía tener cuidado, así que ahora llevaría a cabo la segunda parte del plan.

Joan le pidió a Candy que por favor tratara de conseguir la muñeca, era sumamente importante. Solo eso pudo decirle, ya que Curt y él estaban en un caso y no podía platicar mucho. Candy estuvo de acuerdo en pedirle a la señorita Pony que le mandara la muñeca a NY y se despidió de él subiendo al auto con Harrison.

El chico de la gabardina crema corrió del otro lado de la acera, tenía una pequeña motocicleta oculta entre unos arbustos, entonces Sigmur arrancó el auto y se detuvo a un costado del chico. El chico alzo la vista para ver quien se detenía a un lado de él y se sorprendió al ver el cañón de una pistola apuntando a su cara.

- ¡Sube al auto chico! – dijo Sigmur al tiempo en que bajaba del auto. El chico hizo lo que Sigmur le pedía, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir, Sigmur lo golpeo en la nuca con el mango de la pistola, lo que hizo que el chico perdiera el conocimiento y Sigmur lo empujara a la parte posterior del auto.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy seguía pensando en lo que Joan le había dicho, era una pena que no tuviera tiempo de explicarle más. Candy estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta que la dirección que Harrison tomaba no era la de su departamento.

- Señora, hemos llegado – dijo Harrison abriendo la puerta del auto y sonriendo al darle la mano a Candy para que bajara. Fue entonces en que se percato que no estaban en el departamento.

- ¡Harrison! Pero... – dijo Candy volteando para todos lados, mientras Harrison abordaba el auto y se marchaba.

Estaba atardeciendo y la vista era hermosa, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, desde donde estaba se podía apreciar la ciudad de Nueva York, la estatua de la libertad y el mar.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a celebrar? – aquella voz que Candy escuchó detrás de ella, le hizo acelerar el corazón.

- ¡Albert! – gritó Candy sorprendida y feliz. Su primera reacción fue quedarse parada incrédula de verlo parado frente a ella, parecía que su imaginación le jugaba sucio haciéndolo aparecer ante sus ojos. Entonces él sonrió dando un paso al frente y ella corrió para abrazarlo, Albert la tomó por la cintura al tiempo en que la hacía girar para evitar caer por el vuelo que llevaba – pero ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, yo te hacía apenas llegando a Chicago, ¡Albert! – dijo Candy al tiempo en que un par de lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sigmur se deleitaba golpeando al chico de la gabardina crema, estaba casi inconsciente cuando con un tuvo le dio en la cabeza haciéndolo sangrar más de lo que ya sangraba.

- ¡Detente idiota! – gritó Niel al ir entrando y ver que Sigmur estaba a punto de darle otro golpe en la cabeza al chico.

- Solo lo estaba calentando un poco Niel, ¿pudiste perder a Miuler? – dijo Sigmur sudando por el esfuerzo de los golpes.

- Claro que perdí a ese tonto, ¿que le sacaste?

- Es un guardaespaldas contratado por Miuler para seguir y proteger a la rubia hasta que tu tío este de regreso – Niel soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Valiente guardaespaldas!- dijo Niel acercándose al chico que colgaba de una pared atado de pies y manos y cubierto de sangre por los golpes del secuaz de Niel – Así que Albert no está – se acercó al chico y lo tomó de los cabellos observándolo detenidamente- Oye, este tipo no respira – dijo Niel viendo que el chico no reaccionaba.

- Seguramente esta inconsciente – dijo Sigmur agarrando un balde de agua y echándoselo encima. Al ver que no reaccionaba – ¡Esta frito! – dijo soltando un silbido.

- Habrá que deshacernos del cuerpo, no podemos dejarlo aquí en las bodegas de Harlem – dijo Niel bastante tranquilo.

- Vamos este sitio es el mejor, aquí encuentran cuerpos cada minuto – rio Sigmur – Además si lo encuentran con esto en la cabeza – dijo al tiempo en que ponía un cojín sobre la cabeza del chico para evitar el ruido y disparaba su arma en él – pensaran que fue una ejecución típica de este barrio.

- Buen trabajo, pero tengo una mejor idea, vayamos con el Parche.

- ¡Ah!, el tipo del teatro Place, buena idea amigo, buena idea.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert recibió a Candy en sus brazos mientras su corazón latía de forma apresurada, nunca antes se había sentido mas contento de verla, apenas tres días y ya la extrañaba como si hubiesen sido años de no verla.

Albert había llegado al medio día y le había avisado a Harrison que en cuanto fuera por Candy, la llevara a ese lugar sin decirle que él la esperaba.

El recibimiento que ella le daba, lo había soñado desde que George lo encontró en Pittsburg y regresaba a Nueva York, solo que además del abrazo estaba incluido un apasionado beso.

- Gracias a George pude regresar antes, él me encontró en Pittsburg Candy, los papeles que tenía que firmar se los llevo él a Chicago, a estas horas ya debe haber llegado – Contaba Albert a Candy depositándola en el suelo.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés de regreso ¡Albert! – dijo Candy muy contenta. – ¡Podemos ahora celebrar tu cumpleaños!

- Celebremos aquí – dijo Albert llevando a Candy a una colina, bajo un árbol estaba un tapete y una enorme canasta.

Candy sonrió, se sentía tan feliz y tan contenta de que Albert estuviera de regreso tan pronto, jamás se imagino sentirse tan bien a su lado. Su corazón no había dejado de latir desde que lo escuchó hablar a sus espaldas. Si no fuera por que Albert la seguía considerando su pequeña, ella sería completamente feliz.

Compartieron la comida mientras charlaban animadamente, Candy contaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital en los tres días de ausencia.

Albert tomó de la canasta una botella de champan, mientras Candy observaba el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a teñir de rosa el lugar. Entonces observó las copas que Albert llenaba.

- Albert, yo no debería beber champan – dijo Candy recordando lo mal que se había sentido después del baile.

- Candy, no fue el champan lo que te hizo sentirte mal aquel día. No me gustaría que siguieras pensando que fue el alcohol lo que te afecto.

- ¿No fue el champan? – se intrigó.

- No. Creemos que Niel tuvo algo que ver en ese asunto, creemos que te pusieron una especie de droga en la bebida.

- ¿Creen?, ¿Quiénes? – Candy se sentía confundida.

- Creemos, Terry y Yo. Él me lo dijo cuándo te llevo inconsciente en la mañana al departamento. Pero en ese momento no estabamos seguros. Al estar dando vueltas al asunto, estoy cada vez mas seguro de que Niel hizo algo para que te comportaras de forma tan extraña esa noche.

- ¿De qué forma me comporte Albert? - Albert había cometido la indiscreción de mencionar el asunto, había preferido guardar esa noche como un secreto - ¿qué hice después del baile?, ¿cómo es que termine desnuda en tu cama? – dijo Candy ruborizándose al recordar. Albert no sabía como contestar a esa pregunta, como podría decirle todo.

- Después del baile caíste dormida, estabas algo, he – dudaba en contarle todo – inquieta. Te deje en mi cama para que descansaras.

- ¿Para cuidarme? – completo Candy

- Sí. Te despertabas de cuando en cuando – ¿debería contarle todo?, Aun no estaba seguro de eso, así que no lo haría, eso era algo que guardaría como un secreto muy dentro de sí.

- ¿Por qué estaba sin ropa Albert? – Candy estaba muy roja al recordarse a sí misma entre las sabanas de la cama de Albert desnuda.

- Yo entre al baño y cuando salí tú ya te habías quitado el vestido.

Candy se paró de su lugar y le dio la espalda a Albert, él se quedo observando, ¿acaso ella recordaba? Estaba en silencio sin decir ni una palabra, solo se abrazaba a si misma.

Cuando Albert contaba el incidente, acudió a ella parte de lo que recordaba como un sueño. Se veía a si misma observando a un hombre parado en la ventana, el lugar estaba obscuro, se veía a si misma desnuda aproximándose hasta él y abrazándolo por la cintura.

- ¿Acaso no te gusto? – las palabras asomaron a sus recuerdos haciendo que se pusiera roja de vergüenza, ¿era eso un sueño o era parte de lo que ella recordaba?

- ¿Candy? – Albert la tomó por lo hombros, se había parado y la detenía cuidadosamente. No sabía si ella había recordado el incidente y no sabía como reaccionar ante ello – ¿Candy? – la volteo hacía él despacio.

Candy estaba muy roja por la vergüenza, no sabía aun si había sido un sueño o si realmente había ocurrido. Albert la tomó por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Ella esquivaba su mirada y eso no le gusto, ¿qué pasaba?.

- ¿Candy? – dijo Albert inseguro.

- Albert, ¡Perdóname! – Dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el color rojo se intensificaba más – No quise meterte en problemas esa noche – Albert se sorprendió, ¿qué era lo que ella recordaba?

- Candy, cualquier cosa que hayas hecho esa noche, no eras tú misma, estabas bajo los efectos de una droga, además estaba yo para cuidarte, Candy.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy abrazándose a él. Albert entrelazo una de sus manos entre sus rebeldes rizos, mientras con la otra la abrazaba fuertemente a su pecho – siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo.

- Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti – pensaba mientras acariciaba sus rizos.

- ¡Albert! – Pensaba – Tu corazón late tanto como el mío, Albert, ¿por qué no te has dado cuenta de que ya no soy tu pequeña?.

- Candy – Albert se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, ella sonrió – ¿quieres bailar? – Candy entonces recordó momentáneamente aquella vez en Escocia, cuando Terry le pidió bailar para recordar ese lugar, ese día no había música, pero eso no les había impedido imaginarla – si – dijo ella.

Albert pasó su mano por la pequeña cintura de ella y comenzaron a bailar graciosamente, imaginando un vals que no existía.

La tarde cedía su paso a la noche, aun no estaba obscuro, pero el sol ya se había comenzado a ocultar por completo dando paso a un cielo completamente estrellado.

Candy se sentía sumamente contenta estando entre los brazos de Albert, entre los brazos de su príncipe de la colina. Podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban al contemplarla, ¿era acaso que comenzaba a interesarle?, ¿que él comenzaba a verla como mujer y no solo como su pequeña?

Un auto se había detenido a orillas de la colina, ni Candy ni Albert se habían percatado que alguien los observaba bailar.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!, nada de lo que he hecho ha logrado separar a estos dos. No, quizá no estén casados, pero el esta muy interesado en ella – dijo Vanessa mientras permanecía observando la escena – tengo que presentarme ante ella, ella tiene que conocerme para que se de cuenta de una vez que no puede competir conmigo – dijo por último encendiendo el auto de nuevo – Si no fuera que por aquí vive mi padre, jamás me habría enterado de esto – pensaba furiosa mientras se alejaba.

Albert se detuvo bruscamente al observar que un auto partía muy cerca de donde ellos estaban y pudo observar al conductor, era una mujer.

Candy choco contra el pecho de Albert cuando este se detuvo y volteo para ver su rostro. Albert permanecía con la vista fija en el camino, al voltear para donde él veía, pudo ver como un auto se alejaba y otro llegaba en dirección opuesta.

- ¡Vanessa! – dijo Albert casi en un susurro al reconocer a la mujer al volante.

Candy sintió como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, un dolor acudió a su pecho, al tiempo en que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. El auto ya iba algo lejos, por lo cual no distinguió a esa misteriosa chica de la que tanto había oído hablar.

- Vanessa, Vanessa – se repitió Candy, mientras se soltaba de las manos de Albert y caminaba hasta el árbol – que tonta fuiste al pensar que él te veía diferente, al tan siquiera imaginar que pudieras gustarle como mujer, tu sigues siendo su pequeña Candy y nada más.

- Candy, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Albert al ver que comenzaba a recoger las cosas para ponerlas en la canasta, pero las arrojaba de forma violenta.

- ¡Claro Albert! – dijo Candy volteando a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios, aun que por dentro se sentía celosa al haber escuchado el nombre de Vanessa de labios de Albert.

El auto que había llegado era Harrison, quien los recogía a la hora que Albert le había pedido que pasara.

Candy y Albert hicieron todo el camino al departamento de forma silenciosa, Albert no sabía que había pasado. Todo parecía haber cambiado cuando él pronunció el nombre de Vanessa, pero había sido solo un susurro, no creía que Candy lo hubiese escuchado. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, esa mujer podría meterlo en problemas muy serios en cualquier momento, ¿pero qué podría hacer sin hacerle daño a su padre?.

Al llegar al departamento, Candy subió de forma apresurada, mientras Albert la seguía con la mirada, ¿por qué parecía estar tan molesta?

- ¡Candy!- dijo Albert deteniéndola en la entrada del departamento – ¿por qué estás tan enojada?

- Yo no estoy enojada Albert – replicó Candy – solo estoy algo, cansada, eso es todo – dijo ella.

- Prometiste no ocultar tus sentimientos – Candy lo vio a los ojos, había algo en su mirada que la perturbaba, una chispa que tenía tiempo de ver, pero que no sabía que significado darle – Candy soy yo quien debería estar molesto contigo – dijo Albert sosteniéndola por el brazo.

- ¿Tu conmigo?, ¿pero por qué? – volteo Candy a verlo directo a los ojos, el estaba serio y ella se sintió algo perturbada y triste al verlo así. No podía creer que Albert estuviera enojado con ella.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Niel, Candy?- Candy se sintió entre aliviada y sorprendida - Me quede sumamente preocupado por tu seguridad cuando salí rumbo a Chicago. No quería dejarte sola.

- Pero Albert, ese día pasaron tantas cosas, que se me olvido comentarte, yo estaba preocupada porque no llegabas y cuando te vi aparecer me sentí tan contenta que no iba a echar a perder ese momento por contarte lo que había hecho Niel. Después me dijiste lo de Chicago y pasó todo tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de decirte nada.

- ¡Candy! – dijo Albert acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Ella se recargó en su pecho mientras él la apretaba con fuerza contra si – Jamás podría perdonarme si algo te llegará a pasar – dijo.

- Pero estoy bien Albert, gracias a Joan, Curt y el investigador no pasó nada - Ella se separó un poco de él – Y hablando de investigadores, ¿por qué mandaste seguir a Niel?

- Porque me intrigó desde el principio su presencia aquí y si trata de hacerte daño lo pagara muy caro – Albert tomó a Candy por los hombros y le levantó la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos - Ahora me dirás ¿por qué estabas tan molesta? – Candy pensó que Albert había dado por cerrado ese tema y se sorprendió cuando volvió a preguntarle.

- No es nada Albert – dijo desviando la mirada de sus ojos azules, entonces recordó lo de Joan, eso podría sacarla del apuro en el que estaba metida en esos momentos – Joan me mostró una foto de su madre, es idéntica a mí – Albert se quedo en silencio, ella había cambiado el tema, así que no insistiría mas.

Candy entonces narro todo lo sucedido a Albert con el asunto de Joan y le prometió a Candy llamar a George para que consiguiera la muñeca. Nunca la había visto interesada en sus padres, quizá ahora el destino le daba la oportunidad de conocer a su familia.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya estas teniendo tus últimos cursos del diplomado y yo las últimas reuniones para dejar todo listo para cuando nos vayamos.

- Si, para cuando nos vayamos – dijo Candy de forma triste poniéndose de pie del sillón y caminando hasta su habitación.

- Candy – dijo Albert deteniéndola por el brazo antes de que llegara a su habitación.

- ¡Si!

- Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado – Candy sonrió viendo como la luz de la lampara brillaba sobre el relicario que ella le había regalado – el mejor – repitió dejando un beso sobre su frente – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Albert.

Candy entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta y recargándose contra ella comenzó a sollozar, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo así?, ella se había vuelto a enamorar después de tanto tiempo, pero se había enamorado de su tutor, de su hermano, de su ángel guardián y él parecía estar interesado en una chica comprometida: Vanessa Wilkins. Aun le dolía recordarlo pronunciando su nombre en un ligero susurro.

Albert permaneció unos momentos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy, podía escuchar sus sollozos, pero no podía entender ¿por qué?, apenas unos días antes, de nuevo habían estado a punto de besarse, una chispa de felicidad había cruzado por su corazón, si no hubiese llegado Harrison en esos momentos, si tan solo él se atreviera a confesarle sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Pero ¿y si ella lo rechazaba?,

¿Si ella no lo quería como él la quería a ella?, la amistad que tenía se echaría a perder.

No podía,

No debía,

No quería perderla.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación.

- Albert – pensaba Candy mientras seguía sollozando en su habitación – Albert te amo.

- Candy... – pensaba Albert mientras daba vueltas en su habitación – te amo tanto que soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**EL Anillo**

**Capitulo IX.**

**Decepciones**

Por MaryLuz

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Muy de madrugada, Niel y Sigmur llegaron al teatro Place, estacionaron el auto en la parte trasera, dado que muy pronto se representaría una importante obra de teatro allí, no era extraño que estuvieran varios vehículos grandes cargados con material para la escenografía y el vestuario de los actores.

Lo único que alumbraba ese callejón, eran dos enormes lamparas que colgaban de la entrada trasera del teatro.

Un auto negro se estacionó en la parte de enfrente de la calle y sacando una cámara pudo alcanzar a tomar fotos de los dos hombres que atravesaban la puerta trasera del lugar. Al ver que estos se perdían dentro del teatro, saco el carrete de película de su cámara y lo escondió dentro de un segundo fondo en la guantera de su vehículo. Así mismo lo guardó con sus últimos apuntes del caso y puso un carrete nuevo en la cámara para seguir fotografiando el lugar.

Niel y Sigmur habían seguido por los pasillos del teatro hasta una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba otro hombre vestido de overol y con gorra. A simple vista era uno de tantos carpinteros que trabajaba en la escenografía del teatro.

- ¡Mis amigos!, los estaba esperando – dijo el hombre del overol.

- Parche, ¿cómo va todo? – dijo Niel acercándose hasta el hombre del overol para saludarlo.

- Perfecto, todo está listo, Dietter estará aquí el día convenido con el dinero. Es necesario que nada salga mal para esa fecha, espero que no haya otro problema como el que me trajeron hace unos días.

- No te preocupes amigo, eso lo tenemos solucionado – dijo Sigmur.

- Realmente espero que estén en lo cierto. Las cosas en el negocio nos dejaran más dinero del que nos podríamos imaginar. Hacer el trato directamente con Dietter nos dejará una ganancia del 75% y no del 25% como lo estabamos manejando – dijo el Parche dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Es una cantidad enorme de dinero! – sonrió a su vez Sigmur.

- Tuviste una buena idea al utilizar este teatro como escondite, las bodegas de Harlem ya estaban llamando mucho la atención – dijo Niel sonriendo.

- Si, pensé que este era un buen lugar, aquí suelen representarse muchas obras y constantemente están llegando camiones cargados de mercancía, así que no sería sospechoso que llegaran más vehículos grandes cargados. Además este lugar tiene varios pasadizos entre los camerinos, nos dan muchas formas de escapar en el caso de que fuésemos descubiertos – Dijo el parche. Sin embargo Niel frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. El no pensaba ser descubierto, eso no entraba en sus planes – sin embargo después de esto, debemos borrar cualquier cosa con nos relacione con el lugar.

- Yo tengo una idea para deshacernos de ese problema – dijo Sigmur sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, un chico entró corriendo sorprendiendo a todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede chico? – preguntó el Parche deteniendo a Sigmur y a Niel quienes se habían levantado asustados sacando sus pistolas.

- Hay un auto negro parado enfrente del callejón y un hombre gordo ha estado tomando fotos – dijo el chico al Parche.

- ¡Debe ser Miuler! – dijo Sigmur – ahora debemos actuar Niel, tendámosle una trampa al igual que lo hicimos con el otro polizonte.

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo el Parche – yo ya no quiero más cadáveres aquí, al rato esto parecerá un cementerio.

- Los sacaremos el día del estreno – dijo Niel.

- Bien, eso espero, mientras traeré otro sacó de cal, también lo meteré a ese en un saco de cal para evitar que huela demasiado.

Miuler había bajado de su auto y caminaba por el callejón observando los vehículos cargados que se encontraban estacionados en la parte trasera del teatro. Quien pasará por ese sitio podría imaginar que era parte de la escenografía para la obra que se presentaría en unos días. Pero el olfato del detective le decía que no era escenografía. Quitó una de las sogas que amarraba parte de la lona que cubría la carga del camión y pudo ver varías cajas cubiertas. Dejó su cámara en el suelo para poder subir y con un cuchillo abrió una de las cajas, al instante cayeron ante él varias armas. No eran armas comunes y corrientes, eran armas pertenecientes al ejercito de los estados unidos, ¿qué hacían cargadas en un camión de mudanza? Había más cajas de diferentes tamaños. Miuler abrió una mas pequeña y dentro habían varías bolsas con diferentes polvos y pastillas, al igual que hiervas. Miuler las reconoció al instante, ¡Drogas!. Bajó del camión para tomar su cámara que había dejado en el suelo para subir a la parte trasera del mismo. Cuando ya había bajado y se disponía a voltear sintió como algo frío tocaba su nuca.

- Esta será la última vez que intervengas ¡maldito polizonte! – dijo Sigmur apuntando su arma contra Miuler.

- ¡Esto ya no te servirá! – Dijo Niel al tiempo en que sacaba el carrete de la cámara de Miuler y lo lanzaba al aire – Tráelo adentro, la detonación se puede escuchar aquí afuera...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era extraño que Miuler no se hubiese comunicado con Albert en varios días, esperaba su reporte sobre Niel, sin embargo no tenía noticias suyas. Se había comunicado con George desde que Candy le comentara sobre su parecido con la madre de Joan y ya tenía en su poder la muñeca con la que Candy había llegado al hogar de Pony. Desde que llegó a Nueva York de nuevo había querido hablar con ese chico que había salvado a Candy de Niel, pero debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones le había sido imposible, sin embargo después de mucho tiempo, por fin tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

Albert caminaba por el pasillo de la comandancia de policía buscando al oficial Joan Miller. No le fue difícil localizarlo, viéndolo bien, su parecido con Candy era impresionante, si no fuera porque era hombre, diría que era ella.

- ¡Señor Miller! – dijo Albert al acercarse a Joan quien estaba hablando con Curt en el pasillo.

- Señor Andrew, ¡esto si es una sorpresa!, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?, ¿Candy se encuentra bien? – dijo Joan algo preocupado, cosa que no le pareció agradar a Curt.

- Si, Candy está bien, me gustaría hablar con usted si tiene un poco de tiempo.

- Sí, claro que sí, aquí enseguida hay un pequeño restaurante, ¿podríamos vernos allí en unos 10 minutos?

- Lo estaré esperando.

Joan corrió a su escritorio ante la vista de Curt, dentro sacó una caja y corrió por el pasillo para dirigirse al restaurante. Curt lo siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Albert al escuchar la historia de Joan y estar observando lo que él le mostraba.

- Cuando yo la vi la primera vez, mi corazón sintió que no estaba equivocado. Al ver esta muñeca – dijo tomándola entre sus manos – me da la esperanza de que ella sea la persona que busco.

- ¡Las muñecas son idénticas! – dijo Albert – pero esto no probaría que ustedes sean parientes.

- Lo sé – dijo Joan de forma triste – pero mi madre no me dijo nada más. Solo que ella había salido de Nueva York rumbo a Chicago embarazada hace 18 años, yo apenas iba a cumplir 2 años.

- ¿Quién es esta niña? – preguntó Albert al ver una foto de una niña de uno años. Usaba el cabello en una coleta y un bello vestido. Era la imagen que él conservaba de Candy la primera vez que se vieron en la colina de Pony. Tenía el cabello rizado y unos hermosos ojos que de ser a color aseguraría que eran verdes.

Joan se asomó para ver la foto que Albert señalaba y sintió como un rubor teñía sus mejillas, quizá esta era la prueba rotunda de que Candy y él eran realmente parientes. Después de cinco años, ya era hora de decir la verdad...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Parecía que las cosas se complicaban en la vida personal de Albert, las cosas en los negocios iban viento en popa. Todos los acuerdos se estaban concretando de forma rápida y segura. Pero sus sentimientos por Candy no podían cambiar. Solo faltaban unos días para regresar a Chicago, tenía que tomar una decisión sobre ella. Las cosas no habían cambiado, ella seguía asistiendo a su diplomado mientras él asistía a esas interminables reuniones con los miembros de la Banca, mientras se gestionaban los asuntos para la Banca Londinense. Seguía observándola en silencio mientras cocinaba, platicaban animadamente de sus respectivos días, pero nada parecía cambiar.

Nada parecía indicarle que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Albert seguía preocupado también por Niel y sus asuntos. En las últimas semanas no había echo acto de presencia, pero eso no quería decir que Candy no estuviera en peligro. Necesitaba hablar con Miuler y saber ¿qué había pasado con la investigación que le había solicitado?.

Los datos que Miuler le había dado sobre Vanessa lo desconcertaban, esa chica era menor de edad, sin embargo parecía mucho mayor. No había querido hacer nada, ni decir nada ya que su padre era el principal afectado por las acciones de su hija. Sin embargo, esa chica seguía persiguiéndolo y era algo que lo tenía sumamente preocupado. Aparecía en cada sitio en el que estaba y sus continuos asedios lo estaban cansando.

Hacía unas horas que la había visto y su actitud le había hecho decidirse a tomar cartas en el asunto. Esta vez no había sido una insinuación había sido muy directa con él.

Había estado esperando en el gran salón de Bofil y Asociados para una reunión con Bladimir, su hijo y sus principales socios. Cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Vanessa caminando hasta él de forma sugestiva.

Ella se había acercado para abrazarlo, mientras él la alejaba de si, esas confianzas con él no le agradaban. Pero lo que escuchó en seguida lo dejó sumamente sorprendido.

- Albert Andrew me gustas mucho – dijo de forma sensual mientras él la mantenía alejada de él. Esto hizo que Albert se molestara, como era posible que le dijera semejante cosa.

- ¡Señorita Wilkins!, usted es una niña caprichosa a quien le gusta jugar

- ¡Una niña! – rio Vanessa poniendo las manos en su cintura – no soy ninguna niña – dijo de forma coqueta – y si vas a mi departamento el viernes en la noche te lo puedo demostrar – dijo ella, ante lo que Albert se sorprendió.

- ¡Señorita Wilkins!, ¿pero qué está usted insinuando?

- No insinuó nada, te estoy ofreciendo aquello que todos esos hombres en la sala desearían – dijo señalando la sala de reuniones de Bofil y Asociados.

- Pero ¿y su prometido? – dijo Albert sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Oh, no se lo diré, si tu no se lo dices – sonrió. La enorme puerta de la sala se abrió – ¡Querido! – se acerco ella a Estefano que entraba en la sala.

Mientras se colgaba del cuello de su prometido, Vanessa había señalado con la mano la hora, a las ocho. Albert no contestó, solo observo a esa chica que se alejaba del brazo del hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy iba saliendo del diplomado acompañada de Lisbeth, las dos platicaban animadamente sin percatarse que una persona se encontraba de espaldas a ellas. Candy no se dio cuenta que la chica de espaldas a ellas estaba parada, entonces choco con ella.

- ¡Oh, discúlpeme señorita! – dijo Candy apenada por haber chocado con ella. La chica volteo sonriendo a ella, a Candy le pareció ligeramente familiar su rostro.

- Oh, no te apures, pero tú eres Candy, ¿verdad? – Dijo ella sonriendo – te reconocí de inmediato, yo soy Vanessa Wilkins, nos vimos en el baile de la cruz roja – dijo la chica extendiendo su mano para presentarse. Candy sintió que las piernas le temblaban al momento que escuchó su nombre. ¡Ella era Vanessa Wilkins!, ¡Vanessa Wilkins! La chica en quien Albert estaba interesado. Sentía como su corazón latía de forma acelerada mientras veía como en cámara lenta que ella extendía su mano. Candy extendió a su vez la suya.

- Mucho gusto señorita – dijo Candy tratando de controlarse.

- El gusto es mío – sonrió ella - me alegra verte de nuevo, que te parece si te invitó un café para platicar un rato, que dices ¿aceptas? – Candy se sorprendió ante la invitación tan inesperada, pero ella no podía aceptar. Lisbeth estaba detrás de ella y pudo notar la palidez en el rostro de Candy, así que la tomó del brazo para indicarle que ella estaba allí. Candy entonces volteo para sonreírle.

- Te lo agradezco, pero mi amiga y yo tenemos que estudiar, quizá en otra ocasión.

- Oh, está bien, ya habrá otra ocasión. Quizá podamos ir todos juntos, no ¿crees? – dijo Vanessa sonriendo mientras se alejaba de ella diciendo adiós con la mano.

Candy se quedo observando como Vanessa se alejaba del lugar, realmente era una chica muy bella, de curvas perfectas y con un color rojo de cabello que llamaba mucho la atención. Entendía ahora porque Albert estaba interesado en ella, era una chica que podía interesar a cualquier hombre, era una mujer muy hermosa, una mujer, no una niña como ella.

Vanessa se fue sonriendo, había logrado su cometido, presentarse ante Candy y que ella se diera cuenta de la mujer contra la que competía. Pudo notar la palidez de su rostro al mencionar su nombre, eso era una buena señal. Solo completaría el cuadro la siguiente noche.

Candy puso su mano en el rostro para evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos. Lisbeth que estaba a un lado de ella pudo comprender que algo ocurría con esa chica. Sin mencionar ninguna palabra ayudo a Candy tomándola del brazo para que pudiera llegar hasta el auto.

- Candy ¿quieres que vayamos a la pensión en lugar de que Harrison te lleve al departamento? – preguntó Lisbeth a Candy, ella aun se veía pálida. Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y Lisbeth le dio la dirección a Harrison.

El viaje a la pensión era realmente corto, estaba muy cerca del hospital. Candy y Lisbeth entraron a la habitación de Lisbeth y mandaron a Harrison con un mensaje para Albert en el que le avisaban que estaban juntas y no se preocupara por ella.

Candy se sentó en la cama de Lisbeth, se veía sumamente abatida y sería. Lisbeth se acercó a ella y tomándola de la mano le preguntó.

- Dime Candy, ¿acaso Albert está interesado en esa chica? – Candy solo veía al piso, una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. Lisbeth se paro muy enojada – ¡no puedo creerlo! – Candy volteo a verla sorprendida de su reacción – ¿cómo es posible que te haga eso?, no puedo creer que estando casado contigo se interese en otra, ¡estos hombres! – dijo sumamente enfurecida.

Candy observaba a su amiga sorprendida, mientras sobre su mano izquierda acariciaba el anillo, ese anillo que había causado tantas confusiones. También ella, también Lisbeth pensaba que Albert y ella estaban casados.

- Pero nosotros, nosotros – comenzó nerviosa mientras Lisbeth volteaba a verla – nosotros no estamos casados – cosa que sorprendió mucho a Lisbeth.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Curt y Joan iban circulando cerca del rió, tenían un reporte sobre el caso de Dietter en el que trabajaban, sin embargo no se habían topado con nada, ni con nadie. Pero algo en el lecho del río llamó la atención de Joan.

- ¡Curt detente! – dijo Joan al ir pasando por la rivera del río, la cual tenía hiervas y zacates sumamente altos.

- ¿Qué viste compañero? – dijo Curt al ver que Joan bajaba del auto y caminaba hasta las hiervas crecidas.

- Rápido trae unas cuerdas y átalas al auto.

Curt hizo lo que Joan le pedía. Entre la maleza cerca del río, había un auto negro sumamente deteriorado, habían querido borrar las huellas de pintura del auto, pero el color negro aun se notaba. Habían roto los cristales y arrancado las placas. Sin embargo algo en ese auto les parecía familiar.

Joan entró al vehículo y se puso a revisarlo, mientras Curt hacía lo mismo por debajo del mismo. Era un auto no tan viejo, ¿qué hacía a orillas del río y con muchas señales de violencia?, ¿de quién era ese auto?

- ¡Aquí hay algo! – dijo Joan sacando algo debajo de la guantera. Había un paquete pegado a un doble fondo bajo la guantera. Muy típico en autos de policías. Dentro de un sobre había un carrete de fotografía, un block de notas con algunos apuntes y una fotografía.

- ¡Vanessa Wilkins! – dijo Curt al observar la fotografía que Joan sacaba del sobre.

- Llevemos este carrete a la comandancia para que lo revelen – dijo Joan a su amigo – quizá con el contenido de las fotografías tengamos al dueño de este auto.

- ¿Que crees que signifiquen estas iniciales? – pregunto Curt al ver las iniciales sobre el block de notas – NL y SB.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert ya había llegado al departamento, aun era temprano por lo que esperaba la llegada de Candy. Sus pensamientos aun estaban sobre esa chica que lo acosaba, ¿qué debería hacer con ella y con toda la información que ahora tenía?, ¿Bofil sabía sobre su futura nuera?

El timbre en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿quién podría ser?. No podía ser Candy ya que ella traía sus propias llaves.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió. Era la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar. Ante sus ojos apareció Terry. Sus profundos ojos azules lo observaban sorprendido, no era a él a quien buscaba. Seguramente buscaba a Candy y se sorprendió de verlo en el departamento en lugar de ella.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Terry algo sorprendido.

- ¡Hola Terry! – Dijo Albert de forma cortes – ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Si, quizá si – dijo Terry dudando por unos momentos – ¿puedo pasar? – Albert abrió más la puerta para que Terry pasara.

- Candy no está – dijo Albert – no debe tardar.

- No tardaré mucho.

Albert se acerco para ofrecerle algo de tomar. Terry aceptó el vaso de Whisky que Albert le tenía y permaneció de espaldas a él mientras se disponía a hablar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lisbeth estaba sorprendida, habría jurado que tanto Albert como Candy estaban casados, jamás se imaginó que ella era solo su pupila. Se veían sumamente enamorados. Candy había explicado a Lisbeth como es que Albert era su tutor y no su esposo. Ahora se quitaba el anillo y se lo mostraba a su amiga.

- Creo que este anillo es el culpable de tantas confusiones Lisbeth, este anillo y nada más – dijo tendiéndoselo a su amiga.

- Parece un anillo de bodas, Candy – dijo Lisbeth observándolo detenidamente.

- Pero no lo es, fue un anillo que Albert me regalo en mi cumpleaños, la fecha que ves dentro es la fecha en que nací.

Lisbeth sintió como el rubor teñía sus mejillas, ella siempre había pensado que ellos eran esposos. ¡Que error había cometido! Pero al ver a su amiga tan apesadumbrada sabía que ella lo amaba, ella estaba enamorada de él y él de ella, de eso estaba segura.

- Candy, pero tú lo amas, ¿verdad? – le dijo regresándole el anillo.

- Yo, yo – dijo Candy nerviosa.

- Lo amas, lo sé.

- Pero él a mí no, solo me ve como su pequeña, como una niña a quien hay que cuidar.

- Eso no es verdad, estoy segura de que él también te ama.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

- Primero se dan cuenta del fuego las personas que están fuera, que aquellas que se encuentran dentro – dijo Lisbeth sonriendo – Estoy segura de que esa chica, Vanessa, no significa nada para él, él te ama y tu debes decirle lo que sientes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Decirle?, ¡no!, ¡no podría! – dijo Candy sintiendo como el rubor tenía sus mejillas.

- Si no lo haces, ¿cómo sabrá lo que tu sientes?, quizá él piensa igual que tu, que solo lo quieres como un hermano o como tu tutor. Debes decirle.

- ¡Pero Lisbeth!

- No seas cobarde, dile lo que sientes, estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti. No tienes nada que perder.

- Si, si tengo mucho que perder, si él no corresponde a lo que siento entonces... perdería su amistad y eso me dolería mucho.

- ¿Pero si el corresponde a lo que sientes?

Candy se quedó pensando, amaba a Albert, realmente lo amaba, ¿debería ocultar sus sentimientos por el temor de no ser correspondida?, o ¿debería arriesgarse y confesar sus sentimientos?. Había ciertos detalles que le hacían imaginarse que Albert sentía algo más por ella que solo amistad. Esa mirada que seguía sin poder descifrar, esa brillante mirada que aparecía cuando la observaba creyendo que ella no lo veía.

- ¡Si Lisbeth!, ¡lo haré! – dijo Candy sonriendo, ante lo cual Lisbeth soltó un grito de alegría y abrazó a su amiga.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry aun permanecía en el departamento que compartían Candy y Albert, sostenía en su mano una copa de Whisky que Albert le había proporcionado. Estaba buscando la mejor forma de hablar con su amigo, sabía a que había ido, pero por más intentos que hacía por poner sus sentimientos en palabras le resultaba algo sumamente difícil y más siendo Albert el principal afectado.

- Sé que has venido a hablar de Candy, Terry – Terry se sorprendió, quizá sus miradas hacia ella habían sido tan obvias que un hombre celoso podía haberse percatado. O un Hombre enamorado de su esposa como lo era Albert.

- No, no es de Candy, es más bien de mí de quien quiero hablarte – Terry siguió dándole la espalda mientras hablaba - me siento sumamente confundido, y tu siempre has sido mi amigo, ¿no se si pudiera confiarme a ti? – dijo Terry algo serio.

- Claro que si Terry, siempre podrás contar conmigo y si puedo ayudarte cuenta con ello.

- Gracias Albert – dijo Terry mientras se preparaba a confiarse a su amigo – Estoy sumamente confundido Albert – repitió – sé que quizá te afecte lo que te diga, pero escúchame sin interrumpirme – Terry volteo a ver la expresión de Albert y este solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces Terry continuo – Si, estoy confundido, verla de nuevo ha despertado muchas cosas en mi. Verla tan hermosa en esa fiesta me hizo sentirme celoso de ti – volteo a verlo, la expresión de Albert era indescifrable – Saber que tu la habías desposado, que tu habías entrado en su corazón ocupando mi lugar me hizo sentir odio hacia ti – Albert solo lo observaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna - Pero se que ella algún día tenía que hacer su vida. Que mejor que seas tú el dueño de su corazón y no ese patético de Niel – sonrió de forma sarcástica - Debo confesarte que verla en compañía de Niel en la terraza me hizo odiarla por unos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera caído tan bajo al casarse con ese cobarde que no hacía más que molestarla cuando estabamos en el colegio? Pero no, eras tu su esposo y no él – levantó la vista hacia Albert que seguía observando cada uno de sus movimientos – No quiero faltarte al respeto cuando te digo que aun pienso en ella, no intentare nada, estas tu y siempre hemos sido amigos. No será ahora cuando te falte - Albert se acerco molesto a él.

- ¿Cómo que estoy yo? ¿Y Susana?, ¿acaso no piensas en tu esposa? – dijo Molesto.

- Susana y yo no estamos casados – dijo Terry sereno, Albert se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Terry – Fue un acuerdo de los dos. Vivimos juntos desde hace unos meses, pero sin hacer vida marital. No creí justo el que nos casáramos sin estar seguros. Cuando se lo propuse a Susana, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Nos casaríamos hasta que estuviéramos completamente seguros, además ella quería entrar caminando a la iglesia. Por eso ha hecho hasta lo imposible por caminar con la prótesis.

- Si no estabas seguro ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Albert más tranquilo.

- Porque en su momento si lo estaba – dijo Terry, Albert comprendió al momento estas palabras – Estaba seguro de haberla olvidado, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella con dolor y creí que ya había cicatrizado esa herida.

- Pero volviste a verla y cambiaste de opinión.

- Por eso te digo que estoy confundido. ¿Cómo saber si lo que siento por Candy ya no es amor y se ha convertido solo en un sueño?, ¿en un hubiera sido?, ¿en una añoranza?, ¿Cómo saber si el cariño que siento por Susana ha dejado de ser gratitud y se ha convertido en un amor sereno?, ¿Acaso lo sabes tú Albert?

Albert había guardado silenció ante los cuestionamientos de Terry, se veía sumamente abatido, pero nadie más que él mismo podría salir de su conflicto emocional.

- Cuando la mente duda, el corazón habla Terry – Terry volteo a verlo a los ojos – Tu corazón es el mejor consejero en estos casos, si tan solo sabes interpretar su lenguaje – Terry comenzó a sollozar y Albert se acercó poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro – Llora Terry si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero el llanto no arreglara tu dilema.

- Mi corazón habla, pero ¿y si mi corazón ha perdido la voz? – se preguntó Terry.

- Quizá solo está susurrando en voz baja Terry, solo tienes que saber escucharlo, poner atención.

- Gracias amigo, debo regresar con Susana debe estar preocupada por mi tardanza – dijo Terry disponiéndose a salir del departamento.

- ¡Suerte! – dijo Albert despidiéndose de Terry.

- Una cosa más Albert – dijo Terry deteniéndose en la puerta – No le menciones a Candy que he venido.

- No lo haré, no te preocupes por eso.

Albert se quedo observando por la ventana mientras Terry subía al auto y se marchaba. Aun se preguntaba si había hecho bien al ocultarle que ellos tampoco estaban casados, que había sido todo una mentira para que Candy soportara el trago amargo de saberlo casado con Susana. Quizá no era el momento, Terry se encontraba confundido y decirle que Candy también estaba soltera lo confundiría aun más. Terry debería decidir por si mismo, no importaba que creyera a Candy casada, debería darse cuenta si el amor que sentía por Susana era tan fuerte como para permanecer con ella el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo él debía tomar su propia decisión, ¿seguir amando a Candy en silencio? O ¿alejarse de ella y tratar de olvidarla?, sabía de antemano que Candy no lo quería, era fácil notarlo, por lo menos así lo creía él, para ella solo era su guardián, su paño de lagrimas, como su hermano, pero no había ningún otro sentimiento en su pequeña Candy.

Solo unos cuantos días más de compartirlos juntos...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ya era tarde y Candy no llegaba, sabía por Harrison que ella estaba con Lisbeth, así que decidió salir en su búsqueda en compañía de Harrison, quien esperaba las instrucciones de Albert para salir en busca de Candy.

Habían pasado un par de minutos de que Albert había salido del departamento cuando Terry regresó. Marcel se quedo mudo al verlo entrar en la recepción, era muy conocido en Nueva York, por lo cual no dijo ni media palabra cuando paso por delante de él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Unos segundos después, Terry se paró en la recepción ante Marcel quien seguía sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Las anteriores veces en que Terry había estado en el departamento de Albert y Candy, Marcel no lo había visto.

- Disculpe, ¿el señor Andrew salió? – Preguntó Terry a Marcel, Marcel no pudo articular palabra y solo asintió con la cabeza – Oh, entiendo, tampoco está la señora Andrew ¿verdad? – Ante lo cual Marcel volvió a asentir con la cabeza – Bueno, ¿podría hacerme el favor de entregarles esto a cualquiera de los dos que llegue? – Marcel tomó el sobre de manos de Terry con mano temblorosa, al tiempo en que asentía con la cabeza – Muchas gracias señor – dijo Terry despidiéndose de Marcel.

- ¡Era Terruce Granchester, el actor! – Pensó sorprendido Marcel – ¡que tonto no le pedí su autógrafo! – dijo poniendo sus manos en el rostro.

Candy iba caminando rumbo al departamento, realmente estaba cerca y no quiso llamar a un taxi para que la llevara. Quería pensar y la noche le ofrecía el ambiente perfecto para hacerlo. Sentir el aire fresco de la noche le hacía que sus pensamientos se aclararan. Le había dicho a Lisbeth que le diría a Albert lo que sentía por él, pero... ¿cómo hacerlo?, nunca se le había declarado a un hombre, ¿cómo lo tomaría él?.

Albert iba pensando en lo que recién había hablado con Terry, él parecía sumamente confundido y abatido por todo, lo entendía muy bien. Candy era difícil de olvidar, él había tratado sin lograrlo por años. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que la vio como su hubiera sido ayer.

- ¡Harrison detente! – dijo Albert al ir pasando por un parque, sobre la banqueta de aquella calle pudo distinguir una figura femenina que caminaba pensativa – ¡Candy! – dijo mientras se bajaba del auto.

Candy pudo percatarse que un auto se paraba muy cerca, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada al ver que una figura alta bajaba de él y se acercaba a ella. Era Albert, su mirada se notaba preocupada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, ¿qué pasaba?

- ¡Candy! – Dijo Albert con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado que se dirigiera a ella, estaba molesto – ¿cómo es posible que vengas caminando sola? – Dijo recriminándola por su acción – Sabes perfectamente que Niel esta buscando una oportunidad para hacerte daño.

- ¡Albert yo! – Dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos, estaba molesto con ella – lo siento mucho, no pensé.

- ¡Candy! – Dijo Albert al ver que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos – nunca me perdonaría que algo te pasara – dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla – tampoco me perdono el hacerte llorar, discúlpame Candy – dijo mientras acariciaba sus rebeldes rizos.

Candy entonces se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, lo amaba tanto, como podría decirle lo que sentía. Se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban como antes lo había visto, sentía como el rubor teñía sus mejillas.

- Albert yo, yo – dijo nerviosa. Albert la observó a los ojos, intrigado por estas frases y por la mirada en sus ojos – Yo, lo siento mucho, debí tomar un taxi – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estas bien y a salvo, vayámonos a casa.

- Si, a casa – dijo Candy de forma triste. Había estado a punto de decirle lo que sentía, pero no había reunido el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Al llegar al departamento Marcel entregó el sobre que Terry le había dejado a Albert.

- ¡Le dejaron esto señor Andrew! – dijo Marcel entregando el sobre a Albert, mientras Candy subía rumbo al departamento.

- Gracias Marcel – dijo Albert.

Albert entró al departamento al tiempo en que abría el sobre y sacaba del interior su contenido. Dentro estaban dos pases para la obra Otelo. Susana había cumplido su promesa de invitarlos, eran dos lugares para los palcos del teatro Place de Broadway que presentaba al actor Terruce Grandchester en el papel principal. La obra sería representada el viernes a las 9:00 PM.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Por fin se conocía el contenido del carrete que Joan y Curt habían dejado en la comandancia, había varias fotografías interesantes en él. Al parecer la persona que había tomado las fotos era un investigador.

Había fotos del teatro Place de Broadway, varios camiones grandes que mostraban la placa de los mismos; también había fotos de varios hombres, entre los cuales se distinguieron a un hombre gordo, vestido de overol, al que se conocía con el nombre de El Parche, y a otro flaco y desgarbado conocido como Sigmur Beauville; también pudieron apreciar a un tercer hombre, que en ninguna de las fotografías había logrado salir bien, lo único que sabían de él era que vestía como un hombre rico, así que lo apodaron: él catrín. Pero las fotos más interesantes estaban al final, había fotos del contrabandista Dietter. Al parecer estos hombres mantenían contacto con él contrabandista más buscado de Nueva York.

- Vayan por Miller y Osborn – dijo el capitán de la comandancia.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era de madrugada, Curt y Joan se encontraban en el departamento del primero discutiendo el caso de Dietter, pero al tema volvió a salir: Candy y el interés que Joan tenía sobre ella.

Curt no podía imaginar el verdadero interés de Joan en ella.

Curt y Joan comenzaron a discutir de forma acalorada sobre el comportamiento de la rubia pecosa.

- No Joan – insistía Curt - Candy no es una chica para ti, que mujer se disfraza de hombre para entrar a una cantina en busca de su novio – seguía discutiendo – una chica debe ser dulce, amable, debe saber cerrar la boca y sobre todo, ser muy femenina y por supuesto bonita. ¿No me dirás que tu rubia tiene esas cualidades? - Joan seguía callado sin pronunciar palabra ante los ataques de Curt sobre Candy – no niego que es muy bonita, por eso fue fácil reconocerla cuando entró a la cantina...

- ¿Qué, qué?, ¿ahora me dirás que fuiste capaz de reconocerla cuando entró al bar? - se levantó Joan enojado del sillón en donde estaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, una mujer jamás podrá engañar a un hombre al vestirse como él – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que afirmas? – dijo Joan cada vez más molesto.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! – dijo Curt levantando la voz.

Ambos discutían en voz alta, la mirada de Joan estaba sumamente encendida por el enojo, era la primera vez que Curt lo veía de esa forma. De una forma imprevista, Joan tomó el brazo derecho de Curt y se lo dobló hacía la espalda inmovilizándolo y acercándolo hasta él. Curt no sabía que pasaba, ¿qué era lo que tanto había enojado a Joan?, su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la de él y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Joan cerró los ojos, y sin que Curt se lo esperara, lo beso. La mirada de Curt permaneció abierta por el asombro. Joan, su compañero y amigo por casi dos años, lo estaba besando y lo peor del caso es que le estaba gustando, le gustaba tanto que sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Joan separó sus labios de los de Curt al tiempo en que un suspiro se escapó de los labios de él. Sin abrir sus ojos comenzó a sonreír. Joan no había perdido detalle de ello. Aun con los ojos cerrados, la cara de Curt fue desdibujando sus facciones para convertirse en una mueca de horror y sorpresa ante lo que acababa de suceder.

¡Joan Miller acababa de besarlo!.

La llave que Joan había aplicado a Curt se había aflojado, lo que este aprovechó para separarse bruscamente de su compañero haciéndose para atrás. Joan permaneció en su sitio con una medía mueca en el rostro, cruzó los brazos y siguió cada movimiento de su compañero. Curt se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, pasando sus manos por su cabello y su frente. Solo se repetía a si mismo - ¡No es posible!, ¡no es posible! - y veía a Joan. Habían tomado, si, pero no tanto como para no saber lo que hacían. Dejó de caminar parándose delante de su compañero para por fin hablarle.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas echo eso? – dijo Curt casi al borde de la histeria.

- ¿No me dirás que no te gustó? – preguntó Joan tranquilamente. Curt se sorprendió ante el comentario. Si, ese era el problema, si le había gustado y mucho, pero no se lo diría, nunca admitiría que le había gustado el beso de un hombre.

- Pediré mi cambio, no podemos seguir siendo compañeros – dijo Curt de forma seria.

- No quieres estar cerca porque realmente te gustó – dijo Joan bastante calmado, lo que hacía que Curt estuviera cada vez más confundido - ¡Curt realmente eres un imbécil despistado! – dijo en forma divertida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Curt más confundido aun por su afirmación. Y comenzó a recordar.

Joan sabía muy bien cómo manejar las armas, estaba en el cuerpo policiaco de Nueva York desde antes de que él llegará a la ciudad, siempre lo ayudó en todo, se alegró mucho cuando el inspector lo asignó como compañero de Joan. En dos años de trabajo, habían vivido muchas aventuras. Varias veces Joan había arriesgado su vida por salvar la suya, principalmente por enfrentarse a las bandas de contrabandistas. Habían sufrido más accidentes que otros de sus compañeros.

Ahora Joan acababa de cambiar ante sus ojos, ¿cómo podrían seguir siendo amigos siquiera después de lo que había pasado?. Curt estaba sorprendido, confundido y sumamente dolido.

Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Jamás iba a poder verlo como antes.

Joan comenzó a quitarse el chaleco, la pistola aun colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y se la quitó también.

Curt levantó la vista y se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que su amigo hacía, ¿por qué comenzaba a quitarse la ropa? Sus ojos comenzaron a seguir el movimiento de las manos de Joan que desabrochaban los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó algo asustado Curt, ¿acaso Joan intentaría hacerle algo en su propio departamento?

- Si te lo digo no me lo creerías, así que te lo voy a mostrar - dijo Joan terminando de desabrochar el último botón de su camisa – Soy mujer – dijo al mismo tiempo en que abría su camisa y dejaba a la vista un apretado corsé que disminuía sus senos a tal grado que no se notaban bajo una camisa algo suelta y un chaleco.

Curt se quedó atónito ante la mirada del pecho de su amigo, se acercó poco a poco hasta donde permanecía Joan, de forma incrédulo y extendió la mano para tocarlos cuando se detuvo y lo miro.

- Adelante, tócalos, son de verdad – Curt los empujó con un dedo y se dio cuenta que efectivamente eran verdaderos. Se volteo dándole la espalda a Joan y puso sus manos en la cara.

- ¡Soy un imbécil!, ¡un tonto imbécil! – repitió Curt. Joan se abrochó de nuevo la camisa.

- Lo dicho, no eres capaz de distinguir a un hombre de una mujer disfrazada. – rió Joan.

- ¿Pero tu nombre?, ¿tu forma de vestir?, ¿tu voz?, quizá sonaba un poco delgada, pero hay hombres que tienen la voz algo aguda, ¡jamás!, ¡jamás me lo imagine!.

- Me llamo Joan por error, mi nombre debió ser Joana, pero en el registro se comieron una letra. Ya sabes porque estoy aquí, eso te lo dije hace tiempo, solo te faltaba conocer este pequeño secreto. Fue mi hermano pequeño quien me dio esta idea.

- No sabía que tenías otro hermano - dijo Curt asombrado.

- Alguna vez te lo conté, no suelo hablar mucho de ello. Lo tenía, pero se metió en drogas y murió a causa de ellas. Por eso me interesan los casos de contrabando, si podemos detenerlos, jamás llegara a los distribuidores.

- Lo siento Joan, Joana – se corrigió.

- Sigo siendo Joan, el hecho de que sepas que soy mujer no cambia nada.

- Al contrario, cambia todo – Curt se acercó a Joan y la tomó por la nuca – A veces pensaba que me gustaban los hombres, porque me hacías sentir de una forma extraña. ¡Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de que realmente eras una mujer!, y no sabes lo aliviado que eso me hace sentir ahora – Esta vez fue Curt quien besó a Joan.

Ambos escucharon un grito desde la calle que solicitaba a Curt, este se separó de mala gana de Joan y abrió la ventana para asomarse por ella.

- ¡Curt!

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué molestas tan tarde?

- ¡Lo tenemos amigo!, ¿esta Miller contigo?

- Si aquí está, enseguida estamos contigo – Curt cerró la ventana y se dispuso a salir.

- Y antes de que nos vayamos, tonto, Candy es mi prima – dijo Joan sorprendiendo a su amigo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Solo faltaba un día más para terminar su estancia en Nueva York, el Hospital San Jacques solo tenía que entregar los diplomas a las participantes y los resultados de los exámenes presentados. Candy estaba segura de sacar una muy buena calificación. Desde que Albert había regresado, su atención en clase había vuelto.

Tenía todo listo, le daba tristeza regresar a Chicago después de los días que convivió con Albert, en ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, realmente lo amaba.

Lisbeth insistía en que debía declararse, que esa chica Vanessa no era más que alguien que quería ganarle la partida, que ella debería luchar por el amor del hombre al que amaba. Lisbeth le daba los ánimos que necesitaba para decirle a Albert lo que sentía. Así es que esa noche, volvería a intentarlo.

Candy recién llegaba al departamento cuando escucho el repiqueteo del teléfono y corrió para contestarlo. Al mismo tiempo Albert abrió la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Diga! – dijo Candy alegremente sonriendo al ver a Albert en la puerta que contestando a su sonrisa.

- Soy su amiga – dijo la voz al teléfono. La sonrisa de Candy se borró al tiempo en que le dio la espalda a Albert. Él se extrañó ante la actitud de ella.

- Usted no es mi amiga – dijo en voz baja. Albert se sorprendió de que Candy hablara en voz baja – la última vez que me llamó me mintió – dijo Candy seria y nerviosa, sentía como las piernas le temblaban, cada que hablaba esa mujer era para decirle algo sobre Albert y Vanessa. Candy sintió como Albert tomaba el auricular a sus espaldas, mientras ella se sentaba observándolo y Albert escuchaba lo que la mujer al teléfono decía.

- Albert Andrew se verá mañana, viernes por la noche, con Vanessa Wilkins en su departamento, no lo esperes a dormir – Albert se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, mientras apretaba el auricular por la furia. La mujer al teléfono esperaba alguna reacción de quien creía era Candy, pero al no escuchar nada solo agrego – no me des las gracias.

Clik.

Candy se levantó del sillón en donde se había sentado y caminó hasta la ventana dando la espalda a Albert. Ahora él sabía que alguien la mantenía al tanto de sus citas con Vanessa.

Albert observaba la actitud de Candy, ¿qué pasaba?, ella estaba fría ante él. ¿Cuántas veces había recibido llamadas de esa índole? ¿Qué tanto le decían?, ¿qué tanto de lo que le decían era verdad y qué tanto era mentira?

- ¿Desde cuándo recibes llamadas de este tipo? – dijo Albert acercándose a ella.

- Esta es la tercera desde que llegamos a Nueva York – contestó Candy sin voltearlo a ver, seguía viendo por la ventana.

- Candy – dijo Albert tomándola de los hombros para que lo viera – la persona que hablaba era Vanessa Wilkins – Candy se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Albert le decía, lo poco que ella había hablado con esa chica la tarde anterior no había sido suficiente como para reconocer su voz – Quiero explicarte – dijo Albert viéndola a los ojos. Pero ella bajo la vista apartándose un poco de él.

- No Albert, no es necesario que me expliques nada, si tú te ves con ella realmente me alegro por ti – dijo sin poder verlo a los ojos. Podía decirlo mostrándose feliz, pero su voz y su semblante decían lo contrario. Realmente si le importaba, pero si él era feliz con esa chica…

- Quiero hacerlo – dijo Albert. Entonces la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta el sillón, he hizo que se sentara a un lado de él. Tomó de su portafolio un sobre grande y lo sacó para mostrárselo a Candy – Vanessa es una experta en comprometerse con hombres ricos – comenzó diciendo mientras Candy observaba las fotos que Albert le mostraba – solo busca el dinero, además de convertirse en dama de compañía nocturna – dijo Albert suavizando la palabra correcta.

- ¿Amante? – dijo Candy

- Si, en amante de hombres casados, todo por dinero. ¿Ves estas fotos? – Dijo mostrándole algunas que tenía sobre la mesa de centro de la sala – ella conoce a Niel – Candy se sorprendió, ahora entendía la presencia de Niel en aquel bar – Vanessa Wilkins ha andado detrás de mí casi desde que llegue a Nueva York, pero yo no estoy interesado en ella, nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaré – Candy sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, él no estaba interesado en Vanessa, todo parecía ser un juego de esa chica – Mañana la buscare para decirle que nos deje en paz. Con todo lo que tengo, espero que reaccione y se aleje.

Candy estaba feliz, no había ninguna Vanessa que interesara a Albert, no sabía de nadie más, solo de ella. Ahora solo tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a Albert lo que sentía por él. Se había quedado pensativa en el sillón mientras escuchaba como su corazón latía. Buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle, cuando levantó la vista él ya no estaba. Buscó por toda la sala, nunca escuchó cuando se levanto, estaba tan absorta en escuchar sus propios latidos que nunca oyó cuando Albert le daba las buenas noches y se metía en su habitación para dormir.

Abrió muy despacio la habitación de Albert y lo vio descansar sobre la cama, había desabotonado su camisa y aun traía el pantalón puesto, realmente debería estar muy cansado para ir directo a la cama. Candy sonrió, mañana, mañana le diría todo, ahora estaba casi segura de que él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Mañana durante la obra, o al finalizar la obra, le diría todo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert abrió los ojos pesadamente, alcanzaba a escuchar ruidos en la casa, voces a los lejos, un sollozo ahogado, gritos de una mujer. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿acaso estaba soñando?.

- ¡ALBERT!

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador que le hizo ponerse la carne de gallina, inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Candy que gritaba y lloraba de forma desesperada. Se levantó corriendo y entró en la habitación de Candy con el corazón en la boca, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿por qué gritaba y lloraba de esa forma?.

Al entrar al cuarto pudo ver que ella estaba acostada en su cama, pero se movía de forma inquieta, el sudor cubría su frente y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

- ¡Nooo! – volvió a gritar – ¡ALBERT! - dijo mientras se movió de forma violenta en su lugar. Albert comprendió que ella tenía una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla para que estuviera así.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Candy!, ¡Despierta! – dijo Albert tomándola por los hombros.

Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba a obscuras porque aun era de madrugada, pero las luces del exterior se reflejaban sobre los rubios cabellos de él.

- ¿Albert? – dijo Candy en voz baja, aun no comprendía si ya había despertado o si aun seguía soñando. Entonces abrió grandemente los ojos al verlo frente a ella – ¡Albert!. ¡Albert estas bien!, ¡estás aquí! – dijo al tiempo en que se incorporaba en la cama y lo abrazaba muy fuerte volviendo a llorar.

- Claro que estoy bien Candy – dijo Albert contestando al abrazo – Tenías una pesadilla, me despertaron tus gritos.

- Era un sueño horrible Albert – dijo Candy separándose un poco de él para comprender que realmente estaba despierta – y ya es la segunda vez que sueño lo mismo. Soñaba que alguien te había herido...

- No te preocupes Candy, solo es un sueño, nada más que un sueño. Procura descansar, mañana es nuestro último día aquí – dijo Albert volviendo a acomodar a Candy en su cama.

- Lo intentare – Albert se había quedado observándola en su cama, ella sintió como el rubor teñía sus mejillas, quizá era ahora el momento de decirle algo – ¡Albert! – se incorporó en su cama haciendo que la sabana resbalara hasta la mitad de su cintura. El pudo observar el movimiento tan sensual de la sabana al recorrer su cuerpo, apartó la vista para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – preguntó él para apartar de su mente los pensamientos que le traicionaban. Candy mordió su labio inferior, lo tenía tan cerca y estaban solos, podía ver el reflejo de la luz exterior sobre los fuertes músculos de su pecho ya que no llevaba puesta la camisa del pijama. En algún momento él se había levantado para cambiarse después de que se fuera a descansar.

- Es... es que yo... – dijo Candy de forma nerviosa, su corazón latía acelerado haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí intenso y que sintiera que el calor la embargaba. ¿Cómo confesar su amor?, ¿cómo decirle que lo amaba? – Quería darte las gracias por estar siempre conmigo – terminó por decir.

- Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecerme. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Ahora duerme – dijo depositando un tierno beso en su frente y saliendo de su habitación.

Candy se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, ¡no era posible que hubiera desperdiciado semejante oportunidad!, era una cobarde, no pudo hacerlo. Entonces regreso a sus recuerdos el sueño de hacía unos momentos. Se puso a repasar mentalmente aquel sueño, un sueño en el que Albert era herido de muerte y ella sufría enormemente. No, no era que fuese a pasar, solo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que ya había despertado y Albert estaba bien.

Albert se fue a su habitación, pero daba vueltas en su cabeza ese sueño en el que Candy gritaba su nombre y lloraba, si, ya era la segunda vez que la veía llorar después de pronunciar su nombre, la primera vez fue en el tren cuando venían a Nueva York y ahora justo un par de días antes de partir. ¿Tendría alguna relación?, no, eso era algo imposible.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Viernes tarde, siendo el último día del diplomado todas las enfermeras habían recibido sus diplomas y se disponían a salir del hospital. Risas, llantos, despedidas, después de tres meses de arduo estudio y convivencia, se respiraba un aire triste entre las compañeras. Más entre dos de ellas.

- Oh Candy, jamás creí tener una amiga tan buena como tú, ¡realmente te voy a extrañar! – dijo Lisbeth a Candy mientras la abrazaba antes de partir.

- Lisbeth, amiga, seguiremos en contacto, no te preocupes, que las amistades como la nuestra duran toda la vida. Además tú esposo y tú podrían ir a Chicago cuando gusten, ya saben que allá tienen su casa.

- Muchas gracias señorita Andrew, nos dará mucho gusto poder ir, y usted siéntase bienvenida en su casa de Pensilvania cuando guste – dijo el esposo de Lisbeth que había ido a recogerla.

- Muchas gracias, créame que le tomare la palabra – dijo Candy sonriendo.

- ¡Más te vale! – dijo Lisbeth igualmente sonriendo. Entonces se acercó para volverla a abrazar mientras le susurraba al oído – Hoy es tu oportunidad, en esa obra de teatro deberás decirle todo, no te lo perdonare si no lo haces.

- ¡Lisbeth! – dijo Candy sonrojándose.

- Adiós amiga, prometo escribirte y más vale que tú me escribas contándome todo – dijo mientras se alejaba del brazo de su esposo y ella quedaba parada a la entrada del hospital pensando en como decirle todo a Albert.

Mientras Candy caminaba hasta el auto con Harrison, un hombre se le acercó por la espalda. Harrison pudo notar lo cerca que estaba de ella, sabía por Albert que Candy corría peligro, pero conforme se acercaba Candy al auto, el hombre dejo ver su rostro. Harrison entonces se relajó y se quedó en su sitio, mientras el hombre detenía a Candy por el hombro.

- ¡Señorita pecas!

- ¡Terry! – dijo Candy asombrada al verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en el teatro preparándote para el estreno de la obra.

- Pecosa y entrometida – rio Terry, lo que hizo que ella también sonriera – si, debería estar ya en el teatro, pero antes de la obra quería hablar contigo, ¿podemos ir a algún sitio?.

- Pero ¿y la obra? – dijo Candy dudosa.

- No te preocupes por la obra, aún es temprano – sonrió él – ¿me permitirías invitarte un café para platicar un poco? – Candy dudaba un poco, pero sabía bien que esa era la última vez que le vería, entonces, ¿por qué no?, solo hablarían un poco de los viejos tiempos, cosa que no habían hecho las pocas veces en que se habían visto antes. Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Solo permíteme avisar a Harrison para que me espere.

- Yo me encargaré de llevarte a tu departamento, prometo dejarte a tiempo para que te arregles para la obra.

Candy se acercó a Harrison y le dio un mensaje para Albert, no quería que se preocupara si no la veía llegar. Y ella se fue caminando con Terry.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Apenas caía la tarde cuando el timbre de un lujoso departamento de Manhattan sonó. Vanessa se dio prisa en llegar hasta la puerta para abrir. Su sonrisa se incremento más al ver a una persona alta, de hermosos ojos azules y rubios cabellos, que se encontraba en la entrada.

- Por lo visto estás ansioso – dijo Vanessa de forma coqueta abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo pasar – te había dicho que a las ocho, pero que bueno que llegaste antes – dijo al tiempo en que se colgaba de su cuello para darle un beso. Pero Albert la detuvo de forma fría, cosa que la desconcertó. Entonces puso las manos en su cintura y dijo algo seductora – Eres muy frío, pero yo te haré entrar en calor – dijo al tiempo en que deslizaba un tirante de su vestido.

- Espero no te moleste el que haya traído compañía – dijo Albert al tiempo en que la puerta principal de su departamento se abrió y un Estefano furioso apareció ante una sorprendida Vanessa que se dio prisa en acomodar el tirante de su vestido.

- Estefano yo… – solo alcanzó a escuchar Albert al ir saliendo del lugar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Para Candy, Terry seguía siendo el mismo chico que había conocido en el barco rumbo a Londres, su forma rebelde y sarcástica de hacer bromas no había cambiado en nada. Él seguía haciéndole bromas sobre sus pecas, mientras llegaban a un café cerca del hospital. Entonces la plática dio un giro que Candy no esperaba.

- Realmente has cambiado mucho – dijo Terry mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – me sorprendió mucho verte en ese baile, nunca me imagine que volvería a verte, pero ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer y al lado de mi mejor amigo – Candy sintió como el rubor teñía sus mejillas.

- ¡Terry!, si para eso querías hablar conmigo será mejor que me vaya, no me gusta oírte hablar con amargura. Además, tú me dijiste que amabas a tu esposa y lo que dices no es digno – Terry la interrumpió.

- Nunca te dije que la amaba – Candy se sorprendió al escucharlo – solo te dije que había aprendido a quererla, pero tu nunca has desaparecido del todo de mi mente y de mi corazón.

- ¡Terry!...

- No Candy, déjame terminar. Se que esta será la última vez que te vea, el último momento que disfrute de tu compañía y quiero recordarte así como te veo ahora: más bella y más feliz que la última vez que nos vimos. Jamás les fallare a Albert, a Susana, o a ti. Lo que te estoy diciendo ahora a ti ya se lo he dicho a él. No, no me mires así. Necesitaba desahogarme y fui a tu departamento, por suerte no estabas y hable con Albert.

- ¿Con Albert?, ¿Cuándo? – dijo Candy sin creer lo que Terry le contaba.

- Hace unos días.

- ¿Pero qué le dijiste?

- Lo que siento por ti, lo que creo sentir – se corrigió.

- ¡Pero Terry! y él ¿qué te dijo?, ¿qué hizo? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – Candy preguntaba algo confundida, ¿por qué Albert no le había dicho de esa visita?.

- No te dijo nada porque yo se lo pedí. El sigue siendo mi amigo, el hombre integro que me ayudó en una pelea en Londres y me alegró mucho de que ustedes hayan terminado juntos y enamorados. Realmente lo admiro mucho por haberse ganado tu cariño y haber podido conservarlo. Si hubiese sido yo quien escuchara lo que yo le dije, le hubiese roto la cara – sonrió de forma melancólica – Sin embargo no lo hizo, al contrario, me escuchó, me entendió y como antes, me aconsejó.

- Albert – pensó Candy bajando la mirada para ver sobre su mano aquel anillo de oro – ¡Terry! – Dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos – no puedes vivir en el pasado, tienes a tu lado a una mujer magnifica, una mujer que te adora y con quien puedes ser sumamente feliz. No puedes vivir siempre pensado en el ayer. Te digo ahora lo que tu me dijiste cuando me obligaste a subirme al caballo en Escocia, la vida sigue adelante, el pasado no volverá, hay que ver siempre hacía adelante. Lo que vivimos fue muy lindo y yo lo recordaré con mucho cariño, como parte de mi vida. Pero no podría vivir siempre pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

- Sí, pero tú tienes a tu lado a un hombre como Albert.

- Y tú a una mujer como Susana.

- Pero no es como tú...

- Y nunca encontraras a una mujer como la que idealizas, no nos compares, lo que estás haciendo es atribuirme cualidades que no tengo, solo te estás haciendo daño, me estas idealizando, ni siquiera yo creo llenar los estándares de la mujer que imaginas como si fuera yo. Reacciona Terry, cuando menos te lo esperes puedes perder a ese mujer que está a tu lado y entonces te darás cuenta de lo que has perdido – dijo Candy mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Terry la observó sorprendido, no quería verla llorar, quería recordarla feliz y sonriente.

- ¡Candy! – Dijo tomando su mano por arriba de la mesa – te prometo que tratare de olvidar, te lo prometo – Candy retiró la mano y lo miró de forma dura.

- No Terry, que no sea por una promesa, hazlo de corazón. Debes escuchar lo que dice tu corazón – Que extraño, era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa frase. Primero de Albert y ahora de Candy.

- ¡Mi corazón dice que te ves hermosa! – dijo sonriendo de forma picara, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

- ¡Terry!- dijo sonriendo y el también rió.

- Lo amas mucho ¿verdad?

- Muchísimo – esta vez no le sorprendió la pregunta, ahora si sabía a quién se refería – Como jamás creí amar en la vida.

- Me alegra. Sabes... – dijo pensativo – No me ha dolido saberlo, al contrario, me alegra mucho – dijo sonriendo, mas sonriendo para si mismo que sonriendo con ella – Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo al tiempo en que se paraba y le daba la mano para salir de la cafetería.

Atardecía ya, la sombra que proporcionaban los edificios sobre el callejón donde se encontraba el restauran hacía que se viera un poco más obscuro de lo normal.

- ¡Candy! – dijo Terry deteniéndola cuando ya habían dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del restauran. Ella se volteó para verlo – Realmente me alegra haberte visto de nuevo tan bien y tan bonita - Candy sonrió, sabía que él lo decía de corazón y en un gesto involuntario ambos se abrazaron.

Terry hundió sobre el hombro de ella su cara, podía aspirar su perfume, podía sentir como sus rebeldes rizos rozaban su cuello provocándole cosquillas. ¿Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas?, ¿si el destino hubiese sido más benévolo con él?, pero eso era algo con lo que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert regresaba de haber descubierto a Vanessa con Estefano Bofil. Esperaba que esa acción la mantuviera alejada de ellos. Observaba por la ventana la ciudad, las calles comenzaban a teñirse de obscuro, algunas comenzaban a ser alumbradas por las luces de los faroles. Estaba algo cerca del departamento, faltaba poco para llegar. Sabía que Candy ya debería estar en el, seguía dando vueltas a lo discutido con Terry, debería hacer algo, pero últimamente la actitud de Candy con él la sentía diferente, ¿si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que no mal interpretaba las señales?, ¿si tan solo la actitud de Candy con él significaba que ya no lo veía como a un hermano, como a su tutor?. Tenía que arriesgarse. Si las cosas eran diferentes a lo que creía, entonces partiría a Londres - pero si su corazón estaba en lo cierto, si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos - pensaba mientras acariciaba el relicario en su cuello.

Levantó la vista solo para que una imagen imprevista llenara sus ojos.

- ¡Deténgase! – Pidió Albert al chofer – deténgase un momento aquí.

El taxi se detuvo en la esquina de una calle algo obscura. Albert observó la imagen ente sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía: Afuera de un restaurante, bajo la luz de una farola, estaban ellos, ¡ellos!; Candy y Terry abrazados. Albert sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos ante esa imagen. Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, acababa de decidir confesarle a Candy sus sentimientos, pero esta imagen lo cambiaba todo. Sobre su cuello colgaba aun el relicario, sentía como este se iba haciendo cada vez más pesado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente.

- ¡Arranque! – le dijo al chofer, al tiempo en que tiraba fuertemente del relicario haciendo que la cadena se rompiera y este se abriera mostrando el dibujo sonriente de Candy ante sus ojos.

En pocos minutos Albert descendió del auto de alquiler y lo primero que vio fue a Harrison, ya sabía que le diría, seguramente Candy lo había mandado con un recado para él. Y no se equivoco, Candy le avisaba que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Entró en el departamento, se sentía sumamente deprimido y decepcionado ante la escena que había visto, daba por echo que ambos se habían reconciliado, que por fin Terry se había decidió y confesaba a Candy que la amaba y ella había decidió decirle que también le amaba.

Apretaba fuertemente el relicario en su mano, mientras entraba en su habitación. Sentía como este le quemaba, cuando abrió la mano, vio como él relicario se abría dejando ver a una Candy sonriente, había sido tanta la presión sobre este que se le había marcado en la palma de la mano. Viéndolo de nuevo lo dejó sobre el tocador para comenzar a vestirse, pero se sentía tan mal que no tenía ganas de asistir a la obra, sin embargo era necesario.

Había visto a Candy en brazos de Terry, se sentía molesto consigo mismo por haber hablado con él hacía varías noches.

- Quizá si no lo hubiese hecho – pensaba al tiempo en que se desabotonaba violentamente la camisa y la arrojaba sobre la cama - si no lo hubiese hecho y le hubiera confesado a Candy mi amor por ella, ya ni siquiera podría ser su amigo.

Escuchó como la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró y como Candy gritó que ya había llegado. Entonces escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua que también se abrió y se cerró. Ella se escuchaba sumamente alegre y feliz. Él sabía ¿por qué? o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Para todos era una ocasión especial para vestir de gala, Albert usaba un Traje de color negro y camisa blanca, la chaqueta del traje era larga, como dictaba la moda de ese año. Una corbata anudada que cubría la parte superior de su saco. La vista era de un hombre alto, su cabello rubio algo largo, rozaba ligeramente su cuello. Pero sus hermosos ojos azules dejaban ver un poco de tristeza. Salió a la sala para esperar a Candy.

Tomó la botella de whisky que hacía unas noches había compartido con Terry y se sirvió un vaso mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer.

Candy estaba emocionada, ensayaba una y otra vez la forma en la que le diría a Albert cuanto lo amaba. La noche anterior, cuando la despertó por la pesadilla, de nuevo estuvo a punto de decirle, pero no se atrevió. Lisbeth volvió a insistirle que le dijera esa noche, pero aun le asaltaban las dudad. A pesar de que ya le había explicado lo de Vanessa, aun le asaltaban las dudad. ¿Y si solo la veía como a su pequeña pupila?. No, no era posible, había muchas cosas en su actitud que le hacían suponer que él correspondía a su cariño. Se arriesgaría esa noche, durante o después de la obra le confesaría a Albert lo que sentía por él.

Albert seguía sentado en el sillón pensando en Candy, en su Dulce Candy.

- Puedo amarla toda la vida, pero nunca podría verla sufrir. Me alegra que se haya reconciliado con él. Si tú eres feliz Candy, yo seré feliz – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y le daba un trago al whisky – Ya no hay nada que les impida ser felices juntos, yo no seré un obstáculo para tu felicidad. Si Susana aun no lo sabe, se que ella entenderá al igual que lo entiendo yo. Hoy, hoy es el último día que pasaremos juntos, ya veré que hago, tengo que alejarme, debo alejarme de ustedes. Debo ir a Londres, debo poner tierra de por medio, aun que se, lo se muy bien que ni así muriendo podría olvidarte. Me fui al Africa para ver si lograba olvidarte, pero fue peor, porque te soñaba, no había día en que no pensara en ti, te veía en cada cara de los nativos, en cada gesto, en cada palabra de ellos, en la misma luna. Y ahora... ahora que te he sentido entre mis brazos... no, nunca podría olvidarte.

Candy salió de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Albert estaba sentado en la sala cabizbajo. Ella se desconcertó ante la vista, él se veía mucho muy guapo vestido de gala, ¿pero su semblante? Su semblante denotaba tristeza y pesadez.

Candy no supo que pasaba. Entonces se acerco hasta él. El ruido que hizo el vestido al frotar la tela lo alertó de su presencia. Entonces levantó la vista para verla. Se topó con una hermosa imagen ante sus ojos, justo así le gustaría recordarla siempre. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con una chispa de felicidad y ¿esperanza?... si, esperanza era lo que veía en sus ojos. Usaba su hermoso cabello suelto, sujeto solo con una cinta, sus rebeldes rizos enmarcaban su bello rostro. Su hermosa silueta era dibujada por el vestido más hermoso que haya visto, era color azul marino, entallado a su pequeña cintura y con la falda mas estrecha de lo normal, formaba una especie de A que la hacía verse más delgada y alta. Los tirantes del vestido caían hacía los lados dejando al descubierto sus blancos hombros, esta vez no llevaba un chal para cubrirse. No usaba una sola gota de maquillaje, solo un poco de carmín en los labios, esos suaves y deliciosos labios que se moría por volver a probar. No llevaba joyas, solo una cinta al cuello y ese anillo de oro que él le había regalado y que tantos mal entendidos había causado.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo Candy girando para que él pudiera observarla bien. Sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se quedo observándola tristemente.

- Te ves hermosa – le hubiese gustado decirle, pero de sus labios no salió una sola palabra – eres la mujer que tanto amo y de quien tendré que despedirme. Ya no puedo estar cerca de ti, tarde o temprano terminaría por decirte lo que siento y terminaremos esta hermosa relación que nos une y ambos terminaremos dañados Candy – Candy lo observó esperando algún comentario, pero él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Albert? – preguntó intrigada ante su silencio.

- Te ves bien – fue lo único que él dijo. Candy se sintió desilusionada ante su comentario tan frió. Ella se había arreglado solo para él, pero él parecía no notarlo.

Albert se adelantó para abrir la puerta, entonces Candy caminó hasta él. Sentía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía que era, ¿por qué Albert parecía tan alejado de ella esa noche?.

- ¿Traes los boletos Albert? – preguntó Candy al pasar por delante de él en la puerta del departamento. Entonces él toco la bolsa de su camisa y de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que no los llevaba con sigo.

- Espera Candy, iré por ellos, los deje en mi habitación.

Candy se quedó parada en la puerta del departamento mientras Albert entraba a su habitación para tomar los boletos que se encontraban en el tocador.

Albert observó que junto a los boletos aun se encontraba el relicario abierto con la cadena rota. Tomó los boletos y se alejó del lugar. Pero sintió una fuerza que lo obligó a voltear para ver de nuevo el relicario. Sin regresar podía observar la foto de Candy que le sonreía, entonces terminó por regresar. Aun no sabía si tomarlo o no, por fin se decidió y lo tomó entre sus manos. Dudaba en dejarlo o cargarlo consigo, desde que Candy se lo había regalado no lo había dejado ni un momento. Así que lo guardó en la bolsa de su camisa junto con los boletos para la obra.

Ese día no había sido el mejor, estaba lleno de decepciones y aun no terminaba...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Ya llegamos al final. Está dividido en 2 partes. Pronto se las subiré.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**EL Anillo**

**Los Angeles Existen**

**Parte I.**

Por MaryLuz

Harrison conducía el auto por la 8th Avenida y dio la vuelta para tomar la calle 42, tenía que llegar hasta la 46. Allí estaba el 1564 de Broadway, frente a él se erguía majestuoso el nuevo teatro Place, apenas terminado de construir en el año de 1913 y ya contaba con un gran prestigió entre los artistas. El año anterior ya habían desfilado grandes estrellas de la época como: Piedad St Denis, Belle Panadero, Fanny, el gran escapista Harry Houdiny y la propia Eleanor Beiker, entre otros.

La vista del teatro era impresionante, la gente llegaba en auto o en carruajes hasta la entrada del mismo. Las luces de grandes reflectores anunciaban desde calles antes el lugar donde estaba el teatro. El teatro era enorme, contaba con dos pisos de asientos, divididos en áreas de gradas, plateas y palcos. Donde las plateas y los palcos se encontraban en el segundo piso. Los palcos eran ocupados frecuentemente por los parientes de los actores, los ricos o políticos importantes.

Candy y Albert ocuparían uno de los palcos junto con Susana, eran invitados de honor de ella y así se lo había echo saber al guarda que cuidaba la entrada.

Ver Otelo representado por el gran actor en el que se estaba convirtiendo Terry era suficiente para que el teatro se llenara. Los boletos para el estreno estaban agotados desde dos meses antes de su estreno. Por lo que haber sido invitados al estreno, debería ser un gran honor. Sin embargo, Albert no estaba del todo seguro de querer estar en ese sitio. Presentía algo desde en la mañana que se levanto por los gritos de Candy, algo ocurriría ese día, ¿si tan solo pudiera saber qué?

Ese día se estaba convirtiendo en el peor de su vida.

Los dos bajaron del auto y le pidieron a Harrison que se marchara, ellos tomarían un coche a la salida de la obra, era justo que Harrison descansara y pasara algo de tiempo con su esposa y sus hijos.

La vista del teatro desde afuera no se comparaba con la vista por dentro. Todo el teatro estaba cubierto con una alfombra roja que daba la bienvenida a los asistentes a la obra. Un enorme cartel a la entrada del mismo indicaba el nombre de la obra y mostraba a los actores principales de la misma. Terry como Otelo, Karen Kleis como Desdemona, Harry Grant como Yago, Stephen Arrow como Casio y Lois Laurie como Emilia.

El Guarda de la entrada reconoció los boletos que Albert le mostraba, sabía que eran los boletos de los parientes de los actores. Le informó a uno de los mayordomos a donde debería llevarlos: la sección 201 frente al escenario. La sección 201 y la 209 pertenecían a la parte más privilegiada del teatro, ya que se encontraba a un costado del escenario y permitía ver y escuchar a los actores como si estuvieran frente a ellos.

Al llegar al palco, el mayordomo abrió la puertecita del mismo y una alegre Susana los recibió con una sonrisa.

- Susana, muchas gracias por habernos invitado – dijo Candy saludando con un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

- Muchas gracias Susana – se sumó Albert, besando cortésmente la mano de ella.

- Gracias por aceptar, han llegado justo a tiempo, la obra no tarda en comenzar – dijo alegre Susana.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el palco justo cuando la orquesta comenzó a interpretar algunas melodías, las luces bajaban de tonalidad dejando a media luz el teatro y la cortina se abría dejando ver a los primeros personajes.

Cuando Terry apareció vestido como Otelo dando vida al moro de Venecia, la reacción del público no se hizo esperar, todos aplaudieron. Candy volteo a ver la cara de Susana, ella disfrutaba con esa reacción como si fuera ella la que estuviera en el escenario recibiendo los aplausos. Candy siguió el desarrollo de la obra y veía constantemente a Susana, ella repetía los diálogos de todos los personajes e interpretaba sus emociones, Susana vivía con y para el teatro, entonces comprendió que si algún día Terry se alejara de ella, sería como alejarla del teatro y quitarle su vida. Terry era su tabla de salvación en un mar sin tierra a la vista.

Albert por su parte no quitaba la vista de Candy, veía hacía el escenario y Terry veía hacia el palco. La vista de Candy iba y venía del escenario a Susana y de Susana al escenario, en ningún momento había volteado a verle y eso no lo podía soportar. Apretaba sus puños para calmar lo que sentía, ¿acaso no se había resignado ya a que Candy no estuviera a su lado?, entonces ¿por qué sentía celos de esas miradas?

Mientras la obra seguía su curso, Albert pensaba - ya he tomado una decisión, este será el último día que pase con Candy, al día siguiente ambos regresaremos a Chicago y a nuestras vidas, solo que yo regresare un mes después a Nueva York a preparar lo necesario para partir a Londres y establecerme allá de forma definitiva, dejando a Candy y a la tía Elroy. El plan de negocios de la banca en Londres debe ser tratado desde el centro mismo, donde están todos los dueños de la banca Londinense. Así que tendré que establecerme allá, sin Candy. Guardare muy dentro mis sentimientos hacía ella y trataré de olvidarla. Ahora que se que realmente Terry no esta casado con Susana no hay nada que le impida estar con Candy. ¿Susana? - volteo a verla – sí, quizá por Susana, pero ella esta bien, ha logrado salir adelante y se puede valer por si misma. No es la chica débil que todos me habían pintado, realmente no necesita que alguien este con ella por lastima, compromiso o una promesa. Es una chica valiente y merece que alguien la quiera por lo que es y lo que vale.

El primer acto llegó a su fin, Susana estaba tan feliz que se le notaba, su sonrisa y sus ojos lo demostraban. Había un brillo en su mirada, como si ella hubiese estado allá abajo en el escenario.

- Terry me ha estado mirando todo el tiempo, Candy – dijo Susana feliz – es como si estuviera actuando para mí, ¡estoy tan feliz! - Candy se sorprendió del comentario, ella no había estado prestando atención a la mirada de Terry.

- Sí, estoy segura de que actuaba para ti – dijo Candy. Albert escuchó el comentario de ambas y se molestó por ello. Para él, Terry miraba a Candy. Albert se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas Albert? – preguntó Candy.

- Voy a caminar un poco, espero no se molesten si las dejo solas por un rato - Candy lo conocía muy bien, sabía que algo le pasaba, estaba molesto, pero no sabía ¿por qué?.

- No se preocupe Albert, Candy me hará compañía, ¿verdad Candy? – dijo Susana sonriéndole.

- Si – solo dijo Candy correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Susana. Albert salió del palco, Candy solo lo miro salir sin poder preguntarle ¿por qué estaba tan molesto?.

Albert salió hasta el salón donde había mas gente esperando por el siguiente acto de la obra.

- Debes resignarte - pensaba mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello – ella no te quiere, no porque se hayan besado antes, quiere decir que te quiere, entiéndelo, ella ama a otro y ese otro no eres tú – se repetía – esa vez Candy estaba bajo los efectos de una droga, no lo hacía de forma consciente. ¿Y las otras veces?,¿las otras veces en que estuvieron a punto de besarse?.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy y Susana se habían quedado solas, Susana veía el rostro de Candy, estaba radiante, realmente era hermosa. Ella podía notar que su belleza era tanto interior como exterior. Por fin se decidió a hablarle, a decirle todo lo que había querido decirle desde hacia tiempo.

- Candy – dijo Susana tomando su mando – desde que nos volvimos a encontrar he querido decirte algo.

- ¿Qué es Susana?

- El verte acompañada de tu esposo y tan feliz, me ha quitado un gran peso de la conciencia. Yo sabía que tú y Terry estaban enamorados y me interpuse entre ustedes.

- Por favor Susana, eso ya ha quedado en el pasado.

- No, porque por mis niñerías yo los separe, y nunca fui feliz a pesar de tenerlo a él conmigo. A pesar de que él estaba a mi lado, su pensamiento estaba contigo.

- ¡Susana!

- Si Candy, Terry era infeliz y yo era infeliz por los dos. ¿Sabías que realmente no estamos casados? – Candy se sorprendió ante esta noticia, ella realmente los creía casados, los creía marido y mujer por todas las leyes – Por la expresión de tu cara, veo que no. Aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que lo nuestro se formalice. Ya que Terry ha visto que tú eres feliz, que has podido ser feliz, espero que él también pueda serlo ahora.

- Ya verás que así será Susana - Candy tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas- tú eres una magnifica mujer y él lo sabe.

- ¡Gracias Candy! – volteo Susana a verla a los ojos, sabía que Candy hablaba con él corazón.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert seguía pensando en la sala de espera, entonces volteo su cabeza a un lado y le pareció ver una figura conocida entre la gente, pero al levantarse para ver quien era, este se le desapareció de la vista.

Se anunció el inicio del siguiente acto, toda la gente comenzó a regresar a sus lugares. Albert estaba inquieto, su corazón latía apresurado, sentía que algo iba a pasar. Regresó a su lugar en el palco, al lado de Candy y de Susana, pero ese sentimiento, ese presentimiento se había incrementado al parecer reconocer entre la gente a Niel.

Niel vio que Albert estaba en la sala de espera y se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas de la sala y espero hasta que este se fue a su lugar para regresar con sus acompañantes.

- ¿Dónde estabas Niel? – preguntó Sigmur.

- Aquí esta Albert, me estaba escondiendo, creo que me vio- dijo Niel.

- ¿Albert?, ¿tu tío? – dijo Sigmur recordando quien era Albert.

- Si, él está aquí. Eso significa que Candy también esta aquí, no creo que haya venido con Vanesa – dijo Niel.

- ¿Crees que el que te haya visto arruine nuestros planes?

- No. Si me vio y me busca, le diré que vine a divertirme al teatro con unos amigos, ¿acaso no tengo derecho? – soltó Niel la carcajada y Sigmur se rio con él.

- Claro que tienes derecho. Ahora vamos al lugar convenido, ya debe de estarnos esperando el Parche.

Ambos caminaron por la sala de espera y entraron por una puerta en la cual colgaba un anuncio que decía: Solo Personal Autorizado.

La Obra transcurrió de forma normal, sin embargo, Terry seguía volteando todo el tiempo hacía el lado izquierdo del teatro, veía directo al palco donde estaban Candy, Susana y Albert. Susana estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que Terry hacía eso, ella estaba segura que Terry actuaba solo para ella.

El pensamiento de Candy estaba en Albert, ¿qué pudo haber ocurrido para que Albert estuviera tan molesto?, se preguntaba si ella había hecho algo que lo molestara. Repasó mentalmente todo, desde antes de llegar al teatro, cuando llegaron y no, no había nada por que molestarse. Candy ahora miraba el rostro de perfil de Albert, él parecía interesado en la obra. Vio que Albert tenía su puño cerrado con fuerza, señal de que seguía enojado. Entonces ella extendió la mano para tocarla la mano de él.

Albert sintió como si una corriente eléctrica chocara contra su mano y volteo a ver que era lo que le había tocado. Se sorprendió al ver que era la mano de Candy que tocaba la suya. Entonces su mirada subió poco a poco recorriendo esa mano delgada y blanca que tenía el anillo de oro que él le había regalado, después el brazo, los hombros descubiertos, deteniéndose un poco al llegar al blanco cuello, para después llegar hasta esos labios sensuales y carnosos que le habían encantado, para al fin llegar hasta esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban fijamente. Candy sonrió cuando Albert la miro a los ojos, entonces el volteo la mano para tomar la suya y correspondió a esa sonrisa tan franca y espontanea de ella. Siempre le había gustado su forma de sonreír y una sonrisa suya era suficiente para borrar cualquier cosa de su mente.

Albert no soltó la mano de Candy y ella no hizo nada por retirarla y así continuaron viendo la obra. Susana estaba tan absorta en la obra que no se percato de la escena anterior. Quizás ella no se dio cuenta, pero unos ojos azules que veían desde el escenario vieron como Candy y Albert continuaban tomados de la mano hasta que la obra terminó.

_- Te bese antes de matarte. Ahora ya puedo, después de matarme, morir con un beso... – pronunció Terry como Otelo._

La última escena se presentó, gritos de desesperación del público y llanto fueron la reacción ante la muerte de Desdemona a manos de su esposo, Otelo, por culpa de los celos. Y el llanto incontrolable de las admiradoras de Terry no se hizo esperar cuando Otelo se mató al enterarse que había sido engañado por Yago. Una enorme ovación de pie de todo el público inundó el teatro cuando se dejó caer la cortina dando por terminada la obra. Las cortinas se levantaron de nuevo al paso de un par de minutos y los actores aparecieron haciendo una reverencia hacía el público. Después Karen, Harry, Stephen, Lois y Terry se adelantaron para agradecer los aplausos, ramos de flores, rosas blancas, rosas, rojas y amarillas llenaron el escenario. Terry entonces se agacho a recoger una rosa roja y dirigiéndose al palco la arrojo al mismo tiempo que aventaba un beso.

La mirada de Albert siguió la dirección de la rosa, ¿no era posible que se la hubiese lanzado a Candy?, ¡no delante de Susana y delante de tanto público!. Sin embargo la rosa cayó en unas blancas y temblorosas manos. Susana tomó la rosa y lanzó otro beso correspondiendo al que Terry le había lanzado junto con la rosa. Albert suspiro aliviado. Era natural que Terry hiciera algo así, todos sabían que vivía con Susana como su esposa, aun que no estuvieran casados, para todos, Susana era la señora de Grandchester aunque no hubiera un papel que lo confirmara.

La gente se fue retirando del teatro hablando maravillas de la obra y de las actuaciones. Los celos del personaje de Otelo parecían tan reales, comentaba la gente. La obra era todo un éxito, Susana caminaba del brazo de Albert y de Candy, entre ambos la ayudaban a caminar y bajar los escalones.

- Lamento mucho que me tengan que ayudar a bajar, pero no quise traer la silla de ruedas en una ocasión tan especial y además con la silla es mucho más difícil llegar hasta el palco – dijo Susana en forma de disculpa.

- No te preocupes por nosotros Susana, lo hacemos con mucho gusto. Me alegra que hayas podido adaptarte tan bien a tu nueva vida, realmente me alegra. Quizá sería bueno pedir a los que construyen los teatros que diseñen una especie de rampa, para que personas que usan aparatos especiales puedan valerse por si mismos – dijo Candy.

- ¡Candy eso es una buena idea! – Sonrió Susana – con rampas yo podría subir sin dificultades hasta el palco con mi silla, sin necesidad de que alguien me cargara hasta mi lugar y tuviera que llevar mi silla aparte – Candy sonrió al mismo tiempo que se asomaba a ver la cara de Albert que no había dicho nada. Albert miraba al frente, no parecía haber prestado atención a lo que ambas chicas comentaban – ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar a algún sitio? Esta es la última noche que pasan en Nueva York y el estreno de la Obra fue todo un éxito, podríamos ir a cenar y así los despedimos y celebramos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué les parece?, ¿aceptan? – dijo Susana interesada.

- ¿Albert? – preguntó Candy al ver que este seguía sin decir nada.

- Claro – fue la única respuesta.

- Pues bien, ya está decidido, ¿Candy podrías avisar a Terry?, Albert podría llevarme afuera y allí los esperamos, ¿Podrías, por favor?, yo no podría llegar a los camerinos rápidamente – dijo Susana de forma suplicante.

- Al escuchar el nombre de Terry, Albert reaccionó y volteo a ver a Candy. ¿Susana le estaba pidiendo que fuera al camerino de Terry? Candy se sorprendió ante la petición y miro a los ojos a Albert, como esperando su permiso. Sin embargo, la mirada de Albert no decía nada, ella no podía descifrar esa mirada que no era la primera vez que veía y no supo que decir, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno Candy, te voy a decir como burlar a los guardas para que llegues directo a los camerinos sin ser vista, me lo dijo uno de los chicos que acomodan la utilería y yo misma la he usado un par de veces – Susana explicó el camino que debía seguir para llegar a los camerinos que estaban en el sótano del teatro, justo bajo el escenario.

Candy siguió hasta la sala de espera del teatro, Albert continuó ayudando a Susana a bajar, mientras ella le platicaba lo mucho que le gustaba el teatro y lo contenta que estaba de que Terry se estuviera convirtiendo en un actor de renombre. Sin embargo el pensamiento de Albert acompañaba a Candy, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta que decía: Solo Personal Autorizado.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy bajó por las escaleras que estaban detrás de la puerta de la sala de espera y llegó a un pasillo angosto y algo obscuro; había mucha tierra, cosas apiladas en las esquinas y maderos que servían como escenografía recargados en las paredes. Candy caminaba despacio procurando no tirar nada. Había varios marcos que indicaban la entrada a alguna parte del sótano. Al voltear la vista vio una enorme puerta que era abierta por una cuerda. Seguramente ya estaba bajo el escenario principal, Susana le había dicho que vería esa puerta poco antes de llegar al corredor principal que la llevaría a los camerinos de los actores. Al seguir caminando, Candy alcanzó a escuchar varias voces y pensó que ya había llegado.

- Seguramente son los actores que están hablando- pensó Candy acercándose hasta la pequeña puerta que tenía un enorme hoyo. Pero se detuvo al reconocer una risa chillona – ¡Niel!, ¡esa risa es de Niel! – se acercó a la puerta y puso atención a lo que decían.

- Vamos Parche, el jefe está muy contento, seguramente nos dejara estar un rato con las chicas – dijo un hombre al que Candy no reconoció.

- No Sigmur, las chicas son las consentidas del jefe, si quieres una chica ve y consíguela, las chicas del jefe no se tocan - contestó el tal Parche.

- Ni modo compañero, ya te toco perder – rio Niel, a quien Candy alcanzaba a ver y distinguir muy bien. En eso la puerta se abrió y aparecieron tres hombres mas, vestían de forma elegante, pero algo sobresalía de sus estómagos. Uno de ellos se levanto el saco y Candy vio con horror que era una pistola.

- ¡Chief!, ¿se divirtió con la función? – preguntó Sigmur, a quien Candy ya había reconocido.

- Déjate de tonterías, al grano, ¿dónde están las armas y la droga que me prometieron?- respondió el que parecía ser el jefe. Este hablaba con un acento extraño, no era estadounidense.

- Dietter, están en el sótano, junto con los zopilotes, listas para ser transportadas al puerto – dijo el Parche.

- ¡Dietter! – pensó Candy sorprendiéndose - Hans Dietter, el alemán.

- ¿Zopilotes?, ¿qué zopilotes? – preguntó el jefe.

- Un par de pollos – rio Niel – no se preocupe, están fríos ahora.

- ¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó de nuevo el jefe.

- Un par de polizontes; Roger Miuler y el otro un insignificante que no recuerdo – contestó Sigmur- les metimos un par de tiros y les hacen compañía a la mercancía.

- ¡Miuler! ¡Roger Miuler!, ¡el investigador y amigo de Joan! – se sorprendió Candy llevándose la mano a la boca y retrocediendo por el susto.

Con la sorpresa de saber que una persona a la que ella había conocido estaba muerta, Candy retrocedió sin percatarse de que el pasillo estaba lleno de utilería, su pie golpeo una de las escenografías de madera que estaban recargadas en la pared que estaba justo detrás de ella y esta comenzó a caer. Candy trató de detenerla para evitar que hiciera ruido, pero al avanzar, golpeo con el pie otra de las escenografías que estaba en la pared de enfrente, sin poderla detener, esta cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido muy fuerte. Candy se asustó y comenzó a correr, al tiempo en que los hombres en el cuarto abrían bruscamente la puerta y se asomaban para ver de donde provenía el ruido. Candy tropezó de nuevo cayendo de rodillas al suelo unos metros más adelante

- ¡Es una chica! – gritó El Parche, al tiempo en que Sigmur y Niel también se asomaban.

- ¡Es Candy! Nosotros nos encargamos, con ese vestido no podrá ir muy lejos – dijo Niel al tiempo en que él y Sigmur salían en persecución de Candy, mientras ella se ponía de pie y seguía corriendo.

- ¡Vamos al sótano!, será mejor que nos demos prisa en sacar las cosas de abajo – diciendo esto, los hombres salieron del cuarto, mientras Niel y Sigmur perseguían por el pasillo a Candy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Albert y Susana esperaban a Candy y Terry, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, el teatro poco a poco se había ido quedando solo, varios actores ya habían salido, pero no Terry. Susana comenzó a preocuparse.

Albert no sabía que hacer o pensar, su corazón latía muy apresurado y estaba comenzando a sudar, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Susana a Albert, lo veía nervioso y sudando.

- No, lo siento señora, creo que algo malo ha pasado con Candy, tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo Albert de forma desesperada.

- ¿Con Candy?, vaya, no se preocupe por mi, yo estaré bien, aquí los esperaré, espero que no sea nada- dijo Susana comprendiendo la preocupación de Albert – no se que lazo los une, pero se de personas que se aman tanto como ellos, que se comunican sus propias sensaciones y angustias – pensaba Susana mientras veía a Albert alejarse rumbo al teatro de nuevo – Espero que Candy este bien y que Terry también – termino diciendo.

Albert caminó de forma apresurada hasta la entrada del teatro, quería correr, pero si lo veían corriendo quizá le negaran la entrada de nuevo. Su corazón no se equivocaba, antes había sentido lo mismo cuando Candy estaba en apuros o se sentía angustiada por alguna razón. Pero en esta ocasión, la sensación era mas vivida, estaba sudando y solo pensaba en ella.

Estaba seguro, Candy lo necesitaba, y siempre iba a estar allí para ella.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy corría por el pasillo, en sus oídos retumbaban las pisadas de Niel y Sigmur, trataba de recordar las instrucciones de Susana para salir al pasillo de los camerinos pero todo era tan confuso que no supo por dónde ir. Abrió una puerta al azar, ya que no lograba recordar nada, todas las puertas se parecían, el pasillo se le hacía eterno y no podía correr con semejante vestido. La puerta que abrió tenía otras escaleras, volteo a ver donde estaban Niel y Sigmur, no podía retroceder por ese pasillo, tenía que bajar, así que lo hizo. Solo que las escaleras no conducían a ningún lado. Niel y Sigmur llegaron al borde de la escalera y la miraron riendo.

- Vaya, quien iría a decir que te tendría en mis manos – rio Niel – trae esa cuerda Sigmur, vamos a amarrarla - Sigmur llegó con una soga. Niel agarró a Candy por los brazos mientras Sigmur comenzaba a atarla.

- Niel ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? - dijo Candy mientras Sigmur la ataba de pies y manos. Niel no respondió, solo rio.

- Llevémosla al sótano y dejémosla con los polizontes – dijo Sigmur. Candy iba a comenzar a gritar, cuando Niel tomó uno de sus pañuelos y se lo metió en la boca.

- Con eso evitaremos que grite, ahora vamos Candy – dijo Niel al tiempo en que la subía sobre uno de sus hombros y la llevaba escaleras arriba.

La condujeron por el pasillo por el que minutos antes había corrido, solo que esta vez abrieron dos puertas a la izquierda de la que ella había abierto. Ese era el sótano donde tenían escondidas las armas y la droga. Candy pudo ver que era un espacio muy grande y lleno de pasillos, al bajar las escaleras había dos puertas entre abiertas. Una de ellas era una bodega de madera y cajas. La otra estaba cerrada casi por completo, por lo que no pudo ver que había dentro.

Niel la dejo en el piso mientras hablaba con Sigmur.

- Parece que el jefe ya se llevó la mercancía – dijo Sigmur – será mejor que nos deshagamos de las pruebas y de los cuerpos, además de que también hay que encargarnos de esta chica – dijo Sigmur a Niel señalando con el pulgar a Candy.

- ¿Deshacernos de ella?, ¿qué quieres decir?, ¿matarla? – dijo Niel incrédulo. Candy abrió grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿pensaban matarla?, ¿cómo era posible que fueran a hacer algo como eso?.

- Claro que debemos matarla, Niel, ella sabe demasiado, nos vio hablando con Hans Dietter y ahora ya sabe lo de los polizontes. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos delate – Niel volteo a ver a Candy ella comenzó a mover la cabeza diciendo que no con ella. Él sabía que de pedírselo, Candy no diría nada, pero si delataba a Sigmur y estos eran atrapados, ellos se encargarían de delatarlo y la policía no tardaría en llegar hasta él.

- No quiero matarla – fue la respuesta de Niel. Candy respiro aliviada. Niel no podía imaginarse matando a la chica por la que sentía una obsesión tan grande. La deseaba, la adoraba, no podía matarla, no quería matarla.

- Lo haré por ti – dijo Sigmur sonriendo – debe ser duro tener que matar a la chica por la que mueres de amor – rio Sigmur – te ahorrare el sufrimiento de verla agonizar- rio de nuevo.

Niel se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo por la solapa del saco y levantándolo un poco, obligando a que Sigmur se pusiera de puntillas.

- ¡No lo entiendes!, ¡no la quiero muerta!, la quiero para mí, solo para mí, ¡pero viva! – dijo Niel encolerizado. Sigmur tomó las manos de Niel y se liberó de ellas.

- ¿Qué prefieres?, ¿matarla o que nos delate a la policía?, ¡estamos hasta el cuello en esto!, si nos atrapan nos darán muchos años de cárcel. Yo no quiero que me metan a la cárcel porque no pudiste hacerte cargo de una chica que sabe demasiado. Si tu no la matas, ¡lo haré yo! y si te vas a interponer ¡te llevare de encuentro!. No creas que no lo haré, sabes que yo no tengo conciencia – amenazó Sigmur. Niel volteo a ver a Candy, no le quedaba de otra, tendrían que matarla. Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, quizá Candy no estaría con él, pero tampoco estaría con nadie, ni con Terry, ni con Albert.

- Está bien – aceptó Niel.

- Perfecto, entonces seguiremos con él plan. Iré a mi auto por el tanque de la gasolina para comenzar a incendiar este teatro, así los cuerpos se quemaran y será poco probable que alguien sepa de quien se trataba – Sigmur vio como los ojos de Candy estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas y como Niel la observaba – ahora te puedes aprovechar, ya que va a morir, ¡hazle sus últimos minutos felices! – rio Sigmur saliendo de la bodega y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Niel vio que Sigmur salía de la bodega dejándolos solos. Era verdad, Candy moriría en el incendio y él nunca había podido ni si quiera besarla. Soñaba siempre con que algún día Candy sería suya. Pero si moría, esos sueños morirían con ella. Era verdad, ahora podía aprovecharse, estaban solos, nadie podría escuchar nada. El podría tomarla y nadie se enteraría, solo el sabría lo que ocurrió esa noche en el teatro.

Con esos pensamientos, Niel se aproximó peligrosamente hasta Candy que permanecía atada en el suelo de la bodega viendo con horror las intenciones de, Niel dibujadas en su cara.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry estaba aún en su camerino, era costumbre que después de una actuación, esperará a Susana; solo que en esta ocasión Susana ya había tardado mucho. Comprendía que ella no había llevado la silla, está ves llevaba la prótesis, y sabía también que aun no estaba acostumbrada a usarla y era probable que se tardara un poco en llegar. Escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo y se paró para ver si Susana se acercaba y necesitaba ayuda. Pero al ir a la puerta, solo alcanzó a ver una sombra que desaparecía por unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte trasera del teatro.

- Debe ser uno de mis compañeros que apenas va saliendo – dijo Terry en voz baja regresando a su camerino a seguir esperando a Susana.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy sintió como las manos de Niel recorrían su cuerpo, se movía sobre ella y por más que hacía lo posible por evitarlo, no lo lograba. Niel se puso en cuclillas sobre ella, para arrancar la parte de arriba del vestido. Candy no podía defenderse, estaba atada de pies y manos, solo podía moverse de un lado a otro, pero no podía hacer mucho. El llanto por la impotencia de defenderse acudió a sus ojos. Solo escuchaba como su vestido estaba siendo desgarrado en manos de ese repugnante hombre.

Niel se sentía encendido por la resistencia de Candy, sabía que nada podría hacer, estaba indefensa. Sus manos tenían vida propia, acariciaba su cintura para llegar hasta su hombro, se agachó para besar su blanco cuello y eso lo encendió aun más; era tan suave y olía y sabía tan bien. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la falda del vestido para levantarlo, lo que hizo que Candy lanzara una patada con ambos pies para evitarlo. En esta ocasión si logró hacerlo retroceder, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Eres una gata salvaje – dijo Niel con una media mueca – pero nada te salvara de que seas mía – dijo lanzándose de nuevo sobre ella.

Candy sentía como Niel alzaba la falda de su vestido de nuevo, estaba apunto de ser violada por un bruto, por el ser más despreciable que hubiese conocido. No era lo que había soñado para su primera vez. Las lágrimas caían sin control. Niel comenzaba a desabrochar su propia ropa sin quitarse de encima de Candy. Ella estaba perdida, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente para esperar lo peor...

De repente, el peso de Niel desapareció de su cuerpo, como si se hubiese quitado de encima de ella, entonces escuchó un ruido sordo y vio como el cuerpo de Niel caía a un lado de ella con un golpe en la cara y sangrando del labio inferior. Niel volvió a ponerse en pie. Los ojos de Candy no distinguían nada, estaban nublados en lágrimas. Solo sabía que alguien había llegado en su ayuda y le estaba dando una paliza a Niel.

Niel cayó sobre unas cajas de madera quebrándolas, y no se levantó. Candy sintió como unas fuertes manos la sentaban en el piso y le quitaban las mordazas y el pañuelo de la boca. La vista de Candy se fue aclarando poco a poco, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación.

- ¿Candy?, ¿Candy estás bien?

- ¡Albert!, ¡Albert! – Candy pasó sus manos aún atadas sobre el cuello de su salvador, mientras lo abrazaba llorando – creí que no te volvería a ver, ellos querían matarme y Niel, Niel...

Albert observó el estado del vestido de Candy y pudo imaginarse lo que Niel intentaba. El desató, de la forma más cuidadosa y gentil posible, las piernas de Candy y sus manos. Después, se puso de pie y se quito la chaqueta del traje. Ayudó a Candy a ponerse en pie y le puso la chaqueta para cubrir su cuerpo, que estaba semidesnudo, debido al estado del vestido.

- Tranquila Candy, ya todo está bien, ahora salgamos de aquí – dijo Albert.

- Pero hay otro y él... – Candy no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando escucharon ruidos en el sótano donde estaban.

Niel comenzó a moverse de nuevo, la droga que constantemente consumía le había dado una fuerza que realmente no poseía, los golpes de Albert no habían logrado noquearlo.

Albert se acerco hasta Niel y lo tomó por las solapas del saco, dándole otro fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, lo que hizo que Niel cayera a un costado de la salida. Albert tenía el puño de nuevo arriba, listo para soltar otro golpe sobre Niel, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese tratado de violar a Candy?, la mujer a la que él amaba. Pero en esta ocasión sintió en sus costillas un objeto metálico frío que le hizo detener el golpe.

- Suéltalo si no quieres que ahora mismo te meta un plomazo – Sigmur había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta. Albert soltó a Niel, Candy ahogó un grito al ver que Sigmur amenazaba a Albert con una pistola. Temía por su vida.

- Tranquilo, ya lo solté, ahora deja esa arma – dijo Albert tratando de que Sigmur no le fuera a disparar a Candy o a él.

- Ahora camina hacía la chica.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry había salido de su camerino, más de 45 minutos esperando a Susana y esta no aparecía, comenzó a sentirse desesperado y molesto por la tardanza.

- No entiendo que ha pasado – dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo de los camerinos.

No había caminado mucho cuando notó que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta y un extraño aroma a gasolina provenía del fondo. Bajó las escaleras para saber de donde venía esa aroma, cuando pudo ver una de las dos puertas que estaban al finalizar la escalara. Una de ellas estaba entre abierta y pudo ver que un hombre con pistola apuntaba a otro hombre que estaba de espaldas y levantaba las manos. Bajó un par de escalones más y pudo ver a Candy, al fondo, que permanecía con las manos en su cara, su vestido estaba desgarrado y traía sobre su cuerpo una chaqueta de hombre que cubría su semidesnudes, ¿qué había pasado allí? Terry se enojó ante lo que comenzó a imaginar.

La puerta terminó de abrirse de forma tan rápida, que nadie supo como la pistola que Sigmur sostenía voló por los aires cayendo al suelo. Terry había saltado sobre Sigmur haciendo que soltara la pistola, ahora él lo sostenía por la espalda, mientras Albert volteaba para ayudarle.

En el forcejeo, Sigmur tomó el cigarro que traía en su boca. Albert notó que olía a gasolina, ¿qué se proponía Sigmur con un cigarro encendido? Sigmur se volteo quedando de frente a la puerta y arrojó el cigarro hacía afuera. Rápidamente un fuego azul y amarillo recorrió el pasillo escurriéndose por debajo de la puerta cerrada. Comenzó a oler rápidamente a humo, había iniciado un incendio.

Niel aprovechó la confusión que había provocado Sigmur con el incendió para tomar la pistola que había caído a sus pies y se levantó con ella en la mano.

- Suéltalo actorsillo de quinta, ahora ha llegado mi momento – amenazó Niel a Terry que aun sostenía a Sigmur por los brazos.

- Así se hace compañero, ahora salgamos de aquí, el teatro no tardara en arder – dijo Sigmur mientras Terry lo soltaba – encerrémoslos aquí, así el fuego se encargara de ellos.

- Acércate a ellos actorisllo de pacotilla – amenazó Niel a Terry, haciendo que los tres quedaran al fondo de la bodega – ahora tú me pagaras estos golpes Albert – dijo al tiempo en que apuntaba con el arma al rubio.

Candy vio con horror que Niel apuntaba directo al corazón de Albert, sus ojos mostraban una chispa de furia que nunca antes había visto. Ni si quiera cuando lo rechazo públicamente. Niel estaba enojado y le guardaba un gran rencor a Albert y ahora veía su momento de vengarse. Candy comenzó a moverse discretamente, para colocarse al frente de Niel y dejar a Albert a sus espaldas.

Niel vio como Candy obstruía su vista, estaba tratando de evitar que le disparara a él.

- ¡Quítate de enfrente! – gritó Niel a Candy – Sigmur, enciérralos en el cuarto contiguo, donde esta el fuego – Sigmur se aproximó para llevarse a Candy y a Terry.

- ¡No!, ¡no quiero irme!, ¡quiero quedarme!, ¡Albert! – se resistía Candy, mientras Sigmur la jalaba. Albert la observó sin pronunciar palabra, el tampoco quería separarse de ella, pero si se quedaba, sería mas factible que Niel le hiciera daño.

- No te preocupes por mí, aléjate – le dijo Albert a Candy.

- ¡No!, ¡Albert! – seguía resistiéndose, y Sigmur la seguía arrastrando, Terry sabía que era mejor salir, Niel estaba drogado, lo reconocía, había visto a muchos compañeros suyos sucumbir ante los efectos de una droga.

- No te preocupes por Albert – le susurró Terry a Candy al acercarse a ella al llegar hasta la puerta – Niel siempre ha sido un cobarde, no se atreverá a hacerle nada.

El cuarto estaba tan encerrado que cualquier murmullo retumbaba en el mismo y lo que Terry le dijo a Candy todos lo escucharon. Niel volteo encolerizado a ver a Terry y después apunto a Albert, tenía en la mira el corazón de él, sabía que al dispararle, Candy sufriría, y esa sería una forma de cobrarse la humillación que dos años atrás le hiciera al rechazarlo en matrimonio públicamente.

Niel tenía el dedo en el gatillo del arma, su dedo se deslizaba lentamente... se escuchó un ruido como un trueno sordo. Todo el cuarto se quedó en silencio, mientras Candy trató de correr al lado de Albert, Terry trataba de detenerla tomándola por la cintura.

Una bala había salido del cañón de la pistola que apuntaba directo al corazón de Albert. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Albert no alcanzó a saber que sucedía, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó contra la pared del sótano. Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Albert caía pesadamente. Sus brazos golpearon las cajas que estaban a los lados al ir cayendo, las cuales cayeron sobre él cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo.

- ¡Albert! – gritó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Terry la seguía sujetando. Terry estaba incrédulo, acababa de presenciar la muerte de su amigo - ¡Albert!, ¡hay Albert! – lloró Candy. Mientras Niel solo rio.

- ¿Acaso creían qué no lo haría? – Siguió riendo Niel – no soy ningún cobarde, además, no es la primera vez que lo hago - Candy y Terry se sorprendieron, ¿Niel ya antes había matado?- No te acerques Candy – le dijo Niel cuando esta trato de acercarse al cuerpo de Albert que estaba en el suelo cubierto por las cajas de madera que habían caído sobre él. La sangre que se veía en un costado le hacía estremecer.

- ¡Puede estar vivo! – dijo Candy

- Claro que no, fue un balazo directo al corazón – Aun apuntando el arma contra ellos, caminó hasta el cuerpo de Albert y levantó su brazo izquierdo dejándolo caer de nuevo - está bien muerto – volvió a reír. Entonces vio brillar algo en la mano de su tío – Ya no necesitaras esto – tomó de la mano de Albert el anillo que era igual al de Candy y lo colocó en su dedo – Ahora si Candy, te has quedado viuda antes de casarte – rió Niel viendo a Candy y observando el anillo sobre su dedo. Terry se sorprendió por el comentario de Niel, ¿acaso Candy no estaba casada con Albert?, ¿entonces que había sido todo lo que había visto antes entre ellos?

- ¿Antes de casarse? – dijo Terry de forma confusa. Niel entonces levantó la vista para ver a Terry.

- ¿A caso tú también creías que ellos estaban casados?, la culpa es de este anillo – mostró Niel el anillo a Terry mientras reía.

- Qué puntería mi amigo, directo al corazón- dijo Sigmur riendo e imitando la reacción de Albert al recibir la bala.

- Claro, si tome clases de tiro - dijo Niel olvidándose de Terry- será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos encargaremos de estos dos, allá arriba, haremos parecer que se quedaron encerrados en los camerinos y estando los dos juntos, todos creerán que se entendían – rio Niel – nada más lejos de la verdad.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora

Todos los datos sobre el teatro Place de NYC fueron obtenidos de internet.

Los textos de William Sheakspire de su obra Otelo, fueron obtenidos de Internet.

El siguiente capítulo ya es el final.

Gracias por leer y releer.

Para quienes ya leyeron esta historia, por favor, no revelen el final en sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

**EL Anillo**

** Los Angeles Existen**

**Parte II.**

Por MaryLuz

* * *

**++++ FIN ++++**

* * *

Niel y Sigmur hicieron que primero subieran Candy y Terry, Niel traía la pistola de Sigmur y apuntaba al actor por la espalda. Terry hizo que primero subiera Candy, así él trataría de hacer algo para salir bien librados de este lió en el que se habían metido. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la parte alta de la escalera, cuando Terry se detuvo haciendo que la pistola que traía Niel chocara con su espalda. Cuando Terry sintió el frío del arma, se volteo de forma sorpresiva hacía Niel y con una mano golpeó su muñeca y le dio un empujón, haciendo que el arma cayera por el borde de la escalera y Niel retrocediera por el empujón chocando con Sigmur.

- ¡Vamos Candy!, ¡Corre! – gritó Terry tomando a Candy por la muñeca y corriendo por el pasillo de los camerinos rumbo a una salida.

Sigmur por su parte, regresó por el arma, mientras Niel salía detrás de Candy y Terry. No podían permitir que escaparan, sabían demasiado y ahora Albert estaba muerto y él era el culpable, los únicos que lo sabían eran Candy y Terry. Tenía que darles alcance y matarlos, no podía ser de otra forma.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Candy, ya que seguían corriendo derecho y el pasillo no parecía terminar nunca.

- Del otro lado del escenario hay una salida al edificio contiguo, si logramos llegar hasta ella podremos salir ilesos del incendio. Solo tenemos que subir las escaleras por esta puerta…

Terry abrió la puerta, pero el humo, el calor y el fuego inundaban el lugar. Así que la cerró.

- Por aquí no podemos seguir – dijo Terry a Candy.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Candy asustada.

Terry siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras contiguas llevando a Candy con él. Las primeras escaleras los conducían directo al segundo piso y de allí a la salida, ahora deberían llegar primero al segundo piso y después atravesar la línea del escenario para volver a llegar a la salida. Había que rodear.

Iban subiendo las escaleras cuando un disparo se escuchó y la bala rebotó en el pasamanos de madera por la que subían Candy y Terry.

- Trata de ir agachada Candy, y no sigas una línea recta, les será más difícil apuntarnos si tratamos de correr en zigzag – dijo Terry apresurado sin dejar de correr.

- Si – dijo Candy asustada.

Lograron llegar al segundo piso y corrieron por detrás del escenario y volvieron a subir por otras escaleras. Los disparos se escuchaban más seguidos, de repente se calmaban, Terry imaginaba que habían vuelto a cargar el arma.

El fuego, comenzaba a subir del sótano a los camerinos y de los camerinos al área de gradas del teatro. Se estaba extendiendo rápidamente.

Candy corría de la mano de Terry, iban muy a la par. De repente un disparo pasó rozando la falda haciendo un hoyo, en su de por sí, maltrecho vestido. Esto hizo que Candy volteara para ver que tan cerca estaban de ellos, pero no estaban tan cerca como ella había imaginado, se veían que corrían a lo lejos. Sin embargo Candy choco al no percatarse que Terry se había detenido.

Candy volteo para saber porque Terry se había parado. Terry permanecía con ambos brazos extendidos para evitar que Candy siguiera avanzando. El final del camino había llegado. Ambos estaban parados al borde del escenario justo debajo de los palcos. Desde ese punto se podían ver los reflectores del techo, las cortinajes que forraban las bambalinas, el telón de la cortina del teatro y la escenografía. Era el lugar que ocupaban los técnicos de luces y los escenógrafos para colgar la utilería.

- La salida está allá al frente- dijo Terry apuntando con su dedo índice la parte justo debajo de los palcos donde ellos habían estado viendo la función - solo hay dos cosas que podríamos hacer Candy – dijo Terry.

- ¿Qué?

- Regresar y correr por el escenario hacía aquella parte- señaló con su dedo índice - o colgarnos hasta allá.

Otro disparo los distrajo y ambos voltearon a ver que tan lejos estaban Niel y Sigmur. Estos ya no corrían, se habían dado cuenta que era el fin del camino, los tenían acorralados.

Terry se volteó y dio la espalda a Niel y Sigmur. Observó las sogas que colgaban frente a ellos, tomó un par de sogas y le extendió una a Candy.

- ¿Recuerdas como columpiarte? – preguntó Terry a Candy.

- Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida – dijo Candy sonriendo.

Niel vio lo que Candy y Terry planeaban, Sigmur también pero no le dio importancia, sabía que no se atreverían. Sin embargo Niel conocía a Candy y sabía lo buena que era para colgarse con un lazo. Entonces corrió quitándole la pistola a Sigmur al tiempo en que Candy y Terry tomaban vuelo para columpiarse de un lado al otro del escenario.

Niel llegó al borde del tercer piso y vio como Candy y Terry iban a mediación del escenario entonces siguió rápidamente la dirección de la soga, ambas estaban sujetas a una sola parte de la escenografía. Sin pensarlo, apuntó el arma a esa parte y disparó. Ambas sogas comenzaban a bajar, Candy se soltó de la soga y logró sujetar la tela que cubría una de las bambalinas. Estaba cerca de llegar al tercer piso. La soga de Terry estaba sujeta directamente sobre la escenografía pintada, por lo que está cayo haciendo una especie de resbaladilla, la que hizo que este resbalara de forma segura hasta llegar al escenario. La escenografía había caído por completo a un lado.

- ¿Candy, estas bien? – gritó Terry al ver que Candy colgaba de una de las bambalinas.

- ¡Sí!- gritó en respuesta. Se sintió aliviada de que Terry también estuviera bien.

Niel seguía en la parte alta del teatro y tenía en la mira a Candy que estaba inmóvil en la bambalina. Terry volteó hacía el otro lado y vio las intenciones de Niel. Vio que sobre Niel colgaban varios sacos con arena que servían para detener la escenografía de fondo. Siguió la soga de la que colgaban y esta llegaba hasta el suelo. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta ella y la jaló.

Niel tenía el dedo sobre el gatillo, su dedo estaba resbalando poco a poco. Los sacos que colgaban sobre su cabeza comenzaron a descender. El gatillo estaba a punto de ser detonado cuando Niel sintió que algo lo golpeaba. Como estaba al borde del tercer piso, el peso de los sacos de arena le hizo caer de cabeza y en el aire dio una vuelta comenzando a ver el techo. Niel se sintió perdido y soltó el arma. Vio como el tercer piso se iba alejando y alcanzó a ver a Sigmur que horrorizado veía como su compañero caía irremediablemente. Niel cerró los ojos esperando el mortífero golpe que acabara con su vida.

Terry vio como Niel iba cayendo al mismo tiempo que el arma, no había forma de detener su caída.

Niel cayó al escenario, pero no había muerto, algo detuvo su caída. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó quedando hincado. Se sentía feliz y con mucha suerte.

- Jajajajaja – rio Niel por su suerte – ¡caí sobre la cama de la obra! – Volvió a reír - No se podrán deshacer de mi tan fácilmente – observaba a Terry que estaba a un lado del escenario.

De repente se escuchó un crujido en el escenario y la cama comenzó a tambalearse. La sonrisa irónica de Niel se borró. De entre los maderos que formaban el escenario comenzaron a aparecer columnas de humo. Terry retrocedió al observar como la cama comenzaba a hundirse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cama desapareció del escenario llevándose con ella a Niel. Solo quedo un enorme hueco desde donde se podía apreciar lo que había causado el hundimiento de la cama.

Terry se aproximó hasta el hueco y pudo ver que las llamas ya cubrían todo el sótano de los camerinos, el fuego subía por el hueco, dentro de poco llegaría hasta el segundo y tercer piso haciendo que el teatro completo quedará echo cenizas. Dentro de poco ya no habría teatro Place.

Candy observó desde la bambalina como se hundía la cama y trato de subir hasta el suelo del tercer piso, pero al tratar de hacer un esfuerzo por subir, la tela de la bambalina cedió y comenzó a romperse. Candy trato de subir de nuevo, pero la tela volvió a ceder.

Terry sabia que Candy no podía subir, tenía que llegar hasta ella para ayudarle antes de que el fuego comenzara a consumir la tela de las cortinas que cubrían el teatro.

- ¡Aguanta Candy!, ¡voy en tu ayuda!, ¡aguanta!- gritó Terry al darse cuenta que la tela de la bambalina no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Trataré! – gritó Candy en respuesta.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Terry corrió entre las gradas del teatro, comenzaban a arder también y antes de atravesar la puerta volteó a ver a Candy que seguía colgando de la bambalina sin moverse. Cruzó entonces la puerta llegando hasta la sala de espera, trató de abrir la puerta que lo llevaría hasta los camerinos de los artistas, pero la perilla que abría estaba sumamente caliente, en ese momento no recordó que ya había visto que los camerinos ardían.

- El fuego ya debe haber llegado abajo, no puedo bajar, ¿cómo haré para llegar hasta arriba? – se preguntó Terry desesperado.

Entonces recordó que había que llegar al techo del edificio contiguo, la única forma de llegar hasta allá era salir del teatro y entrar al otro edificio para llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba Candy.

Terry salió corriendo buscando la salida del teatro, topándose con un par de bomberos que llegaban en ese momento.

- Señor, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó uno de los bomberos.

- ¿Qué, qué hago yo aquí?, ¿por qué llegan a estas horas? – Respondió Terry enojado – yo estaba atrapado allá adentro y ustedes todavía preguntan ¿qué, qué hago aquí?

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero nadie nos avisó del incendio – ¿es usted el único que está aquí?

- No claro que no, aún hay otra persona, está atrapada en el tercer piso, y con su permiso tengo que llegar hasta allá - Terry se disponía a salir.

- Lo sentimos, pero usted no puede ir a ningún lado, déjenos este trabajo a nosotros – lo detuvo el bombero.

- No entienden, tengo que sacarla de ese sitio, el sótano está ardiendo en llamas y si no la saco, pronto el fuego llegara hasta el segundo y tercer piso.

- Entendemos lo que siente, pero usted no cuenta ni con los instrumentos ni la indumentaria para la protección del fuego, así que díganos ¿dónde esta esa persona he iremos de inmediato?.

- Está en el lado izquierdo del tercer piso, está colgando de la tela de una de las bambalinas, si no me apuro el fuego consumirá la tela y ella no podrá salir.

- Muy bien con esa información es suficiente. ¡Traigan la manguera! – gritó el bombero y varios hombres más entraron a la parte baja de los camerinos rompiendo la puerta con un hacha. Terry se quedo boquiabierto por el caso que le hicieron. Enojado tomo al bombero de su traje.

- ¡Es usted un idiota!, le digo que está en el tercer piso y usted va a los camerinos.

- Lo sentimos, pero no es la única persona atrapada, nos han informado que por lo menos hay otras dos. Estando donde esta, aun tardara el fuego unos minutos más en llegar y si sofocamos la fuente del fuego probablemente ni llegue.

- ¿Otras dos? – Terry se tranquilizó soltando el traje del hombre y recordó que aun no veía a Susana, ¿qué había pasado con ella?, la había estado esperando en el camerino por 45 minutos y ahora los hombres entraban precisamente a los camerinos – ¿son hombres o mujeres?

- No lo sabemos.

- ¡Susana! – Terry trató de seguirlos entrando por la puerta que conducía al pasillo de los camerinos, los bomberos no pudieron detenerlo. Los hombres entraban con las mangueras activas rociando todo lo que se encontraba dentro. Pero algunos maderos de los marcos continuaban ardiendo. Terry trató de pasar por una de las puertas que conducía a los camerinos, mientras uno de los bomberos trataba de detenerlo. Entonces una de las vigas cayó sobre su hombro y cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo y atontándolo brevemente.

- ¡Sáquenlo! – gritó el jefe de los bomberos al verlo tirado – Señor, le dije que esto nos lo dejara a nosotros. Lo hacemos por su propio bien. Confié en nosotros, salvaremos a la persona del tercer piso, créame.

Un corpulento bombero apareció y ayudó a Terry a salir del teatro dejándolo con los paramédicos de la cruz roja que ya habían llegado, ya nada podía hacer por Candy, todo dependía ahora de los bomberos.

- Espero que realmente sepan lo que hacen, jamás me perdonaría que algo malo le pasará a Candy porque no pude regresar - se dijo a si mismo mientras recorría con la vista a la gente que comenzaba a juntarse en torno al teatro. Mientras un médico revisaba las quemaduras recibidas por el madero ardiente, él trataba de buscar a Susana con la mirada entre la gente a su alrededor. A sus recuerdos regresó lo que Niel había dicho sobre Candy – Ellos nunca se casaron, Candy es libre al igual que yo, pero ella realmente lo amaba, lo amaba al grado de querer tomar su lugar ante el disparo de Niel... ¡Susana! – dijo mientras seguía buscando entre la gente a la chica de ojos celestes, recordando lo que ella había hecho por él al empujarlo para que no cayeran los reflectores sobre él.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy seguía colgando de la bambalina, podía observar de reojo como el fuego abrazaba las gradas y parte del escenario ardía también. El fuego subiría tarde o temprano por la tela de la bambalina en la que colgaba. El lado derecho del teatro ya estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, la cama estaba sobre ese lado, ahora el fuego subía por las cuerdas que sostenían los reflectores y estos comenzaban a caer.

- ¡Albert! – pensó Candy – ¡Albert! – comenzó a recordar cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poderlas evitar – jamás pensé que terminaríamos así, Albert, jamás lo pensé – un sollozó escapó de su garganta – Ni pensar que tu cuerpo esta allá abajo, consumido por las llamas, no pude verte por última vez, Albert, no pude. No podré vivir sin ti, no puedo vivir sin ti Albert. Jamás te dije lo que sentía y ahora jamás podré hacerlo. Quiero decirte cuanto te amo, ¿me escucharas dónde quiera que estés? – Siguió pensando – ¡ALBERT TE AMO!, No Albert, no quiero la vida si no estas conmigo, ¡no la quiero! ¡TE AMO TANTO QUE MORIRE SIN TI! – gritó lo más alto que pudo, esperando que Albert pudiera escucharla donde quiera que estuviera.

El fuego comenzó a extenderse por el lado izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que la tela de la bambalina cedió un pedazo más. Ya no la sostenía. Candy miró hacía arriba viendo que el pequeño trozo de tela que la sostenía no aguantaría más. Volteó hacía abajo y el fuego parecía estarla esperando. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cayendo hasta las llamas que la esperaban.

- Es el fin – dijo Candy en voz baja – ¡TE AMO ALBERT! – gritó primero, después cerró los ojos y soltó sus manos de la bambalina.

Ya no había más que hacer.

Comenzó a descender.

De repente, sintió como en lugar de bajar comenzaba a subir, al mismo tiempo sintió una fuerte presión sobre su muñeca izquierda. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, pero su vista estaba nublada en lágrimas y no distinguió nada. Ante si, alcanzó a distinguir una figura, pero estaba muy borrosa, parecía una figura humana recubierta con alas. ¿Acaso era un ángel?, ¿un ángel acudía en su ayuda? Poco a poco se fue aclarando su vista, poco a poco aquella figura que la sostenía fue adquiriendo forma ante sus ojos. Por fin pudo ver a su ángel protector, a su ángel de la guarda...

- ¡Albert! – gritó Candy de emoción e incredulidad.

Albert la había salvado de nuevo de morir. Él tiró fuertemente de la mano de ella para ayudarle a subir y entonces ambos cayeron al piso.

Candy no lo podía creer, lloró de emoción y de alivio al tiempo en que le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó de forma efusiva.

- ¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, creí que nunca te volvería a ver, creí que estabas muerto, Niel te disparó y todos pensamos que habías muerto, ¿qué pasó Albert?, ¡estoy tan feliz! – dijo Candy sumamente emocionada. ¡Él estaba vivo!, ¡vivo!, quizá con unos cuantos golpes y raspones, ¡pero vivo!.

Albert toco el rostro de su Dulce Candy y limpió sus lágrimas con la mano y sin decir palabra alguna acercó su mano hasta la bolsa izquierda de su camisa. Candy entonces siguió la dirección de la mano de Albert y vio que efectivamente la camisa tenía un hoyo a la altura del corazón. Pero Albert introdujo sus dedos dentro de la bolsa de la camisa y sacó un objeto de ella.

- Tú me salvaste Candy – le dijo Albert mostrando lo que le había salvado la vida de esa bala de Niel.

- ¡El relicario que te regale! – vio Candy lo que Albert le mostraba.

- Si Candy, el relicario detuvo la bala – dijo Albert observando como la bala seguía incrustada en la parte trasera del relicario de oro que Candy le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!, este pequeño objeto...

- Créelo Dulce Candy, ¡tú me salvaste! – dijo Albert viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que aquí estaba? – preguntó Candy.

No sabría decirte Candy, cuando desperté me encontré todo lleno de humo y el fuego salía de muchas partes, así que corrí siguiendo las ráfagas de aire. Una de esas me llevó hasta unas escaleras y me trajeron aquí.

- Me alegra tanto que estés bien – Candy volvió a abrazarlo y Albert sonrió – ¿Y esta Sangre? – vio su camisa manchada.

- No te preocupes por ella, solo fue un pequeño raspón causado por las astillas de madera.

- Realmente eres mi ángel de la guarda, siempre apareces cuando más te necesito – sonrió Candy abrazándolo de nuevo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sigmur había logrado atravesar el escenario a través del tercer piso, ya estaba del otro lado y pudo observar como Albert rescataba a Candy, todos lo daban por muerto, pero había logrado sobrevivir.

Candy y Albert aun permanecían abrazados en el suelo del tercer piso, Candy se sentía feliz de tenerlo con ella, no quería separarse ni un solo momento de él.

- Candy, debemos salir del teatro, el fuego no tardará en llegar aquí.

- Si, tienes razón, la salida debe estar al atravesar aquel arco.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron abrazados hasta lo que parecía ser la salida al edificio contiguo.

Sigmur vio como Candy y Albert se acercaba hasta donde él permanecía oculto y tomó un madero que permanecía recargado en la pared. Cuando ellos se acercaban Sigmur les salió al paso con el madero en la mano.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – les dijo Sigmur.

- Déjanos salir, ya todo acabo – dijo Albert colocando a Candy detrás de él para protegerla.

- Claro que no ha acabado, apenas comenzó – al tiempo que decía esto, lanzó un golpe con el madero sobre Albert. Pero Albert logró esquivarlo.

- ¡Albert cuidado! – gritó Candy.

- ¡Candy sal del teatro!, ve hacía la salida – dijo Albert tratando de salvarla de Sigmur y las llamas.

- No Albert, no me separaré de ti – contestó Candy.

- Huy que romántico, me van a hacer llorar – se burló Sigmur y lanzó otro golpe sobre Albert, esta vez el golpe dio sobre el hombro derecho de Albert y Candy lanzó un grito.

El dolor que Albert sentía sobre el hombro le impedía usar su puño derecho para tratar de golpear a Sigmur, ahora solo podría usar el izquierdo. Sigmur se rio por haber logrado acertar en su golpe y se confió acercándose demasiado a Albert. Sigmur lanzó otro golpe con el madero, Albert logró esquivarlo al tiempo en que con la izquierda daba un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a Sigmur. Sigmur comenzó a ver todo negro, el golpe en la mandíbula le nubló la vista y su cuerpo no respondió. El golpe de Albert lo había noqueado. Sigmur cayó al suelo.

- Trae esa soga Candy, atémoslo y saquémoslo de aquí – dijo Albert a Candy.

- Si – dijo Candy al tiempo en que corría por la soga.

Entre los dos ataron a Sigmur y Albert lo cargó en su hombro izquierdo para sacarlo, atravesaron el arco y llegaron hasta la puerta que comunicaba al techo del edificio contiguo.

Joan y Curt aparecieron cuando ambos iban saliendo del edificio que ya estaba cubierto en llamas.

- Candy, Albert, ¿están bien? – preguntó Joan ayudando a Albert con Sigmur.

- ¡Sigmur Beauville! – dijo Curt

- ¡Estamos bien! – Dijo Albert – quizá yo un poco golpeado, pero con vida.

- ¿Pero que te paso Candy?, casi no traes vestido – dijo Joan observando que bajo la chaqueta de Albert, el vestido era casi inexistente.

- Es una larga historia, Joan – dijo Candy, mientras Albert trataba de cerrar la chaqueta de Candy.

- Quizá sería mejor que le prestará algo de ropa, Curt, dame las llaves del auto y lleva a este tipo con el jefe – Curt le aventó las llaves a Joan – bajemos.

- Gracias Joan – dijo Albert.

- Y será mejor que te revise un médico, ese hoyo en tu camisa no es de cigarro, además ese golpe que traes en el hombro y en la cara también deben ser revisados.

- Yo me encargaré de eso, después de que me prestes algo de ropa – rio Candy - Joan, ese Sigmur estaba con otros tres tipos alemanes, uno era Hans Dietter.

- ¿Hans Dietter? ¿El contrabandista de armas? – se sorprendió Joan.

- Si, el mismo. Había armas en el sótano del teatro, droga y dos muertos escondidos. Oí mencionar que uno de ellos era Roger Miuler y lo que había en el sótano lo llevarán esta noche al puerto.

- Candy voy a necesitar tu declaración sobre eso, creo que acabas de descubrir a una mafia que provee armas a los alemanes, ya andaba detrás de estos tipos.

- La hará, en cuanto esté bien, ¿de acuerdo Joan? – dijo Albert tomando a Candy por la cintura.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, por mí no hay inconveniente. Solo déjame avisar que pongan vigilancia en el puerto desde ahorita mismo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Candy se sorprendió de que Joan cargara con ropa de mujer en la cajuela del auto.

- No eres la única que suele disfrazarse – Joan cerró un ojo a Candy y esta rio - yo también soy mujer – dijo Joan y Candy se sorprendió.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Dijo Candy asombrada – nunca lo hubiera creído, ¿cómo?...

- Esa también es una larga historia, solo no se lo digas a nadie... ¡prima! – dijo Joan a Candy cerrando un ojo de nuevo.

- No, claro que no, será un secreto de familia – rieron las dos.

Candy apareció poco después frente a Albert, Albert estaba sentado en la plataforma de la ambulancia, ya le habían retirado la camisa y revisaban sus heridas. La bala no había hecho más que un ligero raspón en la superficie de la piel, debido a que el relicario impidió que esta entrara directo al corazón, la herida en su frente ya había sido curada, solo el hombro si se había salido de su lugar y ahora era acomodado por uno de los médicos.

Candy ayudó al médico a poner una pequeña venda alrededor del hombro para evitar que se moviera y lograra acomodarse bien. Viendo que todo estaba bajo control, ya que Candy era enfermera, el médico dejó que ella siguiera atendiendo a Albert.

- Con esto estarás bien en un par de días – dijo Candy a Albert, quien no dejaba de verla.

Albert seguía en silencio cada movimiento de Candy, Candy no dejó de percibir su mirada. En cuanto se cruzaban sus miradas Candy sentía que un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – se preguntaba a si misma, mientras acomodaba las cosas que había utilizado para vendar a Albert. – ¿por qué no deja de observarme? – se seguía preguntando – ¿A caso?... – Candy volteó a ver a Albert, sus mejillas se habían encendido al observar que Albert no dejaba de verla, entonces preguntó – ¿qué sucede Albert?, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?

Sin dejar de verla, Albert se levantó y se acercó a ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo en que con su mano libre tomaba la cara de su pequeña Candy. Se quedó observando esos ojos verdes que lo veían con intriga. Pudo ver que su rostro estaba ruborizado, estaba tan cerca de su cara que casi podía contar las pecas que no querían desaparecer de su nariz.

- Es que... – comenzó a decir Albert cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Albert! – escucharon la voz de Susana. Ambos voltearon hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz de la chica.

Unos cuantos pasos atrás se encontraba Susana tomada del brazo de Terry, Candy se sintió contenta al ver que Terry estaba bien. Traía el brazo vendado y parte de la cabeza también, había sufrido algunas quemaduras, pero no eran tan graves.

Terry se sorprendió al ver a Albert a un lado de Candy, él hubiera jurado que Niel lo había matado en el sótano del teatro. Había respirado aliviado al darse cuanta que tanto él como Candy se encontraban sanos y salvos.

- Me alegra tanto de que estén bien – comenzó Susana – no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por todos ustedes. Cuando el humo comenzó a verse, hice todo lo posible porque llamaran a los bomberos, por suerte un hombre que pasaba cerca me llevó hasta un teléfono, de allí dimos parte a las autoridades.

- Muchas gracias Susana. Es una suerte que estemos con vida - dijo Candy interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta que Terry cambiaba su expresión.

- Si, el fuego nos atrapó, por suerte pudimos salir – completo Albert la expresión que Candy no concluyó. Se dio cuenta que Terry no había mencionado el incidente que los había mantenido adentro del teatro, no había querido preocuparla, eso mismo hubiese hecho él de encontrarse en su misma situación. Al fin y al cabo, estaban vivos y eso era lo que contaba.

- Queremos que sean los primeros en enterarse – dijo Susana con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Terry me ha propuesto matrimonio, nos casaremos Candy!, me siento tan feliz – dijo Susana con lágrimas de felicidad.

- Este incidente me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no quiero separarme de Susana y quiero formalizar nuestro compromiso casándonos – dijo Terry observando a Albert y a Candy. En ningún momento había soltado a Susana de la mano y Albert en ningún momento había soltado a Candy de la cintura.

- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo Candy con una amplia sonrisa – se que serán muy felices.

- Felicidades Terry – Albert soltó a Candy de la cintura y con la izquierda felicito a Terry. Terry también le dio la mano.

- Gracias y... cuídala mucho – dijo Terry a Albert en voz baja, ambos sabían a quien se referían – en verdad pude escuchar a mi corazón Albert – Albert sonrió ante el comentario.

Terry tomó a Susana del brazo y dio la vuelta para caminar con su futura esposa hasta el auto. Susana volteó su cara hacía donde estaban Candy y Albert y agitando su mano se despidió de ambos.

Albert entonces volteó a ver a Candy a los ojos y ella sintió que se ruboriza de nuevo.

- Albert yo... – trato de decir Candy. Albert levantó su brazo izquierdo y tocó las suaves mejillas de Candy, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su calor – No se que hubiera hecho si tu hubieses muerto – dijo Candy, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo También Candy – dijo Albert. Candy abrió los ojos extrañada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Candy observó los ojos azules de Albert, aquella mirada que tanto le intrigaba y la que nunca pudo interpretar, de nuevo estaba presente. ¿Qué quería decirle Albert con los ojos que no podía decir con palabras?.

Albert dejó deslizar su mano izquierda desde la cara de ella hasta su espalda, sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo en que empujó a Candy hacía si. Albert estaba tan cerca de la cara de la rubia que al poco tiempo sus labios tocan los de ella. La boca de Albert se cerró sobre la de Candy besándola por fin.

Candy cerró los ojos al primer contacto de los labios de Albert, se sintió flotar entre nubes. Albert la estaba besando. En su mente repetía las palabras de él, YO TAMBIEN, YO TAMBIEN, y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos comenzando a derramarse por sus mejillas. Candy levantó sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello al tiempo en que correspondía a ese beso de Albert en una forma tan apasionada que hizo que él se estremeciera.

Al final del callejón un par de ojos celestes y otros azul profundo observaron la escena con profunda felicidad.

- Sé que ellos serán tan felices como lo seremos nosotros, Susi – dijo Terry dejando a Susana en el asiento de pasajeros de su convertible. Susana sonrió felizmente ante el comentario de su futuro esposo.

Candy no podía creer en tanta dicha, cuando minutos atrás creía que lo había perdido. Albert se separó un poco de ella viéndola a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo Candy – dijo él. Candy se ruborizó.

- Me es... – comenzó a decir Candy, pero Albert la interrumpió robándole un beso.

- Te escuche pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al escuchar que decías que me amabas - dijo depositando un beso en su frente - Yo te he amado en silencio desde hace tanto tiempo que ya casi no lo recuerdo. Creo que te amo desde que tengo uso de razón. Te he amado desde aquel primer día en que te vi llorar bajo aquel enorme árbol en la colina de Pony.

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy dulcemente abrazándose a su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

- No Candy – dijo Albert separándola de él y levantando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos – eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras - Albert limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y entonces Candy comenzó a reír.

El sol de la mañana les regalaba sus primeros rayos de oro, la brisa matutina agitaba el cabello de ambos mientras ellos se besaban apasionadamente.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dos importantes noticias ocupaban las primeras notas del diario Neoyorquino. La primera trataba sobre el teatro Place. El teatro había quedado hecho cenizas, poco fue lo que se pudo rescatar del lugar. La Obra de Otelo había sido un éxito, pero tardaría por lo menos un mes en volver a estar en otro teatro de la ciudad. Y la segunda era la boda del actor Terruce Grandchester con su novia, Susana Marlow. Los mismos diarios en la sección policiaca mencionaban la detención de una peligrosa banda de contrabandistas de armas y drogas. No había mención al apellido Legan.

Candy había partido rumbo a Chicago como se había acordado, solo que está vez, Albert ya no volvería, haría su vida a lado de su amada Candy y ofrecería a Archie o George, el puesto, si ellos no aceptaban, contrataría a alguien que se hiciera cargo en Nueva York y Londres. Albert se había quedado para arreglar los asuntos policiacos y la desaparición de Niel.

- Señor Andrew – dijo un oficial de policía sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos – buscamos a su sobrino como nos indicó, pero lamento decirle que no hay forma de dar con alguna persona viva o muerta después de la forma en la que ardió el teatro.

- Sé que es difícil y realmente se los agradezco.

- Sin embargo – pensó por unos instantes el oficial- quizá pueda reconocer alguna de las cosas que encontramos, en su mayoría es joyería. Quizá su sobrino usara alguna joya que usted pudiera reconocer.

El oficial llevó a Albert hasta el lugar donde estaban las cosas que habían encontrado.

- Si reconoce algo, dígame por favor.

- Si, gracias – dijo Albert.

Sobre un escritorio había varios objetos extendidos, cada uno con una etiqueta diferente. Albert sabía que además de Niel, había dos cuerpos más, y aunado a las cosas usadas por los artistas sería difícil encontrar algo que trajera Niel ese día.

Albert observó detenidamente cada objeto, sin embargo algo llamó su atención; entre todos los objetos, había un aro redondo algo oscuro por haber estado expuesto al fuego. Entonces recordó que él no traía su anillo, ese anillo que tantas confusiones había causado. Candy le había contado que Niel se lo había quitado al creerlo muerto. Y Junto al anillo encontró una placa en iguales condiciones. No había duda, Niel había perecido en el fuego que su amigo había causado.

- ¡Detective!

- Sí, señor, ¿reconoció algo?

- Si, dos cosas – dijo señalando tanto el anillo como la placa – este anillo es mío, podrá observar dentro mi nombre y una fecha, con esos datos sabrá que no miento.

- Lo corroboraremos señor y de ser cierto se la devolveremos. ¿Y lo otro?

- Esta placa – señalo – pertenece a la familia Legan, la familia de mi sobrino. Una ele encerrada en un círculo en forma de águila, igual a esta – mostró su propia placa al detective - el detective se sorprendió.

- Lo siento mucho, con esto nos confirma sus sospechas. Su sobrino Niel Legan ha muerto en el incendio. Procederemos a hacer el papeleo necesario.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mientras un teléfono sonaba en un lujoso departamento de Manhattan.

- ¡Diga! – contestó una voz femenina.

- Vanessa

- Si

- Acude a las bodegas de Harlem

- Oiga espere, ¿quién?...

- Esta noche

Clik.

Por la noche, Vanessa Wilkins acudió a la zona conocida como Harlem. Mientras conducía su auto pensaba que realmente había sido una locura acudir a ese lugar. Los jefes habían sido capturados y Niel estaba muerto. No pudo reconocer la voz, solo sabía que era de un hombre.

Llegó hasta las bodegas, era un viejo edifico de departamentos, solía ser utilizado para guardar mercancía, la policía no acudía mucho por allí. Solo había luz en una de las habitaciones, así que se dirigió hacía ella.

Sus enormes tacones hacían ruido al ir subiendo por la dañada escalera de madera, el rechinido que hacía el pasamanos hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

Al llegar hasta la puerta, notó que estaba entreabierta y la empujó. La luz apenas iluminaba la habitación, no había muchos muebles, había comida en el piso sucio de madera, una rata que cruzó le hizo retroceder asustada, se acerco poco a poco hasta la habitación donde la luz iluminaba más.

Al entrar, vio sobre la cama un cuerpo, un cuerpo tan quemado que le hizo dar un grito ahogado de horror. Vanessa se asustó tanto que salió corriendo por donde vino.

- Vanesa, ayúdame – dijo quejosamente – ayúdame... – pero la habitación se había quedado sola, no había nadie quien lo escuchará, nadie le ayudaría...

Vanessa iba manejando muy nerviosa, lo que había visto en la antigua bodega de Harlem le había asustado mucho. Era un hombre lleno de llagas causadas por quemaduras, no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, su estado era realmente lamentable.

Por un momento se puso a pensar en la voz al teléfono, no era fácil distinguir algún especie de acento, sin embargo, se parecía, pensándolo bien, se parecía mucho a la voz de Niel. Sabía por sus contactos en la policía lo ocurrido en el teatro Place y así mismo sabía que Niel había sido declarado muerto, ¿qué posibilidades había de que se hubiesen equivocado?...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un par de días después, Albert regresó a Chicago. Niel había sido declarado muerto, pero para evitar que la deshonra cayera sobre la familia, y dado que ya no cometería más fechorías, decidieron no enterarlos de los pasos en los que andaba.

Candy ese día llegó corriendo hasta la mansión Andrew, había salido temprano de su trabajo y entró de forma intempestiva a la biblioteca. Sabía que Albert estaría allí, contaba los días, las horas, los minutos y los segundos para verlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, se sintió desilusionada al entrar y no verlo. Caminó despacio hasta el escritorio que seguía lleno de papeles, pero vacío. De pronto sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y la hacían girar.

- ¡Te extrañaba!

- ¡Albert! – Candy se sintió feliz de volver a sentir sus fuertes manos sosteniéndola.

Albert dejó de hacerla girar y la depositó de nuevo en el suelo y la volteo despacio.

- ¡Candy! – la miró a los ojos, ahora Candy sabía que significaba aquella mirada que no entendía. Ahora sabía que aquella mirada de Albert era de amor, amor por ella.

- Albert, ¡te extrañaba tanto!, prométeme que no volverás a dejarme sola – dijo Candy con un brillo a su mirada.

- Te lo prometo Candy, nunca más te dejare, nunca.

- ¿a qué horas? – susurró una voz rasposa, pero esta fue interrumpida

- ¡Ssshhhhh!

- Candy, tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Albert de forma sería.

- Albert, me asustas, ¿paso algo en Nueva York? – preguntó Candy algo asustada.

- Si, en verdad si- dijo muy serio.

- ¡Oh cielos!, ¿qué pasó Albert? – se preocupó. Albert estaba muy serio, Candy lo observó a los ojos tratando de adivinar que pasaba, pero no tenía idea – ¿Qué pasó Albert? – volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta que Albert no decía nada. Entonces él sonrió.

- Me di cuenta que no quiero pasar un solo segundo sin ti, ya no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo al tiempo en que sacó de la bolsa de su saco un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Los ojos de Candy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad – ¿Puedo tomar eso como un si? – dijo Albert feliz.

- ¡Sí!, ¡claro que sí! – Candy entonces puso la mano para que Albert colocara el anillo en su dedo. Albert primero retiro el anillo de oro que él le había regalado y lo colocó dentro de la bolsa de su camisa y después colocó el anillo de compromiso – es precioso Albert, pero es… – dijo al observarlo bien.

- Sí, es el anillo de Los Andrew, quizá dejes de ser mi hija adoptiva, pero te convertirás en mi esposa. George ya tiene los papeles listos.

- ¡Oh, Albert! – Candy lo abrazo llorando.

- No Candy – Albert la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos- eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, recuérdalo – Candy entonces esbozo una sonrisa, Albert se acerco a ella y la beso sellando el compromiso que se habían jurado momentos antes.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entraron Archie, Annie, George y la tía Abuela Elroy. Todos mostraban una sonrisa, estaban en complicidad con Albert quien los había puesto al tanto desde que había llegado. Candy se ruborizó al ser sorprendida en brazos de Albert, pero todos se veían felices y los felicitaron por su compromiso.

- Albert – dijo Candy a Albert mientras cenaban en la gran mesa de la mansión – ¿Quieres regresarme mi anillo?

- No, futura señora Andrew – contesto él sonriendo.

- Pero Albert...

- Estos anillos – dijo tocando la bolsa de su camisa – significan mucho para ambos y los seguiremos usando hasta el fin. Mandare grabarlos con nuestros nombres y la fecha de nuestra boda.

- ¡Albert! – sonrió.

La boda fue fijada, era un evento sumamente esperado por todo Chicago. Mientras Candy se casaba en Chicago, Terry lo haría en Nueva York.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era tarde cuando el timbre sonó en el departamento de Vanessa, al abrir la puerta se topó con un par de oficiales. Vanessa sintió como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. ¿No era posible que la fuesen a detener a ella?, ella no participaba directamente en el contrabando, solo estaba enterada, pero ella no tenía nada que ver.

- ¿Natalia Miuler? – preguntó uno de los oficiales a Vanessa. Vanessa se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía así.

- Si oficial - respondió ella.

- Queremos que nos acompañe a la comandancia para ver si reconoce algún objeto de su padre señorita – dijo el oficial. Cuando Vanessa escuchó que se referían a su padre abrió grandemente los ojos.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre?, dígame por favor, ¿le ha pasado algo? – dijo asustada.

- Acompáñenos, por favor...

Vanessa observó atentamente sobre una mesa todos los objetos dentro de una bolsa de plástico y con etiquetas. No podía identificar nada que usara su padre. Estaba a punto de voltearse y decirles que no había nada que le pareciera conocido, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

En una esquina y cubierta toda de negro, por haber estado expuesta al fuego, se encontraba una medallita, una medallita que ella recordaba muy bien. Vanessa la tomó entre sus manos y la acerco a su mejilla mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus mejillas.

- ¡Papá! – Comenzó a sollozar – yo se la regale cuando tenía diez años – Murmuro. Uno de los guardias se acerco.

- Lo lamento mucho, señorita. Su padre fue asesinado por un hombre de nombre Niel, que murió en el incendio del teatro Place. El cuerpo de su padre se encontraba dentro, lamento mucho esto. Solo necesitábamos confirmar que se trataba del señor Roger Miuler, su padre.

- ¡Niel!, ¡Niel Legan! – los ojos de Vanessa se abrieron al escuchar el nombre de Niel – ¡el mató a mi padre!, ¡lo mato! – pensó para si.

Vanessa regresó a las bodegas de Harlem por la mañana, si Niel estaba vivo, debería estar allí. Subió las escaleras del edificó y entró a la habitación que días antes había visitado. Pero esta vez estaba vacía, no había nadie. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la salida vio un periódico en el suelo. En primera plana de Sociales aparecía una foto de Albert y Candy, anunciaba su próximo enlace matrimonial. No había duda, Niel estaba vivo y se dirigía a Lakewood en Chicago.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, el sol brillaba en su máxima expresión. Los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, las hojas de los árboles tapizaban el suelo como formando una alfombra amarilla que daba un toque cálido de bienvenida.

Un hermoso carruaje blanco se acercaba a las puertas de la iglesia de Lakewood. Los niños que recorrían el mismo camino que recorría el carruaje iban contentos y sonriendo, aventando pétalos de flores ante el camino del único caballo que jalaba el carro adornado de diversas flores de colores.

Dentro de la iglesia se encontraba mucha gente reunida, amigos, familiares, parientes lejanos y la gente más cercana a la pareja que ese maravilloso día se unía en matrimonio.

La elegante novia bajó del carruaje vestida totalmente de blanco, su vestido era sencillo, muy acorde con toda ella. Su blanca piel era cubierta por un vestido de amplia falda sin bordados, la parte de arriba del vestido lucían un par de tirantes que caían a los lados y el entallado corsé se ceñía a su bella figura femenina. Un tocado de flores coronaba su natural belleza. Dos elegantes damas entraban al principio de la corte mientras el apuesto novio esperaba nervioso en el altar, al lado del padrino de la boda.

La música del antiguo órgano era acompañada por el canto del Ave María que interpretaban los niños del hogar de Pony. Cuando la novia puso un pie dentro del pasillo de la iglesia, la música cambió para interpretar la marcha nupcial.

Candy iba caminando del brazo de George, quien la entregaría al hombre al que consideraba como un hijo. Candy sonreía a su paso por el pasillo de la iglesia, se le hacía eterno el camino para estar al lado de Albert. Su sonrisa irradiaba luz y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban más que nunca por la felicidad.

Archie sonrió a su novia al verla al frente, era una de las damas de honor de Candy, la otra dama era Paty, que había llegado desde Florida para acompañar a su amiga en ese maravilloso día. Archie vio como Albert esperaba nervioso que Candy llegara hasta el altar. Pensaba que él mismo se vería en la misma situación cuando se casara con Annie. Haber sido solicitado como el padrino de la boda le hacía sentirse orgulloso he importante.

George llegó hasta donde estaba Albert, las miradas azul y verde se cruzaron, ambos sonrieron al verse uno frente al otro. Albert tomó la blanca mano de Candy y dio un tierno beso en ella, al tiempo en que la jalaba un poco hacía él para decirle al oído lo hermosa que lucía. Candy se ruborizo ante sus palabras y sonrió para murmurar un "tú también" nervioso. Ambos sonrieron de nuevo mientras avanzaban un paso para acercarse al sacerdote que los uniría en matrimonio.

Lágrimas de alegría salían de los ojos de la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, su niña por fin se casaba con el hombre de su vida. Ya solo faltaba que Annie uniera su vida al hombre al que amaba, ya que él ya había pedido su mano. Las cosas iban mejor que nunca en el hogar de Pony, misteriosamente alguien les había obsequiado el terreno del hogar y ahora era de ellas, un benefactor anónimo les había hecho ese maravilloso regalo a ambas damas.

La Tía abuela Elroy estaba en primera fila, presenciando el enlace matrimonial de su sobrino consentido, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras contemplaba las felices caras de Albert y Candy. No pudo evitar que una traviesa lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Un pañuelo blanco apareció ante sus ojos y al levantar su vista, se topo con un par de ojos marrones que sonreían ante el gesto de su tía abuela.

- No mal interpretes Archie, solo se me metió una basurita en el ojo – fue lo que dijo la Tía, al tiempo en que tomaba el pañuelo de Archie y se secaba sus lágrimas, mientras sonreía.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Unos ojos furiosos observaban la boda desde lejos, nadie de su familia había sido invitado. Elisa maldecía por dentro la suerte de Candy, ya nada había que ella pudiera hacer para impedir la boda, o para conquistar a Albert y hacerse de la fortuna Andrew. Debido a la muerte de Niel y a los malos manejos que había hecho en los negocios, se veían en la necesidad de salir del país y tratar de recuperar la fortuna que Niel había perdido. Al día siguiente tomaban el primer barco rumbo a Brasil, la guerra les impedía ir a Europa.

Un monje que caminaba con su túnica café llamó su atención. El hombre iba descalzo y con la capucha levantada, en las manos llevaba un pequeño recipiente que esparcía humo a su andar. Se llenó de asco - ¡un hombre descalzo! - así que se dio la vuelta y salió de la iglesia sin mirar atrás.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Ni en la boda de tu prima llegaras temprano – dijo Curt a Joan que caminaba a toda prisa para llegar a la iglesia.

- Desde que uso estos zapatos, y vestido, no puedo caminar tan rápido como antes – se quejó Joan.

- Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, el capitán no quiere verte de nuevo de pantalones, antes di que te dejo conservar el trabajo.

- Soy la mejor en mi rama.

- Pero eres mujer.

- ¿Y eso qué?, el que sea mujer no me impidió perseguir y atrapar criminales.

- Tú y tu prima son las mujeres más locas que he conocido – dijo Curt deteniendo a Joan por un brazo casi al ir entrando en la iglesia – pero aun así me encantas – dijo robándole un pequeño beso al tiempo en que la volvía a jalar de la mano – ahora apresurémonos, que si no, llegaremos al bautizo y no a la boda – Joan solo rio.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El padre terminaba las oraciones de boda y pedía el lazo y los anillos. Lisbeth y su esposo se acercaron con el lazo y los señores Lancaster se acercaron con los anillos. Albert sonrió al ver la cara de su nuevo socio. Mientras Lisbeth sonreía al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga. El hombre mayor sonrió al ver a sus jóvenes amigos.

Ahora si eran anillos de boda, Albert había mandado grabar los anillos idénticos que traían, con las nuevas fechas y los nombres de ambos. Candy traía el anillo con el nombre de Albert inscrito en él y Albert con el nombre de Candy y la fecha de tan bella unión.

- Sé que esta pregunta ya no es necesaria, pero la haré de todas formas – dijo el Padre a Candy y a Albert sonriendo. El padre entonces levantó la vista para ver a toda la gente reunida en la iglesia. Y menciono en voz alta – SI ALGUIEN CONOCE UN IMPEDIMENTO MORAL O LEGAL POR EL QUE ESTA BODA NO DEBA LLEVARSE ACABO, QUE HABLE AHORA O CAYE PARA SIEMPRE.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no se escuchó ni un murmullo, Candy y Albert sonrieron al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, solo faltaba que el padre los declarara marido y mujer para que su unión quedara para siempre sellada. Pero un ruido a la entrada de la iglesia hizo que todos voltearan. El recipiente que llevaba el monje rodó por el suelo haciendo el ruido que a todos había distraído.

- Hermano Jhon – dijo el cura algo divertido – no debería darnos estos sustos. – Todos rieron ante el comentario del cura. El monje caminó hasta el centro del pasillo de la iglesia a la entrada para recoger el recipiente que había rodado. El cura se dirigió a la joven pareja en voz baja – discúlpenlo, llegó con nosotros hace apenas un mes y no habla nada – Después de este comentario el cura continuó con su oración – Ya que no hay ningún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, por el poder que me concede dios y la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que dios une, no lo separe el hombre. Ahora puede besar a la novia señor William.

Albert dio la mano a Candy para que se levantara del altar. Ella lo observó a los ojos, sus ojos azules brillaban como antes, podía ahora saber lo que le decían, le decían que la amaban, que la amaban tanto como ella a él. Albert vio en los ojos de Candy lo que tanto deseaba ver, el amor que ella sentía por él, solo por él. Se acercaron poco a poco, sus rostros estaban tan juntos que al momento tocaron sus labios en un beso tierno.

- Ambos salieron por el pasillo principal de la iglesia y a la entrada ya les esperaban para felicitarlos. Una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre ellos para desearles suerte a los recién casados.

- ¡CANDY! – Un grito se elevó entre la gente que estaba al frente de la iglesia.

Tanto Albert como Candy voltearon para ver quien gritaba su nombre. La gente que se reunía a su alrededor se hizo a un lado al ver a un hombre que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal.

Candy no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, frente a ellos se encontraba el monje que minutos antes había dejado caer el recipiente en la iglesia. Aun mantenía su capucha levantada, por lo que su rostro casi no se veía. Entonces levantó sus manos, algo traía en una de ella, pero a la distancia a la que se encontraban no pudieron distinguirla. Albert también trataba de reconocerlo, pero no lo lograba. Cuando el monje terminó de quitarse la capucha, muchos se sorprendieron al verlo.

El hombre estaba sumamente desfigurado, apenas y se notaba parte del ojo izquierdo, el ojo derecho estaba cubierto de llagas, no tenía cabello y la boca estaba desdibujada. El hombre seguramente había recibido serías quemaduras.

- ¡Por mi vida! – Gritó, al tiempo en que levantaba su mano apuntando con algo – ¡POR MI VIDA QUE NO SERAS DE NADIE SI NO ERES MIA! – gritó.

- ¡Tiene un arma! – gritó alguien.

Entonces pudieron darse cuenta de quien era aquel hombre, aquel hombre era Niel Legan. Albert tomó a Candy por los hombros para ponerla detrás de él y protegerla al tiempo en que Niel comenzaba a caminar hasta ella con el dedo en el gatillo a punto de jalarlo. La gente se apartaba de su paso ante el horror de verlo. Más huían por la vista de Niel que por el peligro que representaba el que trajera un arma en la mano.

Mientras la gente gritaba, se escuchó un disparo. Candy calló de rodillas al suelo, mientras Albert trataba de sujetarla. Niel mantenía su único ojo, muy abierto, por la sorpresa, al tiempo en que comenzó a bajar despacio, hasta quedar de rodillas.

- ¡Niel! – gritó Candy al ver que este caía hincado tirando el arma.

- ¡Joan!, ¡Joan!, ¿fuiste tú? – preguntó Curt al ver a Joan hincada con el arma en la mano.

- No, no fui yo – contestó poniéndose de pie.

Candy levantó la vista de Niel y pudo observar a una chica a quien nunca penso volver a ver. Detrás de Niel se encontraba Vanessa Wilkins con el arma en la mano.

- ¡Lo mate!, ¡lo mate! – Balbuceó al tiempo en que caía de rodillas al suelo – él mato a mi padre y yo lo mate a él – Curt se acerco a ella y le quitó la pistola de la mano. Mientras ella comenzó a llorar poniendo ambas manos en su rostro.

- Candy se levantó del suelo ayudada por Albert, vio como Niel estaba aún tirado y se movía muy penosamente. Entonces corrió hasta él con la falda del vestido en la mano, apartando a la gente que se reunía alrededor.

- Permiso, permiso- dijo Candy mientras se acercaba corriendo a Niel, ante la vista asombrada de todos los reunidos.

Candy llegó hasta Niel y se hincó a su lado mientras pasaba cuidadosamente su mano por detrás del cuello y lo sostenía.

Cuando Niel sintió el suave contacto de las manos de Candy sobre su cuello, abrió su ojo y la observo detenidamente. Trataba de hablar y decirle algo, pero Candy lo impidió.

- No hables Niel, te fatigas y eso no te hará bien. Pronto vendrá un médico a ayudarte – dijo Candy.

- ¡Candy! – Se sorprendió ante su comentario – Después de todo lo que he hecho ¿aun así tratas de ayudarme? – Niel cerró el ojo mientras respiraba de forma difícil.

- No, Niel, mantente despierto, no te duermas – dijo Candy mientras una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- ¿Lloras? – Dijo Niel al sentir que una gota caía sobre su rostro – ¡Perdóname Candy!, ¡perdóname! – dijo Niel al tiempo en que su ojo se cristalizaba por las lágrimas – Trate de hacerte daño, trate de, de...

- Olvídalo Niel, yo te perdono - dijo tomando su mano y apretándola de forma suave.

- ¡Candy! – dijo Niel llorando al darse cuenta del gran corazón de la mujer que le sostenía – mi peor castigo, mi peor castigo fue no saber acercarme a ti como un amigo. Estoy pagando todo lo que hice, no me alcanzara la vida para arrepentirme de todo el daño que te he hecho.

Los paramédicos y la policía llegaron en pocos minutos al lugar. Los médicos se aproximaron para atender a Niel y llevarlo al hospital. El sheriff de Lakewood lo llevaría en calidad de detenido. La herida era seria, pero había muchas posibilidades de que viviera. Pero dado todo lo que había en su contra, era difícil que se viera librado de algunos años en la cárcel. El sheriff recibió a Vanessa como la autora del disparó contra Niel y quedaría detenida hasta aclarar su situación.

Albert se acerco a Candy mientras observaba partir a la ambulancia con Niel y el ayudante del sheriff abordo.

- Siempre me ha sorprendido tu gran corazón Candy – dijo Albert poniendo su mano sobre su hombro desnudo – yo no podría perdonarlo, pero si tu lo has hecho, que fuiste la principal afectada por todas sus maldades, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Albert! – sonrió ella volteando para verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban por la felicidad al ver los ojos de su flamante esposo.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos suspender la fiesta?- Candy volteo a ver a la gente que sonreía al ver a la pareja. Había gente que había venido de fuera para acompañarlos.

- No Albert, no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar, no sería justo privarlos de la celebración de nuestra boda – sonrió, ante lo que Albert también sonrió.

Albert avisó a George para que dijera a la gente que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de Lakewood, todo había sido preparado allí.

Albert ayudó a Candy a subir al carruaje y el mismo tomó las riendas del caballo. Irían en el carruaje hasta la mansión de Lakewood.

Candy observaba feliz el rostro de su esposo, sonreía por la felicidad de sentirse a su lado, compartiendo los primeros momentos como su esposa.

Albert charlaba sobre los pormenores de la boda, Niel había tratado de robarles la felicidad, pero no lo había logrado. Ahora se dirigían a celebrar su unión, pero de forma diferente a lo que Candy se imaginaba.

Candy vio como Albert desviaba el camino a la mansión, ese no era el camino que ella solía recorrer para llegar al portal de las rosas.

- Albert este no es el camino a la mansión – dijo Candy pensando que se había equivocado.

- Lo sé – dijo Albert sonriendo – vamos a otra parte antes de ir a la mansión.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Confié en su esposo, señora Andrew – dijo Albert sonriendo de nuevo y robándole un tierno beso.

Candy no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que ante su vista apareció la casa del bosque entre los arboles, aquella casa en la que compartieron los primeros momentos juntos. Aquella que les servio como refugio por primera vez, hace muchos años atrás.

- ¡Es la casa del bosque! – dijo Candy emocionada.

- Si Candy, la casa del bosque – dijo Ayudándola a bajar del carruaje – Hice que la limpiaran.

Ambos entraron a la casa, la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas daba un aspecto acogedor a la misma. Sobre la mesa se encontraban flores de diferentes colores, rosas de invernadero adornaban las repisas. Candy quedo fascinada del arreglo. Era tal como la recordaba.

Candy volteo sonriendo buscando a Albert, él la observaba detenidamente, sus ojos azules mostraban una chispa diferente, además de la mirada de amor que le mostraba, ahora había algo más. Sintió como el rubor comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

Albert se acercó a ella, sus ojos verdes lo observaban detenidamente. El tomó su rostro entre sus manos acercándose lentamente para besarla. Candy levantó sus brazos para pasarlos por su cuello enredando sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de él, respondiendo al beso de Albert de forma apasionada. Era tal cual él lo recordaba, tal cual había sucedido aquella vez después del baile.

- ¡Candy! – murmuró Albert.

- Es como en mi sueño – murmuro ella a su vez.

- ¿Cuál sueño? – dijo él sin dejar de besarla. Albert bajó entonces sus labios por su cuello, ante lo que Candy sintió que se estremecía.

- Uno que tuve después del baile de la cruz roja – dijo ella, sacando el saco y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de él, mientras él jalaba los lazos del corsé de su vestido.

- No fue un sueño – confesó Albert levantando su vista para ver los ojos verdes de Candy. El rubor que antes cubría su rostro se intensificó en un rojo carmín intenso – No fue un sueño Candy - Candy no dijo nada en un instante, pero después siguió besando a su esposo.

- Muy dentro de mi deseaba que fuera cierto...

- Candy... – dijo Albert mientras retiraba cuidadosamente el velo que cubría su cabello sin dejar de besarla – ¿Aun quieres ir a la fiesta?

- Mmmmm, ¿cuál fiesta? – dijo mientras terminaba de desabrochar la camisa de él y la arrojaba sobre el sillón – Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, y completar el sueño que dejamos pendiente.

- Deseo concedido, señora Andrew. Creo que siempre seguiremos siendo dos rebeldes a quienes les disgustan las fiestas de sociedad – dijo Albert sonriendo mientras terminaba de desabrochar las cintas del corsé del vestido de novia que terminó en el suelo.

Dos anillos, dos anillos idénticos les habían traído confusiones y dichas. Dos anillos que ahora compartirían para toda la vida como marido y mujer...

* * *

*** FIN ***

* * *

Mini Epílogo

Antes de despedirme quiero contarles que Annie por fin se casó con Archie al siguiente año de que lo hicieran Candy y Albert y tuvieron un pequeño a quien le pusieron Stear.

Más o menos un año después de su boda, Candy tuvo gemelitos. Un niño y una niña, tan rubios como sus padres y con hermosos ojos de color como ellos mismos. Al niño le pusieron Antonhy y a la pequeña Pauna, ya que los ojos verde esmeralda de la pequeña solían recordarle mucho a Candy y a la hermana de Albert. No había familia más feliz que ellos Así quedaba confirmado que Joan y Candy si eran primos.

Hablando de Joan, Curt nunca creyó enamorarse de una chica tan loca como la prima de Candy, que seguía persiguiendo maleantes en la policía dando por sentado que las mujeres somos tan buenas como los hombres en los trabajos que solo se consideraban para ellos.

De aquel al que todos llamaban el catrín, no quedo nada, Niel fue encarcelado por haber dado muerte a Roger Miuler, contrabando de drogas, armas y otros delitos menores. Fue juzgado por traición a la patria por hacer negocios con Hanss Dieter, lo mismo que sus socios, Sigmur y el Parche, alcanzando la pena máxima: cadena perpetua. Vanessa también fue juzgada por el mismo delito, solo que fue encontrada inocente, sin embargo deberá cumplir la pena de tres años en prisión por intento de asesinato en contra de Niel.

Los Legan se establecieron en Brasil olvidándose de su hijo, para ellos Niel había muerto en el incendió del teatro Place. Nunca más se supo de ellos.

¿Y Terry?, Terry se caso con Susana pero nunca fue feliz a su lado, ya que el recuero de su tarzana pecosa era difícil de suplantar. Así que a los pocos años Susana se dio cuenta que nunca llegaría a ocupar por completo el corazón de Terry, dada que su salud no era del todo buena y aunada a la tristeza que sentía al no sentirse lo suficientemente querida por su esposo, Susana murió de una deficiencia cardiaca, dejando a Terry viudo y buscando a una chica que ocupara su corazón, como hasta entonces lo seguía haciendo Candy.

¿Podrías ser tú?...

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es mi primer intento de fic de Albert, ya que siempre me he considerado Terrytana, espero haya estado acorde con sus expectativas. (Ahora soy Matahari, no puedo decidirme entre Albert o Terry).

Agradezco todos los comentarios que amablemente me han hecho llegar. Mil gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo.

Está historia fue escrita entre el 2001 y 2002.

Editada y republicada en el 2013.

Se ha respetado la historia original en un 100%.


End file.
